


Consequence

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunter Optimus Prime, Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 137,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron put a bounty on Starscream's head, and Optimus has come to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is COMPLETE, 140k words at the final count (edit: just under 138k according to AO3's wordcounter!), and it'll get new chapters posted on a weekly basis.
> 
> It was inspired by [rinpin's art](http://rinpin.tumblr.com/tagged/bounty-hunter-optimus-prime) and by the TFA episode where Megatron puts a bounty on Starscream.
> 
> The setting has been AUed, with massive changes in the background (the origins of the Decepticons for example has been overhauled), with elements flatly stolen from TFP and IDW but hopefully melded seamlessly into TFA. In addition, since Optimus is off bounty-hunting instead of hanging out with the space bridge repair crew, someone else got to be their captain when they found the All-Spark. This directly impacted S1/2 of TFA, so don't expect a 1:1 line-up there, especially considering that the humans have been given a reduced role in the plot. (Issac Sumdac found Megatron, but thanks to a pushier government he wasn't allowed to keep him - but don't worry about him, he went on to become a best-selling sci-fi novelist and is living a happy life.)
> 
> The fic is VERY plot-heavy, and any romance is slow-building and directly tied to the plot. Most of it qualifies as genfic - but there are some additional implied pairings. (Jazz/Prowl, Swindle/Lockdown) That said rating will go up to explicit for specific chapters.
> 
> Finally: massive, huge, incredible thanks to my friends for putting up with me all but vanishing into this fic. They've cheered me on, beta-read some of it, and endured me doing almost nothing else for weeks on end and I owe them SO MUCH. (You know who you are, friends!)

"How much is he worth to you?" Optimus asks, gun slung over his shoulder with easy confidence, foot propped up on an unconscious mech. "Unless you can match Megatron's price, I'm not handing him over."

The black-and-gold Autobot stares him down, but Optimus barely blinks, waiting until he's lowered his blaster.

"Not that much, huh," Optimus says.

"Megatron won't let him live," says the Autobot. "You're delivering him to his death."

"Compassion for an enemy?" Optimus asks, tsking as he nudges his prey with his foot. "I didn't think you Autobots had it in you."

"I...understand you used to be an Autobot."

Optimus arches an optic ridge and shrugs. "Long time ago. 'Bots change. I don't have time for stories, and neither do you - we'll have competition in here any klik now. I suggest you back off before I find out if Megatron pays extra for Autobots."

He puts his gun back in its holster, drawing his 'cuffs and shoving the rogue Decepticon onto his front. The wings are ungainly, but Optimus has dealt with heavier mechs in his time - the cuffs close with a satisfying snik.

"Are you still here?" He asks the Autobot as he deploys his grapples.

No answer. It doesn't matter. Optimus tests the cables, then transforms, towing off his prey.

"I find it necessary to remind you again that Starscream won't survive this encounter with Megatron," says the Autobot. "And while you're right about the Elite Guard not matching his bounty price, the information Starscream carries as a Decepticon officer could be sold for even more profit."

"I don't have the scratch on hand for a cortical scanner," Optimus says. "And something tells me Starscream's not the type to crack under interrogation. Nice try, though - what's your designation again?"

"Prowl."

"Prowl, huh," Optimus says, keeping a close optic on how close the motorcycle's getting to him. "I'm Optimus. I know you don't care about Starscream personally, so care to fill me in on what kind of information he's got that you Autobots care about so much?"

"The location of the All-Spark," Prowl says.

That brings Optimus up short.

"Did you say the _All-Spark?"_

Prowl sounds smug as he stops with Optimus, handlebars shrugging in an exaggerated gesture. "The bounty on that artifact's still standing - are you sure Megatron has the scratch for both its bounty and Starscream's? You might want to play it safe and get your pay from two different sources."

Despite himself, Optimus begins to laugh. "I hate to say it, Prowl, but that's fraggin' sneaky of you. Are you sure you aren't a bounty hunter yourself?"

"Quite sure," Prowl says. "Yet - I would like to accompany you as you retrieve the All-Spark for the autobots."

Optimus fires his engines back up, and resumes driving, dragging Starscream behind him.

"I'll consider it."

//

"Over here," Optimus calls, shoving Starscream into a seat, "I know it's a small ship, but don't go sailing past it like that again."

Prowl transforms, ducking his head as he steps through the airlock. The ceiling's low, and gets lower the further into the ship they go - far from the standard in most Cybertronian ships, but Optimus likes it. Whacking his head might be an irritation, but it's additional security if anyone ever tries to fight him in his own home. At least one mech who broke the stasis cuffs banged their head on the ceiling loud enough for Optimus to hear them before they were able to escape.

"I was expecting us to go somewhere more...stealthy," Prowl says. "Lockdown uses a holographic projector to disguise his ship. Much more effective than a piece of tarp."

Optimus turns to face him, arching an optic ridge. "You've met Lockdown?"

"I've fought Lockdown."

"Sounds like quite a story," Optimus says. "I'll break out some oil and we'll swap later. Right now I need you to sit down and shut up while I bring Starscream back online."

"Yes," Prowl says, taking a seat. To Optimus' relief, he doesn't speak, just watches him curiously as he finishes checking the restraints, then pulls out a stun-stick and jabs it into Starscream's shoulder.

The smell of ozone fills the air as Starscream shouts himself awake, and Optimus puts the stick back into its compartment.

"That _hurt!"_ Starscream says, voice an irritating shriek as he struggles in the restraints. After testing them, his posture shifts, relaxing - Optimus has seen it before. The smarter Decepticons tend to take after their leader in pretending that they're in control of every situation. "A bounty hunter, eh?"

"Got it in one," Optimus says. "Megatron's put a hefty bounty on your head, and I mean to collect."

Starscream leans forward, a smirk spreading across his face. "What went wrong?"

"This Autobot cares about you," Optimus says, shrugging. "Wants me to cut a deal with you."

"It's about the All-Spark, isn't it," Starscream says with a long sigh. "What makes you think I'll hand that over?"

"Practicality," Optimus says, pulling a cy-gar out of his subspace and lighting it. "My take on the situation is, your career as a Decepticon is finished, Starscream. Now, we all know the Autobots are too stupid to sign up with, which leaves you independent."

"If you think for a _moment_ I'm leaving the Decepticons - "

"You can't kill Megatron."

"I _will_ kill Megatron!"

Optimus ex-vents and shakes his head. "You don't have the firepower for it. You aren't going to get the kind of ordinance you need for free, and that means credits. Which means the All-Spark. Now do me a favor and tell the truth for once: admit that the All-Spark in Decepticon hands would mean the end of the war, and Megatron's immortality."

Starscream stares him down, remaining stubbornly silent before he shakes his head.

"You act like you care about who wins this war, bounty hunter."

"Don't get me wrong," Optimus says, cy-gar dangling in his fingers as he gestures between Prowl's Autobot sigil and Starscream's Decepticon brands. "I don't care who wins. I care about who pays my bills. Right now the Elite Guard pay more for the All-Spark than they do for your life, and if you want me to forget about Megatron's hefty bounty on your head, you'll help me collect."

He can see the gears turning in Starscream's head, and finally he nods. "Take these cuffs off, and I'll take you to the All-Spark."

"Coordinates."

"Excuse me?"

"Coordinates, then the cuffs come off."

Starscream narrows his optics. "I'll tell you only if the Autobot leaves."

"Prowl, out," Optimus says, and watches him to make sure he's gone before he turns back to Starscream.

"Want me to scan for bugs, or is this secure enough?"

Starscream's silence is enough, and Optimus makes an exaggerated show of checking for bugs, then of sealing off the doors, and then he circles back around to him, spreading his hands.

"Better?"

"Much," Starscream says. "Now, about the All-Spark. I'm afraid getting to it will be a little more complicated than handing over some coordinates."

"That's expected," Optimus says. "It's the All-Spark. Now cut to the chase."

"What your little Autobot friend isn't telling you is that they already know where the All-Spark is," Starscream says. "An organic military organization has their slimy paws on it, along with a veritable weapons cache of Cybertronian relics."

"Are you _trying_ to talk me into handing you over to Megatron?"

Starscream draws himself up, glaring at him. "Don't interrupt me! I'm not telling you this out of the goodness of my heart."

"Then get to the fraggin' point."

"If there was a weapon on the market I could buy that would work on Megatron, don't you think I would have it by now?" Starscream says. "I'm not interested in your credits, bounty hunter. I'm interested in what's in that organic facility. They held Megatron for nearly fifty stellar cycles, and I want to know what weak points their filthy little minds discovered."

Optimus takes his cy-gar and studies it, making a show out of it. "Go on, Starscream. Cards on the table. What are you offering?"

"I'll help you get the All-Spark if you help me get what I need to kill Megatron," Starscream says, straight. "Sell the All-Spark to the Autobots. The relics are yours to sell, keep, or use. Surely that must be more tempting than the paltry sum Megatron's offering for my head."

Optimus considers this, then stubs out his cy-gar on Starscream's shoulder, earning himself another audial-splitting shriek.

"Coordinates, Starscream," he says with a grin. "I'll think about your offer on the flight over."

//

"Get in here, Prowl," Optimus says, sticking his head out of the airlock, lifting up the tarp. "Starscream had a whole story about how you're leading me on, and I figure it's only fair to give you a chance to talk me into walking into an organic trap for Autobot high command before I laugh in your face and drop Starscream off for an easy payday."

"It isn't a trap," Prowl says.

"Frag it isn't."

"For it to be a trap, you would have to walk into it blindly. You're much too intelligent to do that. From what I've observed of your methods, Optimus, you're going to look at all of your options and choose the most profitable one, regardless of the risk."

Optimus ex-vents and gestures Prowl inside. "Get in the fragging ship before I change my mind."

He doesn't miss the smirk on the Autobot's face as he goes back into his ship, nor the quiet clank of Prowl's footsteps as he follows him inside.

//

Optimus leans in the doorway of the cockpit, looking over his little impromptu crew, assessing them both, not for the first time.

Prowl, Autobot. He's never heard of him outside of the near-legendary tale of how a space bridge repair crew found the All-Spark and the Decepticons in the space of one klik, then barely kept the two separated. Optimus doubts he has any combat capabilities outside of luck and speed, with a heavy emphasis on luck.

Starscream, on the other hand - the Decepticon's twin nullrays are as famous as his traitorous personality. He'll be an incredible asset during this assault, assuming he won't turn on Optimus as soon as he gets a chance.

Autobot, Decepticon: one trustworthy but useless in combat, and one just plain dangerous.

At least he knows where he stands with them, Optimus thinks darkly, and he pulls himself away from the doorframe and has a seat next to Prowl, across from the still-bound Starscream.

"ETA twenty kliks," Optimus says. "Before you ask."

"Oh, goodie," Starscream says. "Are you going to uncuff me before or after we attack the organics?"

"They're called humans," Prowl says.

"I could not care less about what they call themselves," Starscream says.

"Both of you shut up," Optimus says, getting back to his feet. "Here's how this is going to work. You're both going to fill me in on what you know about this facility right here and now. Hold anything back and it'll be your heads, because you're both going in with me."

"Take these cuffs off and I'll give you a _map_ of the place - "

"You don't have a map, Starscream. No one has a map of this place," Prowl says, tone flat.

"He wouldn't bring it up if he didn't have one," Optimus says. "How out of date is it?"

"They're blueprints of the place," Starscream says. "So assume all the usual warnings about Constructicons changing designs mid-construction or latter additions or upgrades."

"Right," Optimus says, and he pulls out his key, undoing the seat restraints. "Turn around."

"Finally!" Starscream gets to his feet, turning and thrusting his bound wrists out at Optimus. "They _pinch."_

Now would be the time to install a failsafe, provide himself with some kind of insurance should Starscream turn rogue, but Optimus just pops the cuffs - he doesn't have anything on hand to provide that kind of insurance, and while he knows it's foolish, sometimes he can't control the part of him that still wants to trust fellow mechs.

Starscream immediately turns back around, rubbing his wrists. "Thank you, Optimus," he says with exaggerated sweetness and light.

"The map," Optimus prompts.

"Yes, yes, of course," Starscream says, bending down, opening up a secret compartment in his leg and pulling out an obscenely large piece of paper. "What? I stole the originals, and this is how those organics stored them. You do not want to know what kind of trouble I went through to get these. Now help me get these open."

Together they get the unruly documents unrolled, and Optimus studies the designs, pinpointing where and how he should go to get inside.

"Prowl," he says. "Starscream. Where would the All-Spark be stored in here? What kind of defenses are we looking at? Hold anything back and it's your aft when we storm the place."

Autobot, Decepticon - they stare each other down, then get down to business.

//

Five kliks from drop, they have a workable plan.

Optimus goes over it again, just to be sure. "Our first goal is the All-Spark," he says. "It'll be the most heavily guarded, assuming the humans realize what they have. Starscream and I will go in first - Starscream has point. Prowl, you'll watch our backs. Once we've secured the All-Spark, we look for two things: an access point to their systems, to download their research, and for the relics. Now remember: this is a smash and grab. We get the All-Spark, we get everything else if we can, and then we get out. I'll be transport if anything's too bulky to carry, my alt-mode is a truck. Any questions?"

"Yes," Prowl says, raising a hand. "What keeps Starscream from abandoning us the second he finds an access point?"

"As much as I'd like to say otherwise, nothing," Optimus says. "Be ready to lose him even before we get the All-Spark."

Three kliks from drop and it's not the time to be doubting their teammate. Optimus looks at Starscream.

"However," he says. "Starscream, keep in mind that we're the only back-up you're going to have out there, and if these humans are as tough as you two think, you'll want me around."

"And how do I know you won't simply - "

"Shut up," Optimus cuts him off before he can get going. "You don't know what I'll do after this operation is over with, but if it matters to you, I promise to keep you safe until you get back here."

"And I'm supposed to trust a bounty hunter's word?"

"Take it or leave it. Prowl, that goes for you too. I don't leave people behind."

Optimus looks them both hard in the optics, then gets up.

One klik to drop.

//

It takes all of Starscream's missiles to blow a hole in the bunker's wall, but then they're in, Starscream running ahead with his nullrays, ruthlessly blasting any stray humans, but more commonly turrets.

"Scrap!" Starscream shouts as one masked human nails him with an electrified cable, and he's dropping to his knees when Optimus slices through the cable with his axe, firing at the human with the blaster in his other hand, firing with the accuracy that won him sharpshooter awards stellar cycles ago.

"I think I see why you couldn't do this on your own," Optimus comments, holstering his axe long enough to haul Starscream up. "Come on!"

Ahead of them another turret explodes, and Optimus tracks the thrown stars back to Prowl's hand, and then they're running again.

It's like attacking a shrunken insecticon colony - there are far too many of the little humans to count, and they're barely reaching the first major obstacle - big metal doors that weren't on the blueprints, that Prowl says are new.

"I've got it," Optimus says, holstering his gun, drawing his axe once more, bracing himself as he flips a few switches and swings - 

CRACK

What breaks isn't his axe. He yanks back with all his might and frees his axe, thumps it, then readies another swing - 

The door blows in, and he tucks his axe away, hoping there won't be too many more of those doors in here.

More electrified cables, but they're all dodging them now, alert to the snapping sounds the cables make in the air, and Prowl's ready with his throwing stars to slice them.

"Thanks!" Optimus calls, a word he's not used to using in a fight.

"You're welcome," Prowl calls back, sounding almost unnaturally calm.

"You're both sickening," Starscream says, leading them into the next set of rooms and hallways.

They're getting closer, Optimus feels. The humans are fighting harder, there are more of them, and more importantly he's seeing different kinds of humans turn tail and run - humans clad in white coats, and if he had to guess he'd say they were officers or scientists, not front-line soldiers.

"Here!" Starscream says, and they're in front of another imposing door. "Tell me you can hold a repeat performance, Optimus."

Optimus pulls out his axe, checking its energon levels, and he grins, winding up, flipping switches - 

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

Optimus grunts as the third swing finally gets them an opening in the metal, and he rolls his shoulders before wedging his axe in and using it as a crowbar to get a bigger hole made.

"Impressive," Prowl says behind him.

Optimus just shoves his way into the new room, then comes to a halt, staring.

"Guys?" he says. "I think we found it."

"Given that we're in the very center of this place, I should hope so - " Starscream starts and stops as he gets inside.

"Are you two alright? What do you see?" Prowl in turn falls silent.

The All-Spark's container sits in the middle of the room, along with a virtual cornucopia of precious Cybertronian relics. There's the forge of Solus Prime. The Apex Armor. The Resonance Blaster.

"How the frag did these all _get_ here?" Starscream demands.

"Don't know, don't care yet," Optimus says, breaking out of the trance to move forward. He's almost to the All-Spark when another precious relic catches his attention, and he stares at it.

The Matrix of Leadership.

"This is supposed to be on display in Iacon," he says with far more reverence than he ever meant to show. "I didn't know they'd - "

"Included it in the mass of relics jettisoned through the space bridges?" Prowl says, coming up next to him. Optimus shoots him a questioning look - "As a repair crew working on the space bridges, we were given a list of relics to look for, in case any came through our bridge. Strictly classified information - they never told the general populace exactly how much we lost during the war."

"The irony of throwing away _this_ is not lost on me," Starscream says. When he reaches for the Matrix, Optimus automatically smacks his hand away. "Hey!"

"I get the relics," Optimus says, taking the Matrix's chain - 

The snap-crack of electricity, and Optimus jumps up, the cable passing under him as they spring apart and whirl - the humans have regrouped.

The Matrix clinks in his grip - Optimus has the sense that it pulls closer to him - and he grips its chain tighter as he pulls out his axe. As soon as he hits the ground again he's springing forward, axe at the ready as he brings it down on the assembled humans, their gunfire bouncing right off of his armor.

"Ew," Starscream describes the resulting carnage eloquently. "Organics are _disgusting."_

"Let's secure everything," Optimus says, staring down at his feet, seized for the moment by an old urge to run and disinfect himself. He shakes it off, chasing Sentinel's voice from his mind, and rejoins the others.

A moment, and he's transformed. "Hurry up," he says, and together Prowl and Starscream heft the all-spark into him.

It's a heavy load, compounded by the rest of the relics, but after rolling back and forth he knows he's got it. "Okay," he says. "Let's get going. Starscream, still want the human's research, or will that spark extractor you're taking do?"

"It will do _nicely,"_ Starscream says, tone half-triumphant and half-defensive. "Let's go."

//

"Is it wise to let him keep that?" Prowl asks Optimus as they emerge from the bunker, Starscream transforming and flying ahead of them.

"He'll use it on Megatron," Optimus says. "Come on, we can talk morals later."

"If you're certain," Prowl says, sounding decidedly uncertain.

Optimus isn't, but this isn't the time or place to talk about it.

//

To their surprise, Starscream is waiting for them as they near Optimus' little ship. He's standing with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What took you so long?"

"Some of us can't fly," Optimus says.

"Why are you still here?" Prowl asks. "I thought you would have left by now to go destroy Megatron."

"Let's just say I'm curious," Starscream says, and he comes over, hefting the All-Spark out of Optimus. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

Prowl startles at the snap, then helps, and in a matter of minutes Optimus is free to transform back, standing among a pile of priceless relics, still holding the Matrix of Leadership in his hand.

"Thanks," he says, then: "Let's get these inside. We can talk once we're in the air."

//

His team have chosen different seats for the flight out, to Optimus' bemusement when he comes out of his tiny cockpit. Starscream's seated with his arms crossed, with Prowl in his same rigid posture but in Starscream's original seat.

"Should I be worried that you two aren't talking?" he asks, and Starscream snorts.

"We were waiting for you," Prowl says before Starscream can get started.

"Considering that you _are_ hauling around the Matrix of Leadership as if it's yours, I'd like to know what you intend to do with that," Starscream says.

"Feeling threatened?" Prowl asks.

"By _that_ trinket? Puh-lease. No one even knows what it does, and unless it's explosive, I can't say that I care."

Optimus sighs at the blatant lie and turns the Matrix over in his hands. "It's supposed to contain the wisdom of the Primes," he says, "but no one's managed to activate it for centuries."

Prowl gets up, then Starscream, and then they're all staring at the bauble. Optimus turns it over again.

"I haven't found any switches," he says, then admits: "It feels like it's pulling at me."

Two sets of optics come up to his.

"I don't feel a pull," Starscream says.

"Nor do I," Prowl says.

Optimus looks down at the legendary artifact and feels an irrational urge to thrust it away from himself, Ultra Magnus' words echoing in his ears. He's no hero, and whatever this thing truly is, it won't make him a hero - 

"I don't know what to do with it," he says. "And it doesn't come with a manual. As for what I'm going to do with it, I'll hold onto it until a better idea shows up." With that, he puts the chain over his neck, wearing it properly, freeing his hands.

Prowl and Starscream shade their optics simultaneously as the Matrix abruptly glows brighter, and without any conscious command, Optimus' chestplates slide open, exposing his spark.

Fear and awe keep Optimus from forcing his chestplates shut as the Matrix breaks its chains, moving of its own accord to his spark, and it _burns_ as the artifact reconfigures his spark-chamber for itself, the Matrix nestling in next to his spark.

"Primus," Prowl breathes, but all of Optimus' attention is inwards, towards the Matrix as it closes the gap, and merges - 

//

The Matrix doesn't give him a choice in the matter. From bounty hunter to Prime in a single, painful flash. It invades all of his systems and rewrites his code and it only stops to listen to Optimus' rejection by the time it's too late to save him from divine mandate.

//

When Optimus onlines his optics, he _knows_ with all of his being that he is no longer just Optimus, but Optimus _Prime_ \- and not the rank he shared with Sentinel, but more than that, a title lost to the ages, lost before the war - 

How much of himself is still _him?_

His chest-plates are closed. The Matrix is a warm pulse nestled next to his own spark. He is lying on the floor of his own ship. Starscream is sitting above him, calling out instructions towards the cockpit.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Starscream says, leaning over, looking down at him. "Are you still _you?"_

Optimus resets his vocalizer, and sits up, blinking, looking at his hands. They're the same. He feels - he feels like himself.

"I think so," he says, and he pushes himself to his feet. Everything is the same, except for the circuitry-deep conviction that he's a Prime, and the pulsing warmth next to his spark. Whatever else the Matrix did to him, he'll have to find out the hard way.

"Great," Starscream says. "Get in there and take the controls back from Prowl. He doesn't know how to land this thing."

"You just called him Prowl," Optimus says, slowly. "Instead of Autobot."

Starscream narrows his optics. "Get in there, bounty hunter."

Optimus grins and goes, leaning into his cockpit to tap Prowl's shoulder.

"Starscream, I told you that I have this under my complete control. Touch me again and I will - "

"Prowl, it's me."

"Oh! Optimus. You seem to be well enough to pilot this...this..."

Optimus laughs and tugs Prowl out of the cockpit, slipping past him to sit in his favorite seat in the entire ship, taking over the controls. "Where were you trying to put us down?"

"In that clearing there," Prowl points it out. "That island is free of any human population. I often meditate there, to better understand nature. I thought it would be a suitable place for us to part ways."

"You don't want to stick around and make sure I actually deliver the All-Spark to the Elite Guard?" Optimus asks, glancing back at him.

"Well - if you hadn't woken up - "

Optimus sighs, and pulls the ship up, heading out of the atmosphere. "It'll be safer to hide behind the moon." He sets up the autopilot once they're free of the Earth, and comes back, leaning in the doorway again.

After a fight like that, he knows he should be running tired and ready to recharge, but after whatever the Matrix did to him he feels energetic.

Prowl and Starscream are both watching him.

Right. The Matrix of Leadership.

"No, I don't know what it did to me," he says, preempting their questions. "It's still in there. I don't know if we can take it out. I don't feel any wiser, but I do feel like I just had a fantastic recharge. Is that everything?"

"No," Prowl says.

"What'd I leave out?"

"What happens next?"

"I thought we had that figured out," Optimus says, reaching into a compartment, taking out another cy-gar. "Starscream leaves to use that spark extractor on Megatron. You stick with me until I trade the All-Spark for that bounty. Then I drop you off wherever you want to go, and get back to my life. I've got some contacts who will give me several fortunes for the rest of these relics."

As he speaks, the Matrix feels colder and colder within him. He ignores it.

"So you don't have any bizarre urges to take up a mythical title, reunite the Autobots and Decepticons, and lead Cybertron into a new golden age?" Starscream asks.

"I thought you said you didn't know what the Matrix did," Optimus says, crossing his arms, grinding down on his cy-gar.

"I don't!" Starscream says. "That was just a guess. An educated guess. This isn't my first time around the block when it comes to mystical artifacts - Megatron is obsessed with the fragging things. I had to do the research just so I knew what kind of mystical shiny thing he wanted any given day!"

Layers and layers of lies, Optimus thinks. Par for the course with Starscream. "What else do you know about it?"

"If Megatron finds out you have it, you're dead."

"That would be a given," Prowl says. "He asked for information."

"No one asked you, Autobot - "

"Starscream," Optimus says, resisting the urge to rub his forehead. "You just volunteered to help me drop off the All-Spark."

"I what - how!?"

Optimus takes the cy-gar and flicks it towards Starscream. "If Megatron's going to come after me, I need to be sure you nail him with the spark extractor."

"If you're going to do _that,_ then we should kill him first! The Elite Guard will be much more willing to pay out that bounty if you also bring along Megatron's head on a stick!"

It's almost disgusting, how quickly they prey on his greed.

Optimus ex-vents hard and sits down next to Prowl. "What do you think, Prowl?" He asks, mostly to deflect that he already knows which way he wants to jump.

"As an Autobot," Prowl says formally. "Putting an end to Megatron and returning the All-Spark to Cybertron would be the ideal solution. If we have the means and motive to see this through - "

"I get the point, I get the point," Optimus says. "Fine. We do it on one condition."

"Oh?" Prowl asks.

"I get to check what kind of bounties are out on Megatron first."

Starscream's mouth twitches, and he laughs. "I have _no_ idea why the Matrix picked you."

"As a self-styled lone wolf, I make for a poor leader," Prowl says, thoughtfully. "Between you and Optimus here, I can understand why Primus would select him to be our leader."

"That was a _rhetorical question,_ " Starscream snaps.

Optimus resets his vocalizer, resisting the urge to ex-vent again. "Where is Megatron, Starscream?"

It halts the argument before it heats up. It draws their attention. Starscream blinks a few times.

"Assuming they haven't moved their base, I can take you to his front door."

"Good," Optimus says. "I don't know if we'll need that option yet - I have a better plan in mind."

"You do?" Starscream's wings tilt up as he leans in, so painfully interested that Optimus can't help a smirk.

"You're not going to like it."

"It ends with Megatron's head on a spike! Why wouldn't I like it?"

"My plan involves calling him up and offering him a trussed up ex-lieutenant, that's why."

"Optimus," Starscream says, flat. "You're right. I _don't like it!"_

Prowl raises a hand, looking between them. "What kind of range does the spark extractor have?"

That brings them both up short.

"If you don't know, it would be wise to assume that this is a weapon useful only to those with suicidal tendencies," Prowl says. "Do we have anything else on hand that would be both effective and safe to use?"

That shifts the parameters of the mission. Optimus offlines his optics, thinking. He had been looking at the mission in terms of delivering a powerful payload to Megatron's feet, then getting far away from the blast.

But Prowl's right. It is too dangerous to use - it's easy to assume that the spark extractor won't affect them, and that they'll get out of its range in time, but they know next to nothing about it.

What else is available? What kind of ordinance could take out _Megatron?_

Here Optimus catches himself. He's so far off-base from his fundamental principles that he's considering hunting down _Megatron._

If he were thinking straight, he'd dump Prowl, drop Starscream off with Megatron and take the payment, then go drop off the All-Spark and retire.

Except - and here the problems start - he doesn't want to dump Prowl. He doesn't want to drop Starscream off at an execution featuring himself. The Elite Guard will do everything they can to avoid paying him. They'll likely try to give him a payment plan, and turn up late every time.

It would make more sense to collect payment from Megatron for the All-Spark, and keep Starscream for himself, except that would irritate both of his teammates.

When did he get _possessive?_

He onlines his optics and looks at the two of them. They're waiting for his decision, he realizes.

"After the raid we just pulled off," he says. "I suggest we all catch some recharge while I figure out a safe way to bring down Megatron."

"That seems reasonable," Prowl says. "Where should we recharge?"

"Pick a seat," Optimus says, getting back up. "I'll be in the cockpit."

"You don't have berths in here?"

"Size and speed over comfort," Optimus says. "I'd upgrade, but I don't have the scratch for it - not until you two let me drop off the All-Spark with the Elite Guard."

//

His ploy for time has worked: Starscream's complaints have finally died down, and he can hear the soft sounds of recharging mechs. Optimus onlines his optics, careful to keep his systems quiet as he unfolds his arms and accesses his ship's systems.

Files on Megatron. Files on the Elite Guard. Files on the most expensive bounties with confirmed collections.

The Elite Guard, and by extension the Autobots, come out on the bottom with their love of payment plans. Megatron, as an enterprising warmonger, has made extensive use of the bounty hunting network.

Last time he swapped oil with Lockdown, his old mentor had given him a laundry list of reasons to celebrate Megatron's survival, the tales always coming back to the three most important things in a client: his payments come on time, his prices are high, and his targets dangerous.

With that all on the processor, there really was no reason to listen to Prowl in the first place and aim for the All-Spark instead of Starscream.

Optimus glances down at his chest, and resists the urge to ex-vent.

He knows what the problem is, because it's one he's had since the beginning.

 _"You're soft, kid,"_ Lockdown had told him. _"Caring about the targets - that's going to bite you in the aft. Listen. If someone puts a high enough number next to their name, they're dead bots walking. Get that stuck through your processor before you turn down a payday in the name of saving one of them."_

It's a problem he thought he had under control, but this? This entire incident is willful stupidity. Lockdown would laugh himself silly if he heard about it, but then he would pick himself back up, capture Starscream, and turn the fragger in.

Optimus resists the urge to light up a cy-gar, then the urge to drum his fingers.

It's a hard truth to face about himself: he's a failure of a bounty hunter.

The Matrix abruptly becomes a frigid lump in his chest when he considers taking advantage of his passenger's recharge cycles.

It's okay, he thinks at it. He knows he won't be able to do that. For better or worse he's stuck with his choices, and his choices are: keep Starscream intact, find another way to profit off of this whole sorry mess, and never, ever tell Lockdown what's happened here.

The Matrix slowly warms back up as he gives in and lights up another cy-gar, venting as quietly as he can.

Choices made. He has a lot of problems to solve, and if he wants to think through his solutions, he has to do it now.

Down the list: Starscream's safety.

The solution is deceptively simple: neutralize Megatron. As long as the warlord lives, Starscream will throw himself in his path over and over again, caught in the trap of his own greed for power.

Optimus offlines his optics, holding the cy-gar in his fingers. Simplest solution would be to kill Megatron, but there's a reason the long-standing collection of bounties on Megatron's head have been uncollected: he's next to invincible, and every bounty hunter who's tried has wound up dead.

With an audience he'd grin and declare it just another job, then break down everything he knows about Megatron's weak points.

In the privacy of his own cockpit, he can admit to himself that he's terrified of the warlord.

He steadies himself and confronts the issue head on: targeting Megatron is suicide. What other choices does he have?

Somehow convince Megatron to drop the bounty, then convince Starscream to give up on leading the Decepticons.

The first half is feasible. Fake a corpse, perhaps. The other - 

Optimus onlines his optics and glances into the back. Starscream's laid out on the row of chairs, wings sticking out into the aisle as he recharges.

Prowl - 

Optimus blinks, then pushes himself out of his chair, quietly stepping into the doorway.

Prowl looks at him.

"I see you can't recharge either," Prowl says, just loud enough to be heard over Starscream's engines.

Optimus ex-vents, stubs out his cy-gar, then jerks his thumb at Starscream. "Whatever you have to say, assume he's faking recharge."

"Of course," Prowl says. "Are you going to help him assassinate Megatron?"

"Blunt. Ouch." Optimus says, smiling a little. "I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"It's suicide, but unless Starscream's willing to fake his own death and give up on Megatron, it's the only choice we've got. Are you in?"

Prowl nods.

"Good. Catch some recharge for real, and I'll do the same. We've got a lot of planning to do in the morning."

Optimus returns to his chair, offlines his optics, and tries to ignore the steady warmth of the Matrix - it might be happy, but he's just signed himself up for death at Decepticon hands, all for the sake of a mech who'll dump him at first opportunity.

Oh, how he hopes Lockdown never finds out about this.

//


	2. Chapter 2

Cycles later, Optimus onlines, his head full of dreams he forgets as he sits up in his chair. A cursory scan of the ship's console shows activity in the system, but no one's found them out, and he doesn't have any transmissions going in or out.

Starscream's waving a hand in front of Prowl's face, but he pulls it back and instantly sits up straighter when he notices Optimus appearing in the doorway.

"I wasn't doing anything to him," Starscream says, automatically on the defense. Optimus doesn't tell him that it makes him sound suspicious.

"I didn't say anything," Optimus says with a shrug. "Is he awake?"

"Yes," Prowl says, and Starscream yelps.

"You were awake this _whole time?"_

"No," Prowl says, tone still a careful neutral. It should be funny, that he was able to fake recharge that effectively, that he could come online without giving it away, but Optimus can't find it funny at all when he sits down next to the bot, puts a hand on his shoulder, and feels the fine tremors running through his frame.

For a moment he regrets that he can't send Starscream out while he talks to Prowl, but Prowl shrugs his hand off and Optimus takes the hint.

"We could all use a little energon," he says, pushing himself back up, unsurprised by how both Prowl and Starscream perk up. A quartet of small cubes later, he warns, "Whatever you're used to, this is weaker, and it's all you're getting, so savor it."

"You expect me to savor _this?"_ Starscream asks, holding up the pair of cubes Optimus had handed him, squinting at them.

"I'm not made of energon," Optimus says, tipping his cube back and drinking it all in several gulps. It's enough to make his tanks shut up, but never enough to fill him completely.

_"Bad habit to get into,"_ Lockdown had told him. _"If you aren't running hungry, you're not running at the peak of your skills. If you're worried about starvation, keep a few cubes stored for emergencies."_

"Why does he get two cubes?" Prowl asks, as Optimus comes out of the memory.

"Circumstance," Optimus says. "Starscream's a Seeker, and flying burns through energon like it's air. He's also a Decepticon on the run, which means he's running low without a place to fuel up. Show me a diagnostic readout that tells me your tanks are under fifty percent and we'll talk about a second cube."

A whirr, a click, and Starscream opens a panel in his arm, holding it out. "How about a third cube for me?"

Optimus leans over, looking at the readout, then at Starscream, optics narrowing. "You've been running that low and you didn't say _anything?"_

"Easy there," Starscream says, putting his hands up. "Decepticons don't show weakness. Besides, I knew you'd have to fuel up sooner or later."

"You let me take you on that raid when you weren't even at half capacity! What kind of idiot are you?"

"Just give me another cube."

Optimus scowls, then dispenses a trio of cubes, shoving the lot at Starscream.

"How low is he?" Prowl asks.

"Thirty percent," Optimus says. "And that's after two cubes."

"I had a plan, if you two decided to skip breakfast," Starscream says, wings up and bristling. "Fortunately for all of us, I don't need to carry it out."

"Just drink," Optimus says, irritated.

"You got it," Starscream says, and he drains the cubes under their watchful optics, then dutifully holds out his panel. "Better?"

Seventy percent.

"It'll do," Optimus says, ignoring the urge to push one more cube on him. "Let's talk Megatron."

It is amazing how quickly one word can change the atmosphere in a room. Starscream's gone from outwardly relaxed to bristling in a matter of seconds. Prowl's posture is unchanged, but Optimus knows he has his undivided attention.

"Normally, I wouldn't even think about this. Attacking Megatron is one of the stupidest ideas any of us has ever had," Optimus says, pulling out a cy-gar, lighting it up. "He's invincible - no, Starscream, don't argue with me. Whatever knocked him out for all those stellar cycles didn't stick, and we're not going to get anywhere near as clean a shot at him. The only ace up our sleeve is that spark extractor, and it's too dangerous to use. So. I take it I haven't talked you two out of this?"

"I am the true leader of the Decepticons, and when I separate Megatron's head from his body and crush his spark in my hands, I will reward you generously for your help," Starscream says.

"You're stupider than I am," Optimus tells him, and ignores his outrage. "Prowl, you in?"

"I am."

"Fantastic. Okay, handing the mic over to Starscream - where is Megatron, what kind of base does he have, and how should we come at him?"

Starscream blinks a few times, seemingly surprised to have them both looking to him for direction, then spreads his hands.

"It's in a mountain, based in an organic facility."

Optimus waits for more, as does Prowl. Starscream slowly puts his hands on his knees.

"Do you have more?" Optimus prompts.

"I would have more, except that you _attacked_ me while I was performing reconnaissance."

Optimus takes his cy-gar and considers crushing it in his hands, before he sighs and nods. "You said you could take us to his front door. We'll go there now and do the recon you couldn't finish earlier."

Optimus heads for the cockpit, then turns back.

"One last thing," he says. "No one attacks Megatron until I say so. Breaking our cover is the quickest way to get me to switch targets. Got it, Starscream?"

Starscream considers him, then nods. "I'll give your way a shot. What's the worst - "

"Don't say it," Optimus says. "Don't tempt fate."

//

The flight back to Earth is flown as quickly as Optimus can gun the engines, but the kliks pass by slowly as Optimus navigates Earth's atmosphere, then finds an abandoned lot to land in.

Half of his processor is focused on the flight, and the rest of it is running in mad circles around the fact that they are here on an alien planet to spy on Megatron, to find his weaknesses, and that touches off cascades of memory files, some useful and some not.

The other relics could be useful, he thinks as he sorts through thousands of images of Earth's various population centers. Assuming they can figure out what each one does, then use it effectively. He shelves that thought for later, after the recon is complete, and the rest of his processor picks out an empty lot.

Optimus leaps up from the cockpit once they're down and dashes out, attending to matters of stealth - throwing a tarp over the ship, setting up his portable deflection devices. By the time he's done, Prowl and Starscream have left the ship, waiting for him by the entrance.

"Why the tarp?" Starscream asks, and Optimus restrains a scowl.

"Keeping in mind that holographic projectors are expensive," Optimus says. "The tarp performs the simple task of hiding the immediate identity of my ship. Your average organic isn't going to look at this and say 'alien starship'. In a junkyard, they'll assume it's just another piece of junk."

"Simple, yet effective," Prowl says.

"Thank you," Optimus says, still annoyed by the topic. "Starscream, you're with the ship for now. We'll be back in a few cycles."

Out comes the screech: "You're leaving me _here?"_

"Yes," Optimus says. "First, you're not stealthy enough. Second, your altmode is a jet. Third, it's not cost-effective. You're staying here."

"I am _not!"_ Starscream glowers at him. "What if you get into trouble? You'll need me there."

"If you come with us, we will get into trouble," Optimus says. "You're staying here - but you'll be on comms. Feel any better?"

"No."

"Too fragging bad," Optimus says, and he reaches up, adjusting his audials. "Use frequency 49855.12 - Prowl, that goes for you too. If anyone turns off comms I'll assume there's an emergency and come for you ASAP."

There's the gentle hiss-pop as Prowl and Starscream both tune their comms to his frequency, and Optimus tests the frequency with a quick burst: ::Testing.::

::Received,:: Prowl answers.

::I hear you both.:: Starscream sends, arms crossed.

"Good," Optimus says. "Starscream, we'll keep you updated. Either stay in the ship or stay out of sight. Prowl, we're on." Without further preamble he transforms and rolls out.

//

Megatron's base is an abandoned mine, protected by a dense sensor network and far too many cameras for Optimus' taste.

::When did they have time to set all of this up?:: he sends, using a pair of binoculars to study the entrance.

From the other side of the entrance, Prowl has gotten himself up next to a camera. ::Their security net isn't perfect.::

::I hope you're right,:: Optimus says, belly-down in organic foliage. He's been resisting the urge to get up and shake himself off for the last klik.

::This camera was salvaged, and it's space-proof.:: Prowl sends. ::Either they're cannibalizing their own ship for surveillance equipment, or - ::

::They're using _my_ equipment!:: Starscream cuts in with a burst of static, and Optimus resists the urge to wince.

::What do you mean, your equipment? How did they get it?::

::I encountered Blitzwing and Lugnut when I tried to return to my starship,:: Starscream explains, anger threading through his voice. ::It seems they decided to use it for parts.::

::Why would they destroy a perfectly serviceable ship?:: Prowl asks. ::If it was space-worthy - ::

::It wasn't, by the time I was done running into them,:: Starscream says.

::So that's where the rest of your missiles went,:: Optimus says, ex-venting quietly. ::I can't say I'm surprised. You would blow up your own ship to spite Megatron.::

::Idiot,:: Prowl adds, succinct.

::I didn't blow it all up,:: Starscream starts. ::I - ::

::Quiet!:: Prowl and Optimus say in unison. Above them the roar of engines drowns out the sounds of the local fauna.

Optimus holds deathly still as two planes descend and land outside the mine's entrance, praying that he and Prowl have hidden themselves well enough to evade notice, that these Decepticons haven't picked up on the comm signals flying around outside their base.

The planes transform, and Optimus quickly puts name to face. Lugnut's the hulking cyclops, and Blitzwing must be the smaller but no less imposing mech at his side.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Blitzwing says. "Whoever cleaned out that facility didn't leave much for us."

"Lord Megatron will be most displeased," Lugnut says, stomping towards the doors.

"With you, ha!" Blitzwing says, his voice gone high and sharp. "If you hadn't been such a klutz, we would have their security cameras!" Then low and angry, "I can't believe you were frightened of a little human! Idiot!"

Lugnut whirls, pincers raised. "I was not _frightened!_ I reacted with the right amount of force!"

"Enough force to bring the roof down! Ahahaha!" Blitzwing's laughter echoes in the clearing, and he passes Lugnut into the base, the doors opening automatically for him.

Optimus holds still as Lugnut, still grumbling, follows him inside, then ex-vents very, very softly in relief.

::We're alive,:: Optimus comms after another minute of silence. ::Blitzwing and Lugnut just landed and went inside. It sounds like they were out investigating our work.::

::Those fools couldn't investigate a berth,:: Starscream sends, tone acidic.

::For once we agree,:: Prowl says. ::It seems they blew up the security cameras.::

In the resulting silence, Optimus can only imagine Starscream's laughter. ::Okay,:: he sends. ::Focus. Megatron's not about to march out here, so we need to find a way inside. Prowl, you take the north side, and I'll take the south. Look for alternate routes into the mines, and be on the watch for more security cameras.::

::Got it,:: Prowl says, and Optimus watches him fade away from the camera.

//

There are two significant finds: an east-facing ledge with an entrance into the base that's guarded by a single visible camera, and a well-hidden shaft into the mine further down the mountain.

::Two possible entrances,:: Optimus reports to Starscream. ::One with a camera, and one without.::

::You could assume they don't know about that one,:: Starscream sends back. ::Megatron likes to mark his territory...but he is shrewd, and it wouldn't be the first trap he's laid for the unwary mech.::

::Figures. Prowl, ETA?::

::Two kliks,:: Prowl sends. ::Are you going in?::

::Need to scan it first.:: Optimus opens up another secret compartment, pulling out a handheld scanner. Another essential that had nearly broken his bank, back before he could afford his own starship.

::Why didn't you pull that out sooner?:: Prowl asks, appearing from foliage ahead of his estimate.

::Didn't need to. Most of the time, optics can see everything just fine. Decepticons don't litter traps outside their secret bases - too many of them draw attention, and then it's not a secret base anymore.:: Lockdown's words.

Prowl nods, peering at the entrance. ::If they didn't bother with soundproofing, we might be able to find a spot down there where we can eavesdrop with ease.::

::Assuming it even links up with their base,:: Optimus says, holding the scanner out.

The first pass comes up clean, then the second. Optimus walks towards the entrance slowly during the third pass.

This isn't luck, he knows. Decepticons aren't careless. There's no way this entrance links up with the main base - but he has to check it out. Just in case they have caught a lucky break.

A ping brings him up short, but it isn't from the scanner.

::Optimus!:: Starscream says.

::What is it?:: Optimus asks, immediately retreating back into cover.

::There's a mech outside the ship. Autobot. It keeps banging on the door, and shouting.::

Optimus immediately looks to Prowl, who touches his audials, retuning his frequencies.

::Wait,:: Optimus orders. ::Prowl's checking in.::

::He's demanding you release Prowl. Claims he knows we're in here,:: Starscream says. ::I _trust_ you appreciate my restraint.::

::I do, Starscream,:: Optimus says, watching Prowl wince as he apparently finds the right frequency. ::Has he stopped yet?::

::Yes.::

Optimus nods to himself and taps Prowl's shoulder, then jerks his thumb towards the human town.

::We're on our way back. Hold tight, Starscream.::

//

It takes far too many kliks to sneak away from the mountain, but then they're free to transform and drive as quickly as they can to the lot, burning rubber the whole way.

There's a small yellow convertible sitting next to the ship, and as soon as Optimus pulls in, it transforms into a small yellow 'bot.

"Prowl! Where the frag have you _been?_ You know how Ratchet gets when you're late checking in!"

"Bumblebee, I've - "

"He's been with me," Optimus says, transforming and standing up, staring down at Bumblebee. "Nice to meet you, Autobot."

"A bounty hunter! What are you doing with Prowl? Did someone put a bounty on him? He's _our_ ninjabot."

"We're working together," Prowl says, resetting his vocalizer. "Bumblebee, this is Optimus."

Optimus pauses, then offers a hand. ::We're here, Starscream. Don't come out yet.::

::Yeah yeah,:: Starscream says. ::It's not like I'm getting bored in here or anything.::

Bumblebee stares at his hand, then crosses his arms. "No way. You might be trapped. Was that how you got Prowl to work for you? Mind controlling hand-buzzers?"

Optimus can't stop the laugh, and shakes his head, amused. "No, Bumblebee. Prowl agreed to work with me without any coercion."

"You know who uses a word like coercion? Someone who isn't trustworthy!"

"Is he always like this?" Optimus asks, glancing at Prowl.

"Yes," Prowl says.

"Did you just insult me in front of a bounty hunter?" Bumblebee asks, leaning in, eyeing Prowl suspiciously. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Bumblebee - "

Optimus ex-vents and walks over to the ship. "Is his commanding officer going to be any more reasonable?"

Silence falls over the lot, and Optimus pauses, turning back to them.

"We don't have a C.O. at present," Prowl says, quiet. "Our medibot was put in charge, but we're not a formal unit."

"We're not even a unit," Bumblebee says, kicking at the ground. "We're just _stuck."_

Optimus looks from Bumblebee to Prowl, who meets his optics steadily.

Right, he thinks. He won't ask.

"Bumblebee," he says. "Since you can report that Prowl's doing just fine, can you go do that right now?"

"Yeah, sure," Bumblebee says, faux-causally walking away before running right back up to him, stabbing a finger towards his chest-plates. "You're not getting rid of me that easily! What are you hiding?"

"Do you really want to know?" Optimus asks, grinning a little.

"Yes!"

"Bumblebee - Optimus - "

Optimus waves a hand at him. "I've got this, Prowl."

"You are about to scare him for _no_ reason!"

Optimus arches an optic ridge, looking from Prowl to Bumblebee. "...You have a point," he says.

"Scare me?" Bumblebee asks. "You know I don't scare easy, Prowl."

"We have a prisoner - "

"We have a guest," Optimus corrects. "If he's not going to leave, then he's involved, end of story."

"Involved in _what?_ You two are really suspicious. Just what's in there?"

"A Decepticon," Prowl says flatly, and Bumblebee whirls, optics wide.

"No _way!_ You helped him capture a - "

Optimus ex-vents. "As I was putting the stasis lock cuffs on my quarry, Prowl drove up. He then lent his assistance as - "

Behind him, the airlock opens. Optimus resists the urge to ex-vent again. "Starscream," he says without turning. "I thought you agreed to wait."

Bumblebee has frozen in his tracks, mouth hanging open. A blink, and he darts behind Prowl - good instincts, there.

"I got bored," Starscream says, stretching. "You're out here telling the Autobot stories - of course I need to be involved."

"No," Optimus says, turning to him. "You're confusing the situation, and unnecessarily scaring him. Get back inside, before I reconsider this entire venture."

Starscream stares him down, and Optimus stares back, arms crossed.

"Wow," says Bumblebee behind him. "Are they having a _stare-off?"_

::I don't think he's that scared,:: Starscream says, through the commlink.

::They're both terrified of you.:: Optimus says. ::Prowl hides it better, but whatever you did to them - ::

Starscream interrupts, narrowing his optics. ::Megatron killed their leader.::

::Then you need to stop posturing and get back in that ship.:: Optimus says, refusing to budge.

It takes a handful of kliks before Starscream's pride bends enough to allow him to step back into the ship, and the airlock cycles closed. Behind him Optimus hears twin sets of relieved ex-vents, and he turns around.

"That. was. _amazing!"_ Bumblebee looks up at him with awe in his optics.

"No, it was necessary," Optimus says. "We can't have a calm conversation when he's sitting in the peanut gallery."

"A calm - you want to have a calm conversation when you just stared Starscream back into your ship?"

"Bumblebee," Prowl says, touching his shoulder.

"It's alright," Optimus says, recognizing the signs of nervous energy. "Let him talk it out. I think we'll have to visit the rest of your unit now."

"No," Prowl says, immediately. He reaches up, adjusting his audial. ::I can't get the rest of them involved.::

::Why?:: Optimus asks.

Prowl visibly hesitates, optics flicking to the ship and back.

"Talk to me, Prowl," Optimus says.

::You're no fun,:: Starscream sends.

"We're not a combat unit," Prowl says, quiet. "We're a space bridge repair unit. Our ship was damaged, and we can't return to active duty until we've repaired it - but none of us are starship repair technicians."

"Yeah, the Elite Guard stranded us here," Bumblebee says. "Punishment for losing the All-Spark and all that."

"I know," Optimus says, then corrects himself. "I knew you were part of a space bridge repair crew, Prowl. Your group is famous for what you did to Megatron. I assumed - my fault - that you had received training and a promotion since then."

"Ha," says Bumblebee without a trace of humor. "Promoted. Nice."

"We were in stasis for fifty stellar cycles," Prowl says. "The Elite Guard didn't come for us until after Megatron...attacked."

Optimus blinks, then offlines his optics for a moment. "I really shouldn't be surprised," he says, turning them back on, shaking his head. "I take it Autobot high command still thinks Megatron's out exploring the limits of the universe, and won't bother returning to conquer Cybertron."

"They didn't believe us when we told them he was here!" Bumblebee bursts out. "Sentinel Prime tried to arrest us for _lying_ to them!"

"That...sounds like him," Optimus says. He can fill in the rest himself: when Megatron broadcasted his speech, announcing his return and the impending destruction of the Autobot 'empire', chaos had erupted as Decepticon cells lashed out. "They left to handle the flashfires, right?"

"Yes," Prowl confirms. "We were assigned to retrieve the All-Spark and repair our ship, as punishment for letting it fall into the hands of organics."

Optimus pauses, as does Prowl, and they trade glances.

"Why," Optimus asks slowly, "wouldn't they be interested in retrieving it themselves?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Bumblebee speaks up. "It's useless now! When the humans poked it, it locked itself up, and won't unlock until something like a million stellar cycles pass. Some kind of stupid security measure they installed on it when they threw it away in the first place."

"In other words," Optimus says, slow. "Even if I bring it to the Elite Guard, they won't bother paying out the bounty for its return."

"Well, duh, but it's not like you just have it laying around, right?"

Optimus cycles his vents, optics on Prowl. "...Impressive," he says.

"What? What'd I say?" Bumblebee asks.

"When were you going to fill me in, Prowl?" Optimus asks, steady, staring him down. "Before or after I made the trip to Cybertron?"

"I wasn't going to tell you," Prowl says, his voice steady, but Optimus doesn't miss the fine tremor evident in his frame.

"Devious," Optimus says. "I would have expected it from Starscream. Not from you."

"It was necessary," Prowl says. "You saw what those humans had. It was only a matter of time before they figured out how to use them, or worse, before Megatron took everything. I couldn't have gotten in there on my own. We are _just_ repair-bots, Optimus! There was no way we could have pulled it off, even if our captain were still alive! The Elite Guard called us liars to our faces, and left. What else _could_ I do, but lie?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa. Prowl, what did you _do?"_

The heat of the Matrix wars with his anger, and Optimus clenches his fists, processors thrown for a loop as he takes this in. His payday - flawed as it was - is gone. What does it change?

He forces his hands open and pulls out a cy-gar, lighting it.

"Lie to me again," he says, meeting Prowl's optics. "And I'll sell you to Swindle."

"Understood," Prowl says.

"Good," Optimus says, ex-venting, the Matrix calming within him. "You and Bumblebee are going to take the All-Spark back to your ship. If you're still interested in helping me and Starscream out, I won't cycle the comm frequency until tomorrow."

"Understoo - " Prowl repeats, when Bumblebee grabs his shoulders.

"What the _frag_ are you two talking about? Quit talking like I'm not here!"

It's not Optimus' place to explain, so he turns back to his ship, opening the airlock and going inside. Starscream's perched on the chairs, chin in his hands.

"You were listening."

"Naturally. What kind of world do we live in, where Decepticons tell the truth and Autobots lie? I would have told you about the All-Spark, but it's new to me as well!"

"Shut up, Starscream," Optimus says, not in the mood. He crosses to the locker he'd stashed the relics in, and pops it open, reaching in to shove priceless relics aside, gripping the All-Spark's handles.

The Matrix flares, burning bright within him, and Optimus wants to offline his optics, dread pooling in his tanks.

What _else_ is about to go wrong today?

There are a series of clicking sounds, and the All-Spark's container opens, nudging his hands apart as a bright beacon of light and energy floods his ship.

A moment of paralyzed panic, and Optimus shoves it closed, folding forward over the relic, forehead clanking against the wall of his ship, knocking him back to his senses. It doesn't matter how briefly the All-Spark was opened: the sensors at Megatron's base are likely lit up with alerts, and all three of the most dangerous Decepticons he knows are in that base.

"Frag," he grinds out, letting go of the All-Spark and slamming the locker shut. "Starscream, get Prowl and Bumblebee inside _now!_ "

He sprints past Starscream, removing the tarp from his ship and grabbing any stray devices, then running back in, barely noting Prowl and Bumblebee's surprise as he darts around Starscream.

::Get in the ship NOW!:: He sends to Prowl, leaping into his cockpit, checking his ship's scanners - there's the spike of All-Spark energy lit up across the board.

"We're inside," Starscream calls, the airlock cycling behind him, and Optimus fires up the engines, lifting off.

"Will _someone_ tell me what the _frag_ is going on?" Bumblebee demands.

"Our illustrious captain just opened up the All-Spark," Starscream says with a laugh in his voice. "Can't you feel it?"

"No? Are you joking? We just finished explaining how it can't be opened, there's a lock on it - "

"Primus," Prowl utters.

"Figured it out too, huh?" Starscream says. "I tell you, this was not what I expected when he slapped those stasis cuffs on me."

"Everyone shut up," Optimus snaps, fighting with the ship's controls. "This thing can't outfly Decepticons in atmosphere!"

The ship falls silent, waiting out the kliks as they ascend. Optimus keeps an optic on the scanners, waiting, waiting - there they are: three purple dots on the radar.

"Frag," he mutters. "We're not going to make it."

"We could set off the spark extractor and pitch it out the back," Starscream says, tone light.

Optimus jerks his head around, staring at Starscream.

"What? I'm not about to volunteer to fly out and distract them. That would just be stupid."

"We are not throwing the relics at them," Optimus says. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Starscream says. "What exactly are we going to do - "

The ship bucks as an explosion bursts nearby, and Optimus leaps back to the controls, trying to pull off evasive maneuvers, ship sluggish in the atmosphere.

The relics, he thinks, his processors straining for a solution. A forcefield generator. The ship rocks again, and he throws it into autopilot, leaving the cockpit. "All of you," he says as he fumbles with the locker's controls. "Sit down and strap in. I've got this."

"What exactly do you 'got'?" Bumblebee asks, and Optimus ex-vents loudly, pulling out the force field generator, slamming the lid shut. 

"Force field generator," Prowl answers for him.

Optimus hefts it in his hand, checking where the buttons are, then he reaches into an overhead compartment, pulling out one of his favorite guns - a pistol.

He loads it with non-standard ammo quickly, the ship rocking around him, and goes back to the airlock, bracing himself in the entrance before keying it open, pistol braced on his forearm.

There's an all-too-famous flying cannon, a jet - Blitzwing - and a plane that must be Lugnut. Three gorgeous targets, and if this works he won't even have to test the force field generator.

Laser-fire tracks in the air above him, and Optimus grins, cy-gar still clenched in his dental plates.

"Eat _this_ , Megatron!"

Optimus takes aim, and fires continuously across the paths of the Decepticons, and the skies light up with flares. Optimus' optics are already narrowed, and he shades them further with one hand, straining his audials - 

For a moment the crack of flares is the only thing he can hear, then it fades, and he cautiously looks out.

The Decepticons are still there, as expected, but he's bought himself an extra klik, and that's all he really needed. Optimus waves his pistol, then closes the airlock, turns, and sprints back to his cockpit, dropping the force field generator and the pistol on the floor as he goes.

Off goes the autopilot and the safeties, the engines scream around them, something threatens to give, and they're free of Earth's wretched atmosphere. Here in the void his ship has superior speed and maneuvering thrusts, and he abuses that as he tears across the system, darting through the asteroid belt, then finally flitting from moon to moon before picking one random rock orbiting the largest planet in the system.

Optimus cuts the engines, then everything but life support, and lets himself sag in his seat.

"Primus," he mutters. "I do _not_ want to do that again."

//


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this, thank you for reading! My beta and I keep finding good chapter breaks, so we'll try to get up another chapter this weekend. Thank you for your patience!

"When are you going to turn the gravity back on? Or the lights? I can barely see my own hand in front of my face!"

"Quiet," Prowl says, soft. "Stay off the comms."

"Oh, I get it. You're afraid they followed us out here - but come on! They don't have a starship. Do they?"

"They have one," Starscream says, voice also pitched low. "Now be quiet before I crush your vocalizer."

They sit in strained silence, optics adjusting to the dim lighting, watching Optimus' discarded gun float down the aisle, accompanied by the force field generator.

"Hey," Bumblebee whispers. "How long is this going to take?"

There isn't an answer, not until Optimus emerges from his cockpit, anchoring himself with a hand on the doorway. In the dark all Bumblebee can see are the blue glow of his optics and the orange light from his cy-gar.

A klik, and he pushes himself to the ceiling, opening up a compartment. Bumblebee can't see what he does, but it's over in another klik, and he gracefully pushes off, collecting his weapons and landing on his feet by the airlock. Another compartment and he's stored everything.

"We can talk now," Optimus says, voice still pitched low. "Is everyone functional?"

"That was amazing, bossbot," Bumblebee says, sitting up in his seat, grinning.

"Bossbot?" Prowl asks, and Bumblebee can just imagine Prowl's disbelieving expression.

"He shot down _Megatron!"_

"I didn't shoot down Megatron, I distracted him," Optimus corrects, taking a seat on the opposite side of Prowl, strapping himself in. "Is anyone damaged?"

"No," Prowl says. "Are you?"

"I'm fine. So is the ship. We got lucky." Optimus ex-vents, his optics dimming. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Bumblebee asks. "You saved our afts!"

"I put that target on our backs in the first place. If I hadn't touched the All-Spark..." Optimus takes the cy-gar out, turning it over in his fingers.

"How could you have known that those fools on Cybertron would think to install a security exception for a true Prime?" Starscream asks. "It's the first act of competence I've seen from them in centuries of cycles."

"Wait," Bumblebee says. "Wait wait wait. Did you just say _Prime?_ Because there's no way you just said Prime. Bounty hunters don't have ranks!"

"I said," Starscream says, narrowing his optics. " _True_ Prime. A legendary figure, chosen by the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus here qualifies."

Bumblebee laughs. "Yeah right! I don't see a Matrix of Leadership anywhere on him." He trails off too, frowning. "Wait. This isn't going to turn out like the All-Spark again, right? Where you go 'gotcha!' and pull it out of some secret compartment?"

Silence. Optimus exchanges looks with Prowl and Starscream, and Bumblebee's mouth drops open.

"No _way!"_ He scrambles at his straps, springing free of his seat. "Which compartment is it in? Can I see it?"

"It's in my spark-chamber," Optimus says flatly.

"I can confirm that," Prowl says.

"You - what - "

"I think he's glitching," Starscream says as Bumblebee bumps into the ceiling, too excited to control his drifting.

"I'm not glitching, I'm just excited! I'm in the same ship as a Prime! I must be dreaming. There's no way this is real. I'm in a ship with Starscream - how are you alive, by the way? I thought Megatron killed you! - and a real live Prime just saved my life! Wait, wait, are we supposed to call you Optimus Prime now, or just Prime - "

"Optimus will do. Please."

"Aren't you excited?" Bumblebee stops, frowning. He can see the slump in Optimus' shoulders. "Please don't tell me there's a downside to becoming a _legendary hero!"_

"I'm not hero material," Optimus snaps, and gets up, storming into the cockpit.

There's a klik of silence as Bumblebee stares after Optimus.

"Wow, what'd I say?"

//

Optimus turns off his audials so he doesn't have to hear his crew, ignoring the cold pulse of the Matrix, and he sits with his arms crossed, optics locked on the console. He'll be alerted if any ships pass nearby, and that's all that matters right now.

A legendary hero. Him. He can hear Sentinel Prime now, and Ultra Magnus, and their words still sting.

They sting because they're true. He's not a hero, no matter what some dusty relic thinks.

_Then why is he here?_

Nothing about this venture has been for the credits. Fighting Megatron, just to protect Starscream. Hiding behind some random rock to protect three people who aren't even customers.

Hiding, for Primus' sake! He should have fled the system entirely and told his passengers tough luck on returning to Earth.

He knows how to salvage the situation, if he can bring himself to do it: call up Megatron, offer him a deal. The bounty on Starscream, and as much scratch as he can scare up for an unlocked All-Spark. A pair of autobots from the crew who wrecked his plans fifty stellar cycles ago.

He'd walk away the richest mech in the quadrant, the Decepticons would win the war and kick the Elite Guard from here to Nexus Zero. Lockdown would have no choice but to respect him as an equal - no, a _better_ bounty hunter than he ever will be.

Everything he's ever worked for is sitting in his ship, and all he has to do is reach out and call Megatron.

It's that simple.

Optimus stares at the console, willing himself to reach out and defy the Matrix, defy their claims that he's a legendary hero - prove Sentinel and Ultra Magnus right.

He can't do it.

Optimus slams a fist into the arm of his chair, then onlines his audials and gets up, returning to his crew, angry at just about everything.

"Did they find us?" Bumblebee asks, looking up at him with big innocent optics.

"No," Optimus says, ex-vents hard, and gets down to business. "We can't hide forever, and as long as Megatron's alive, I can't kick any of you off of my ship. The original plan is the same: find his weak point and abuse it. Circumstances have changed. The Decepticons know we're out here, and they'll be on the alert, in a fully operational warship instead of a creaky base. Therefore we have to change our approach."

"What do you propose?" Prowl asks.

Optimus lights another cy-gar when his nerves jangle, threatening to lock up his servos. "Full-frontal assault."

"That sounds like a great idea, really fantastic - that's the fastest way to get us all killed!" Bumblebee says, standing on his chair.

Optimus grips the cy-gar so hard it dents. "Yes," he says. "Yes, thank you, I've been aware of that from the get-go. Listen, Bumblebee, I don't have a better plan! Every single trap I could set runs into that central problem: I can empty all of my guns into Megatron and he will stand back up! The relics are all wonderful ideas, but they don't come with manuals and I _do not_ like to gamble with lives!"

"So what kind of a plan is full-out assault?" Bumblebee demands.

"A desperate one!" Optimus throws back. "I _might_ be able to crack his armor open if I can get in close enough, and that is - "

"A gamble," Prowl says.

"Yes," Optimus says. "I'm sorry."

Not a hero, he thinks. Just a practical hunter who can't see a way out without sacrificing himself for the good of his crew, because he's too stupid to know when to run.

"Why are you even after Megatron, anyways?" Bumblebee asks.

"There's a bounty on Starscream," Optimus says. "He can't go free until Megatron's dead."

"You're going to throw your life away for _Starscream?"_

"No," Optimus snaps. "For all of you. As long as Megatron's alive, he'll try to kill you, because you're the Autobots who knocked him out for fifty stellar cycles."

"Wow," Bumblebee says. "You really care that much about us? Even after Prowl lied to you?"

"Bumblebee - " Prowl starts.

"However it happened, you three got on board my ship," Optimus says. "And I don't leave crew behind. Ever."

Silence falls over the ship, and Optimus ex-vents, stubbing his cy-gar out.

"We need a third option."

"Then why not use the Matrix?" Starscream asks.

Optimus looks over at where the Decepticon's been sitting quietly, watching him fall apart without a single comment.

"How?" He asks.

"It supposedly contains the wisdom of the Primes," Starscream says. "Tap into it. Find out how a group of ancients would handle this. Why, they might even know how those relics work."

"How do I do that?"

"How should I know? It chose you, not me. Primus knows why."

"All it's done since it plugged itself into me is play hot and cold," Optimus says. "It turns cold whenever I do something it doesn't like."

"Hey, if it does that, then you can play twenty questions with it," Bumblebee says, untangling his feet from the straps so he can sit back down.

"What is that?" Prowl asks.

"You have got to use the internet more often," Bumblebee says. "It's a human game! You think of something, and the other person tries to guess what it is by asking twenty questions - the catch is, you can only answer with yes or no. And no cheating with a maybe!"

"...You want to play an organic game with the Matrix of Leadership," Starscream says, slowly.

"Sure! It turns hot for yes, and cold for no. Try it! Ask it about - " Bumblebee makes a show of looking around the ship. "I know, the force field generator!"

He grabs Optimus' arm, and hauls himself in to tap Optimus' chest-plates. "Hey! Matrix! Can that thing really generate force fields?"

"...Bumblebee," Optimus says, then stills as the Matrix lights up in him. It's a gentle warmth, proof that it's listening.

"Did it turn hot or cold?"

"Warm," Optimus says, staring down at himself.

"Does the spark extractor affect its user?" Starscream asks immediately.

"Can it generate two forcefields at once? Can it make a forcefield bubble? Does it have infinite forcefields?"

"Wait - " Optimus says, and he grimaces as the Matrix flickers between the two temperatures. "Stop asking questions!"

"But it has answers! How cool is that?"

Optimus gently places Bumblebee back in his seat, catching himself on the ceiling, pushing himself back to the doorway. He needs distance.

A chirp from the console cuts through his thoughts and he whirls, hauling himself into his cockpit, scanning the screens - it's a proximity alert. He quickly turns it off, optics wide as the Decepticon warship passes above.

This could be it. This is where all of his devices fail, and he has to run.

He cautiously fits his hands over the controls, optics locked on the warship as it comes to a halt. He reminds himself that it hasn't stopped because of them, that it's stopped to run a scan.

Can they find the energy of the All-Spark through his shields?

He runs his fingers over his controls, waiting, hoping - 

The warship turns, graceful in the void, and a pair of grapples shoot from its bow. Optimus jerks the controls, but it's too late - the ship shakes as the grapples pin them, then groans as it's forcibly dragged in.

The engines roar - then cut as an eletro-pulse flows through the grapples.

"Scrap!" Optimus curses as he jumps to his feet. "Hang on tight!"

Without any power, there are no inertial dampeners to make the ride a pleasant one. Optimus slams into the ceiling, then grabs for the doorframe, hauling himself through, intent on reaching the airlock.

Bumblebee's held in Starscream's arms when he looks - and then he's focused on shoving himself to the airlock, cycling it open. He doesn't need exotic weaponry for this, all he needs is his axe and his pistol - 

Abruptly the force pressing him to the ceiling stops, and he overcompensates in pushing himself down, and crashes to the floor.

Outside the airlock, the starfield vanishes, replaced by purple-painted metal. Optimus pushes himself up on his feet as a series of clangs signal the closing up of the warship. They're caught.

That changes his priorities. Optimus immediately turns back to his crew. "Get up, all of you. Bumblebee, are you armed?"

Bumblebee grins, arms transforming into stingers, electricity crackling.

Optics narrowed, Optimus pulls a blaster from a compartment. "Those won't pack enough punch to make a difference. Use this. Aim for the spark-chamber." He puts it into Bumblebee's startled limbs, and steps back.

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Bumblebee asks, transforming his hands back. "I've been using these since forever!"

"We can talk about it later, but use the blaster now," Optimus says, checking his pistol's charges. "Listen up! Prowl, get out of here and get up to the bridge. Try to disable the ship and open up this bay. Take Bumblebee - Bee, you're in charge of defending Prowl. Starscream, you're with me - we're going to keep the Decepticons busy. I'll only consider this a success if all four of us make it out of here alive and in my intact ship. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Bumblebee says as Starscream and Prowl nod.

"Good. Comm frequency is the same one we used before - Prowl, share with Bumblebee. Let's go!" Optimus says, turning to head out of his ship, alert for enemies. He stands next to the airlock, watching as first Bumblebee and Prowl step out and sprint towards the nearest door, then Starscream steps out, looking at him.

::I want a clear shot at Megatron,:: Starscream tells him.

::Funny, I want the same thing,:: Optimus says, reaching up to pat the handle of his axe, but his attention is on the door Prowl and Bumblebee are standing by.

It opens with a sudden swish, and Megatron steps in, flanked by Blitzwing and Lugnut. Optimus feels dread seize up in his tanks, then braces his pistol against his arm, ready to take a shot.

He's used to facing down mechs larger than he is - Starscream was hardly his first Decepticon bounty - but Megatron is nearly twice his size, and far more famous than he, and he's flanked by famous frontliners. Blitzwing's insanity is legendary, and the hulking cyclops Lugnut - taking these two down would be a test of his resources and planning. 

"Starscream," Megatron says, raising his fusion cannon. "What did you promise this hunter? Enough credits to cover your own bounty?"

"He offered me nothing," Optimus says, tense.

"Am I to believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your spark?" Megatron arches an optic ridge, fusion cannon still raised.

"Ha," Optimus says. "No. It's complicated, Megatron, but I'll make it simple for you: put down your weapons and I might let you live."

::Argue with me,:: Optimus pings Starscream. ::We need to keep him distracted and focused on us.::

::Like you even need to ask!::

"Let him live? That wasn't in the agreement!"

"Do I look stupid, Starscream?" Optimus asks without looking at him, optics still locked on Megatron.

"You said you'd help me kill Megatron!" Starscream's voice raises into a shriek, and just behind the Decepticons Prowl and Bumblebee slip out, the door swishing shut behind them.

"I said I'd - ah, frag it," Optimus says, hearing the whine of Megatron's fusion cannon powering up. He jumps in front of Starscream, firing as he does, and his aim is true - the las-fire bursts down the barrel. It's too well-made to explode, but as Optimus comes up out of his roll, pistol still up, Megatron's been halted, staring at him as he draws one of his swords - the old warlord's too crafty to be caught entirely flat-footed.

"Best sharp-shooter at the Academy," Optimus says, grinning. "Take a single step and I take out one of your optics. Take a second one, and you're blind. Are we clear?"

"Then why haven't you taken the shot?" Megatron asks.

"Because I'm buying time for Starscream to get back up and cover me so Blitzwing and Lugnut don't flatten me. I'm not _that_ good."

::Starscream, need you to fire at Lugnut and Blitzwing both when I give the signal.::

"You trust Starscream to cover you?" Genuine surprise. Optimus wants to pat himself on the back.

"Amazing what mutual goals do for you, huh?" Optimus grins, dropping his free hand and pulling out a cy-gar, lighting it without letting his aim waver. As soon as it's clenched in his teeth - :: _now_!:: - he fires, running to the left as he holsters his gun and draws his axe, extending its handle and firing up the boost as he jumps - swings - 

His axe slams down on Megatron's helm, and an almighty _crack_ rings out in the room. Optimus braces his feet on Megatron's shoulders and with a mighty kick drags his axe free, and he jumps back again as he lands, putting distance between them.

Energon is dripping down Megatron's face, his helm split, but no, it's not enough. All he did was draw energon and make him angry.

"Primus," Starscream utters, and Optimus pulls his focus away from Megatron long enough to see that he's the center of attention - Blitzwing is red-faced with his guns still swinging around to lock Starscream in their sights, and Lugnut's fist is raised, and Starscream's crouched to jump, nullrays extended towards both of his opponents - but everyone's frozen, staring at him.

"Lord Megatron?" Lugnut asks.

Megatron touches fingers to his face, expression still stunned, then calculating.

"Hold it," Optimus snaps, before anyone can start anything. "Before anyone does anything. I can _absolutely_ do that again, and then your precious Lord Megatron is dead."

::What are you doing!?:: Starscream asks.

::Eyes on the prize,:: Optimus says, because he doesn't know what he's doing, not yet, but a plan is forming, a plan that's confusing the Matrix, judging from how it's flashing through temperatures.

"I don't want you dead, Megatron," he talks quickly, trusting his instincts. "I want you to clear that bounty off of Starscream's head, and then I want to trade you the All-Spark in exchange for the safety of me and my crew - Starscream's part of my crew, for the sake of clarity. So are the pair of Autobots on your bridge right now, ready to start blasting controls."

::Prowl,:: he sends. ::You're on the bridge, right?::

::We just found it.::

::Is Megatron's butt kicked yet?:: Bumblebee asks.

:: _Not the time!_ :: Starscream sends.

::You don't have to yell - :: Bumblebee starts, then stops.

::Sorry,:: Prowl says. ::Optimus, we're looking for the controls to that bay now.::

Megatron raises a hand as the conversation on the comm flies thick and heavy, and sheathes his sword. "I have one additional condition, bounty hunter," he says.

"Say it," Optimus says, ready for anything,

"I want you to join my crew," Megatron says.

A pin could drop in the silence. Off to the side, Starscream begins to laugh.

"Starscream," Optimus says.

"I - " Starscream keeps laughing. "This is too much. I have never met a pair of mechs who could - who would - "

" _Starscream,_ shut _up."_

Starscream sobers with an effort, and carefully backs towards him.

"You want me to become a Decepticon," Optimus clarifies.

"I need your talents," Megatron says. "As a bounty hunter you're wasted on small-time targets. Join me and you can chart the course of the war. I wouldn't dream of limiting your selection of targets."

Optimus narrows his optics - Megatron's obviously playing off of his enjoyment of the fight, and the moment a better angle presents himself, the famously-silver-tongued mech will shift targets.

"Tempting," Optimus says, then inclines his head. "You're not going to budge on this point, are you."

Megatron smirks at him, which is eloquent enough.

::You can't be seriously considering this,:: Starscream sends.

::Considering what?:: Bumblebee asks.

Optimus ex-vents, then holsters his axe, taking his cy-gar and turning it in his fingers, processor working hard. A failure of an Autobot, a bounty hunter, but as a Decepticon - ?

But that isn't what this is about, he thinks to himself. This is about protecting his crew, and there's no telling what could go wrong if he goes back on the offensive.

"Starscream," he says. "Unless you can explain to me right here and now how you'd make a better Decepticon leader than Megatron, and convince me, then I'm taking his offer. It guarantees your safety, understand?"

Starscream stares him down. ::This is going to blow up in your face.::

::I want the truth, Starscream. Is he trustworthy?::

::He makes an art out of finding loopholes, Optimus!::

::What is happening down there?:: Prowl asks.

::I need all of you to trust me for five minutes!:: Optimus snaps. ::Especially you, Starscream!::

"Dissent in the ranks?" Megatron asks, and Optimus whirls back around, focus returning to the dangerous mechs in the room. None of them have advanced or pointed weapons at him, and that more than anything else tells him what his choice is.

"I'm told you make an art out of finding loopholes," Optimus says. "So I will be very, very clear. If you so much as _touch_ Starscream, Prowl, or Bumblebee, I will kill you."

"I will defend myself if attacked," Megatron says smoothly.

"Then you evade their attacks, call me and let me handle them," Optimus says, moving up to him, hands on his hips. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Do we have an agreement?"

"I agree to cease hostilities, hand over the All-Spark and become your ally, in exchange for the safety of my crew, the lifting of Starscream's bounty, and, for myself and my crew, free passage to Earth." Optimus pauses, then narrows his optics. "Safety for Prowl and Bumblebee's compatriots on Earth as well."

"Agreed," Megatron says. "Blitzwing, Lugnut, stand down."

Just like that, it's over.

"A moment," Optimus says, and puts a hand by his audial to indicate the comms. "They won't take this well."

"Then don't tell them yet," Megatron says.

"They're my crew, not yours."

::Prowl. Bumblebee. I've spoken to Megatron and established a ceasefire. He's guaranteed your safety and safe passage to Earth.::

//

"Is he joking? Tell me he's joking," Bumblebee says, staring at Prowl. "A ceasefire with - I thought we were going to take out Megatron!"

"Optimus wouldn't joke," Prowl says. "Not about this."

Bumblebee looks around the bridge, shivering. It had been exciting, at first, being up here, but the longer they stand around poking unfamiliar consoles, the more time he has to realize how deep the slag they're in is.

The blaster Optimus gave him is heavy and unfamiliar in his hands, and away from Optimus' easy confidence, he wants to throw it down and go back to something he knows how to wield.

"Maybe it's a trap," Prowl says. "Starscream is a known traitor - "

"He wants to kill Megatron more than either of us! He wouldn't turn on Optimus unless he had to!"

Prowl touches more controls on the consoles. "We need to see the state of affairs," he murmurs, more to himself.

::I'm unharmed,:: Optimus says. ::Starscream's fine too. Megatron only took the ceasefire because I hurt him.::

Bumblebee grimaces, hating that the only person he can ask for proof is a Decepticon. ::Starscream, is he telling the truth?::

::He split Megatron's helm,:: Starscream says.

Prowl makes a soft noise, and a screen pops up. "Surveillance," he explains, and Bumblebee leans in, looking at the security footage of the loading bay.

There's Optimus' funny little ship, there's Lugnut, and Blitzwing, and - 

"Holy fishsticks," Bumblebee says. "He really did break his helmet!"

::How did you do that?:: Bumblebee asks.

He can hear Optimus chuckle over the comm, but his tone turns serious: ::I need you two to come back down here.::

::How do we know this isn't a trap?:: Prowl asks.

There's a pause, and Bumblebee watches Optimus look around the bay until he finds a camera, staring into it.

::I've agreed to hand over the All-Spark and myself in exchange for your safety - and that of your crew on Earth.::

::No,:: Prowl says, hands balling into fists. ::You can't do that!::

::I already did. Stay calm, Prowl, and think it through. Whatever you can do from that bridge, you can't get through Megatron, his lieutenants, and me. Open the bay doors and everyone here except me has a flying altmode.::

::How can I remain calm when you just handed over the All-Spark to the Decepticons? We were charged with protecting it!::

::I need you to trust me.::

"...What do we _do?"_ Bumblebee asks. "We can't fight them."

::How can I trust you?:: Prowl asks, not looking at Bumblebee, optics glued to the monitor.

::Set aside faction for a minute, Prowl. Bumblebee, you too. Right now you and your crew are stranded on an alien, organic-dominated planet with no starship repair technicians. The people who should have rescued you abandoned you. You don't have the firepower for the mission you were given - you've only been set up for more failure. Do you _really_ want to die out here? Your captain already has, and for what?::

Onscreen, Optimus stares twin holes in the camera.

"Prowl," Bumblebee says, quiet, nervous. "I really don't want to die."

Optimus speaks again, tone gentler. ::I'm not asking you to betray your faction. I'm asking you to lay down your arms, so you can live for another day.::

//

"Are you finished?" Megatron asks, likely impatient with the kliks of silence. Optimus holds up a finger, still staring the camera down.

"They're probably blowing up the bridge, ahahaha!" Blitzwing says. Optimus doesn't even blink.

"They aren't," Starscream says, tone still sour. "They're having little Autobot crises. He's as good as you are," he says in an aside to Megatron.

"Starscream," Optimus says, and with a grumble he falls silent.

It takes another klik, but then - ::We're coming down,:: Prowl says in clipped tones, and Optimus ex-vents.

"They're on their way," he says, turning.

::Bossbot,:: Bumblebee sends. ::Prowl kind of ripped one of the consoles out of the floor - eep!::

::Prowl, don't hurt Bumblebee. We'll pass it off as damage you did before the ceasefire. Understand?::

::Understood.::

Optimus lets his gaze fall on Megatron as he waits. The energon trail on his face is a lurid pink that drips down to his chest-plates, leaving little splatters on his armor.

It's vivid proof that Optimus can hurt him, that he isn't invincible. All of the plans Optimus had thought up and discarded parade across his processors, the realization that they were viable still sinking in.

He shoves the thoughts away, presenting a more important fact: he shot Megatron right in the optics, and all it did was startle him. If he lost his axe, or broke it, or injured himself so he couldn't swing it with all of his force - well, it's a good thing he has an agreement with the warlord.

The door swishes open, and all heads turn to watch Prowl and Bumblebee cross to the ship. Prowl is a statue, nigh-unreadable, while Bumblebee nervously keeps an eye on the Decepticons the whole time, hands tight on the blaster.

"Hey, bossbot," Bumblebee says to Optimus, voice high with nerves. "Nice...weather we're having, huh?"

Optimus chuckles, feeling himself relax with his crew within his reach. "That's one way to put it." He shifts his stance, glancing around again. "I'll get the All-Spark. I need you three to stay here and not shoot anyone. Am I clear?"

"You got it, bossbot," Bumblebee says, but Optimus waits, optics locked on Prowl.

"Yes," Prowl says, monotone.

It's the best he's going to get from Prowl. Optimus doesn't push it and steps into his ship, unsurprised when he hears Prowl's footsteps behind him, or the airlock cycling closed.

"You can't do this."

"I can't what, Prowl? Protect the mechs I care about?"

Prowl grabs his shoulder when he tries to bend and open the relic container.

"Give Megatron the All-Spark and he's won. Everything I have ever fought for, all of the sacrifices - "

"Stop right there," Optimus says, turning to face him. "Do you really think I don't know exactly what I'm doing? I _am_ familiar with Autobot history."

"Do you hate us that much?" Prowl demands. "Whatever happened to you - is it enough to justify _this?"_

Optimus narrows his optics, and takes his cy-gar out of his mouth, stubbing it out. "The Elite Guard had a clear shot at the All-Spark, and _they passed it up._ Now, I'm sorry, I really am, but you should have expected this the moment you brought me into this - but this isn't why you're angry, is it?"

Prowl stiffens, and Optimus knows he's hit the nail on the head.

"It's about Megatron," Optimus prompts.

_"Why is he alive?"_

Optimus leans back, watching Prowl tremble with barely controlled emotion, and he leans back in, putting his hands on Prowl's shoulders.

Logic won't help.

"You could have finished it," Prowl says, voice shaking. "I know what you're capable of. You could have smashed his head in."

"It won't make you feel better," Optimus says. "It won't bring anyone back."

Prowl tenses under his grip. "How could you know?"

"I lost someone," Optimus says, low. "I went back, later, when I was stronger, and I killed every organic in that nest. I did it for her, but by the time I was done, all I had was a lot of alien goo smeared over me. It didn't bring her back."

Prowl looks away from him.

"Look at me," Optimus orders, and Prowl meets his optics. "If I had finished him off, what would it change? We'd still be stuck here, facing two enraged Decepticons. Even if we survive them, the Elite Guard aren't going to suddenly swoop out of the sky and hail you as a hero. They'll want proof, they'll take the proof, and they'll pretend the fall of the great Megatron was their doing. And it _still_ won't stop the war, because Megatron will become a martyr, with all of his followers rising up at once to avenge him."

"You're wrong," Prowl says, quiet, but his gaze is lowered.

"Am I? Am I really? Given everything we know about the Elite Guard - can you look me in the optic and tell me they wouldn't steal the credit?"

"You have the Matrix," Prowl says, soft as a whisper. "Surely - "

"No," Optimus says. "In no scenario do I go back to Cybertron with the Elite Guard. I would become a tool, and I am _not_ theirs."

He loosens his grip, abruptly aware of the dents he's putting into Prowl's shoulders.

"Stay with Megatron and you become his tool," Prowl says.

"Stay with Megatron and I get a say in how he directs his campaign." Optimus lets go of Prowl now, and turns to the container, opening it up. "Test something for me," he says, stepping to the side. "Open up the All-Spark."

Prowl wordlessly bends down, grips the handles, and yanks them apart.

The container doesn't open.

Prowl frowns, then tries again, then again, straining with all his might. It doesn't budge.

"Thought so," Optimus says, relieved to see his hunch confirmed. "Come on, let's hand it over."

Prowl looks up at him through his ridiculous glasses and with dents in his shoulders and Optimus knows what he's asking of him.

"Why do you keep giving me chances to betray you?" Prowl asks as he straightens up, hefting the container up into Optimus' waiting arms.

"I trust you," Optimus says, all the explanation he needs, and he follows Prowl out of the ship.

" - Now, it's not like that, Prowl wouldn't fly off without me, remember? Autobots stick together! They're just taking a while because the All-Spark is heavy. Really, really heavy. Heavy like a sack of bricks heavy! Please stop pointing that at me, taking me hostage would be a really bad idea, and so would shooting the ship, I thought you and Optimus had an agreement - "

Optimus pauses just outside the airlock, Bumblebee's rapid patter going in one audial and out the other as Blitzwing looms over him, the cannons on his back tracking the All-Spark.

"Call him off," Optimus says to Megatron.

"I haven't done anything," Blitzwing spits, red-faced, then abruptly blue-faced as he steps back, cannons returning to their resting position. "Hand over the All-Spark."

Optimus advances to the center of the room, then bends down, setting the container down. "Here it is. In the interests of keeping everyone happy, I'll be upfront: I might be the only one who can open it up."

He steps back from the relic, looking to his crew first, checking their locations before he watches as Megatron bends down, seize the handles as Prowl did, and strains, engine roaring as the handles don't budge.

A klik, and Megatron rises back up, locking optics on Optimus, who raises his hands.

"I warned you - I'll open it," he says. "No charge."

"What are you?" Megatron asks, voice astoundingly deep. " _Who_ are you, bounty hunter?"

"Optimus," he says, far too aware of the Matrix's pulse next to his spark, still refusing the title it's forcing on him. "I'm just Optimus."

"You _are_ a fool," Starscream says, coming closer, wings set back. "This is not the time to start _lying!_ Megatron suspects what we all did, and holding back now - "

"I don't want the title," Optimus says, steady, resisting the wince at the sudden cold. "I'm not hero material."

"You have got to be slagging kidding me!" Bumblebee says in sudden protest. "Did you sleep through _everything_ that just happened?"

"It's - " Optimus starts, then pulls out a cy-gar, lighting it, needing the heat. "Everything I did was for myself. None of you signed up to be my crew. I've been selfish."

"You risked your own life for us," Prowl says.

"So quit lying before you risk all of us over your pride," Starscream concludes, still-scowling.

The Matrix is a steady beat in his chest, asking his spark over and over again to be let in, and it's what he just did to Prowl, but in reverse - emotions, and then logic, and he can't refute either.

"Fine," he says, a hand going to his chest-plates as he meets Megatron's optics again. He has no idea how the warlord will react, if this will increase his value or make him a threat, but it doesn't matter: he's already a threat, they made that clear.

Sentinel Prime would never believe this, and the thought fills him with a fierce joy as he speaks:

"I am Optimus Prime."

//


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Optimus says the words, Bumblebee has to throw up a hand to shade his optics as light bursts out from Optimus' chest-plates, flooding the room.

"I think it's happy!" he says, words lost in the pulse of power as the All-Spark container opens itself, another crazy burst of heat spilling out through the room. In a flash Bumblebee's tanks are topped off, his frame practically buzzing with energy.

The light fades as suddenly as it came, and Bumblebee lowers his hand, blinking.

"Primus," utters Prowl, and Starscream begins to laugh again.

"I can't believe it," Bumblebee says, looking up. "That is _so_ unfair! _No one_ needs to be that tall!"

//

Optimus stares down at them, then at his hands, then at himself. He's bigger, stronger - the Matrix remade him as soon as he let it. He recognizes himself in the shape and the paint, but not in the sudden sense of power, or steady confidence.

"Starscream," Megatron says, and Optimus savors the absolute shock he hears in his voice, if not the sight of his helm repaired. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention!" Bumblebee says. "Our captain's got the Matrix of Leadership, and that makes him a _true_ Prime! Sorry, it just slipped our minds, we didn't think to mention it until now. We were kind of busy _bargaining for our lives!"_

"How dare you speak to Lord Megatron that way!" Lugnut roars, and immediately Optimus moves to get between them - but Starscream's already there, null-rays extended, and Prowl's got his throwing stars out, sunk into a fighting stance, and as Optimus finishes his motion, Megatron speaks - no, roars.

"Stand down, you fool!"

Immediately Lugnut's on his knees, bowing and scraping to Megatron, pleading his forgiveness, and Optimus relaxes fractionally, checking that Blitzwing isn't following Lugnut's example before he turns to his crew.

"We could've taken him," Bumblebee says, grinning.

"Don't provoke them," Optimus says.

"Why not? If you could smash Megatron before, you can - "

"Bumblebee," Optimus says, bending down to take his shoulders, reminding himself to be gentle. "I am not about to 'smash' Megatron. No one is. I made an agreement with him, remember?"

Bumblebee scrunches his face up. "Yeah, but it's still _Megatron."_

"I didn't say he was anyone else - just don't provoke him. The last thing we need is a firefight."

"Agreed," Megatron says, and Optimus lets go of Bumblebee, straightening back up. "I am relieved to see you still retain your good sense, Optimus Prime."

"Yes, well," Optimus says. "I don't think the Matrix did anything to my personality. I'm still myself."

"I don't doubt that," Megatron says. "Come now, Prime. We should continue this discussion elsewhere. The bridge, perhaps. I have no doubt members of your crew wish to return to Earth."

"Fine," Optimus says. "Lead the way."

//

They make for a strange procession, the lot of them: Megatron leads the way, with Blitzwing just behind him to his left, Lugnut flanking him on the right, his massive pincers full with the burden of the All-Spark. Three truly imposing Decepticons, and then Optimus' rag-tag crew running along behind them.

Optimus is tall enough to stare Megatron in the optics, but his primary colors still mark him for his Autobot origins and the green X marks on his shoulders make it plain that he's independent. He leads the group, and at his left hand side is Starscream, who carries himself with arrogance typical of the Seeker frames, but Optimus knows at least some of that attitude is justified.

On his right hand side are the shortest mechs in the procession, Prowl and Bumblebee. Neither one has the size to be a warbuild, and while Prowl holds himself stiff and aloof, Bumblebee flits from his side to Optimus' and back, looking around the dimly lit corridors with a nervous curiosity.

"Hey, do you think they'll let us use their comm systems?" Bumblebee asks, looking up at him. "Kind of out of range of Earth here."

All kinds of security concerns pass through Optimus' processors - giving away the location of the Autobots, who may or may not be capable of cycling their comm frequencies, or hiding their ship - but given his agreement with Megatron and the painful truth that a repair crew just isn't a threat, Optimus nods to Bumblebee. "I'll ask."

"Great! Ratch and Bulk are probably worried _sick_ about us."

"It's just the four of you?"

"Yeah, ever since..." Bumblebee trails off, looking at Megatron, then he shakes his head, forcing a cheery grin on his face. "Right! Bulkhead's gonna love meeting you, he loves meeting action heroes."

The word still nags at Optimus, provoking the hardline question - what has he done to earn the title? - but now he can meet the doubts with amusement. He stole the Matrix, and out of all the cosmic jokes, the relic chose him.

Ahead, Megatron steps into the bridge, his officers fanning out around him to take their stations and put the All-Spark down in a place of honor.

It's an impressive bridge, with the standard layout of consoles along the walls and several bolted to the floor at waist-height, with large monitors that display the surrounding starfield - a view that's dominated by the shifting weather bands of the system's largest planet.

There's also one console out of place, the cables connecting it to the ship's systems torn up from the floor plating.

"Which one of you did this?" Megatron asks, turning to face his guests, extending a hand to indicate the overturned console.

Is it anger or amusement in his tone?

"I did," Prowl says, stepping forward, chin lifting.

"It was _ridiculous,_ " Bumblebee says. "Normally when Prowl's angry, he just gets quiet and fumes at you, but this time he hulked out and whammo! Instant destruction!"

Prowl's expression tightens, but he doesn't look away from Megatron, nearly daring him to take offense. Optimus' hand automatically drifts towards his holstered gun as tension rises in the room.

"Given the circumstances I'll overlook this...indiscretion," Megatron says, deflating the tension. "Blitzwing, reroute the necessary controls."

"Yes, commander," Blitzwing says, even and calm. "Are we heading a direct flight to Earth?"

"That's correct. Put us down on top of the Autobot ship."

"Wait wait wait, you can't _do_ that!" Bumblebee jumps forward. "Ratchet will have a spark-attack!"

"Would setting down next to your ship be any better?" Megatron asks, tone infinitely indulgent. "You will contact them before we touch down. Use that console - Lugnut will unlock it for you."

"Yes, master!" Lugnut says, hurriedly poking buttons on the indicated console. "As you command!"

Megatron ignores him, shifting his attentions. "Optimus Prime. The time to clarify your station here is now."

"The exact terms of the agreement stipulated I become your ally," Optimus says, walking over to him, keenly aware of Starscream's presence just behind him. "That gives us a lot of leeway - I'm not a Decepticon, and I don't want to be folded into your rank and file."

Dangerous, dangerous assertions. Megatron considers him. "What do you want, Optimus Prime?" Emphasis on his title - warning or permission?

Optimus decides to treat it as both. "I want to retain my Captaincy, and my crew. I'll take missions from you, orders from you if necessary, and in general work to advance your goals. Some kind of official Decepticon title might help ease working relations with others in your faction, but I won't take up the brand. Oh, and if you're not about to offer me a salary, I'll have to continue my work as a bounty hunter."

Megatron crosses to the view screens, and Optimus follows, letting the warlord take in his demands.

"I'm afraid taking up the Decepticon brand is non-negotiable," Megatron says, voice a low rumble. "The impact of a true Prime wearing my badge is too valuable to let it slide."

As expected. Optimus cycles his vents and studies the red-white bands on the planet. "It would be for appearances only. I won't swear any oaths."

"Acceptable," Megatron says. "As for the Captaincy, while that is possible, obtaining you a new ship may be problematic."

"A new - oh," Optimus says, looking down at himself. He's too big to fit into his ship's cockpit now. "Right."

"There's also the question of crew," Megatron says. "Though it is more your problem than mine - how do you intend to keep Autobots working for you when you obey the commands of their most hated enemy?"

Optimus opens his mouth, processors whirring, and an idea strikes. "Same reason they're sticking with me now - they want to live. I have a solution for the ship as well."

"Oh? Do tell."

"The Autobot ship. Lend me the tools and materials necessary to repair it, toss in enough purple paint to make it suitably Decepticon, and I've got a ship and a crew."

"Hmm," Megatron says, optics tracking the spot on the planet. "That could work. I will expect frequent reports on your activities."

A tight leash for an ally, but exceedingly generous nonetheless. Naturally, Optimus has to push. "The protection for my crew extends to them even if they leave my crew roster at a later date."

"It can't be comprehensive protection," Megatron warns. "If I discover their corpses in the wreck of an Elite Guard starship, that can't break our agreement."

"I want your assurance that Decepticon hunterships won't execute them for 'deserting the glorious cause', Megatron. I don't want them to be the target of retribution."

"That can be arranged," Megatron gives, and shifts tacks. "You'll be paid the same amount my officers receive, with the usual bonus for completing missions. You may continue to act as a bounty hunter - provided you don't target Decepticons."

All of it's fair and reasonable, completely above-board. It's _easy,_ and that sets off alarm bells. Where's the catch?

He runs through the deal in his head: safety for his crew, the lifting of Starscream's bounty, free passage to Earth, and in exchange he becomes Megatron's ally, hands over the All-Spark, and doesn't attack Megatron.

It's the kind of agreement that would have Swindle walking away with a song in his heart, and that's it, that's what's wrong with it: he's left open a gaping loophole.

"One more thing," Optimus says. "A revision to the agreement."

Megatron looks at him with a frown.

"As your ally, and not your subordinate, I want open channels of communication over the orders I take from you."

The frown deepens. Bingo.

"It's not hard, Megatron. When you give me an order, stay on the commline long enough to talk about it - or resign yourself to giving me a goal and no guidelines. But I _don't_ want you crying foul if I refuse to do something."

His own ship, his own crew, and his own freedom to talk back, because he's not a soldier, but a free agent.

"That's implicit in the word ally," Megatron says, his frown gone. "But if you must have it clarified, then yes, you may request clarification on orders, and deny them on personal grounds. Abuse this, Optimus Prime, and I will have your head."

"We'd be right back where we started," Optimus says with a shrug. "Thank you, though, for the concession."

Megatron's smirking, and Optimus smiles back, razor-sharp.

This could still end with them fighting to the death.

This could end with Optimus as Megatron's loyal right hand mech.

He isn't taking bets.

Behind him, Starscream finally speaks up.

"When will you demand to be included in his war councils, Optimus?"

"Why would I demand that?" Optimus asks, turning. "I don't want in on those war councils. I don't want to shape the war on a large scale. I'm not built for that kind of work."

"You possess the wisdom of the Primes, of course you're built for it."

"Let me put it this way: I don't want the power. Whatever you're thinking about using me to get your claws into Megatron's plans, stop. That's the fastest possible way to get yourself killed." Optimus shakes his head. "Start counting your blessings, Starscream. You're going to be my first officer."

"Your - " Starscream sputters, his cool confidence completely gone, then back in a flash. "Of course, your first officer. What else would I be?"

"Dead," Megatron rumbles. "Keep him in line, Optimus Prime. It would be simplicity itself to offline him again."

"Again?"

"I take it you never inquired into the circumstances surrounding the bounty on his head," Megatron says.

"Starscream the traitor," Optimus says. "Even without specifics that tells you everything you need to know - that was my assumption, when I took on the job. Now - I'd like to know what happened to my first officer."

"Oh, very _well_. Since you must know - I was in the quadrant, tracking the All-Spark, as you do. I had a lead on some energy signatures that might have come from it, when the artifact itself let off a particularly potent pulse - and at the epicenter I found our illustrious leader, long since presumed dead. Imagine my surprise!"

"Yes," Megatron says, voice a low bass, edged with anger. "Imagine _my_ surprise when the one responsible for my fifty stellar cycles of imprisonment comes within range and swears his 'undying' loyalty."

"You still have it, _Lord_ Megatron," Starscream says with a sneer. "Why, your sensors must have been befuddled by the All-Spark, to have your aim go that drastically off-target!"

"I know _exactly_ who planted an explosive on my back," Megatron says. "I did not miss."

"You shot me in the spark!"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"You shot your most _loyal_ lieutenant in the spark-chamber," Starscream repeats, every word acid.

There's the low hum of weapon systems booting up, of Megatron's fusion cannon powering up, of tension crackling through the air.

"Tell me," Megatron says, every word a threat. "Do you still believe in _luck?"_

"You're a fool, Megatron," Starscream leans in, hissing with barely restrained rage. "We spent years licking our wounds after the defeat _your_ leadership gave us, and we spent years more chasing after that _useless_ artifact! You _wasted_ time that could have been spent rebuilding our armies, gathering our strength - retaking Cybertron!"

Megatron reaches out, grabbing Starscream's throat, staring him in the optics. "You underestimate the use of the All-Spark," he growls. "You underestimate _me_ yet again. You live on the whim of that artifact. You _live_ on my mercy. You chose to betray me, Starscream, when we were poised on the brink of total victory, and wasted _fifty_ stellar cycles. I hope," here he pauses, loosening his grip to trail fingers over Starscream's chin as he pulls his hand back. "You are satisfied, _former_ Air Commander of the Decepticons."

There's only one way Starscream can respond to that, and now Optimus knows he must intervene.

He steps in, grabbing Starscream's wrists and yanking them down as the null-rays fire, scorching the floor.

"Enough," Optimus says, shoving himself between them both, turning to bark at Megatron, unsurprised to find himself in the sights of that fusion cannon. "I said _enough!"_

The hum dies away, and Megatron drops his arm. Given their agreement the correct thing to do would be to apologize, to make amends, to be certain his actions haven't jeopardized their little scheme - but that will never happen. Optimus has begun to believe that if the Decepticons could weaponize their egos, they would have won the war handily.

So he takes the first step for them both, and goes straight to reassurance.

"Do that again and the deal's off," he says. "Starscream falls under my jurisdiction now."

Starscream's arms jerk in his hold, but Optimus keeps his optics locked on Megatron until he nods, and walks away.

Optimus slowly looks at Starscream.

"That was my fault," he says, certain his voice carries to Megatron's audials before he drops it to a quieter, private tone. "Did the All-Spark bring you back?"

Distraction, and it works. Starscream blinks a few times, still speaking through fury. "Yes. Don't make me talk about what I saw."

"Not here," Optimus says. "Now, can I let go of you, or are you going to fire again?"

Starscream scowls. "Someday, I will kill him."

"Someday I'll find out exactly what happened between you two," Optimus says. "Can I trust you to control yourself for now?"

"Yes," Starscream says, and when Optimus lets go he jerks his hands away, rubbing his wrists. "I'm not a fool."

"I never said you were," Optimus says.

Starscream eyes him, then turns away with a 'hmf', scowling at the view screens.

//

Across the room, Bumblebee waves at the screen as their hails are finally answered. His nervous-excited grin is met by Ratchet's serious-worried tight-lipped glare.

"What, in the name of the All-Spark, are you two doing on a _Decepticon warship!?"_

It's not loud. It's a quiet demand, a consideration for their safety. Bumblebee winces anyways, because he knows the loud edition is coming as soon as they get back to the ship.

"Ratchet," Prowl says. "We're both safe. We have a lot to report."

"I'll say. Are you two compromised?"

Is it safe to talk? Will they be discovered by vicious Decepticons in the next minute? Will Ratchet have to watch them fight for their lives while he's stranded on an alien planet and helpless to do anything?

"We're safe," Bumblebee says. "A little dinged up, but we're totally fine. As for compromised, we-ell, there's a lot to tell you?" He grins, to lighten the mood, but it goes over as well as a lead balloon.

"A moment, Ratchet," Prowl says, and he readjusts the direction of the camera, giving Ratchet a slow-pan of the bridge. Bumblebee watches as the alarm bells ring in increasingly louder volume as Ratchet catches sight of Lugnut, then Blitzwing, then their trio of commanding officers - Starscream, Megatron, and Optimus Prime.

"Primus," Ratchet breathes as Prowl resets the camera.

"Tell me about it," Bumblebee says. "I still don't believe it, and I'm standing right here! Want me to zap myself? I can zap myself, and it'll hurt, and it's not a dream!"

"We're on a direct course for Lake Erie," Prowl says, all business. "Optimus Prime has reached an agreement with Megatron that includes our safety, and yours."

"Prime? You have an officer with you?"

"It's...complicated," Prowl says, which is absolutely not enough information.

"Prime as in _legendary hero!"_ Bumblebee says. "He's got the Matrix of Leadership! He tripled in height! He broke Megatron's helmet before the All-Spark repaired it! He saved our butts!"

"You want to go over that again, slower?" Ratchet asks. "These audials of mine are getting old, and I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"Maaaaatriiix of Leaaaaderrrshiiiipp," Bumblebee says, grinning. Next to him, Prowl sinks his head into his hand.

"Prowl, is he joking?"

"Oh, sure, look to the responsible 'bot for confirmation."

"I saw it myself," Prowl says. "It was held in the human facility with the All-Spark. When we got back to his ship, the Matrix chose him to be Prime."

It's the first time Bumblebee's ever seen Ratchet so gobsmacked. Flabbergasted. _Floored._

Bumblebee's grin widens until his face hurts, and that's when they hear Starscream's shrill-voice pitching up - "You shot me in the spark!" - and that draws eyes faster than the Matrix reformatting Optimus.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asks, and out of the corner of his optic Bumblebee sees Prowl fumble with the camera, just in time for Ratchet to watch - and hear - Starscream and Megatron verbally tear each other's throats out while Optimus watches.

Even the Decepticons are watching, and Bumblebee can't tear his focus away as Starscream attacks Megatron, null-rays caught by Optimus, the fight defused before it can turn physical.

Bumblebee resets his vocalizer and turns back to Ratchet, putting a hand on the console to steady himself, his nerves spun up tight.

Prowl fixes the camera without a word.

"Did we just see Optimus stare down Megatron and win?" Bumblebee asks. "I'm not glitching out, right?"

"Kid, I know I'm not glitching," Ratchet says, and as much as he tries to sound like he always does, all rough and uncaring, Bumblebee can hear how badly his composure's been shaken. "And you're right. That's a Prime."

//

Optimus approaches the rest of his crew, putting a hand on Prowl's shoulder as he joins them by the vidscreen. "Did you contact your friends?"

"Ratchet," Bumblebee says, gesturing from the screen to Optimus. "Meet Optimus Prime."

"Hello," Optimus says, peering at the old medic. "...What did you two tell him?"

"Most of everything, and then we _all_ saw you stare down Megatron!" Bumblebee puts in.

Optimus glances back towards Starscream, who's still sulking, then back at the screen. "There's bad blood there. Bumblebee, don't needle Starscream about it."

"Hey! I haven't even done anything yet!"

Optimus shakes his head, watching Ratchet now. "I'm sure you have questions. Now's the time to ask."

"Who are you?" Ratchet asks. "Outside of Prime. You didn't come out of nowhere."

"I'm a bounty hunter. I came to this system for Starscream's bounty, but things took a left-turn somewhere along the way," he says with a grin. "It was supposed to be a simple catch and release, then Prowl here showed up talking about the All-Spark, and," he shrugs. "It got complicated."

Ratchet makes an aborted noise, then nods. "What are you plans, Prime? Whatever you need from this crew, you've got it."

"Wait - " Prowl says.

"It's a Matrix-chosen Prime," Ratchet snaps. "The Matrix ain't a toy, and Primus knows what he's doing. We can trust Optimus here."

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen you respect _anybody!"_ Bumblebee says, leaning in.

Optimus leans back from the monitor, thinking. It would be easy to abuse this and just take his ship and crew without ever mentioning the deal with Megatron, but it wouldn't be _right._

"Ratchet," he says, leaning back in. "As much as I appreciate the blind trust, there are things you need to know."

"Here comes the other shoe," Ratchet mutters, crossing his arms, mood switching back to grumpy like a switch's been hit. "I knew it was too good to be true - but before you start, Prime, tell me one thing."

"What's that?"

"What're your motives for keeping Prowl and Bumblebee safe?"

"They're my crew," Optimus says. "I don't leave crew behind."

"If you spend more than five kliks on his ship, he adopts you," Bumblebee stage whispers. "It happened to Starscream too!"

Optimus laughs. "It's more than that, Bumblebee."

"We're just turbo-puppies to you, Bossbot, admit it!"

"Okay, okay, you got me," Optimus says. "I might as well come clean: I'm looking to adopt Ratchet and Bulkhead, too."

Bumblebee's mouth drops open.

Optimus puts both hands on the counter, speaking to Ratchet. "Megatron and I have come to an agreement - I'll spare you the details, but the gist of it is, in exchange for your safety and that of my crew's, I work for him. I'll operate independently, with some leeway over which of his targets I'll pick off."

"You can't do that," Ratchet says. "You're the Prime - he has no authority over you."

"I've already agreed to his terms, and made some of my own," Optimus says, then holds up a hand. "Before you try to tell me what kind of an idiot I am, let me spell out what this means for you and your Autobots, Ratchet. I've bargained to repair and repaint your ship, and Megatron will back up my commandeering of the vessel. I suggest the four of you join my crew without any resistance - do so, and I'll drop you off in Autobot territory. You'll have protection from any Decepticon retribution, and you won't be stuck there on Earth."

It takes a klik for it to sink in. Optimus remains calm as he watches Ratchet work himself into a fury, then speaks before the medic can get started.

"We'll arrive soon. Don't fire on the Decepticon warship when it comes overhead, and we'll talk this out in person." Optimus puts a finger over a button. "I'm sorry, Ratchet."

He cuts the channel.

"...Harsh, Bossbot," Bumblebee says.

"It had to be," Optimus murmurs. "Now he'll have time to work the anger out of his systems."

"Ratchet will fight you for the _Orion,"_ Prowl says, quietly.

"Does he want it repaired or not?"

"We all want it repaired," Prowl says. "But repainting..."

"Megatron made it clear he wants me marked as a Decepticon, oath or no oath," Optimus says. "I might be able to convince him not to repaint the - what did you say, _Orion?_ \- but factional insignia will be tricky."

"There's another concern," Prowl says.

"What's that?"

"Ratchet's been an Autobot longer than us. I believe he was protoformed before the war."

Optimus shutters his optics, absorbing the new information, wishing he'd thought to ask before his communique with Ratchet. He should have offered more respect, more compassion - except for the fact that he's still intending to take the old mech's ship out from under him, and a gentler delivery may have made the facts hurt more, not less.

"Prowl, thank you for telling me," Optimus says. "I'll keep it in mind when we speak next."

"So," Bumblebee says from his new perch on the console. "What now? Stand around until we reach Earth?"

"Not at all," Optimus says. "Would you accompany me to the view screens? This is a conversation that should include Starscream."

"Not even a question," Bumblebee says, pushing himself off the console, running over to stand next to Starscream, peering out at the starfield as they cross through an asteroid belt. "Hey, Screamer!"

"Don't call me that."

"Did you hear? We're going to fix up the _Orion_ and use that as our new ship."

Starscream's wings twitch, irritably. "Yes, I heard. Unlike you, I was present while Optimus was discussing our next plans with Megatron."

"We contacted Ratchet," Bumblebee says, unfazed. "He'll be waiting for us."

"Do I know this Ratchet?" Starscream asks, turning to look at him, venomous. "I'm _awfully_ sorry, you Autobots all start to blend together after a while."

"Starscream," Optimus says, putting a hand on his arm. "Taking your anger out on Bumblebee isn't going to help."

"Help with what? Crew relations? It doesn't matter what they think of me as long as they jump in line when I say snap to!" Starscream's baiting him, a nasty streak revealed in Megatron's presence.

It was easier when they all had a single goal, Optimus thinks, before he squares his shoulders.

"Act like that and I abandon the traditional crew structure," he says, staring Starscream down. "No formal ranks. Everyone's equal."

"Oh, slag no," Starscream says. "Throw out structure and all you get is chaos. A single firefight and everything falls to pieces - and don't think you can improvise like you've been doing until now! You don't get time in a real firefight to hand out instructions to everyone."

Optimus can't stop the smile that comes to his face as Starscream lectures him, and after a klik Starscream notices it.

"Are you _mocking_ me?"

"Not at all," Optimus says. "You really want this to work, don't you?"

"Did I say anything about wanting that?"

"I'd say it's obvious," Prowl says.

"Hmph," is all Starscream has to say about that.

//

A few kliks pass, the asteroids whipping past them faster and faster as the ship's engines pick up speed, faint shudders running through the ship as the asteroids are slagged by the shields.

Optimus reaches into one of his secret compartments, quietly relieved to find his stash of cy-gars is intact, and lights one.

It feels good, standing among his crew and watching the view, but he knows it can't last. He has business to discuss, and he'll have to interrupt Bumblebee's chatter sooner rather than later if he wants Starscream to stay civil.

"I've designated Starscream as my first officer," he says by way of introducing the topic, earning Prowl's stare in the process.

"Ratchet will blow a fuse," Bumblebee says. "Make sure I'm around when you tell him!"

"Why not me?" Prowl asks, quietly.

"Practical reasons," Optimus says. "You're both qualified for the position - yes, Starscream, he is qualified. Given my observations of you both over the last cycle, I'd be comfortable with either one of you in the slot."

"I'm much more experienced," Starscream immediately points out, his pride in need of stroking.

"True," Optimus says. "But that wasn't the deciding factor for me."

"What was?" Prowl asks.

"If a pack of Xorgian mech-munchers are bearing down on us, and you order the crew to take formation 2B, would Starscream listen to you?"

As one the Autobots look at Starscream, who crosses his arms.

"If I'm in danger, why should I listen to a sparkling?"

"You listen to Optimus."

"That's different!"

"This isn't an argument," Optimus says firmly. "Now, if that same pack of mech-munchers were bearing down on you, and Starscream were the one ordering you to use formation 2B - would you?"

"What is formation 2B?" Bumblebee asks.

"It depends on which rulebook you're using," Prowl starts.

"And it's besides the point," Optimus says. "Starscream's my first officer, and he's under orders to keep all of you safe. He says formation 2B - what do you do?"

"Where are you in this example?" Bumblebee asks.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl hisses.

"In stasis-lock," Optimus says. "You've got to defend me until Ratchet and Bulkhead return with the _Orion_ to pick you all up. Starscream would be the commander if I were down. Do you take the formation or not?"

"If it's not a stupid formation, sure," Bumblebee says.

"Counting that as a maybe," Optimus says, and he looks at Prowl.

"I...could," Prowl says.

"About what I figured," Optimus says. "Neither one of you will flat-out ignore Starscream's order. I believe that if the situation were dire enough, you could function as a team."

"You're assuming Starscream would think to issue orders," Bumblebee says. "Isn't he more likely to just forget about us and do things his own way?"

Starscream's wings snap up. "Do I look like a fool, Bumblebee? While I may not follow the commands of some fresh-opticed protoform, I at least know how to lead a unit. I'm not Air Commander of the Decepticon Armada for nothing, you know. I've led more offenses than you can count!"

"That's what I'm depending on," Optimus says. "Your professional pride wouldn't let you abandon a unit, and your skill and experience would carry the rest of it."

"Why, such compliments for little old me?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Optimus says. "I'm laying out my thought process for Prowl to understand - and there is one more piece."

"What's that?"

"Prowl, you're my third in command. If Starscream goes down, you're in charge."

Bumblebee grins, elbowing Prowl. "Way to go! Wait. Where does that leave me? At the bottom of the heap? I don't want to be one of the rank and file soldiers!"

"Someone has to be down there," Starscream says with a shrug. "Don't worry. I won't assign you to cleaning duty _all_ the time."

Optimus resets his vocalizer. "We'll share shifts on the scutwork equally."

"We - what?" Starscream looks at him, the playful grin gone. "You would lower yourself to - "

"Yes," Optimus says. "I kept my own ship tidy and functional for years. Why wouldn't I pitch in on a larger ship?"

"You're throwing away one of the perks that comes with being a Prime!" Bumblebee says. "Legendary heroes don't have to do scutwork!"

"Matrix or not, Captain or not, I will help make sure my ship is in peak condition," Optimus says, tone hardening. "I'm not about to argue over this of all issues."

"Wow, okay, I guess you like drudgery."

Optimus reaches up to rub between his optics. "Moving on. I need your honest opinions. How long are you going to serve as my crew?"

"Are you expecting us to quit?" Prowl asks.

"Given that I will be taking orders from Megatron, and working to further the Decepticon cause," Optimus says. "I expect I'll have to drop at least one of you off at Cybertron."

"Will you ask us to stop being Autobots?" Prowl asks.

"No."

"Will you ask us to carry out orders that go against our morals?"

Outside, Earth has come into visual range. Optimus has only kliks to finish this.

"I may be forced to," Optimus says, bluntly. "If I'm assisting in the destruction of an Autobot base, you might be forced into combat against Autobots, or worse. Even if you refuse to do anything but sit in your quarters while I carried out the attack..."

"Megatron wouldn't make you attack Autobot bases, would he?" Bumblebee asks, then falls silent when all three of them look at him. "Oh. Hadn't thought about that."

"One last thing: flying with me could cause you to be branded as traitors."

"...Oh," Bumblebee says. He looks to Prowl, who's silent as a stone.

"We're coming up on Earth," Optimus says as they begin the long dive into the planet's atmosphere. "You've got time to think about this - it'll be a few megacycles at least before I can drop any of you off at Cybertron. Just keep this in mind: I'll be taking the _Orion_ with or without permission, and I'll be marking you all as part of my crew, for the sake of your safety. That's non-negotiable."

"Understood," Prowl says.

Optimus nods, and looks at Starscream. "That applies to you as well, if you want to leave. Just tell me which planet you want to make landfall on, and I'll take you there."

"Do you _really_ think I'd pass up the chance to serve on a Prime's ship?" Starscream asks. "It is rather convenient of you to work for my faction as part of the bargain."

Optimus shakes his head, smiling despite himself.

Ahead on the view screen, Lake Erie rushes up to meet them.

//


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware: the rating goes up in this chapter. Please enjoy!

The warship hangs in the air over the lake, its bay doors open, and Optimus looks out at the drop. Megatron flatly refused to land the ship in the water, or otherwise get too close to the surface.

"We've come this far down as a concession to your limitations," Megatron had said. "The Autobot ship can clearly scan us from here."

All of the Decepticons can fly, and the Matrix didn't see fit to grant him wings or thrusters or a built-in jetpack, and that means one thing: hitching rides.

Due to their size, Prowl and Bumblebee are easily scooped up by Starscream, one per arm, and Optimus listens as Bumblebee's protests turn into terrified yells as Starscream plunges down into the lake.

"Your turn, Optimus Prime," Megatron says. Optimus braces himself for Lugnut to grab him as Blitzwing flies out in jetmode, but he does nothing of the sort.

"I will guard your ship, Lord Megatron," Lugnut says, saluting with a pincer.

Megatron nods to him, and approaches Optimus, bracing a hand on his shoulder. "This will be a controlled fall," he says, and Optimus goes when Megatron pushes him into the drop.

Optimus holds still and trusting as Megatron holds him just under the shoulders, his internal engines roaring as concealed thrusters keep them upright and slow their fall to a graceful descent.

"This will be your operation," Megatron says, voice just audible above his engines. "My patience only extends so far. If your control of these Autobots slips, I will not hesitate."

Optimus can't keep the grin off his face, thrilling at the fear he feels, hands twitching for his cy-gars, nerves erupting past his tight control as he's held in the grip of a warlord and told that what comes next is a _test._

Starscream and the rest of his crew are far below, and Blitzwing is spiraling after them, and no one is looking at him, no one can see as his composure cracks.

He has no idea how his voice is so steady when he speaks next. "You value me too much to anger me over a few Autobots, Megatron. I thought we had established that."

"I have no desire to be provoked so quickly after Starscream's little display," Megatron warns, touching on what must still be a sore spot. "Keep them in line, Optimus Prime."

"Is this the way it's always going to be, Megatron?" Optimus asks, humor finding its way into his voice, when it's not funny at all. "The two of us always at odds?"

The nanoklik the words leave his mouth, the Matrix pulses within him, his own spark contracting at the confusing jumble of emotions/memories that unlock in his processors - nothing more than flashes, nothing he can consciously process as anything except _pain._

Optimus blinks rapidly as it fades, feeling Megatron's fingers tighten on his frame.

"What just happened?" Megatron asks.

"What?"

"You seemed to be in pain."

"I don't know what that was," Optimus says as they hit the water, the cold and unfamiliar substance slamming through his systems.

They sink, Megatron still keeping a grip on him, and Optimus looks around, systems complaining, but nothing harmful is happening.

::Everyone okay?:: Optimus asks, shifting to comm channels. For the moment he's sharing the frequency not just with his crew but also with Megatron and Blitzwing, as a precaution against miscommunication ruining his carefully laid plans.

::We have found the Orion,:: Prowl reports as Blitzwing speaks.

::They've activated its weapons systems! It's a trap!::

::Slag!:: Optimus says, focusing in the direction of the ship, just able to pick out lights. ::Starscream, hold up Bumblebee and Prowl. Blitzwing, get behind him! They wouldn't fire on their own!::

::I don't take orders from you,:: Blitzwing snarls over the commlinks, but Optimus watches as he turns from a jet into a tank and drives behind Starscream, unfolding into his root mode.

::Quick thinking,:: Megatron commends as they touch down on the lake bed.

::Let go of me!:: Bumblebee says. ::One of us has to get in there and talk to Ratchet!::

::Then it can't be you. Go on, Prowl. Impress us with your diplomacy.:: Starscream throws Prowl towards the ship, then holds Bumblebee out defiantly, all but taunting the ship's guns.

::Prowl, get whoever's in charge on this commline,:: Optimus sends.

::I'll try,: Prowl says, swimming towards the ship, a hand up to shift his comm frequencies as he goes.

Optimus glances at Megatron, then walks towards Starscream and Blitzwing, ignoring instincts that command him to leap into cover. No starship is ever armed with pea-shooters, and everything down here is organic - flimsy and weak. Bumblebee is the best cover they have, even if lining up behind him makes them a clear target.

There's a pop across the comms, and Ratchet speaks. ::I will go offline before I hand this ship over to Decepticons.::

::I'm the one taking the ship, and I'm not a Decepticon.::

::You're one in all but name,:: Ratchet says, an uncommon fury lining his words.

::Hey, what happened to that respect for a Prime?:: Bumblebee asks.

::I didn't live through a war against the slaggers to line up behind a Prime working for them, chosen of Primus or not!::

::You're feeling instead of thinking, Ratchet,:: Optimus says. ::Power down those weapon systems before the situation gets so out of control that you shoot Bumblebee!::

::Do you know how many Megatron's killed? If you were a true Prime, you'd take Bumblebee and get out of the way.::

There isn't time to react, or time to think over his options. There is only a desperate veteran standing between him and what he needs.

Optimus steps out from behind Blitzwing, Starscream and Bumblebee, and marches up to stand in front of them, spreading his arms wide.

::Shoot me, medic!::

::Optimus, are you insane?:: Prowl asks, as Bumblebee chimes in with a ::HEY!:: and Starscream lunges forward to grab his arm. Whatever Blitzwing and Megatron's reactions are, Optimus isn't looking.

::Are the weapons you command powerful enough to incinerate me, Bumblebee, Starscream, Blitzwing, _and_ Megatron? If so, use them! After a few thousand years the Decepticon cause might let go of the memory of their leader, and there might yet be peace in your lifetime.::

Bumblebee latches onto his shoulder, waving at the ship before poking Optimus in the head. ::Quit provoking him!::

::I'm not provoking him, Bumblebee. I'm telling him to use his head.::

::Yeah, whatever, you're giving us all spark-attacks!::

::Bumblebee, quiet. We're waiting on Ratchet.::

Optimus shifts, reaching over his shoulder to gently push Bumblebee back towards Starscream.

Now he sees Blitzwing with his cannons pointed forward, and Megatron's clearly ready to propel himself up and out of the path of the ship's guns.

This is what Megatron was warning him about. This is a situation that's out of Megatron's control, something that must test his patience considerably.

Optimus would apologize, but there isn't time for it, and it would only distract Ratchet from the important issues.

::...Fine,:: Ratchet says, tone grudging. ::You have a point. I'm not happy about it.::

The troubling hum of weapon systems dies out of audial range, and Optimus fights back a smile. ::Where's the door?::

::Over here.:: Prowl waves as the airlock opens up.

::Finally.:: Starscream blasts off for the door, dragging Optimus and Bumblebee with him.

::How desperate are you to get out of the water?:: Prowl asks.

::Wait for me!:: Blitzwing sends as his crazy laugh rings through the water, distorted.

::Creepy,:: Bumblebee comments as he dives into the airlock.

Optimus stops his forward momentum with a hand on the ship. There's not enough room in the airlock for more than one Decepticon at a time, given their frame sizes. ::You three go in first.::

Starscream steps into the airlock, bending down as he does. ::Tell me the ceiling are higher inside.::

::They are,:: Prowl says, slipping inside and cycling the door closed.

Optimus looks back towards Blitzwing - his face is distorted and he doesn't know if it's the water or natural for the mech - who comes to a halt next to him, still cackling to himself.

Beyond him is Megatron, who strides through the water, seemingly unaffected by everything that's transpired.

The comms are silent now, as their chatterboxes are within the ship, free to talk to one another. Optimus wonders if he should worry, then dismisses it. Starscream may be vain and arrogant and sometimes driven to stupidity by his emotions, but he won't lose control and try to attack anyone but Megatron.

The airlock cycles open as Megatron arrives, and after a quick evaluation, Optimus gestures to Blitzwing. "You go next."

His face turns blue as he looks to Megatron for a confirmation, and he nods to Optimus as he steps inside, cycling it closed.

He is alone with Megatron for a moment more, and they have a lingering mystery.

"You were in pain," Megatron prompts.

"It was the Matrix," Optimus says. "It showed me visions...no, not even that. They weren't even images. I got the impression that it doesn't like the idea of us fighting."

The airlock cycles open. Optimus hesitates.

"It sounded worse than that," Megatron says. The subject isn't closed.

"I don't understand it myself," Optimus admits, then pushes himself into the airlock, starting the cycle. He has to bow his head as well, but the process is quick and painless - the water's pumped out, atmosphere is pumped in, and the opposite door cycles open.

"Did you really have to send Blitzwing in first?" Bumblebee asks, waiting in the doorway. "He's been insulting _everything_ in here!"

"All I said is that the paint scheme leaves something to be desired," Blitzwing says, hands up. "No offense was intended - " His face changes color. "Misinterpret me again and I'll misinterpret you with my fists!"

"Enough!" Optimus says, stepping out of the airlock, cycling it closed. The ceiling is higher, thankfully, and even Megatron will be able to stand upright in here.

"You sound like squabbling children," Ratchet says from his position at a console. "So you're the Prime, eh? I'm not impressed."

"That's not what you said earlier!" Bumblebee says.

"You don't need to defend me," Optimus starts, and Bumblebee whirls.

"Yes, I do! You're my captain!"

Optimus blinks.

"Bumblebee, I said we'd talk about this _later,_ instead of jumping into anything," Prowl hisses.

"Well, _I_ thought about it, and when am I going to get another chance at serving on a Prime's ship? Never! Face it, Prowl, they were never going to assign us to anything other than maintenance duty. I want - "

The airlock cycles open, admitting Megatron into the ship.

Bumblebee looks at him, then back at Optimus, and finishes his sentence. "I want to be a member of your crew, even if it means I get branded a traitor!"

There's only one way to respond, even if Ratchet's arms have deployed magnets.

Optimus goes down on one knee, puts a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, and says, "Then I'm honored to have you with me."

Embarrassment wars with pride on Bumblebee's face, and he grins even as he shoves at Optimus' hand. "Did you have to say it like _that?_ Come on!"

Optimus chuckles and gets back to his feet. "I did, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's puffed up with pride, but that's not the only reason why Optimus accepted him as he did - Prowl's that much more likely to opt to join in for the long-haul, if only to watch out for his friend. It's cold of him, but he can't let himself get soft.

Not when the leader of the Decepticons is fully armed and standing right over there, and they are both keenly aware that should their little agreement cease to be of use, their fight would be a disaster.

"Ratchet, I doubt you need introductions, so I'll get straight to business. Megatron's offered to provide the supplies necessary to get the _Orion_ in the air. This is your moment to start asking for everything you need, and then some."

The old medic stares up at the old warlord, a furiously helpless expression on his face, before he grunts and swings back to the console, fingers hammering the keys, damage reports appearing on the screens.

"Hey," Bumblebee says. "Uh, Ratchet?"

"What," Ratchet says without turning.

"Where's Bulkhead?"

"Out on patrol."

"You _didn't call him in?"_

"Nope."

"Why not?"

The question pulls Ratchet from his work, turning to stare at Bumblebee. "Are you entirely glitched? A Decepticon warship is flying overhead. Megatron and Blitzwing are _right there!_ And you want Bulkhead _here?_ I've been keeping him safe!"

Bumblebee revs his engine, and Optimus ex-vents. Time to step in, again. "Ratchet, call him in."

Ratchet glowers at him, then turns back to the consoles, muttering the whole time. He adjusts his comm frequency, then says, "He's on his way. I hope you're happy."

Optimus walks over to the consoles, looking over the status reports as Bumblebee dashes back to the airlock, nearly hopping up and down with excitement.

Megatron, when he glances at him, looks amused. That earns him a longer look, and Megatron shrugs at him when he notices. "He acts like a hyperactive sparkling."

"Bulkhead is his best friend," Prowl says. "They usually spend patrols together, exploring the highlights of human culture."

"A waste of time, if you ask me," Ratchet says without looking. "Here's your shopping list." He gets up, taking a datapad from one console, and holds it out to Megatron, standing stiffly.

It's such a tiny item that Optimus wonders if Megatron can hold it, but he nimbly extracts it from Ratchet's servos and scans through the contents.

"These can be supplied," he says. "The rarer materials will take more time. I assume you want me to pay for these?"

"Do you want me up and in action or not?" Optimus asks, then pauses. It hurts to offer, but - "My original ship could donate parts. I'll strip it down next time I'm up there."

"Acceptable," Megatron says, tucking the data-pad away. "Stay in contact, Optimus Prime."

Optimus nods, watching as Megatron returns to the air-lock. A handful of kliks and Blitzwing takes his turn in the airlock, leaving them alone.

"About time," Ratchet says, crossing his arms. "Throw Starscream out and we can talk."

"I'm not throwing out Starscream," Optimus says. "This might be hard for you to accept, but he's as much a member of my crew as Bumblebee is."

Ratchet hmms, studying Starscream. "How did you survive?"

"A question I'd like to ask you," Starscream says. "The last thing I remember before my untimely end was seeing your pathetic little group clustered around the corpse of your leader. Do tell me: how _did_ you evade Megatron?"

It's utterly uncalled for from both of them, and as Optimus prepares to intervene, the airlocks cycle.

//

"Bulkhead! You made it - oof!" Bumblebee's swept up into a fierce hug as Bulkhead comes in.

"I was worried!"

"Yeah, thanks, _stop crushing me!"_

Bulkhead lets go, dropping Bumblebee, grinning down at him.

"You have no idea how much you missed," Bumblebee says, grinning back. "Hey, Optimus! Get over here and meet Bulkhead!"

When he spins around to wave Optimus over, he's annoyed to see that Starscream's getting on someone else's nerves - but it's way, way too satisfying to see him stare down Ratchet.

"Is that Starscream?" Bulkhead asks.

"The one and only," Bumblebee says, before raising his voice. "He's a good guy now."

Prowl starts. Optimus startles. Starscream stills, then turns, a wide smirk on his face.

"Oh, no." Prowl says. "Bumblebee, our goals may be aligned for the moment, but Starscream is not a 'good guy' by any stretch of your overactive imagination."

"He's going to be insufferable," Optimus adds.

"Why, I've always known that I was the star of the show," Starscream says, gesturing to himself. "But I had no idea that meant I could be the hero!"

An exasperated silence fills the room as Starscream poses.

"If he's a good guy, why's he still wearing purple?" Bulkhead asks, stopping the poses in their tracks.

"Starscream is still a Decepticon," Optimus says. "But he's now a member of this crew. I expect you all to get along - and if you can't manage that, then don't talk to each other."

"Uh," Bulkhead says. "Who's he?"

"It seems introductions are in order," Starscream says. "As you know, I am Starscream, first officer of the _Orion._ Still getting used to that title," he adds in an undertone, before gesturing to Optimus, ignoring Ratchet's annoyed grunt. "This is Optimus Prime, Captain of the _Orion,_ but more importantly he's also the Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, a true Prime, the likes of which haven't been seen since the violent death of Zeta Prime, may he rot in the Pit. Primus knows what the Matrix was thinking, choosing _him."_

"That's not an introduction, that's a history lesson!" Bumblebee says. "Are you trying to bore us to death?"

"How would _you_ introduce him?" Starscream shoots back. "Optimus Prime, the legendary hero? That tells him nothing!"

"Nothing but the truth," Bumblebee puts his hands on his hips. "Besides, this is Bulkhead. Zeta Prime's not going to mean anything to him."

"I know the old stories," Bulkhead says, defensive. "Everyone knows about Zeta Prime. When the Decepticons murdered him, and the Matrix of Leadership didn't pick another Prime, the office of Magnus took its place, and we've been led by Magnuses ever since. See? I do too know my history."

"...Huh, I guess you do."

"It's not entirely inaccurate," Starscream says. "I'd correct you, but I doubt any of you are interested in a proper history lesson."

"I am!" Optimus says, then catches himself, resetting his vocalizer. "I'd like more context for what the Matrix is, if you can help - Ratchet, that goes for you as well. It sounds like you lived through a lot of this."

"Don't tell me you're a history buff," Bumblebee says, dropping his head back. "I was just beginning to think you were cool!"

"It's the story of our kind, Bumblebee - of course I'm interested. The forces of the past shape our present."

"That sounds like a quote."

"It is," Ratchet says. "Just how many years did you have in the academy before you left?"

"I would have graduated that year," Optimus says, quieter.

"Sorry to hear that," Ratchet says.

"I'm not," Starscream says. "Even one stellar cycle is too many of Autobot indoctrination. All of those histories you read were censored and edited. It's a wonder any of you even know who Zeta Prime was, the way Ultra Magnus has promoted his own office."

"Why do you care?" Bumblebee asks.

"Because I lived that history! I was in Vos, back when it was still standing, when the news of Zeta Prime's death broke. No one loved the last of the Primes, but he was mourned. It was the end of an era."

It's almost scary the way Optimus' optics have lit up - Bumblebee's seen it before in recordings of himself when he's talking about the latest and greatest in speed mods.

"Oh no," Bumblebee says.

"Optimus," Prowl says. "We have much to explain to Bulkhead - "

"What? Oh. Right. Starscream, you'll tell me more later, right?"

"He will!" Bumblebee says, running up to whack at Optimus' arm. "Stay focused, Bossbot."

//

It's embarrassing, to reveal so much of himself in a few short conversations, but there's no way he could have controlled himself. Not when Starscream revealed that he wasn't just old enough to have seen the beginnings of the Great War, but even older than that. Old enough to understand what caused that conflict, what shaped the Decepticons.

Optimus knows Starscream by now. If he asks him for stories, they'll be biased, but Starscream won't be able to help himself: he'll talk.

Ratchet will be harder, but he'll have a more familiar viewpoint, and the stifled historian in Optimus has broken free.

Optimus goes through the motions of leadership, explains himself to Ratchet and to Bulkhead both, tries to understand their viewpoints without getting frustrated, and in the end it's Ratchet who holds out longest against his authority - but in the end, he gives into his logic before Optimus has to strip it down to the bare, ugly facts.

"I'm a medic," Ratchet says. "Ask me to do anything else and I won't."

"Will you treat Starscream?"

"If I have to," Ratchet says. "I won't like it."

"I'm not asking you to like it," Optimus says, but he lets the subject go. He's gotten everything he wants and he knows it. "I think that's everything. Prowl, could you show me to the berths? I need to recharge for a few hours."

"After the day we've had, we could all use a few hours," Ratchet says. "This way."

Optimus smiles gratefully after him, and follows him down several corridors, the crew trailing in their wake.

"Here're the captain's quarters," Ratchet says, opening up a door. "You're not going to complain about cramped conditions, right?" The words are friendly, but the tone is a warning.

"Not at all," Optimus says, stepping into the room, looking around. It's perfectly clean and unused, but a ghost lurks here. He can feel it in his spark.

He about-faces and steps out, closing the door behind him.

"Show me where the rest of you will be recharging."

"You asked for it, Bossbot," Bumblebee says, and he's given a whirlwind tour of the various rooms. The _Orion's_ layout is ringing bells in the back of Optimus' mind, and the cabins rings those bells louder.

It isn't laid out like a maintenance ship would be, but - it's a repurposed warship, he realizes as they look into yet another set of officer's quarters.

Interesting.

"I'm not going to uproot anyone," he says as he realizes he's been silent for too long. "Starscream, will you be able to manage on berths this small?"

"I was able to recharge on your pathetic excuse for a berth," Starscream says, looking in at one berth. The _Orion's_ built on the larger end for Cybertronian scales, but Decepticon warbuilds tend to dwarf standard sizes - Starscream won't be able to keep his legs on the berth, and his wingspread is wider than the berth. "If I'm to live here for an extended stay, we must look into remodeling."

"Agreed," Optimus says, thinking of the length of his own berth. "Alright. Thanks for the tour, Ratchet."

//

A full cycle later, Optimus sits up in his berth and admits defeat: recharge isn't coming. His mind is too full, processors struggling with the gargantuan amount of information he's absorbed since his last recharge.

That, and the berth is too strange for him to sleep on.

Optimus briefly considers the chair in the quarters, then shakes his head and emerges from his new quarters, quietly walking out the layout of the ship, wondering at its history.

Kliks pass in a restful silence, and he stops.

"Prowl?" he asks, for no one else would follow him so quietly.

"How did you know?" Prowl asks, coming up to join him. "Did you hear me?"

"Intuition," Optimus says. "You were there last time I couldn't calm myself enough to recharge."

"Will this become a habit?" Prowl asks.

"It's been two nights, Prowl. Ask me tomorrow."

"Only two nights?" Prowl asks. "It feels as if it has been much longer."

"An orn ago I was five systems over, buying ammunition to restock after my last bounty. Five solar cycles ago I was reading the network feeds, trying to decide if Starscream would be too difficult for the effort it would take to secure him. Three solar cycles ago, I was still tracking his movements." Optimus lifts his shoulders in a shrug before he reaches into his favorite compartment, pulling out a cy-gar and lighting it.

"Four solar cycles ago, I watched the scanners as a ship, Cybertronian in origin, came down to Earth."

"Better stealth systems were on the shopping list," Optimus says.

"Funny how you say that after Megatron seized your ship," Prowl says, and they share a smile. "Did it have a name?"

"My ship? No. Just an ID number."

"Why?"

Optimus lifts his shoulders in another shrug. "A name didn't feel right. It wasn't sentient - just a scrap heap I lived out of."

"Ah," Prowl says.

Optimus holds out a hand to Prowl. "I'd crush the controls of that bucket of bolts now. I couldn't even fit into the cockpit. Worst case scenario, I'd have to rip out the seat to lie in there. Honestly? As sorry as I am to steal this ship from Ratchet, I can't regret it. _Orion_ is everything I ever dreamed about when I thought about having enough credits to buy anything on Swindle's top ten lists."

"Everything?" Prowl asks.

"Size, function, comfort," Optimus says. "Half of the small-fry on the bounty lists could be caught just by flying up near their hidey-holes with the _Orion,_ turning on the weapon systems, and waiting."

Prowl stops mid-stride. _"Will_ we do much in the way of bounty hunting?"

Optimus turns to him. "That depends on what Megatron orders, Prowl."

"No," Prowl says. "Don't evade my question like that. I need answers."

"It's always a guessing game with you, Prowl," Optimus says. He takes his cy-gar out of his mouth. "What do you predict the Decepticons will do next, now that they have the All-Spark?"

"Gather their forces. Attack Cybertron itself."

"Like I told Starscream: the All-Spark in Decepticon hands means the end of the war, and Megatron's immortality." Optimus looks up. "I haven't wanted to admit it," he says to the ceiling. "But we should start thinking about what we'll do for a living in the Decepticon empire."

"Don't write off the Autobots that quickly," Prowl says, but he lacks conviction.

"The only reason they won the last war was thanks to space bridges and possession of the All-Spark," Optimus says. "Megatron's spent centuries preparing for the second round, and this time he has the All-Spark. I don't know how he's solved the space bridge problem yet, but I promise you he's figured it out."

He looks down at Prowl, and reaches out, touching his Autobrand.

"You weren't given a choice when they forced that on you," he says. "I wasn't - and it doesn't come out without a painful rewrite of your circuitry. Decepticon brands are even more invasive, as I understand it."

"...What's your point, Optimus?" Prowl asks, voice strained.

"There isn't a race of Cybertronians anymore," Optimus says, feeling the Matrix hum within him. "There's a race of Autobots, and a race of Decepticons. The base programming and design for both kinds are so vastly different that we're separated by size, of all things. I'm surprised we still share a common language, given how vastly divergent we've become."

Prowl looks up at him, silent, and Optimus doesn't know himself what he's getting at.

"I had my Autobrand removed," Optimus says, taking his hand back. "Went with a color no one would mistake as factional. Lived a lifestyle only Decepticons actively welcome. I think we shouldn't be surprised that the Matrix picked an independent for a Prime."

"Ah," Prowl says. "...You were screaming."

Optimus tilts his head.

"The Matrix was forcing itself into you, and you were screaming," Prowl says. "I will never forget the sound of your agony."

"I...don't remember that," Optimus says, a hand going to his chest-plates.

"Good," Prowl says.

Optimus puts his cy-gar back in his mouth and resumes his walk down the long corridors.

"Optimus," Prowl says.

"It's easy to figure out what Primus wants," Optimus says. "I'm going to deliver Cybertron to the Decepticons, and Megatron will use me to keep the Autobots in line. Happy or not, both factions will live on Cybertron again."

"What do you want?" Prowl asks.

Optimus stops in his tracks. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to be Megatron's tool? Or Primus' tool?"

"I haven't been given a choice in the matter," Optimus says, and bitterly: "As long as I don't become the tool of the Elite Guard. That's all I wanted."

Prowl crosses his arms. "Optimus - "

"I don't know how to answer, Prowl," Optimus says. "Back in the Academy, all I wanted was to become a member of the Elite Guard. When that didn't work out, all I wanted was to prove myself as a bounty hunter - make something of myself. That exploded in my face. Logically it follows that I should throw my lot in with the Decepticons, right?"

"But what do you want?" Prowl demands, stepping in front of him.

"To keep you safe," Optimus says. "To show up Sentinel. To find out what really happened the day Zeta Prime died. To find out why Primus didn't pick anyone else until I came along. I don't know what else you want from me, Prowl."

"You're wrong about the Matrix choosing you due to faction," Prowl says, finally. "It picked you because you won't misuse its power."

"A polite way of saying I'll do what Primus wants me to do," Optimus says.

"No," Prowl says. "That's not what I mean."

"Then tell me what you do mean, Prowl. Spell it out for me."

"Megatron's terrified of you. The Elite Guard will be too, when they find out what you are. You're smart and charismatic. You've a skilled fighter. You're a recipe for a leader who could rival Megatron, if you chose to form a faction - but you aren't ambitious. _That_ is why Primus chose you: you won't divide Cybertron further. You'll _unite_ it."

Laughable, really. Optimus wants to grin around his cy-gar and tell Prowl that he couldn't care less about Cybertron, a knee-jerk reaction to grand proclamations.

Prowl presses on: "The Decepticons have been exiled. You'll be there when they come home, and you have the power to keep the Decepticons from reversing the current situation. Megatron would happily exile all of us. He wouldn't bother trying to integrate our two...species, as you said. You _will."_

"Where is this coming from, Prowl?" Optimus asks.

"It's coming from everything that's happened since I recharged last!"

Optimus laughs, but the rest of his processors are latching onto Prowl's words and turning them over and over in his mind.

"Prowl," he says, reaching up to take his cy-gar again, turning it in his fingers. "Is this a long-winded way of saying you'll join my crew for the long run?"

"I don't want the show you put on for Bumblebee," Prowl says. "But - yes."

"Thank Primus," Optimus says. "I'll need your help, if you're right about what's coming."

That gets him a chuckle from Prowl, and Optimus reaches out, putting a hand over a shoulder he once dented.

"Let's turn in for the night," he says. "We'll need the rest."

//

Starscream's waiting by his quarters, arms crossed, wings set back.

"Well," he says as Optimus pauses in front of him. "Prowl isn't wrong."

Optimus can't say he's surprised that Starscream eavesdropped on them; if anything it makes him wonder who else was listening. "How long will this take?"

"You might as well invite me inside," Starscream says. _"Some_ of what I have to say isn't fit for Autobot audials."

Optimus reaches out and opens the door, gesturing Starscream inside. "Is anyone else recharging right now?"

"No," Starscream says, stepping inside. "Bumblebee is in Bulkhead's room, no doubt retelling our adventures in lurid detail. Ratchet might actually be in recharge, but I think it's more likely that he'll be up half the night trying to decide if he wants to risk an emergency communication to Cybertron."

Optimus closes the door behind them, locking it. "Will he?"

"He might," Starscream says. "Let him. The worst of what would happen would involve the Elite Guard, and I welcome the chance to kill them."

"It would be slaughter," Optimus says, flat.

"Exactly! Putting aside the very real danger their presence offers to our operations, consider the political gains the Decepticons make every time they snuff out an Elite Guard unit. Fear _is_ one of our most powerful weapons."

"How badly do you want to terrify Cybertron, Decepticon?" Optimus asks, putting his cy-gar back in his mouth.

"Impress me," Starscream dares.

"Capture the Elite Guard unit. Brand them as Decepticons. Repaint their ship. Put them in timed stasis lock, and the ship on autopilot. Send them home. Let them wake up as their ship gets close to Cybertronian defense systems."

Starscream's smirk widens into a true grin.

"For additional effect, confuse their systems to mark Autobot systems as enemies, and damage their visual sensors - leave them blind."

Starscream's abruptly closer, grabbing Optimus' cy-gar out of his mouth and kissing him, pulling back almost as quickly as he dove in.

"Why _aren't_ you a Decepticon?" Starscreams asks, a hand on his shoulder. "That was magnificent!"

Optimus blinks as his processors attempt to cope with Starscream's kiss, then with his words, and he grabs Starscream's wrist, taking his cy-gar back.

"What was _that?"_

Starscream laughs, high and nervous. "Don't tell me you're a prude, Optimus."

Anger, affection - Optimus shakes his head. "I don't - is this how Decepticons - "

Starscream puts a finger over his lips. "No," he says, tone sober. "It isn't. Don't misunderstand me, Optimus. That was for _you."_

"For me," Optimus says, wondering how far Starscream's thought this out.

Starscream's finger rests on his chin, before he curls his fingers into a grip, leaning in for another kiss, longer this time.

This can't be genuine, Optimus thinks, even as he returns the kiss, his face heating with a blush. This must be a ploy of Starscream's, a way to exert even more influence over him.

"Did," Optimus says as Starscream pulls back. "I have to know, Starscream."

Starscream's wings flick down.

"Know what?"

"Did you," Optimus halts, watching the lines of tension in Starscream's face. Oh, they both know what's coming. "With Megatron?"

Starscream _snarls,_ a purely angry sound, and somehow that's answer enough.

Optimus reaches out and takes Starscream's shoulders, and hauls him in for a kiss, reaching back to run a hand up and down one wing, feeling Starscream quiver with tension.

"You do _not_ get to bring up _his_ name and do that," Starscream says, hands on Optimus' shoulders, then his arms, then back to his face again.

Optimus splays his hands on Starscream's wings, and grins to cover his nerves. He has no idea what to do next, or how this works. A bounty hunting lifestyle doesn't lend itself to an intimate one, and fumbled encounters in the Academy with Sentinel don't count. Not for this.

"You have no idea what you're doing," Starscream says, and Optimus ex-vents loudly. "Knew it!"

"Don't sound so satisfied," Optimus says, glowering, retaliating by tracing patterns up and down Starscream's wings.

"I look forward to taking my Prime's seals," Starscream says, wings fluttering in Optimus' grip. "Teaching him the finer points of - ah!"

Optimus pinches the edge of a wing and tugs. "Keep talking and I might stop."

Starscream laughs and catches his chin, kissing him again, crowding forward into his space, wings pressed forward into Optimus' touch.

Cooling fans click on as Optimus lets Starscream crowd him back against the wall, kissing him with an intensity that's only familiar because Optimus has been up close and personal to a heated argument between Starscream and Megatron.

Optimus drops his hands from Starscream's wings and puts them on Starscream's waist, steadying him.

"Easy," he murmurs.

"Easy - easy?!" Starscream's voice hits a shriek, then drops back down as his optics widen with realization. "Primus, you really are an innocent!"

Optimus drops his head back against the wall, and Starscream dives in to nip along his neck cables, before he's batting Optimus' hands free from his waist and taking Optimus' hands in his.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm simplifying," Starscream says, and he gently takes one of Optimus' fingers into his mouth, running his glossa over the digit.

It shouldn't do anything to him. It doesn't hurt. It's a curious sensation as Starscream's sensor nodes flick over the metal. It shouldn't make Optimus' cooling fans kick into a higher gear as his processors focus on the image of Starscream - the Decepticon Air Commander, his first officer, perhaps his friend - holding his hand as if it's made of glass, exploring his finger as if it's a sweetened energon treat.

There's a click, and static emits from Optimus' vocalizer before he resets it.

"I have always been told my best feature is my mouth," Starscream says, releasing his digit but not his hand. "Would you allow me to demonstrate?"

"F-further?"

Starscream looks up at him, strangely serious as he speaks: "Refuse and this ends. I'm not familiar with Autobot practices, but I would not _dare_ to force myself on you."

Optimus curls his fingers, still too hot, and _wants._

"Please," he says, and Starscream trades his serious expression for a smirk, tracing his glossa along the edges of Optimus' palm, nipping along the edges, careful not to leave dents or scratches.

Optimus presses back against the wall, optics locked on Starscream's mouth, hypnotized as his hand is carefully explored and teased, vocalizer glitching as Starscream circles his wrist, then lights up his sensors by licking up the inside of his arm, confusing his systems. There's no damage to report, nothing to fix, just the _awareness_ of over-aware sensors.

Starscream's cooling fans are on too, a sound that registers only when Starscream stops for a crucial moment, pulling back to stretch his hands, wipe his mouth, and he gently takes Optimus' other hand, prying the cy-gar out of frozen fingers and tossing it away.

"I have never liked those things," Starscream says, and he descends on Optimus' untouched hand, starting with his palm once again. He pauses to murmur against suddenly alit sensors: "But don't stop on my account. It lends you a certain...bravado."

The word is a hiss against his fingers, and Optimus scrambles to grab Starscream's shoulder as heat rushes through him, his processors seizing up as overload hits.

Starscream's kissing him when his senses return, systems struggling to boot back up. Optimus' vocalizer spits out static as Starscream stops, chuckling.

"Such an innocent," he teases.

"You're...as good as you said you were," Optimus says.

"Why, thank you," Starscream purrs, and he kisses Optimus once more. "Now," he says, putting his finger back on Optimus' lips. "Before you offer reciprocation, I'm going to stop you. I had other business to attend to you with you, and as lovely as the touch of your fingers on my wings is, I'd prefer you were completely focused for that task. I won't risk damage tonight."

All good points. Optimus can't help a pang of disappointment.

"Scared, Starscream?" he asks.

"Of you? Hardly!" Starscream's wings spread, almost an invitation. "Of your Autobot medic, however..." He shudders theatrically at the thought. "The very _idea_ of him pounding out my dents - Primus have mercy!"

Optimus shakes his head, laughing despite himself. "Okay, you've made your point - what did you want to tell me, Starscream?"

Starscream grins at him, and steps back to a more proper distance, stance shifting accordingly. It's business, now, not pleasure. "Megatron has a plan for the space bridges - it involves a deep-cover agent on Cybertron, coordinated attacks on the outer rim space bridges, and the entire Decepticon army arriving at the Nexus on Cybertron."

A beat as Optimus absorbs this, then stiffens with anger.

_"Why would you tell me that?"_

Starscream blinks. "Why wouldn't I? I've - "

"You were talking about Ratchet calling the Elite Guard earlier! I don't know how secure this room is, but it isn't secure enough if you're going to go around spilling secrets!"

"Ahem," Starscream says. "I've already scanned this room. It's clear. I wouldn't have done _that_ with an audience."

Optimus looks up, forcing focus on his frayed nerves. "It...sounds like a good plan. I don't need or want details yet."

Starscream's grin returns. "Of course, of course. You advice to Prowl was sound - figure out what you'll do in the Decepticon Empire, Optimus Prime. Its time is coming."

With a sweeping bow, Starscream sees himself out.

Optimus relocks the door behind him and sits down in the chair, crossing his arms, offlining his optics. His hands still tingle, and his processor is still reeling from Starscream - he has to focus. He can't let himself get distracted by Starscream's mouth, not with so much at stake.

Why did Starscream tell him about the double agent? It's obvious. Starscream wants him thinking about Megatron's plans, whatever they are. Why would he want Optimus putting his hands into Megatron's business, then?

Because the duty of a first officer is to support their commanding officer and make sure they're fulfilling their duties to the best of their abilities. Because Starscream poked holes in Megatron's plans for millions of years, and by plugging those holes, guaranteed successful, _safe_ operations.

Because Starscream still wears Decepticon purple, and for all that he is a traitor to Megatron, he is loyal to his cause.

Optimus vents, frustrated by how little energy he has, and how much this means. He has to recharge. He'll need the energy, because thanks to Prowl and Starscream both he knows what he needs to do - and it isn't seek out Starscream and demand he use his mouth some more.

As tempting as that is, he knows what his first item on the agenda has to be tomorrow: arrange a private meeting with Megatron.

//

Bumblebee comes online in a jolt of energy, a hurried system boot-up that has him catapulting out of bed, ready for action, for fresh energon cubes, for races on the highways under the guise of early morning patrols.

This particular morning it means he jolts awake and throws himself into Bulkhead's arm, and lands back on the berth with a smarting chin.

"Ow!"

Bulkhead's snores come to a stop as Bumblebee's cry pierce his audials, then as Bumblebee pushes and shoves at him.

"Get off! Wake up! Let me up!"

"Morning," Bulkhead says with a yawn, stretching as he sits up. Bumblebee jumps off the bed, jogging in place, a wide grin on his face.

"I'll come right back, I want to go make sure that wasn't the world's best dream," Bumblebee says, and he zooms out of Bulkhead's quarters, throwing himself against the captain's door.

"Optimus!" He calls. "It's morning! Wake up!"

A distant part of his mind that's still booting up reminds him that he should be more respectful around these quarters. Respect for the dead and all of that. Bumblebee tells it to see itself off a cliff, and bangs on the door.

"I don't think he's in there," Bulkhead says, sticking his head out of his quarters.

"Maybe he's a heavy sleeper," Bumblebee says, but Bulkhead's probably right and that means - he's off and running again, reaching the bridge at record speed, catching himself on railing at the last moment before he crashes into a console.

Ratchet grunts at him. Prowl nods to him. Starscream looks down at him.

"Where's Optimus?"

"Outside," Prowl says.

"Talking to Megatron," Starscream says, and adds, irritably: _"Alone."_

"And you guys just let him _go?"_

"He didn't give us a choice," Prowl says. "He arranged the meeting privately, slipped out on his own, and while we could follow - "

"Megatron would see a disobedient crew as a sign of weakness," Starscream says. "Whatever he's doing, it wouldn't help him."

"All we can do is sit tight," Ratchet says, and ex-vents tiredly. "What Primus was thinking I will never know."

"Hey, I thought you didn't believe in Primus."

"I don't," Ratchet says. "Go get some breakfast, Bumblebee. This could take a while."

//

He needs a jetpack.

Optimus grips tighter at Blitzwing's arms and thinks it again. He needs to be able to fly, and the simplest solution is a jetpack. He can't keep relying on rides from Decepticons, even if they are high ranking officers in Megatron's army.

It occurs to him, not for the first time, that he could have asked Starscream for a ride, except that would have defeated the purpose of slipping out without talking to his crew, and it would have been a terrible distraction.

Optimus needs this to be an interruption-free spark-to-spark with Megatron.

Blitzwing lands in the bay, dropping him without any ceremony.

"Thanks," Optimus says, picking himself up.

"You should look into the acquisition of a jetpack," Blitzwing says. "Complain to the Matrix, too. It should have given you flight thrusters when it remade you - or cannons big enough to use as thrusters!" His face cycles through colors as he talks, his tones rising higher as he speaks.

"I should have," Optimus agrees. "I'll look into that jetpack."

"Do," Blitzwing says, blue-faced.

Optimus nods, and turns from him, going briefly to his old ship, resting a hand on its side. After this meeting he'll strip it for parts and everything he's stored in it, including the relics.

"This way, you slug!" Blitzwing calls, red-faced. "Keep Megatron waiting and I'll pound you into pulp!"

Optimus joins him, resisting the temptation to ask. It would be a bad idea, and rude besides.

Blitzwing's face cycles, turning blue, and they share glances.

He's heard of Blitzwing's infamous triple personalities. It's hard not to hear about them, sooner or later. He's infamous even in the Academy for being the poster child of insane Decepticons, and the number one reason you don't want to become a triple-changer.

Optimus wants to understand how it feels.

"What are you looking at?" Blitzwing asks, red-faced.

Optimus cracks. "Are you...aware when your other faces are speaking?" He asks.

Blue-faced: "Yes."

"Ah," Optimus says.

Blitzwing doesn't say anything else.

Optimus looks away.

"What's it like to be crazy?" Blitzwing says, voice gone high and cracked. "Everyone wants to know! Blitzwing, can you handle the fire? Blitzwing, can you handle the ice? Ahaha!"

"I didn't mean to offend," Optimus hazards.

"I've been asked before," Blitzwing says, blue. "Are _you_ aware when you're thinking?" Red. "I am. Apologize for asking again and I'll - " Blue. "We're here. Lord Megatron waits inside - " Crazy. "For your tender loving ministrations!"

The door slides open, and Blitzwing's laughter echoes after him.

Optimus forces back the shiver as he walks into Megatron's receiving room. Megatron himself is standing by a view-screen, watching him as the door swishes shut.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron greets. "What brings you here? Surely not more additions to that list of supplies."

"No," Optimus says. "I've changed my mind. I want in on your plans for Cybertron."

They're nearly the same height, now. Megatron no longer towers over him, and he has nothing to fear from the warlord.

And yet Megatron's sudden interest - the intensity of it - seizes his spark with fear.

"Why the sudden interest?" Megatron asks, but they both know what he's really asking: did Starscream put him up to this?

Optimus considers lying, considers playing games with him, then reaches into his compartment, lighting a cy-gar. Nothing but the truth will do.

"Prowl and Starscream approached me last night," he says. "I'll spare you the details. Here's what matters: the Decepticon Empire is ascendant, Cybertron will be yours within a handful of stellar cycles at my most generous estimate, and my crew and I need to figure out what our new place in the Empire will be."

Megatron's staring him down, expressionless. None of the expected triumph.

"I need to know what your plans for Autobots are," Optimus says. "Going from historical precedent it'll be exile, and I hope I don't need to tell you how badly that would backfire on you."

"Exactly how many of my plans has Starscream seen fit to tell you about?"

"Just one, and he told me in a secure room. It involves a double-agent and space bridges."

Megatron narrows his optics.

"Let me fill in what I know," Optimus says, and he walks past Megatron to look out the view-screen at Earth's sky. "Everyone knows the story: after centuries of exile, the Decepticons return with the All-Spark, but an intrepid team of Autobots get massively lucky and offline Megatron himself. Decepticons vanish for fifty stellar cycles. For those of us on the fringes of Autobot authority, we're aware that General Strika is the new leader of the Decepticons, that the faction isn't dead - merely resting." Optimus looks at Megatron. "News of your return lights a fire in the Decepticons. Uprisings spontaneously form. Strika struggles to control the faction and keep it focused. Your speech restores order to the faction, and ignites further fighting on the borders that's meant to strain the Elite Guard to its breaking point. Am I right so far?"

Megatron gives away nothing. "Go on."

"Putting aside distractions like Starscream and the All-Spark, and taking into account important factors like a highly-placed double agent who could potentially grant you access codes to the Space Bridge Nexus - it's effective. It has flaws, but the chance of the Elite Guard figuring it out is laughably low. But, for the sake of argument, let's pretend they figure it out."

Megatron crosses his arms, but he's listening. "They pull their forces back to Cybertron. They give up territory and self-destruct those space bridges as they retreat."

"Scorched earth strategy," Optimus says. "It's that or find the traitor - which they won't. They're too highly placed and can cover their tracks with ease. I'm impressed you gained that kind of asset."

"I play the long game," Megatron says, tone dry.

"It's not the only way to play," Optimus says. "Circling back to my train of thought: given your plan, you should be traveling to a space bridge and preparing to attack it. Instead you've planted yourself on this planet and you've kept your head down. Inquiring minds - " Optimus breaks off, and takes his cy-gar out. "You're building a space bridge."

Genuine surprise before Megatron recovers from his slip. Optimus nods to himself.

"How you got the plans I don't know, but it explains the mountain base, the seclusion, and why you're already set up to obtain the kind of materials Ratchet needs to repair the _Orion."_

"Humanity," Megatron says, with as much contempt and wonder he can pack into a single word. "Those little fleshlings captured the Autobots and their ship. I'll spare you the details, as you've spared me yours: the _Orion's_ computer banks hold space bridge schematics. Construction is mostly complete - no more than a metacycle remains until it's completed, barring unforeseen complications."

"And when it's completed and working, Decepticons all over the galaxy execute attacks on their local space bridges, then send the army through to the Nexus," Optimus says.

"Tell me, Optimus Prime, as you seem so set on telling me what to do - what could possibly go wrong with that plan?"

Optimus laughs, but quickly sobers under Megatron's glare. "Keeping the Elite Guard tied up for an entire metacycle is risky. Your traitor is at risk on a daily basis. Your space bridge could be discovered and destroyed before it's complete."

"Useless," Megatron says.

"Too general, right," Optimus says, charging onwards, processors whirling. "Specific problems. You found me when I opened the All-Spark, and it wasn't shy about broadcasting its location again. Guaranteed we'll have Elite Guard back to investigate, and your warship is still hanging out in the open. Excellent deflection strategy, assuming you have someone working on the space bridge while you keep Autobot attention here."

"It will take time for the Elite Guard to arrive," Megatron says. "Anything else?"

Optimus shutters his optics and thinks, hard. Guards on the space bridge. Plug all leaks relating to the spy's existence. "Us," he says, then looks at Megatron, optics widening. "Have you been blocking the _Orion's_ transmissions?"

Megatron, naturally, doesn't answer.

"Of course you have," Optimus says. "That's why you're sitting on top of us."

"I repeat, Optimus Prime: anything else?"

It seems he's wasting Megatron's time. Optimus resets his vocalizer. There's no need to be embarrassed. He's demonstrating he's aware of the situation and all of its complexities.

But he's still wasting Megatron's time. Starscream's words echo in his mind: _Impress me._

Optimus looks at the cy-gar in his hands. It's an ugly idea, born of an exhausted processor. It might be enough to prove himself worth Megatron's time.

As much as he hates the Guard - 

Megatron's boring twin holes in his head. Optimus can see his patience running out.

"I have a suggestion for how you handle the Elite Guard," he says, when the Matrix fails to offer him the wisdom necessary to get himself out of this conversation with Megatron's opinion of him intact.

"Tell me it doesn't involve sparing their lives."

"I'm not that soft," Optimus says, putting his cy-gar back into his mouth. "Well. Technically it does, but hear me out: whoever the Elite Guard send, capture them and their ship. Brand them as Decepticons, repaint and rewire their ship, strip it of visual sensors and any other parts you want, then send it home. Put the Elite Guard into a timed stasis lock so they'll come online as Cybertronian air defense notices that this supposed friendly ship is painted in Decepticon colors. The rewiring comes into play: the Elite Guard can't see outside their own ship, and their sensors are turning up Decepticon purple everywhere. Set up a turret to fire on its own, perhaps."

Optimus slowly stops, ready to embellish the idea but aware that he might have put his foot into it. Starscream loved the idea, but Megatron has never been Starscream.

He certainly won't kiss him over it, and that is a thought Optimus did not need to have here.

"Your idea has merit," Megatron says, after a moment of measured silence. "You will be the one to carry it out. Get the Orion space-worthy before the Elite Guard arrives, capture them, and you may carry it out."

Optimus in-vents sharply. Was that - 

"Impress me, Optimus Prime."

\- his first order from Megatron.

Optimus immediately sketches a rusty salute, which seems to amuse him.

"You may summon your crew to strip your former ship of parts," Megatron says, as an afterthought. "Dismissed."

//

Autobot Intelligence Agent Blurr understands the necessities of fitting in with the locals. It allows him to blend in. It allows him a clear optic on the Decepticon warship flying over the body of water the locals have designated "Lake Erie."

It means he has to drive as slowly as he possibly can to avoid breaking any of the local "speed limits," and it's really rusting his processors.

Blurr keeps his grumbles internal and takes comprehensive notes instead, noting the exact time down to the astrosecond when Blitzwing flies out of the warship, carrying the same tricolor mech that Blurr had noted before, designation "Optimus", a bounty hunter who likely arrived on Earth to collect the bounty for the Decepticon officer and traitor Starscream.

It makes no sense for him to be present with the bounty retracted but not rewarded, and Blurr has incomplete information on the situation, which he is keenly aware of and unfortunately from this distance it's difficult to get a better look at Optimus without using a visual aid and to use a pair of binoculars Blurr will have to shift to root mode and that's frankly unwise in his current lack of cover.

Blurr makes his decisions and is already shifting up a gear, leaving the area around the lake and finding a wooded area free of locals. It's a bluff overlooking the lake and he belly-crawls through the trees and bushes as quickly as he can, withdrawing a pair of binoculars and with his chin planted in organic matter known as grass, he gets an up-close-and-impersonal look at Optimus the bounty hunter, just as Blitzwing carries him underwater.

Blurr mutters an expletive under his breath that he has no desire to repeat and tries to decide if he wants to sit tight and wait or get back into better cover. It would be safer to get back in cover and cleaner besides but at the same time Blitzwing may come back with Optimus and he may spot other mechs besides and he hasn't figured out yet how he intends to better spy on the Autobot ship, which is rapidly becoming a necessity given that he is convinced that the Decepticons have been inside the ship.

It's a complicated situation and he doesn't even have the frame of the picture let alone the individual pieces but he is certain something has gone terribly wrong with the Autobot ship because he hasn't seen any Autobots but plenty of Decepticons and that bounty hunter and he doesn't know how much he missed before he noticed the Decepticon warship overhead but in his defense he had been busy trying to locate missing Autobots Prowl and Bumblebee who were not in their usual patrol routes or at any of their local hangouts or anywhere near the city.

One bot assigned to watch four roaming Autobots: there must be more difficult assignments but he can't think of them except now Decepticons have shown up in a big way and - 

Blurr squints into his binoculars as Starscream bursts from the water, then stares as he sees the Autobots Prowl and Bumblebee hanging onto his arms, then stares further as Starscream lifts enough from the water to reveal Bulkhead clinging to his legs. It's much too far to hear them, but Blurr can only suppose that this is a combat situation he's watching, given the way Starscream's struggling to fly and shouting something, except -

Bumblebee isn't struggling, and neither is Prowl. They're shouting back at Bulkhead and Starscream, but without lipreading which he intends to learn someday it is impossible to figure out what's going on.

Blitzwing bursts from the water, still holding Optimus, and his crazy laughter could be heard from the moon, and Blurr is paying devoted attention to his binoculars as Starscream tosses Prowl at Blitzwing, then reaches down and grabs Bulkhead's arm, finally shooting up towards the Decepticon warship.

It must be terribly undignified to be carried like that, Blurr thinks, watching Blitzwing carry Optimus carry Prowl, and he very very much needs to get onto that ship to hear what they're all talking about because it could be traitorous and he has no idea how his commander will take the news that this group of Autobots has been compromised perhaps fatally and they might all become Decepticons by the next time he sees them and there's just one missing and that would be Chief Medical Officer Ratchet who is likely imprisoned or dead on the ship except -

Blurr ex-vents into the local foliage as the lot vanish into the warship, and tries to figure out what he should do because while he could run across the water it would definitely give away his position and he is still trying to be discreet because he is an intelligence agent and his cover is invaluable to him.

What would Longarm do?

He's still thinking about it when Starscream re-emerges from the warship, carrying a crate down into the water, and when this trip is repeated a half dozen times Blurr thinks he might understand what has happened, which is that these Autobots have made a deal for supplies with the Decepticons, except it doesn't explain why Starscream is the one ferrying crates instead of Lugnut, or how they worked out a deal at all, and don't they know it's illegal to trade with traitors to Cybertron?

Wait - if it's a trade, then what have they given away?

Blurr wills his legs to stop shaking and wishes wishes wishes he could call Longarm right now and ask for advice but that comm signal would be detected and setting up a proper channel would require him to leave his post and the intel he's gathering is much too valuable to leave.

The next thing Starscream carries down isn't a crate, but an item from legend that means he doesn't so much fly as imitate a brick: it's the Forge of Solus Prime, the mighty golden hammer and Starscream isn't strong enough to carry it at all.

Blurr forces himself to watch the hilariously huge splash as the hammer drags the Decepticon under, then tries to understand why the hammer would be going to the Autobots instead of the other way around and besides it's useless without a Matrix-chosen Prime to operate that thing.

Just what is going on here?

//


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus crouches over the lip of the entrance and tries not to wince as Starscream hits the water.

"I told him it was heavy!" Bumblebee says, peeking out at the lake too, with Bulkhead leaning over him.

"Uh, should we go down there and get him?"

Optimus holds up a finger, and activates his comms. ::Starscream?::

They all wait, looking down at the lake, the height too lofty to simply jump. There's a breeze, and Optimus lets his optics follow the motions of the lake, waiting for Starscream's response.

"Should we worry?" Bumblebee asks after a klik.

"Naw," Bulkhead says. "Starscream's tough. A little fall like that wouldn't hurt him."

"He's been through worse," Optimus murmurs. ::Starscream, report. Don't make me go find Blitzwing so we can rescue you.::

::Do you really think I need _rescue?_ ::

There's a clank as Bumblebee punches Bulkhead's arm. "Told you he'd be fine!"

"I said that," Bulkhead says. "Why do you care about him so much, anyways?"

::Can you fly?:: Optimus asks, listening with half an audial.

"We-ell," Bumblebee draws it out. "For a Decepticon, he's not all bad."

"I thought you'd hate him."

"Why would I hate Starscream? Aside from the obvious."

"He's rude, arrogant, and talks as much as you do," Bulkhead says. "And he's faster than you."

"Hey! He's not faster than me!" Now Optimus tunes out the argument entirely, ex-venting. Bumblebee and Bulkhead have argued about this at least once before within the last hour, and while he might be interested in a real race between Bumblebee and Starscream, it isn't the time or place to arrange such a thing.

::Yes,:: Starscream responds at last. ::You'll have to move this _slagging_ hammer.::

Optimus crouches down, unable to keep the smile from his face. ::Is that why you've been taking so long?::

Starscream bursts up out of the water, and Optimus' smile slips, mouth opening as the sunlight reflects on Starscream's gleaming armor.

He resets his vocalizer abruptly, and shoots a guilty glance towards Bumblebee. They're watching Starscream, and Optimus follows their gazes, watching him fly.

It's not the straight shot flight that he's been employing for the last set of cycles: it's a flashy spiral with far too many acrobatic twists and tumbles, meant to be a show put on for their benefit.

"Show-off," Bumblebee mutters, and Optimus can't help but agree.

//

Blurr's whole frame is vibrating, little twitches with the need to move, and he knows that if he stays put for much longer he'll have to turn off some of his systems just so he can lie still and keep watching.

After Starscream's little show he'd resumed the trips, carrying down Optimus at one point, then carrying him back up, in another unnecessarily slow and showy flight. Blurr still can't figure out what game they're playing and if he had to guess he would say they were courting each other or playing but again it doesn't make much sense and he needs more information but patience comes first.

Patience wins him another view of Starscream carrying the Autobots back down to the ship, then Optimus for one more showy flight - he squints at his binoculars when Starscream kisses Optimus, makes a mental note about courting one more time, and then there's peace and quiet for nearly a whole cycle. The planet's rotation shifts into nightshift. Blurr remains unnoticed and undisturbed even by the local fauna, and he's numb, lying flat on his stomach with half of his systems offline.

Recharge calls, and he puts it off and off and off, as the hourly reminders ping.

There's more to see, he feels it in his spark, and at long last his patience is rewarded when Megatron himself drops out of the warship, transforms, and flies away.

Choices, choices. Blurr scrambles systems awake and quickly follows Megatron, shifting to his altmode as soon as he hits a road, and then he's speeding away, all of his being coming awake and alive as he chases Megatron through the skies.

//

"Why the rush?" Ratchet asks a week later. "You've had us working like there's fire breathing down our tailpipes."

Optimus looks up from his datapad and cube of energon, surprised by Ratchet's sudden appearance in his quarters. Typically it's Prowl or Starscream who catch him during his lunch hour, and those turn into working lunches. Discussions on repairs, on policy, on training.

Optimus gestures Ratchet inside. "It's nothing you probably haven't figured out already, but Megatron gave me some orders before he left."

Left. Megatron had flown away, presumably to his mountain to work on the space bridge, and left Blitzwing and Lugnut behind to watch over them - and block their communications.

"I figured," Ratchet confirms, standing by his desk. "Are you allowed to tell me, or should I get back to work?"

Bitter, grumpy, and Ratchet all over. Optimus shakes his head. "The Elite Guard is on their way. I don't know which unit, but it's inevitable after the All-Spark's last light show, and if we want to save their lives, we need to be ready for battle."

Ratchet hmphs, pulling out the second chair and settling his old joints into it. "I thought you didn't care about the Elite Guard."

"Whatever my personal feelings towards them," Optimus starts, then catches himself. This shouldn't be treated like a report. "I have a history with Sentinel Prime," he says, blunt. "He's part of the reason I flunked out of the academy."

"So you care about the Elite Guard," Ratchet says. "Fine. What're you after? Their humiliation? Proving yourself right?"

Optimus puts his energon cube down. "It's about those things, but even if they were a Decepticon strike unit I'd want to keep Megatron from killing them. Don't tell him that. Don't tell Starscream that. It's hard enough to pull off the image of perfect Decepticon around them as it is."

Ratchet arches an optic ridge. "You _haven't_ told Starscream?"

Optimus can't help the blush, but he hasn't exactly been able to talk Starscream into courting him privately. Their affair is a public one on the _Orion,_ and he's just had to accept it as another challenge of command. "Most of my leverage with the Decepticons is based on my posturing. Until I can deliver more successes, my utility - and thus value - is just words, and Megatron can shatter our agreement in a fit of bad temper."

Ratchet takes this in, letting him talk before he leans forward. "As much as I appreciate your looking out for us, we _were_ safer before you dragged us into your powerplays."

"The only reason Megatron left you alone was because he didn't see you as a threat," Optimus says.

"Exactly," Ratchet says. "We're a space bridge repair crew, not a unit of soldiers, no matter how many times you show Bumblebee how to aim a blaster rifle."

Optimus rubs his face and ex-vents. This again. "Ratchet, most of the combat simulations I run involve getting the crew to safety while I handle the threat. I don't _want_ a unit of soldiers."

"They believe otherwise."

"It makes them happy."

"It makes them overconfident!" Ratchet bursts out. "Do you think I'm blind? I've seen this before! A freshly trained unit of sparkling soldiers who think they're the hottest stuff on wheels who get into a battle and _get themselves killed!_ Not on my watch!"

"I will die to protect them," Optimus says, quieter but no less spark-felt.

"You'll get us all killed."

Optimus stares Ratchet down, but he knows he can't change the old medic's mind.

"I won't," he says, optics dropping. "Ratchet, I know you don't like me, but please - try to give me a chance - through the Elite Guard if nothing else."

There's the sound of servos creaking and Ratchet gets up. "I am," he says. "But only because you didn't give me a choice about it."

Optimus watches him go and slumps back in his seat. If circumstances had been different - but the same could be said of so many things.

//

Two days after that, the _Orion_ rises slowly out of Lake Erie until it's nose to nose with the Decepticon warship. Bumblebee jumps out of his chair, cheering, and Ratchet smiles as he pats the ship's console.

It's a good day, even if Optimus makes them run through a full-systems check not once but _twice_ , searching out the last bugs and squashing them.

That night, they break out Optimus' stash of high-grade, clink their cubes, and have an impromptu party.

//

Optimus laughs as Bumblebee tugs on his arm, and finally gives in, getting up to join him with Bulkhead.

"Okay, on three - two - one!" Bumblebee says, and they break into a cheery rendition of the _Three Chevroned Praxian,_ laughing as they stumble through the verses.

"It's not fair," Bumblebee says as they settle on the couches in the rec room. "The Matrix should have given you perfect recall of all the good songs!"

"I'm certain the Matrix wasn't built to pass on drinking ballads, Bumblebee," Ratchet says from across the room, mellowed out by the high-grade.

"That should have been a feature," Bumblebee says. "I don't even _know_ half the things you've sung!"

"And I don't know half the ones you sang," Ratchet shoots back. "I don't know what you see in organic noise."

"It's music - " Bumblebee starts, and Optimus reaches out, taking his arm, unhappy at the sudden tension.

"Oh good, you've stopped," Starscream says, rising from his couch, seemingly unaffected by the excessive amount of high-grade he's consumed. "My turn."

"Uh oh," Bulkhead says.

"Don't look so scared," Starscream says. "I'll have you know my nickname of Screamer only applies in the berth."

Ratchet chokes on his high-grade, and Optimus lets go of Bumblebee's arm to tilt his head up, praying to Primus for patience and freedom from Starscream's peculiar sense of humor.

Starscream resets his vocalizer, hefts his cube up, ignores them all, and begins to sing.

It's in a language Optimus recognizes as Old Cybertronian, and Starscream's right: he's not awful. Optimus has heard prettier voices, but Starscream puts himself front and center, singing what sounds like a romantic-comedic duet while acting out both parts, showing more class and history in a handful of kliks than Optimus has ever seen from him.

Silence falls over their little gathering, before Ratchet pushes himself up. "Sing it again," he demands.

"What - " Optimus stares at him.

"I said, sing it again. I won't ask twice."

All heads swivel to Starscream, who shrugs, sips his high-grade, and starts in again, a puzzled note quickly leaving his voice as he falls into the parts again.

He falters when Ratchet starts in, singing a third part in the same language.

"That - " he stops entirely as Ratchet stops, putting a hand on his hip.

"What's the matter, never heard the full thing before?"

"I've seen the full thing performed with _all_ of the parts sung before!"

"Then why'd you stop?"

"I never expected an Autobot to know it!"

"Wait," Optimus says. "What piece is it?"

"It's the most famous part from the _Solar Dance,"_ Ratchet says. "A modern - well, it's ancient now - opera from Vos. It's your stereotype filled romantic comedy about a trio of Vosian seekers - those would be fliers like Starscream here - finding true love during a feud between their families. Utter tripe, but the songs are worth remembering."

"Sing it again," Optimus says, after a pregnant pause, and Prowl bursts out laughing.

All heads swivel, and he holds up his empty cup of high-grade as defense and excuse. "Our - our historian," he says, and laughs again, but quieter.

"Yes, yes, okay, I've heard the request twice now," Starscream says. "But if you're here, I don't have to sing Wildstrike's part."

"Oh no you don't," Ratchet says. "That's a devil of a part. Start singing - and keep to the parts you started with!"

They stare each other down, then - 

"Wait," Bumblebee says. "Did you say _romance?_ Are you two singing love songs at each other?"

"We're trying to, but we keep getting interrupted!"

Bumblebee collapses in laughter, and Starscream sighs, utterly put-out.

"Ignore him," Ratchet says. "Come on, Starscream. Sing before I pluck out your wings."

Starscream nods, stiffly, and begins to sing again, mouth fitting around the ancient vowels with ease. Ratchet takes his cue, joining in, and Optimus sits, spell-bound, as two ancient mechs sing a story he can't understand. Their voices don't fit the parts, and Starscream's acting is far more subdued this time around, but Optimus can hear where the pieces of harmony interlock, and he marvels at how it sounds, aching to hear the full thing with three trained Vosian singers.

It's a dream, but he holds onto it through the song, and instead of Starscream's original triumphant tone in the final notes, there's a new bittersweet lended by Ratchet's counterpoint, and as the song ends, Ratchet resets his vocalizer.

"...Thanks," he says, and retreats to his seat. "Still lacking, but we're not going to get the full effect without a third singer."

"Teach it to Optimus," Prowl says, and heads swivel once more. "Guaranteed interested audience."

"I - I don't have much of a singing voice," Optimus says, but he can't deny his interest in the idea.

"Does it sound like I have a singing voice?" Ratchet asks. "Starscream, how much of the play do you remember?"

"Enough," Starscream says. "How much of the old tongue do you speak, Prime?"

"I can read some of it," Optimus says, wondering if the Matrix would see fit to bless him with the ancient language.

"Hmm," Starscream says, and he settles back on his couch, looking speculative. "When we have time to teach you old Cybertronian, I suppose we could talk about Zeta Prime as well. Put an end to your speculation."

"Why not now?"

Starscream just rolls his optics. "No, not now. It wouldn't be fitting."

"Why?" Optimus presses, his curiosity lit.

"Look around you, Optimus - " Starscream gestures to their little gathering. "Do any of these mechs seem interested in learning old Cybertronian to you? We'd bore them to tears, when they'd much rather listen to _The General Has Only Got One Cannon."_

"The what now?" Bumblebee asks immediately.

Starscream sits up with a gleam in his optic, lifting his cube to them all. "It goes like this..."

//

"Oh slag oh pit oh - " Blurr tries to wriggle in Megatron's hold, but his own stasis cuffs have been securely placed over his wrists, and all he can do is talk as Megatron flies away from what Blurr now knows as his _secret space bridge construction site._

"I really think we should stop and talk about this I mean I didn't see very much going on in there, not enough to warrant my deactivation, which is all you can really do with me because I won't talk and Command doesn't make trades for hostages - "

"Be silent," Megatron commands as he secures Blurr to his frame, transforming into his altmode and taking off, Blurr slung under him.

It's terrifying really how high up they are, and how fast they're flying, and Blurr won't feel comfortable until his feet are on the ground again, but he still can't wiggle or do anything about his stasis cuffs.

Kliks pass, the landscape zipping by under him, and a familiar lake appears below, but before Blurr can figure out how to phrase his questions they're soaring higher, and then he's staring straight ahead at the sight of a Decepticon warship flying nose-to-nose with an Autobot warship, one of the older models obviously as they tend not to mass-produce warships anymore, and he couldn't say what kind exactly but he knows it's an Autobot ship and his processors must be fried because it took him too long to realize that it's the _Orion,_ the maintenance ship housing the crew he's supposed to be watching.

He blinks a few times and takes in the _Orion's_ impressive guns and revises his thoughts: a repurposed warship, now re-repurposed with weapon systems back online. Did the Decepticons do that?

Megatron isn't flying for the Decepticon warship, instead hovering outside the _Orion_ , and after an agonizing klik of nothing but the sound of wind and Megatron's engines, bay doors open in the _Orion._

//

"I believe this is yours," Megatron says as he shifts back into root-mode, tossing an unfamiliar blue mech at Optimus' feet.

"Who - where did you come from?" Bumblebee asks, bending down to look at the guy.

Optimus doesn't stop him, optics on Megatron, wishing for a private commline. "He is," he says, because if he doesn't claim this Autobot as one of his crew, he's dead. "I'll explain everything to him, and keep him in line."

"Do," Megatron says, and out he goes, the roar of his engines drowning out all noises for the moments it takes for him to clear the bay. Optimus looks to the side and Bulkhead closes the bay doors, sealing them inside with Megatron's prisoner.

Optimus moves in, gently rolling the dazed mech over, pausing at the sight of Elite Guard insignia before he opens the stasis cuffs, straightening up. If this turns into a fight - it'll be on his shoulders, he knows it.

But this is an Autobot. They tend to speak before they act.

"Who are you what are you do you have a deal with Megatron thank you for opening those stasis cuffs," says the mech as he springs to his feet. Optimus blinks a few times.

"Uh," Bumblebee says. "Can you...start with your name? Slowly?"

"I am Blurr, an Autobot Intelligence Agent, sent to this planet by the Elite Guard to monitor this crew and Deception activity."

"Of course," Optimus murmurs, then offers his hand. "Good to have you on board, Agent Blurr."

"Wait wait wait you just made a deal with Megatron, you aren't an Autobot, this is not 'good to be on board,' in fact I would say that I am waiting for answers."

And there he pauses expectantly. Optimus lets his hand drop.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he says, heavily. This could still turn into a fight. "I'm captain of the _Orion,_ and the yellow bot staring at you is Bumblebee, one of my crew. To your right is Bulkhead, and behind me is Starscream, my first officer. Yes, we're a mixed faction ship. Yes, there's a good reason for it. No, I can't let you leave until I've explained everything."

"Well that's good because I want to know everything," Blurr says. "My notes on your operation are a total mess thanks to interfactional mingling, which by the way is illegal."

Bumblebee's frame jerks, a muffled laugh.

 _"What_ is so funny about breaking the law?"

"Aren't - aren't Primes exempt from the law?" Bumblebee asks.

"Primes most certainly are not exempt from the law, and besides there is no way a bounty hunter can even have the rank of Prime, seeing as they live outside the law and have sworn no oaths to Cybertron."

"Can I tell him? Please?" Bumblebee looks up at Optimus with big pleading optics.

"You can try, but I doubt he would believe it," Starscream says with a shrug. "I wouldn't have believed a word of it except that I was present to witness the - "

There's a whirr, a thunk, and a clank as Bumblebee jumps up to poke Starscream in the chest. "You are stealing my thunder!" He whirls back to Optimus. "Please, can I do it?"

 _"What_ exactly is he referring to? If you doubt my capability to believe outrageous truths may I remind you that I was just captured by Megatron when he should have had no idea that I was present and he delivered me to a mixed faction ship and at this point I could believe anything you decide to tell me."

Optimus nods to Bumblebee as he files away that information for dissection later.

"Brilliant!" Bumblebee turns back to Blurr, stretching his hands out, wiggling his fingers as he then gestures to Optimus. "Meet Optimus Prime, the one true bearer of the Matrix of Leadership."

A variety of expressions flit over Blurr's face before he throws his hands up and laughs. "There is no way that can be true! The Matrix of Leadership was stored safely on Cybertron when it neglected to pick another Prime and therefore there is no way a bounty hunter could get their servos on it. That's precluding the possibility that the Matrix would even choose an illegally operating bounty hunter to be the next Prime!"

Prowl drops down from the ceiling with a sudden clang, and Blurr jumps back arms spread, sunk back into a runner's stance.

"The Matrix is not on Cybertron, and hasn't been since the Council sent all of the ancient relics through the space bridges," Prowl says, completely calm, his palms held outward in a show of peace. "I'm surprised you weren't made aware of this fact, given your rank."

"My mission briefing included information about the All-Spark but not about any other devastatingly important Cybertronian artifacts but that is besides the point. Do you believe their ridiculous claims?"

Prowl nods, and Blurr puts a hand on his forehead.

"Have you all lost your Primus-forsaken minds? I am aware you possess the Forge of Solus Prime so it is possible you're telling the truth about possessing the Matrix but I refuse to believe that anyone could just pick it up and be chosen as the next true Prime!"

"Prowl, he hasn't given me much choice," Optimus says. "Stand aside."

Prowl moves out of the way, shooting him a wary look.

There are all kinds of things that could go wrong with this, given that Agent Blurr is a speedy mech who could possibly take horrible advantage of Optimus exposing his spark chamber to him, but Optimus can guess at the way the rest of this conversation goes: flat disbelief from Blurr, distrust, and ultimately he would jeopardize all of Optimus' schemes.

Optimus can't allow that happen, for the sake of the people under his command.

Activating the internal systems that open his chest plates is surprisingly easy, lacking the usual amount of security queries that usually fly up on his HUD when he's opened up his spark chamber in the past. Command, confirmation, and his chest plates fly open, displaying the Matrix in its pristine glory.

His crew is coming forward around him, Starscream leaning past him to see the Matrix, Bumblebee bumping into Prowl as he gets an opticful of the legendary artifact. Even Bulkhead's come over, and Optimus would guarantee that Ratchet's glued to his security monitors back on the bridge.

Agent Blurr stumbles forward, jaw hanging open, the light from the Matrix reflecting in his optics. For once in his life, he's speechless, and Optimus feels a distinct pleasure at the fact - but all light shows must eventually come to an end.

He reverses the permissions, and as quickly as his chest plates opened, they snap closed, securing the Matrix and his spark behind thick armored plating.

"I _told_ you," Bumblebee says into the awed silence, but his tone shifts quickly into something much more reverent: "Meet Optimus Prime, the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership."

Blurr manages to close his mouth, then, unfortunately, opens it again. "I thought you were joking, I still think you are, was that real? Did I just see the Matrix of Leadership?"

"Oh come on!" Bumblebee throws his hands up. "Yes you just saw the Matrix of Leadership! Should we get you before and after pictures for what it did to Optimus? Do you need to scan it?"

"No of course not that would be silly I could feel it in my spark," Blurr says, then stops, rubbing his chin, clearly deep in thought. "I need to report this to Cybertron."

"No," Optimus says, immediately, reaching out to put a hand on Blurr's shoulder. Blurr jumps back again, just out of his reach.

"Command needs to know about the new Prime this is vital information you should definitely leave Earth and get to safety before Megatron - " Blurr comes to a halt, his engines revving as he starts walks in circles, talking to himself, pulling out a datapad to make notes.

::Let me catch him:: Starscream asks. ::Let us seal off this room. With his speed he could seize the controls and make life incredibly difficult for us.::

::Room's already sealed,:: Ratchet sends.

"Agent Blurr," Optimus says, once. Blurr continues in his frenzy of movement. "Agent Blurr!" He raises his voice, attempting to sound like a commander. It works: Blurr stops in his tracks and salutes him, before blinking and lowering his hand.

"Why did I do that?" Blurr starts, and Optimus interrupts.

"Before you make any more assumptions, how about you ask us for the full story? Then you can compose your report."

Blurr looks up at him for a blessedly silent moment, then presses a button on his datapad and readies his pencil.

"That would be a yes," Blurr elucidates. "I want to hear your side of the story."

//

Smoke should be rising from Blurr's datapad at the rate he's been writing, transcribing every word that Optimus Prime has said, with notes placed next to each line, most of them reading "verification required."

"If not for the presence of the Matrix of Leadership in your chest, I would have to declare this entire incident a hallucination," Blurr says. "There is no precedent for Megatron to trust a bounty hunter with that kind of rank or authority, nor for him to spare Autobot lives, nor for Starscream to willingly become subordinate to any other mech. How _ever_ , given the presence of the Matrix of Leadership, the Forge of Solus Prime, my witnessing of Starscream working with you, _and_ Megatron's behavior, I can only conclude that if it is a hallucination, we are all sharing it."

The lot of them still aren't used to his speed, but it only takes a moment before Optimus finishes processing his words and nods.

"That's a good way of putting it - my turn for a question, Blurr. What will you do now?"

Blurr tucks his datapad and stylus away, fully aware that this question was coming and that he has to make some choices without consulting his superior officers and that this is a potential explosive situation.

Nothing in his orders dictates that he should listen to the commands of a Matrix-chosen Prime, and as far as he understands the Autobot code a Matrix-chosen Prime has no martial authority on Cybertron at all, and it is still illegal to work with dissidents like Decepticons but this is a special case and after a thorough scan of his surroundings he can't be sure if it's even possible to get out of this room without using force.

If he weren't locked in he would simply run out of here and report to Longarm and from there his orders would likely be to sit tight and wait for the Elite Guard who are on their way, or he would attempt to extract more information about the Prime from the situation and in an extreme case he could be ordered to integrate with the Prime's crew and gain information from an up close and personal vantage point and well he thinks he's found his answer.

"I will join your crew," Blurr declares, leaving out an entire sentence about reporting to his commander as quickly as possible and requesting formalized orders about a course of action.

No doubt Starscream or Prowl or the Prime himself are thinking that very thought, given the way their optics are narrowing. They are the mechs to watch on this crew, unlike the young Bumblebee and silent Bulkhead, neither of whom has shown much in the way of personal initiative, which is in line with mechs who would screw up so badly they get assigned to space bridge repair crews.

"I understand the need for security so if you feel the need to put me back into stasis cuffs that would be well within your prerogative however I also feel the need to inform you that I can be a very useful agent given my speed and skill with placing stasis cuffs on mechs other than Megatron."

Blurr finishes speaking and waits and waits and waits as commlinks no doubt fly thick and heavy with conversation, and at last Optimus Prime offers a hand again. This time Blurr takes it, a little confused at what he's doing.

"Welcome to the crew, Blurr. Glad to have you on board."

"Wait that was easy are you going to accept me just like that?"

"I am," Optimus says. "As I would with your fellow Autobots, I won't order you to join me in attacks. Your duties will be mostly menial, the same repairwork we've all shared, and I'll extend to you the same offer I've extended to everyone else: once we leave Earth, would you like me to drop you off somewhere?"

Blurr's mouth moves but no words come out.

"He's being sincere," Starscream says. "I understand that may be a rare showing in Autobot society, but _try_ to wrap your mind around the concept."

"I understand the concept just fine," Blurr snaps. "What I can't understand is why you would allow me that kind of free reign when you obviously don't want me calling my commanders!"

"Your commanders won't believe your story," Optimus says. "No one in their right mind would. At most they'd send out the Elite Guard to find out what's really going on, and surprise surprise, the Elite Guard are already on their way."

Optimus Prime has a point and Blurr knows he knows it and he nearly vibrates with frustration before remembering that he has news that Longarm will be able to act on: Megatron's space bridge.

"Okay if you're that sure my report will go unnoticed may I have access to your communication systems now?"

"Certainly," Optimus says, turning. "I'll take you up to the bridge."

//


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus settles into the captain's chair on the bridge, trying not to wince as their communication systems report yet another failed attempt at reaching Blurr's commander.

It had taken raising the _Orion_ out of Earth's atmosphere to get out of the Decepticon's scrambling range - a feat in and of itself as he had been required to contact Blitzwing and Lugnut and explain what he was doing to prevent them from following him, and _that_ had required kliks of waiting as they cleared the action with Megatron.

"Tedious, but necessary," had been Starscream's comment. They had all waited, watching Blurr talk his way through an exploration of the bridge, and finally Bumblebee had cracked, fleeing the bridge, only to return on Optimus' orders with a tray of energon cubes for all of them.

That had been the turning point, with Lugnut calling back to report Megatron's approval of the flight, and the _Orion_ had lifted out of Earth's embrace for the first time in months.

Blurr slams a fist into the console as yet another attempt times out.

"It looks like no one's answering your calls," Ratchet says from his seat. "Got a different frequency we could try?"

"Command has no reason to refuse my calls!" Blurr protests. "This must be a technical error, if not on our end then theirs."

"Our communications array is working perfectly," Prowl says. "Also, we would get error messages from your destination. Whoever's on the other end is deliberately not answering."

"Thank you for confirming my suspicions," Starscream says.

"Who _says_ stuff like that?" Bumblebee asks as they all turn to look at Starscream.

"I do. Agent Blurr, you've been left out in the cold. You may as well give up on contacting your handler, because they certainly won't try calling you back."

"Why would you say that? How would you know that?"

"Megatron wouldn't hand you over that easily if he weren't certain the threat you represent is neutralized," Optimus says, quiet. "I admit I wasn't expecting, well, this - but whatever strings he pulled on Cybertron, they're effective."

"Do you realize the magnitude of what you're implying?" Blurr asks. "The only way Megatron could cut me off like this is if he had a highly placed agent and considering that I answer only to high ranking commanders - "

"If your commanders aren't expecting spies, they're fools," Starscream says with a shrug. "We have never fought Autobots with purely conventional means."

"It is imperative that I get through to someone in command to report this spy! Who do you report to?"

Ratchet snorts. "You say that like anyone we could contact would have any rank. Listen to yourself - you've been watching us for cycles. Autobot command thinks we're a ship crewed by incompetent maintenance drones."

Before Blurr can confirm or deny this, the _Orion_ speaks up. "Elite Guard vessel entering this sector."

"Frag the timing," Starscream says as Optimus sits up ramrod straight.

"Blurr," he says, his commanding tone making Blurr straighten up automatically. "Our comm frequency is 49889.17. Get on it, stay on it, and keep your mouth shut. Given your presence on my crew manifesto, which I have updated, you're as guilty as the rest of us for working with Decepticons, and if you want out of this situation in anything other than stasis cuffs, you'll do as I say."

Blurr stares at him, and fortunately for all of them he's not an intelligence officer merely in name, reaching to adjust his commlink. "I want it on record that I object to what you're about to do to this Elite Guard unit."

"Fine, it's on record," Optimus says, watching the scanners. ::Keep all chatter to the comms and let me do the talking. I'll figure out what our plan is as soon as I know who we're dealing with.::

Resisting the urge to light up a cy-gar, Optimus activates the controls on his console, sending an automated hail to the Elite Guard ship.

::This can't be as hard as facing down Megatron was,:: he tells his crew, savoring their chuckles as the vidscreen turns on.

"Glad to see you lot of repair bots finally got your ship up and running," Sentinel Prime says, and Optimus stills, spark clenching.

A moment of awkward silence descends as Sentinel registers that it's not an Autobot he's talking to, and as Optimus recovers from the shock of coming face to face with the last person he expected to see.

Optimus forces himself to relax and smirk, reaching into his compartment for a cy-gar as he speaks. "Long time no see, old buddy."

"Optimus!" Sentinel says, voice filled with the same faux-happiness Optimus is using. "It has been a long time, _pal._ Tell me, who's paying you to steal Autobot property today?"

Optimus lights the cy-gar, resting his chin in his hand as he does, wrestling back his completely warranted feelings of hatred. Sentinel's presence can't change his plan, not in the slightest.

"You're below my paygrade," he says in the laziest tone he can manage. "I'd like to speak to your captain."

"Let a mere bounty hunter speak to Ultra Magnus? You must be out of your mind!"

::We are _slagged._ :: Bumblebee says. ::This wasn't supposed to be the same unit!::

::They were probably the closest to our location.:: Prowl says. ::Optimus, there are three mechs on that ship: Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and Jazz.::

::I need to remember to ask you for names sooner,:: Optimus says as Sentinel grows impatient.

"What the frag are you doing with that ship, Optimus? Who's holding your leash?"

Optimus takes his cy-gar out, considering it. He could cut the feed, make Sentinel even angrier. He could - he smirks as the idea comes to him.

"Either hand the channel over to Ultra Magnus, or I execute one of my Autobot prisoners."

"You - " Sentinel laughs, harsh. "You wouldn't have the guts to take hostages, Optimus, let alone execute them. Come on, I know you. You're a soft-spark!"

Optimus gets up abruptly, stepping away from the camera. ::Blurr, tell me you've met Sentinel Prime.::

::Before I do anything is this going to lead to his presumably messy death?::

::Like I said before, this operation is about giving them a chance to save themselves. Megatron would terminate them otherwise.:: Optimus pauses to look back at the screen, where Sentinel's looking increasingly annoyed. ::I hate him, but I won't kill him.::

Blurr nods, something in his posture relaxing before he gets up. ::Do you want me to scream?::

"Optimus, what are you doing!? Don't you dare ignore me!"

::Just look scared,:: Optimus says, removing his pistol from its holster, grabbing Blurr's shoulder and shoving him into the captain's chair, pressing the pistol to Blurr's forehead. ::Sorry.::

Blurr twitches in his hold, and on-screen Sentinel recoils.

"Meet Autobot intelligence agent Blurr," Optimus says. "He'd talk your ear off if I let him. Fortunately for all of us, he, unlike you, understands the gravity of the situation. Now put Ultra Magnus on."

::I'm sorry,:: Optimus repeats to Blurr - to all of them. He pulls the gun away from Blurr's head and taps it on his shoulder as Sentinel takes too long to get Ultra Magnus' attention. ::It's the most efficient way of getting their attention.::

::No I understand even if I dislike your methods you picked the highest ranking Autobot to convince him that you're a serious threat and following the logic you had to shove a pistol to my forehead which I do not appreciate but thank you for lowering it.::

The screen flickers as it shifts to Ultra Magnus' console, who looks as gravely serious as ever.

Bumblebee's vocalizer lets out a shrill squeak as he stifles nervous laughter. ::We're actually going to capture _him?_ You were wrong, this is exactly like facing down Megatron!::

"Shut up, Autobot," Optimus growls, before his tone shifts again, becoming sickly sweet and over-familiar as he leans down to put his face square in the frame. "Ultra Magnus. Long time no see."

"What do you hope to gain from this, bounty hunter?" Ultra Magnus asks. Slagger. He's probably forgotten Optimus - another surge of sick anger, and Optimus forces himself under control.

"Your resignation from the office of Magnus," Optimus says. "For incompetence."

Now he cuts the feed, and immediately steps away from Blurr, holstering his pistol. "Thank you," he says as there's a ping on the commline, a hail from the Elite Guard ship.

Blurr looks up at him, then away as he gets out of the captain's chair. "Just promise me you'll never pull a weapon on me again and I think I could begin to try to be even remotely okay with what you just did."

"I promise," Optimus says, immediately going down on one knee, crossing an arm over his chest. "I swear on the Matrix itself that I will never harm you, or allow you to come to harm while in my care."

The hails come faster in the silence, as Blurr stares down at him.

"Is now really the time?" Starscream asks.

"Yes," Optimus says, optics never leaving Blurr's face.

"A-accepted?" Blurr tries. "That display really wasn't necessary, it was overblown and I can't tell if you're being sincere or not given how talented an actor you are and this is really not the time to mock me - "

"I swear on the All-Spark. On Primus Himself," Optimus says, level.

"I said accepted now please get up!"

Optimus finally gets up, nods once, and seats himself in his chair. He puts a hand over the button that could answer those hails, and waits for inspiration.

"Um," Bumblebee says behind him in a hushed tone. "If it helps any, that was completely sincere. He takes this protection stuff really seriously. We kind of skimmed over it but he put himself in front of a - "

That's definitely not going to help Blurr feel any better - the only thing that will is time and evidence that Optimus won't hurt him, ever.

"Bumblebee," Optimus says, looking over. "Do you want to talk to Ultra Magnus?"

"Er, no?"

Optimus in-vents, then gestures Bumblebee over. "Yes, you do. I need you to answer the hails, act completely confused, and ask them to come onboard to be certain everything's okay."

"...Are you serious?"

Optimus nods, getting back out of his chair, gesturing to the seat. "Use any cover story you want. Tell them your crew is vanishing and you have no idea where. Or tell them that the Matrix of Leadership came alive and told you to talk to them. I want them confused and with a clear invitation to come onboard."

::What are you planning?:: Prowl asks as Bumblebee hesitantly hits the answer button. Ultra Magnus' face pops back onscreen, looking even more gravely concerned.

" - run those scans again, Jazz, I want to be certain - " Ultra Magnus stops himself, focusing on the display. "Who are you?"

Optimus could answer Prowl, but that might distract Bumblebee. He holds up a finger and waits.

"Er, hi, Commander! What brings you to our little corner of the galaxy?"

Ultra Magnus blinks.

"Ratchet said you might call when we got those energy readings from the All-Spark," Bumblebee says, plastering a fake grin on his face. "We kind of went and got it back _and_ pried it open."

::Technically true,:: Prowl says, and Bumblebee abruptly coughs to cover a laugh.

Ultra Magnus blinks again, then squares his shoulders. "Are you currently in any danger?"

"Uhhh, am I?" Bumblebee stalls. "Right now? I don't think so, why?"

"A kilk ago we received a transmission from your vessel."

"Oh! That! That was," Bumblebee coughs again, covering another laugh. "That was our pet Decepticon."

"I beg your pardon?"

::What was that?:: Starscream asks.

Bumblebee stares straight at the screen with his fake smile, and Optimus begins to grin. Here it came.

A high-pitched whine, and then Bumblebee's laughing harder than Optimus has ever seen him laugh, and then Blurr's laughing too, high and maniac.

"I - I'm sorry, Commander Magnus," Bumblebee struggles through his laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just - everything has gone _craaaazy_ since you left and I have never seen so many Decepticons before in my life. They, uh - they - " Bumblebee cracks up again.

::Push the red button,:: Optimus orders, and Bumblebee fumbles for it, finally cutting the feed. Bulkhead moves in, patting Bumblebee's shoulder.

"I just crank-called Ultra Magnus!" Bumblebee says. "I - do I have to quit being an Autobot now?"

"You only have to quit being an Autobot if you tell a lie," Optimus says with a straight face. "I didn't hear you lie to him - did you, Prowl?"

Prowl stares at him, then shakes his head. "Not a single lie in the entire conversation."

 _"Pet Decepticon?"_ Starscream asks, tone utterly offended, and that does the trick: the whole crew breaks down laughing. Even Ratchet chuckles along.

It doesn't last long, but it's exactly the effect Optimus wanted: it loosens up the crew, destroys the tense air in a single stroke, and he quickly capitalizes on the moment to see himself off the bridge.

::I'll be right back,:: he announces, and takes his time getting energon cubes for all of them, jogging to collect the stasis cuffs from the bay floor, bringing the whole collection back to the bridge.

When he gets back they've had time to get nervous again, but hopefully they've shared a few comments, had a moment to question the sanity of their commander in peace.

"Here," he says, beginning to pass out the cubes. "Great job, Bumblebee. We've got the Elite Guard right where I want them."

"We do?" Bumblebee asks, looking up.

"Yes - " Optimus passes his penultimate cube to Blurr, then takes the final one for himself. "Despite our humor, they don't have a choice right now: they need to investigate our situation, and without anyone answering their hails, that means boarding us. Which puts them in range of these." He holds up the stasis cuffs.

"That's one set of stasis cuffs. Where are we going to get two more?"

"One of the crates our 'pet Decepticon' brought down from my old ship contains at least twenty of the things."

"Hmph," Starscream says. "Now how do you propose we get those cuffs _on_ them? Last time I checked, they were still trained members of the Elite Guard."

"Let me handle that," Optimus says, and he receives level glares from both Starscream and Prowl. "I'm not about to volunteer Blurr. Starscream, you might kill them in the attempt. The rest of you - you're not good enough yet. Before you both start tearing into me, may I remind you that I could stop them in their tracks by showing them the Matrix?"

"...Are you seriously considering using the Matrix of Leadership as a distraction?"

"I am. It hasn't fried me for blasphemy yet, so I must be doing something right."

"Primus save us all," Ratchet says, and drains his cube.

Prowl ex-vents, looking down at his cube. "What are you going to do with them, when you've caught them?"

Ah, the question Optimus hasn't been ready to answer.

"Keeping in mind that I had to tailor it to Megatron's satisfaction so he wouldn't terminate them..." Optimus starts. "It's unpleasant. I won't lie about it. The only upside about it is that it's likely they'll survive."

"Likely?" Prowl asks.

Optimus looks up at the ceiling. "Megatron's going to lend us some brands and buckets of purple paint, we'll play some tricks with their sensors, and then we'll send them on auto-pilot to Cybertron in a timed stasis lock."

Silence falls over the bridge.

"I repeat," Starscream says, steadily. "Why aren't you a Decepticon?"

"That is _Ultra Magnus_ out there," Blurr bursts out.

"Yes."

"Commander of Cybertron," Blurr says. "Of all Autobots. Beloved Ultra Magnus. My commanding officer. You want to brand him as a Decepticon and send him into Cybertronian air defense in a ship painted purple?"

"Yes."

"I should use that commlink right now and warn him - "

"You won't," Optimus says, gaze snapping to him.

Blurr wraps shaking fingers tighter around his cube of energon, and nods. "That's right I won't."

Prowl resets his vocalizer. "Don't do that to Jazz."

"Okay," Optimus says. "He's your responsibility once I get the stasis cuffs on him."

"Why did the Matrix pick you to be the next Prime?" Blurr asks. "This isn't right, this isn't behavior fit for a Prime - "

Starscream comes away from his spot on the wall and looms over Blurr, who seems to sink into his seat. "Did you know the last true Prime?"

"Of course not I wasn't onlined before the Great War."

"He was a monster," Starscream says, tone flat and cold. "The crimes Zeta Prime perpetrated - knowingly or not - were far worse than anything any Decepticon has ever done. Optimus here has not even _begun_ to sink as low as he did - and if he starts down that path, I will destroy him with my own hands."

Optimus lowers his cube of energon as Starscream stalks away to the captain's chair, peering at the monitors.

"Why should I believe you you're a Decepticon, and Decepticons are famous for murdering Zeta Prime," Blurr starts and stops as Starscream turns to stare at him.

"Megazarak was _not_ a Decepticon," Starscream says with an all-too-familiar growl, the soft whine of his null-rays booting up cutting through the room.

"Enough," Optimus says. "We can't afford an argument now."

And, almost as if cued, the _Orion_ trembles as the Elite Guard's ship docks against its airlock.

Optimus jolts up. "Blurr, there's a crate labeled '2-A6' in the cargo bay. Inside are my stasis cuffs. I need them ASAP."

A flash and Blurr's gone, his energon cube left on the floor, half-emptied.

"The rest of you, get to cover," Optimus says. "If they take the battle to you, surrender or get out of their way. Starscream, shoot to cripple, not to kill."

The ship shudders again, the airlock cycling. Blurr returns, holding out a stack of stasis cuffs, and Optimus snatches them from his hands as he hurries to the airlock.

::Comms only from this point,:: he commands as he positions himself just to the side of the door. He can hear footsteps and can guess where the three Elite Guard members are: Sentinel will be on point, waiting in front of the door, likely ready to activate his shield at a moment's notice. Jazz will be next to the door, trying to hack into the console there. Ultra Magnus will likely be behind, ready to retreat or advance as necessary.

Optimus gathers his confidence, wishes he could light a fresh cy-gar, and keys the airlock door.

A series of actions, executed in the span of seconds: Optimus slams the stasis cuffs down on Sentinel's wrists, angled to catch them in the motion to deploy his shield, then Optimus catches Jazz's wrist in his second cuff, and he hauls them both inside and out of his way.

Two down, but the real prize is on another ship. Optimus drops them and sprints forward through the airlock, slamming into Ultra Magnus, knocking the old commander down.

::Someone secure Jazz!:: He sends as he hurries a pair of cuffs onto Ultra Magnus' wrist, tearing his hammer out of his grip. The Matrix has reformatted him into a monster, he's realizing as he secures Ultra Magnus - he's stronger than he was before.

::Got him!:: Prowl says.

::Good - watch him. Starscream, watch Ultra Magnus. I'll secure their ship.::

And he's off and sprinting again.

//

"We got all that on camera, right?" Bumblebee asks.

"That we did," Ratchet says with a grim amusement. "I'm sure Optimus will be happy to take us through his maneuvers nanosecond by nanosecond."

::Comms!:: Prowl reminds them.

::It's all over by now, isn't it?:: Bumblebee asks.

::Not until I secure their ship,:: Optimus comms. ::Don't talk to the prisoners, just line them up against the wall. And watch them! Stasis cuffs don't stick on some mechs!::

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" Sentinel demands.

"We were caught flat-footed," Jazz says, low. "Did you get the number of the train that just hit us?"

"Truck, actually," Bumblebee says, before Ratchet whacks the back of his head. "Ow!"

::Bulkhead, Bumblebee, help me move them,:: Ratchet says. ::Don't talk to them.::

::Fine, fine.:: Bumblebee says, carefully moving in to grip Sentinel's shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me!"

::Someone's cranky,:: Bumblebee says as he yanks - hard - ::And heavy! Bulkhead!::

Bulkhead easily reaches over, dragging Sentinel to the wall. ::I never liked Sentinel.::

::Does anyone like him?:: Bumblebee asks, scooting out of the way as Starscream drags Ultra Magnus into the line-up.

For a moment the commlines are a jumble as five mechs pipe up with one word: ::No.::

::Quite a reputation this one has,:: Starscream says. ::Dare I ask what he's done?::

::He's a glory hound,:: Ratchet says, arms crossed. ::Ask for specific stories and we'll be here all day.::

::Please stop talking about Sentinel, I need a clear head for this work,:: Optimus sends, cutting through the chatter.

A moment of silence, and then he comms again: ::Done. On my way back.::

//

::The Elite Guard have grown soft in the centuries we've been away,:: Starscream sends as Optimus carries the Magnus Hammer onto the _Orion._

Optimus doesn't answer, closing the airlock and setting the hammer down, propping it against the wall. His systems are still ready for a fight that never came, every movement he sees a potential threat.

He doesn't bother telling his systems to shut down just yet. If he's learned anything after decades of chasing down bounties, it's that he can't trust stasis cuffs to hold every prisoner equally well.

He discards his burnt cy-gar and lights another one, finally coming to stand at the feet of his prisoners.

"I'm certain the lot of you have questions," Optimus says, after a klik of standing over them and savoring his cy-gar, his battle systems easing off the edge oh-so-slowly. "Who wants to go first?"

Ultra Magnus squares his shoulders. "Release your hostages."

"Now, see, that's frustrating. That's an order, not a question."

Ultra Magnus purses his lips, then rephrases. "Will you release your hostages?"

Sentinel glares at Ultra Magnus, and Optimus tilts his head, then sighs and moves in, bending down in front of Ultra Magnus, carefully checking the paneling around his audials, searching for the telltale thrum of a working comm system.

::What are you doing?:: Prowl asks as Optimus tears the cover off, causing the Magnus to hiss in pain.

::He's disabling their comms,:: Starscream says. ::It's difficult to coordinate escapes when you can't secretly communicate with each other.::

Optimus flicks a few switches, eyes the systems with a practiced optic, and lets go, moving to Jazz next. It's not quite as simple this time as Jazz has covers for his audials, and he ex-vents.

"Either uncover your controls yourself or brace yourself. Ripping these off will hurt."

Jazz looks up at him, silent and inscrutable under his visor, probably hearing Sentinel order him not to comply through his comms.

"Let him," Ultra Magnus says, ever the voice of reason.

"Commander - " Sentinel hisses, but Jazz's comm systems click open.

Optimus turns them off, then moves to Sentinel, bending down in front of him, a thrill of power racing through his mind.

"Come on, Optimus, we used to be friends, don't do this," Sentinel asks in a low voice.

Optimus quashes the urge to hurt Sentinel mercilessly as he grabs his chin to hold him steady as he tears off the cover, turning these systems off as well.

"Don't talk to me, Sentinel," Optimus murmurs back, before he lets go and gets back up. "Better. Now, Ultra Magnus, about your question. Blurr isn't my hostage - no one here is a hostage."

"You held a _gun_ to his head!" Sentinel bursts out.

"It got your attention, didn't it?" Optimus says, then repeats: "Blurr isn't anyone's hostage."

Ultra Magnus, still wincing, looks around the bridge, his gaze lingering on Starscream before fixing on Blurr.

"Is this true?"

::Go ahead,:: Optimus says. ::We can tell them everything now.::

Blurr nods, jerky. "I was captured by Megatron who is on Earth and delivered here several hours ago and inducted into Optimus Prime's crew and they have assisted my attempts to make contact with my commander in order to issue a report but for an unknown reason command will not answer my calls!"

"Did he say Megatron?"

"It has to be a trick. There aren't Decepticons on Earth." Sentinel mutters.

Starscream resets his vocalizer. "Are you completely blind?"

Sentinel and Jazz look at Starscream, who gestures at his wings, where the Decepticon brand is prominent. "These aren't for show!"

Sentinel jerks as he recognizes the symbol, and the stasis cuffs _bzzt!_ as they force him still. "What - how - "

"You're an idiot, Sentinel," Optimus says. "Shut up while the adults have a talk."

"How dare you speak that way to a Prime!"

Silence falls as his words sink in - Jazz looks at Sentinel in mounting horror, as Ultra Magnus gives him a disapproving look, but Sentinel's not paying any attention, glaring at Optimus.

Optimus wants to find it funny. Sentinel's posturing, as he always does. He's throwing his rank around, as he always does.

It should be funny, given how wrong he is.

It isn't.

Optimus reaches for his holster, pulling out his pistol, making a show of checking its charge, then leveling it at Sentinel Prime, his expression completely blank.

"Bang," he says. "You're dead. I just killed the noisy prisoner."

"You wouldn't dare," Sentinel says. "I _know_ you. You're not a killer."

Optimus puts his gun back into his holster, and tilts his head.

"I knew it! You're a soft-spark, Optimus. You can install all the mods you want, it won't change the fact that you're a coward. That's why I'm the Prime, and you're the nobody bounty hunter. You're not going to do anything to us, are you?" Sentinel leans forward, a gleam in his eye. "I bet you're trying to impress your Decepticon masters."

It doesn't matter how the others react. The world has come down to himself and Sentinel and a grudge over fifty stellar cycles old.

It would be so easy to shoot him.

"Let me get this straight," Optimus says. "I have you and your commanding officer in stasis cuffs, there's a Decepticon standing over there, and you think it would be a good idea to taunt me?"

"You're not going to kill me, so I'm just making it clear that I won't do anything you want me to do, Optimus."

"I would laugh at you," Optimus says, his fury mounting. "Except it's not funny. It's irresponsible of you, and dangerous. You have no idea what we're going to do - we could hand you over to Megatron. He is on Earth. Just imagine what he'd like to do to Ultra Magnus."

Sentinel's gone quiet, surprised to see his target biting back. Optimus steps closer, bending in, tone quiet.

"I'm going to save your life, and that of your companions, Sentinel."

It's a quiet promise, a furious one, and Optimus wants to do nothing more than - 

"What are you expecting in exchange?" Sentinel asks. "Fame?"

Optimus' control snaps, and he drives his fist into Sentinel's face, hearing metal snap and tear as Sentinel slams back against the wall.

There's energon dripping down his knuckles, arms on his shoulders, and Optimus doesn't attack him again, frame trembling as Starscream and Prowl pull him back.

"Ratchet," he says, unable to look at anyone. "Make sure I didn't kill him. Please."

Optimus offlines his optics, listening to Ratchet's footsteps, to his muttered swears.

::Are you okay?:: Prowl asks.

::I will be,:: Optimus says. ::You two can let go. I'm in control. I won't hurt him.::

"As soon as Ratchet's done," he murmurs, onlining his optics to look at them. "We'll move him to the medical bay, and put him in a stasis lock."

"What about the others?" Prowl asks.

"We have a conversation to finish."

Prowl nods, finally letting go of him and going to Ratchet's side, murmuring to the medibot.

::You should have shot him,:: Starscream says. ::No one would have missed him.::

::No.:: Optimus says. ::He's the worst kind of idiot, but he doesn't deserve death.::

::Yes, he does,:: Starscream insists. ::He's the dangerous kind of idiot. How he got rank I will never know, but as long as he's alive, the Autobots under his command are in danger.::

::Since when do you care about Autobot lives?:: Blurr asks. It isn't a private channel, after all.

::I don't, but no one deserves to die under the command of someone like that.::

"He'll live," Ratchet announces. "You knocked him out, Optimus, but his self-repair systems will get him back online soon. The rest of the damage is just cosmetic."

Optimus nods, unable to be happy about it. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, help Ratchet get him to the medbay."

"Got it, Bossbot," Bumblebee says, looking far too grateful for the excuse to get out of the firezone.

Optimus nods, and goes onto the bridge, finding a half-full cube of energon and draining it. He has to focus himself, put himself back into order. Only half of his plan has been carried out, and he still has to deal with Jazz, for Prowl's sake.

He turns to find Starscream has followed him.

"This isn't the time or place," he tells him, glancing over at their guests. Prowl's standing before them with crossed arms - Optimus can trust him to make sure they don't get free. He looks back at Starscream.

"Swear to me that you won't avoid the topic later."

"You must be joking! Every single time I try to ask you about Zeta Prime, you find a way to distract me!"

"Is it my fault you were overworking us? With such limited free time I had to prioritize how I spent my free hours."

Optimus mutters an amused oath to Primus and walks away from Starscream, swatting a wing as he goes past, honestly grateful for the distraction.

"Ultra Magnus," he says as he returns to Prowl's side. "As much as it's been a pleasure to talk to you, I'm afraid you'll have to join Sentinel in the medbay. Starscream, would you do the honors of transporting him?"

"Again?" Starscream shrugs and moves in, hauling Ultra Magnus up. "Certainly. Do you remember me, Magnus?"

"Don't taunt him," Optimus says after them. He looks down at Jazz, their last prisoner, and in a sense, their most important one. "Jazz, correct?"

"That's me," Jazz says, looking up at him.

"Prowl's asked me to spare you from my plans for Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime. I need to know how stupidly loyal you are to them."

"I won't defect, if that's what you're asking me to do."

"I haven't asked anyone here to defect," Optimus says. "Put them in positions where they can't compromise my plans, yes, but no one on this ship is a traitor to their faction."

"What are you asking me to do, exactly?"

"Be a good prisoner, and consider joining my crew."

"What are you going to do to Ultra Magnus?"

"Brand him and Sentinel as Decepticons, repaint their ship, and send them home."

Jazz winces at the thought. "Ouch, man, that's harsh. Yeah, of course I'd rather be your prisoner."

"Then you're a smart mech, and provided you don't try to escape or warn Cybertron, I'd be glad to have you on board."

"I hope you realize that trying to save them is something I have to do," Jazz says.

"Do you want to try now?" Optimus asks, spreading his hands. "This is the perfect opportunity."

Jazz looks up at him, and for a long moment Optimus waits. Given the way he captured the Elite Guard purely by speed and surprise, he's willing to risk a fair fight.

"Isn't this overconfidence?" Prowl asks him.

Optimus shakes his head as Jazz flows to his feet, the stasis cuffs falling away. The strike he tries to land on Optimus is caught by Prowl, and Optimus holds still as a pair of trained cyberninjas fight hand-to-hand, soft curses ringing out as metal gets dented, and finally it ends with Prowl shoved against the floor, Jazz holding his wrists and neck.

"You never finished your training," Jazz says.

"I'm still the victor," Prowl says into the floor. "Taking me down means nothing unless you can effectively use me as a hostage. Which you can't, because Optimus anticipated this."

Jazz ex-vents, looking up at Optimus. "What do you think?"

"If you were a Decepticon, he'd be dead and we'd be fighting now - or I'd be chasing you," Optimus says. "I'd say you should get up and join my crew now, unless you're about to insist on a fight with me."

"You...do realize I still have to try and rescue my crew."

"You can join my crew and try to do that at the same time," Optimus says. "You would be in the same situation as Blurr - on my crew roster, expected to follow my orders except when ordered to do something against your moral code, and I'd take precautions against allowing you to do anything I don't want to happen."

"That's a real loose style of command."

"It's been effective so far," Optimus says, and he offers a hand to Jazz.

"I'm only accepting because you've got me fragged coming _and_ going," Jazz says as he takes his hand, getting off of Prowl. He immediately turns and offers a hand to Prowl, pulling him up.

"That's his style of command," Prowl says dryly.

Optimus reaches out, putting a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Thank you for listening to reason."

"Ah, no problem," Jazz says, shrugging off his hand, getting some distance from them both. "If you don't mind, I need to get on rescuing my commander - urk!"

Optimus catches his shoulder again, gripping it tighter now. "You're going to stay with Prowl and me as we send Megatron a message, Jazz. I don't want you wandering the ship on your own."

"He's really on Earth?"

"You heard Blurr's report," Optimus says, steering Jazz toward the captain's chair, seating him in it. He pauses to lock the controls, then gestures to Prowl.

"Send the hail for me, please, and use the bridge camera. I want him to see our new crew members - Blurr, would you mind tidying these energon cubes?"

Blurr blinks over his datapad at him, then nods and in a flurry of movement all of the empty cubes have been relocated behind a console, out of sight. He resettles on a chair, still writing in his pad.

"Incoming," Prowl murmurs, and Optimus straightens up, focused on the view-screen, a hand still placed on Jazz's shoulder. "It seems he was waiting for our call."

Megatron flickers into view, and Jazz tenses under Optimus' hand.

"Megatron," Optimus greets. "Keeping an eye on us?"

Megatron inclines his head, a Decepticon sigil writ in stone just visible behind him. He must be in his mountain base. "How are the Elite Guard?"

"Ultra Magnus is in the medbay in an induced stasis-lock," Optimus says. "Do you want his hammer, or can I keep it?"

Optimus resists the urge to grin as Megatron actually looks surprised, even if it's gone in seconds.

"He's lost his touch," Megatron says, after a considered pause. "I will come up there to claim it."

"Good," Optimus says. "We'll need those brands, and that paint - and if you still want me to wear that symbol, bring a stencil."

Megatron nods. "Do you have anything else to report?"

"Yes," Optimus says. "This is Jazz, and that's Blurr. They're members of my crew now. I'll transmit an updated crew roster soon."

"Should I be concerned at the number of Autobots you're claiming as yours?" Megatron asks, arching an optic ridge.

"I haven't claimed Ultra Magnus," Optimus says. "Come on, Megatron. We both know you're not going to let me have any more of your Decepticons, and most independents aren't going to want to join a crew. Autobots, meanwhile, are trained to work in groups, and I _do_ need a crew."

"See to it that your communications are monitored," Megatron says, curtly. "Expect my arrival, Optimus Prime."

The feed closes, and under his hand Jazz slumps.

"Excuse me," Blurr says. "Did Megatron just imply that you would wear the Decepticon brand? I was under the impression that you remain an independent despite your obedience of Megatron's orders."

"No," Optimus says, turning. "I agreed to wear the symbol, but it'll be paint only. Megatron insisted on it for propaganda purposes - you should have seen his expression when he was picturing a Prime wearing his purple. In fact, imagine the Council's reaction - it will be priceless, when they find out."

"You don't have a rank," Jazz says, and Optimus looks down at him, blinking.

"I forgot to tell you," he says. It's almost true: a good opportunity to mention that hadn't come up until now. "I've been chosen by the Matrix of Leadership."

Jazz starts laughing.

"Would you treat the rank with some respect?" Blurr asks, distinctly irritated. "You announce it so casually!"

"You laughed too," Optimus says, gently teasing.

"A space bridge repair technician told me the news, what was I supposed to think? The Matrix of Leadership is not a toy, and I still cannot believe that Primus would choose you as the next true Prime."

Jazz's laughter has trailed off by now, and he's looking between them with a wary look. "Agent Blurr," he says, cautious. "He's joking, right?"

"Primus has lost his entire mind," Blurr says, and he sullenly resumes scribbling in his datapad. "Even if you have proven to be a crafty mech with a talent for forcing your leadership on others, why you insist on working in the interest of Decepticons - "

"Blurr, Blurr," Optimus says. "The Decepticons are fellow Cybertronians. Keep in mind that our home isn't named Autobotopia."

"Well no but Decepticons are legendarily evil and letting them return to Cybertron would be a disaster that would lead to the exile of Autobots, if not the extermination of all peace-loving mechs!"

"Not if I'm there," Optimus says, stern. "Not if I get a chance to meddle with Megatron's plans."

"You sound like an Autobot when you talk like that," Prowl says from his console. It's easy to forget he's there, given how quiet he normally is.

Optimus ex-vents. "I'm a Cybertronian at spark."

"You're all five steps ahead of me," Jazz says. "I'm going to need some proof of this Prime business before I start believing it."

"The same way you needed proof that there were Decepticons on Earth?" Prowl asks, tone suddenly acid.

"Hey, that wasn't my call," Jazz says, putting his hands up. "Sentinel outranks me, and once he got it in his head that there couldn't be Decepticons on Earth, that was that."

"Sentinel won't have any rank after this," Optimus says, low. "Assuming they can surrender themselves to Cybertronian air defenses in time, I can't see how _anyone_ could trust them after they've been branded as Decepticons."

"They'll undergo the rite of Autobrand as quickly as they can," Prowl says. "That's not a guarantee they'll lose their ranks."

"Maybe, maybe not," Optimus says. "I may ask Megatron to record a speech for their ship to broadcast. Something containing information about his possession of the All-Spark, and his intent to return home as quickly as possible."

"That is exactly the kind of suggestion that makes me worry about your intentions," Blurr says.

"Isn't the All-Spark sealed?" Jazz asks.

"Not to a Matrix-chosen Prime. Optimus, I suggest recording your own speech," Starscream says from the hallway, sauntering back inside. "Explain who you are, what you've done, and lay out your demands."

"No," Optimus says, which brings Starscream up short.

"Why _not?"_

"Shot _down,"_ Jazz laughs.

"Shut your mouth before I weld it shut," Starscream mutters, making his way to his console, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"He's one of the crew," Optimus warns.

"Oh, _is_ he now. What keeps him from trying to free his compatriots?"

"Nothing but our trust and supervision," Optimus says, patient. "Starscream, your idea isn't a bad one, but I've been intending for this to be Megatron's stunt, and in addition, I'm not out to form another faction. I'm out to _integrate_ them."

That seems to subdue Starscream, who sinks down into his seat, which is still comically undersized for him. "...We'll need to talk about that. Later."

Optimus nods, then gently tugs on Jazz's shoulder, guiding him out of his chair.

"What now, Bossmech?"

"Please don't call me that," Optimus says. "Bossbot is bad enough."

"Why haven't you told Bumblebee that?" Prowl asks.

"He'd use it every chance he got," Starscream says.

Optimus steers Jazz over to Starscream, trying not to get involved in this new direction. "Jazz, this is Starscream, my first officer. Starscream, this is Jazz. Treat him like Blurr, and expect him to try and frustrate our plans. Keep him out of trouble."

"Jazz-sitting duty," Starscream says with a sneer.

"You're the only other person on this ship I can trust with the job," Optimus says, and he returns to the captain's chair, but doesn't sit - yet. "Jazz, Blurr, I'm going to show you the Matrix again. Now would be the time to get your scanners."

A moment, and Blurr streaks out of the room, then returns with one, standing in front of Optimus with a determined look on his face.

Optimus braces himself, triggers the lines of code that open up his chest-plating, and watches awed expressions bloom on the faces of his crew. He has to stop doing this so often - it could become addicting, given that he's not sure the awe is entirely voluntary. He's been using the artifact ruthlessly for his own designs, and while it's been fortunate that his plans have aligned with the plans of Primus, if the Matrix would allow itself to be abused...

"Starscream," he says, because Ratchet isn't in audial range, and the Decepticon jerks his optics off of the Matrix. "Whatever the crimes Zeta Prime committed - did the Matrix reject him?"

And, as the words leave his mouth, the Matrix pulses, his chest-plates closing on their own as memories unlock in his processors, jumbled visions of _pain,_ of antiquated mechs rising from the traditional rows of the Council, screaming, of a giant black-plated warmech unsheathing a gigantic mace and Optimus - the Prime - turning to flee - 

Optimus blinks as the vision fades, only to see Prowl reaching up to wave a hand in front of his optics.

"Optimus!"

"That was definitely the Matrix at work its energy readings spiked and processor activity went through the roof I would guess that he saw a vision or had an otherwise religious experience but whether that was triggered by a question about the previous Prime or through repeatedly exposing the Matrix I cannot be sure - "

"Optimus, speak to us!"

"That," Optimus says, shaking his head, static clearing from his audials. "That was the Matrix. It's happened before. I'm fine."

"What do you mean it's happened before?"

There are the sounds of running footsteps, and Bumblebee slides into the room, followed by Ratchet.

"How long was I out?" Optimus asks.

"Not even a klik," Prowl says, lowering his hand. "Starscream called Ratchet."

"How quickly you pass blame!"

"This isn't about blame, this is about making sure his systems aren't overtaxed from communing with the Matrix!" Ratchet says, turning Optimus towards him. "Blurr, give me that scanner."

As much as Optimus wants - no, as much as he needs to sit and listen to Ratchet's demands, the duties of command have to be prioritized. "Starscream, you've lost track of Jazz. Ratchet, I'll go to the medbay. In fact, we can _all_ go to the medbay - Prowl, stay here and watch the scanners. I want to know the nano-second Megatron arrives."

"Stop giving orders and start walking!" Ratchet orders, going over the scans, pulling him along as he does.

//


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I got sick this weekend and editing through the cold took me much longer than it should've.

Ratchet's medbay is adequately sized for an Autobot warship, but it quickly fills to capacity with the entirety of the crew crammed into the room to watch Ratchet run scans on Optimus and on the Matrix.

"Yes, this level of panic is warranted," Ratchet says as he works. "It has literally been millennia since the Matrix chose a Prime. No one has medical records on how it interfaces with your systems, and if something goes wrong, this might be the only warning we receive."

"This is the second time it's happened," Optimus volunteers, under the weight of Ratchet's disapproval.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"It was just before I came to the _Orion_ for the first time - I was with Megatron," Optimus says. "I had just asked him if we were always going to be at odds. I think that's my exact phrasing."

"Fascinating," Ratchet says, with the tone of someone who isn't fascinated at all. "Were your symptoms the same?"

"I zoned out for less than a klik - long enough for Megatron to notice - and otherwise felt fine," Optimus says as Ratchet runs another scan. "It wasn't a vision, so much as...I think blocks were removed from my processors? It felt like the impression of a memory, not a memory. It _hurt,_ but it wasn't my pain."

"Hmmmm," Ratchet says. "And what was the vision this time?"

"I asked if the Matrix rejected Zeta Prime," Optimus says. "This was a vision. I saw the Council - an antiquated Council, going off of the designs of the mechs - rising as one in terror, fleeing from a gigantic mech with a mace - "

"Megazarak," Starscream says.

"The original leader of the Decepticons," Jazz says, and Blurr jumps in.

"Starscream doesn't agree and he reacts very violently if you suggest that Megazarak was a Decepticon."

Ratchet stabs a finger in Starscream's direction. "Power up any weapon systems in _my_ medbay and I'll throw you out."

"I will remain calm," Starscream says. "Provided you let me correct their simplified history."

"Why does it take me getting hauled into the medbay to get you to talk about this?" Optimus asks.

"Because I hate the subject," Starscream snarls. "Megazarak may have be crucial to the development of the Decepticon movement, and part of its history, but he was _never_ one of us. He was an insane cyberhound that had to be put down in the end."

"Was that what I saw?" Optimus asks, well-aware that he's wrong, asking the question to provoke answers from Starscream.

"Slag no! That came later. You were watching him murder Zeta Prime, after he was ordered to take his armies and leave Cybertron for what they claimed would be a glorious campaign, but was just a pretty name for exile."

"Sounds like Megatron," Ratchet mutters as he works.

"Vaguely," Starscream gives. "You have to understand - he was half-mad by then. His half of the spark-bond with Zeta Prime had been shattered by a near-death experience on his last campaign, and nothing they did could restore it. I doubt either of them were still rational by the time it came to that slaughter."

It's ancient history, far older than anything taught at the academy. Optimus goes over the words in his processor, trying to place them in that time of legends, back when Cybertron had a strong line of Primes, before the ascent of the Magnuses and the events that led to the formation of the Decepticons and the Great War.

"Hey, Starscream, how old are you?" Bumblebee asks. "You sound like you were there, or something."

Starscream doesn't answer. Optimus lifts his head to look at him, and gets Ratchet shoving him back down for his troubles.

"Don't tell me you're _embarrassed_ about being an old mech - "

"He's older than I am," Ratchet says.

"But you're _ancient!"_

"This old frame wasn't built to last the way his was," Ratchet says, sounding every bit his age. "It wasn't built to go to war, either."

"A deficiency in Autobot frame-design," Starscream says with a dismissive snort.

"Needle me and I'll tell them exactly how old you are," Ratchet says.

"Starscream?" Optimus asks, aching for an answer.

"Oh, fine," Starscream says. "I was forged for the seventeenth of Megazarak's grand campaigns. As that likely means _nothing_ to the lot of you sparklings, Megazarak held nineteen of the things before everything went to Pit. Which _means_ I was centuries old by the time Zeta Prime was murdered."

Ratchet gives a whistle, and this time he doesn't stop Optimus when he sits up.

Starscream has his arms crossed, and he's glaring at the lot of them. "Don't look at me that way. By Decepticon standards, I'm one of the _younger_ officers. Primus, I'd forgotten how young your average Autobot was."

"You've lived through so much history that it's become _legend,"_ Optimus says, tone hushed.

"Yes," Starscream says. "That happens when you're built to survive everything the universe can throw at you, and crafty enough to stay out of warzones."

"I want to ask you so many questions," Optimus says, entirely unable to halt his curiosity and interest. "Where were you forged? Where were you cam - "

Prowl's voice comes over the comms. ::Megatron's arriving in ten kliks.::

 _"Slaggit!"_ Optimus swears.

"Thwarted again," Bumblebee says with a snicker, then stiffens. "Wait, why is he coming here?"

"I called him here," Optimus says. "Ratchet, I feel fine, report to me on the scan results later. Starscream, you're _still_ on Jazz-sitting duty, everyone else - stay here, I'll come back with Megatron. He wants to see Ultra Magnus."

"Megatron's _here?"_ Jazz asks.

"And someone turn his comms back on and get him on our frequency," Optimus says over his shoulder as he sprints out of the room.

//

Megatron's presence fills the bay as he transforms, feet landing on the deck as Blitzwing and Lugnut transform in kind and flank him. The three of them present a nightmarish image like this, a united force that could slaughter most of the crew onboard the _Orion._

It's a cracked mirror of the first time Optimus met Megatron on his warship's loading bay, and Optimus meets Megatron's optics without fear as he welcomes him on board.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron greets, using his full name and title as always. "Where is Ultra Magnus?"

"In the medical bay, under a stasis lock. Should I have Ratchet wake him up?"

"Yes," Megatron says.

Optimus makes a show of touching his audial. ::Ratchet, Megatron wants to speak to Ultra Magnus.::

::Got it,:: Ratchet sends back, and Optimus pulls his hand away.

"Before we continue this farce," Megatron says, striding up to him. "I must make one thing clear, Optimus Prime."

Optimus straightens his spinal struts. "And what would that be?"

Megatron's optics are a steely glint. "You show an uncommon lack of respect for what it means to be a Decepticon. Taking on the brand is a choice, one that carries with it weighty obligations. Do you understand my meaning?"

"By all rights you shouldn't let me do this," Optimus says, steadily. "You're allowing it because of the anger and fear it will instill in your enemies."

Megatron backhands him, an instant blow that Optimus couldn't have predicted. He reels, then straightens back up, staring Megatron down.

"Decepticons swear an oath when they take the brand," Megatron says. "To reclaim Cybertron by any means necessary. To annihilate those who have driven us from our rightful homeworld."

Optimus says nothing. He will not take that oath, not while the Matrix burns within him.

"This is Starscream's handiwork," Megatron says. "You would do well to fully think out the repercussions of the plans he whispers to you."

"I have," Optimus says, lying through his dental plates, processor working. "It will ignite fear and panic in the Autobot populace - the only way you could alarm them more thoroughly would be to arrive at Cybertron with your entire fleet at your back."

"And Decepticons?" Megatron asks.

Now - _now_ \- Optimus sees his mistake.

"Considering the weight of the oath," he says. "It will be an insult, to have Ultra Magnus branded as one of them, even if it's involuntary. It cheapens their struggles." He pauses, and Megatron says nothing. "Yet you'd allow it. You'd not just allow it, you would let me wear the paint without..."

Everything falls into place.

"You're setting me up for failure," Optimus says. "Why should the Decepticons listen to a Prime who mocks them?"

"Why indeed," Megatron says. "Despite the legends, the Matrix does not seem inclined to lend wisdom to its bearers."

"Thank you," Optimus says.

Megatron blinks. It seems he's finally caught him off-guard.

"I missed those connotations. You've saved me from a fatal mistake," Optimus says, genuinely grateful. "While I won't back off from the thought of branding Ultra Magnus, I'm afraid I'll have to go against our agreement - I won't wear your paint."

"As expected," Megatron says. "You may yet develop into a worthy Prime."

"Is that sincere?"

A rare smirk crosses Megatron's face. "You said it yourself: the Matrix disapproves of the idea of us fighting. I will not suffer an incompetent or a fool attempting to meddle in my business."

"But you might suffer someone who knows what they're doing," Optimus says.

"I might," Megatron says. "Take me to Ultra Magnus."

Optimus nods, and turns on his heel, striding away towards the medical bay.

"The majority of my crew is in the medbay," he says, glancing back at Megatron, who has left his subordinates in the bay. "The Matrix saw fit to grant me another vision, and Ratchet insisted on running a full battery of scans for safety's sake."

"What were the contents of the vision?" Megatron's tone is entirely too formal, and Optimus shoots him another look - he knows curiosity when he hears it.

"Megazarak," Optimus says, and yes, there's a familiar angry expression. "I've been informed - repeatedly - that he isn't a Decepticon. What was he?"

"What else did the Matrix show you?" Megatron asks, and now Optimus stops, turning to face him. The medbay isn't far, but this - this is important.

"Are you a contemporary of Starscream's?"

"What _has_ my traitor been telling you?" Megatron asks, tone sliding from amusement to business. "Starscream and I are from the same era. If you want to discuss ancient history, it will wait until we have set your plan in motion."

Optimus curls his hands into fists, frustrated once again by practical matters, and nods.

He crosses the steps into the medbay, stopping in the doorway. A veritable crowd of mechs look back at him, and given the size of his still-new frame and Megatron, this isn't going to work.

"Everyone out!"

//

How he maintains his air of gravitas Optimus doesn't know, but Ultra Magnus manages to look composed and dignified, even when strapped to a table and at the mercy of Megatron himself.

"It has been a long time, Megatron," Ultra Magnus says, the most neutral of greetings.

Megatron looks down at him, and for a painfully long klik he says nothing. Optimus knows he should step to the side, give them some privacy - shouldn't he?

"You speak as if we are more than acquaintances," Megatron says.

"We aren't," Ultra Magnus says, then: "Are you going to kill me?"

"Turn you into a martyr? I think not," Megatron says. "Optimus Prime has been given control of your fate, seeing as he captured you."

"Why do you address him as Prime?" Ultra Magnus asks.

Megatron looks at Optimus, arching an optic ridge. "You didn't tell him?"

"It didn't seem relevant," Optimus says, then puts his hands up. "You don't need to tell me. If he survives, it'll be convenient later."

"Ah! Ah ah ah!" Ratchet jumps up from his console nearby. "You are not hauling that thing back out until I've given you a clean bill of health."

"Ratchet, what exactly is it going to hurt?"

"The entire point of these scans is finding out exactly how it affects your systems, and - "

"Make like Blurr and scan me when I do it," Optimus cuts in, and puts his hands over his chest-plates, waiting.

Ratchet grumbles, but gets his scanners, fiddling with their settings.

"This is a trick," Ultra Magnus says to Megatron. "I find it in poor taste."

"As did I," Megatron says. "The presence of a true Prime complicates matters, doesn't it?"

That's a new reaction, Optimus thinks. "Does this mean I can skip baring my spark for the third time today?"

"No," Megatron says. "He will need proof."

"You're looking for an excuse to bask in its light show," Optimus accuses without any heat.

"Ready," Ratchet says. "Let's get this over with."

It's a familiar set of commands by now, the orders to expose his spark-chamber and thus the Matrix. The confirmation connects, and his chest flies open, the glow of the Matrix shining on three old mechs. Ratchet's attention leaves his scanner and doesn't return, optics wide at the sight of the artifact.

"Primus," he utters. "I'd believed you had it, and I saw the scans, but..."

Optimus reaches out, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I need you to keep running those scans, Ratchet."

Ratchet nods, but he continues to look at it for a few moments more, the awed expression in his optics making him look younger, far less tired.

The visual effect of the Matrix is an ongoing mystery to Optimus, but he's grateful for it: Megatron looks openly curious. There isn't a trace of awe, but it _is_ Megatron.

Ultra Magnus has offlined his optics.

"This show is for your benefit," Optimus says, tone hardening. "Ultra Magnus, are you _hiding_ from me?"

"No," Ultra Magnus murmurs, and his optics light back up. "No, it is simply...difficult to believe. A true Prime, in Decepticon hands...?"

"Primus has given me a mission," Optimus says, the words true as he speaks them. "Bring all of his children home to Cybertron. That includes Decepticons."

He looks from Ultra Magnus to Megatron.

"You can't exile Autobots from Cybertron. That has to go into our agreement."

"Else face the wrath of Primus," Megatron says. "Put that away, Optimus Prime. You've made your point."

Optimus doesn't push his luck. He reverses the commands, and his chest-plates snap shut, startling Ratchet.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ultra Magnus asks in the resulting silence.

"Send you to Cybertron." Optimus considers revealing the rest of his plan, then looks to Megatron. "I'd like to let the rest of it be a surprise, but considering the magnitude of this..."

"Ultra Magnus must hear the oath, even if he does not swear it."

"No," Ultra Magnus says, the word the first crack in his calm exterior. "You _cannot_ mean to - " The restraints spit energy as he throws his strength into them, and Ratchet leaves his scans to check on their controls. "I refuse, Megatron! This is low, even for the likes of you!"

"It's my idea," Optimus says, coming forward to put a hand on his chest, over his Autobrand and the wings of the Elite Guard. "You'll be free to undo it once you return to Cybertron, assuming the Elite Guard are willing to let you have access to their brands."

Ultra Magnus stares up at him. "...Cadet Optimus," he says. "I remember you."

"Only when it's convenient," Optimus says. "Reminding me of my academy days isn't going to convince me to change my mind, Ultra Magnus."

"I once thought you had the potential to become Magnus in my place when I join the Well of All-Sparks," Ultra Magnus says, optics locked on his. "I see now that all of Cybertron is fortunate you were expelled from the academy. The Elite Guard _will_ put an end to you."

"Commander," Optimus murmurs. "I regret that I have to say this, but...you're as stupid as Sentinel Prime is."

"...Will you brand him as well?"

"No," Optimus says immediately. "Making him a Decepticon would be an insult to all Decepticons."

"Then get this over with," Ultra Magnus says, his anger gone, replaced with weariness. He offlines his optics, his frame still.

Optimus steps back from the table, looking at Megatron, who inclines his head. The medbay doors open, and Lugnut enters, carrying the Decepticon brand and a tray in his pincers. He's tailed by Prowl, who pauses to look at Optimus.

::Starscream ordered me to keep an eye on our guests,:: he sends, and Optimus nods, moving to one side of the table as Megatron takes the brand from Lugnut.

::Who's watching Blitzwing?::

::Blurr is.::

::Are there any objections to my orders, Prime?:: Starscream sends.

::No.:: Optimus says, watching Ratchet tilt the table up so Ultra Magnus is almost standing on the medbay floor.

"I will not ask you to repeat this after me," Megatron says, raising a hand. Almost immediately it feels as if the bright lights of the medbay dim, a powerful gravity seizing the room. "I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause."

No one speaks.

"I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of a Decepticon-controlled Cybertron by _any_ means necessary," a tremendous pause, "and annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful homeworld." Hatred laces his words, leveled as they are at Ultra Magnus. "Surrender is _not_ an option."

Another pause, as Megatron dips the brand into the prepared energon on Lugnut's tray.

"Welcome, loyal Decepticon," he snarls, and he presses the brand to Ultra Magnus' chest with perfect accuracy.

Ultra Magnus screams, energy crackling over his form as factional coding rewrites parts of his processor that have been left untouched for centuries.

It passes in seconds, leaving Ultra Magnus shaking in his restraints, staring at them all from _red_ optics.

"It is done," Megatron says, returning the brand to Lugnut's pincers. To his credit he doesn't taunt Ultra Magnus. To his credit he just looks him over with level optics, then turns from the prisoner.

Optimus finds himself looking at the brand in Lugnut's pincers, at the cylinder of prepared energon, still emitting purple tendrils that rise from the cup.

The Matrix lurches, taking his spark with it, and another vision races through his processors as blocks are lifted, images playing across his optics.

//

_"Rise, Megazarak, and go with the Grace of Primus."_

_Zeta Prime lifts his hand from the broad expanse of Megazarak's dark helm as he passes the thin rod of the brand to an attendant. The seal of the Lord High Protector has been freshly emblazoned on Megazarak's forehead, made fresh for the long campaign that lies ahead for his friend._

_Joy wars with loss as Megazarak rises, saluting in the ritualized manner, then turns on his heel and strides away from him, footsteps ringing on the smooth tiles of Primus' temple._

_There are no words for parting. Primus always brings his chosen home._

//

Once again Optimus returns to the present to find his crew clustered around him, and Megatron peering into his optics with a concerned expression. Ratchet's cursing to himself as he runs the scans.

" - you, I don't know how long this lasts, or if they'll keep - Optimus!"

Optimus shutters his optics, then nods. "I'm okay," he says, feeling Prowl's hand on his forearm. "I - how long did it take?"

"Four kliks," Ratchet says. "Took us a moment to realize you weren't with us."

"Four," Optimus repeats. "That's...if they get any longer, I'll be a liability."

"Tell that to the Matrix! It's the one responsible for these visions!" Ratchet says, then raises a finger, moving it slowly from side to side, checking that his optics can track a single point.

"What did you see?" Megatron asks.

Optimus takes a deep in-vent, cycling his intake systems, then gently waves off Ratchet's attentions and Prowl's arm, going to seat himself on an examination table, trying to make sense of what he saw.

For a moment he had been Zeta Prime. He had existed in his frame and felt his emotions as he bid his - general? - farewell. He had felt no fear towards his one-day murderer.

The door to the medbay opens, Starscream striding inside, dragging Jazz with him, followed by Bumblebee and Blurr. Once again the medbay is crowded, too small for most of his crew and visitors to host, and Optimus bites back an ex-vent.

"I'm fine," he tells them. "Give Ratchet some space to work."

Starscream narrows his optics, then herds his crew to one corner. "What caused it this time?"

"I know you all have questions, but I need a klik to get the vision straight in my mind!" Optimus says, and he offlines his optics and audials, crossing his arms as he thinks.

The vision is sharp in his mind, as vivid as if he had lived the moment himself, and he's grateful for that clarity as he pinpoints details: the brand Zeta Prime had used on Megazarak had been similar to the Decepticon sigil, but...simplified. Enclosed by a circle, and he wishes that he could access the archives at the academy, study the history of the various symbols, the meaning of each line.

Well, he doesn't have those resources, but he has others, and he turns his hearing and vision back on, relieved to see the medbay hasn't dissolved into chaos in his absence.

"Blurr, can I borrow your datapad? I need to duplicate a symbol I saw in my vision."

Blurr blinks at him, then appears at his side in a flash, offering the datapad and stylus. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Optimus says, and he duplicates the symbol onto the 'pad. "Okay," he says to his assembled crew and guests. "Who can tell me what this is?" He turns the pad around and holds it up.

"It looks Decepticon," Prowl offers.

"I have no idea," Bumblebee says with a grin and a shrug.

"It's the original inspiration for our symbol," Starscream says, glancing at Megatron, keeping a healthy distance from him. "Megatron removed the ring for obvious reasons."

Optimus bites back the urge to scowl. Not one of them are answering his question.

"It belonged to Megazarak," Megatron says. "Formally it was known as the symbol of the Lord High Protector. Informally it was a mark of all that was his - his armies, his fleets, his influence, granted to him by the Prime. The ring symbolized Primus, and with him, Cybertron. Little did I know that removing it from the symbol would lead to our expulsion from our home."

Optimus' fingers twitch as he resists the urge to take notes the way Blurr would. Megatron came from the same era Starscream did, and if anyone could speak authoritatively on this subject it would be him - 

"Where did you see it?" Megatron asks, demand implicit in his tone.

Optimus returns the pad and stylus to Blurr. "On Megazarak's forehead. I saw the tail-end of some kind of ceremony, where Zeta Prime was rebranding him...they were still friends. Zeta Prime regretted that Megazarak had to leave."

Megatron looks at Starscream, then at Lugnut, then back at him. "That's it?"

"That's all I saw," Optimus says. "What does it mean?"

"Primus is being greedy," Megatron says.

"Okay, hold up! Explain everything for the rest of us! Not all of us are a gazillion years old!" Bumblebee says, coming forward to take the datapad from Blurr, squinting at the symbol. "I mean, come on, what's a Lord High Protector? And why would you need to _re_ brand someone? These things don't fade!" He jabs his own Autobot symbol for emphasis, then crosses his arms, looking up at Megatron.

"Little Autobot," Megatron says, bending down to take the datapad from his hands - Bumblebee flinches back, but stays where he is. "All paint fades. These symbols last longer than most paints, true, and the coding they contain can only be overwritten, not removed - " his lips twist in a sneer, " - but Megazarak's campaigns were not simple joyrides. Traveling to the reaches of the universe without the aid of space bridges takes years, and stopping to conquer alien races as you travel adds centuries. Yes, his brand faded by the time he returned to Cybertron."

"That's half of his question," Optimus says.

Megatron flicks his optics to him, then offers the datapad to Blurr, who snatches it and darts behind Optimus' table.

"Answering the rest of his question would take time, and as I said earlier, I will discuss ancient history after your plan has been set in motion."

Optimus stares at him, refusal striking him harder than Megatron's blow earlier, but Megatron ruthlessly turns from him.

"Lugnut, to me."

He strides out of the room, followed by his most loyal follower, leaving frustration in his wake.

//

"Way to brush a mech off!" Bumblebee yells at the door as soon as he can't hear Megatron or Lugnut's footsteps, and he turns, patting Optimus' shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bossbot."

"It isn't the first time," Optimus grits out, and Bumblebee bites back a laugh.

"Well, no, but - "

"Bumblebee," Optimus says, leaning in very close. Bumblebee erks, intimidation correcting his posture. "Go after them and get the paint they haven't delivered on yet."

"Wa-wait, me?"

"It would be undignified if the captain of a starship ran after a guest," Optimus says. "The same goes for my officers."

"Oh, so I'm your fall guy!"

"Yes. Hurry up."

Bumblebee throws his hands up as Optimus leans back, then jogs out the door.

"Hey! HEY! Megatron!"

He has to run almost the entire way to the loading bay before he catches up with them. Megatron doesn't stop or turn to acknowledge him, and Bumblebee has to keep jogging just to match their ridiculously huge strides.

"HEY!"

Lugnut growls at him, turning his head to lock that freakish optic on him. "What do you want, Autobot?"

Fear speaks up, reminding him that this is a very large, very dangerous Decepticon who has been willing to kill him in the past. Bumblebee resets his vocalizer, thinking: what would Optimus do?

"Optimus wants paint for Sentinel," Bumblebee says, refusing to let fear win, forcing the words out. "You guys said you'd bring it, so where is it?"

"In your loading bay," Lugnut says. "Lord Megatron already foresaw your master's request, and has delivered enough of it to repaint both of your ships."

"Hey, we're not repainting the _Orion!"_

"Lord Megatron decreed that it be painted a less revolting color," Lugnut says. "It will be repainted."

"Did you just - oh, I can't believe it! You just called yellow a revolting color! You know who else is yellow? _I am!_ Do you think I'm revolting? Do you?"

Lugnut stops walking and turns to face him: terror thrills through Bumblebee as he puts his hands on his hips and tries to maintain his outrage, but it's hard when his hands won't stop shaking.

"I think you're a pest," Lugnut says. "I would squash you, but Lord Megatron has commanded me not to harm Optimus Prime's crew."

"And his command is absolute, yeah yeah _yeah_ wow you're boring. Every third word out of your mouth is about Megatron!"

Lugnut growls again, but stomps off, probably at some commlinked order from Megatron.

::Bumblebee:: Optimus sends. ::Did they deliver the paint?::

Bumblebee raises a shaking hand to his audial before he remembers that he doesn't need to touch his comm system to use it, and laughs to himself, scared out of his wits.

::Yeah, Bossbot, it's in the loading bay.::

::Are you okay?::

::Yeah, Bossbot. I'm just fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Lugnut just insulted the _Orion's_ paintjob and I had to put him in his place, that's all - ::

Non-standard fingers touch his shoulders, and Bumblebee breaks off with a shriek, whirling to face Bulkhead.

"Oh, hi," he says. "Bulkhead. It's you." He sounds _so_ lame, but it's all he can manage.

"How much trouble are you in?" Bulkhead asks.

"Who, me, in trouble?" Bumblebee laughs so he'll sound alright, and shakes his head. "We've got to get some paint for Optimus, come on."

He tries to walk away from Bulkhead, but Bulkhead touches his shoulder again.

"I'm not going to let you go in there until you've had a chance to calm down," Bulkhead says, and he hugs Bumblebee.

"Bulkhead - " Bumblebee almost begins to struggle, then sags back against him. "It's okay. I've faced down tougher."

Bulkhead doesn't talk to him, just keeps him close and safe, and Bumblebee gives up on going anywhere for the next handful of kliks. If Bulkhead's being this clingy it means he's scared too, and Bumblebee can't blame him. They're just repair bots, that's all they've ever been from the start, and now he's spending his time chasing down paint for an incarnation of Primus and arguing with Decepticons on a regular basis.

"Hey," he mutters. "What happens to us if something happens to Optimus? Does Megatron just throw us off ship and strip the _Orion_ for parts? Did you hear he wants to paint it?"

"Stop talking," Bulkhead says.

"You always say that when I ask questions you can't answer," Bumblebee says, and he wriggles in Bulkhead's hold. "Let me up, we've gotta move that paint before Starscream comes looking for us."

Bulkhead sighs somewhere above him, and lets go. "Let's get this over with."

Bumblebee leans back into him one more time, then springs forward, whistling a jaunty tune - it's his way of saying 'thank you', and Bulkhead tagging along is just his way of saying 'you're welcome.'

//

"Ratchet, is Ultra Magnus out?"

"Horizontal and in stasis lock," Ratchet reports, putting up a privacy screen. "Do you want me in or out for this meeting?"

"In." Optimus gets to his feet. "Blurr, Jazz, congratulations. You're now temporary officers for the purposes of this meeting. Repeat a word of anything we discuss here to anyone else and I'll permanently disable your commlinks - Blurr, that means you can't transcribe it, either."

Blurr immediately salutes, the datapad and stylus vanishing.

It would be simpler to throw them out for this discussion, but with Jazz's Elite Guard training he can't trust anyone but himself or Starscream to guard him effectively, and his ongoing policy with Blurr is almost-complete transparency.

It's hard to say if it's won him another loyal crew member yet, but he's trusting his instincts, and his instincts tell him to let Blurr run free.

Unlike Jazz.

Jazz's relatively friendly demeanor coupled with his common sense scream danger to Optimus' instincts. Anything that sounds that good can't be trusted.

As for whether that's true or not, he simply can't test Jazz until he's sent the Elite Guard on their merry way and otherwise prevented him from contacting Cybertron.

The two of them have shifted stances to formal military ones, the kind of posture you'd hold around Ultra Magnus - it's the same kind of behavior he receives from Starscream, albeit lacking the sheer flamboyance Starscream puts into every one of his motions, and that reads experience to him, the kind of experience Prowl lacks - as formal as his second in command is, he doesn't snap to attention the way a trained military 'bot would.

In a different command, if he trusted all of the mechs in the room equally, Prowl would be at the bottom of the structure until he'd grown more into his skills.

"I have two points to address in this meeting," Optimus says, breaking from his thoughts. "The first is this vulnerability the Matrix is forcing on me. I don't get any warning about those visions, and if this trend of their duration increasing continues, I may not be reliable for dangerous amounts of time."

"According to what I've learnt of the Matrix," Blurr starts, then goes on when Optimus gestures him to continue. "It contains the wisdom of the Primes and is said to be a conduit of Primus which I would assume to imply that Primus is sending you these visions for an important reason. Furthermore, Megatron seemed to discern a meaning from this last vision, possibly relating to the title of Lord High Protector, and so I would suggest gathering more information on what this Lord High Protector is exactly and then asking the Matrix for guidance so Primus stops feeling the need to tell you about it."

He pulls out his datapad, beginning to pace as he reads it, then looks at them and speaks some more when no one stops him.

"All three visions are linked together even if it isn't apparent at first. The first vision was the Matrix reacting negatively towards the concept of Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting. The second I believe implies that the Matrix did not approve of the conflict between Megazarak and Zeta Prime. The third vision, containing as it did the concept of a Prime reaffirming their link with a Lord High Protector, and timed as it was to draw Megatron's attention, leads me to conclude that whatever a Lord High Protector is, Megatron is supposed to become one."

Obvious, when you put it like that. Optimus revises his opinion of Blurr as Starscream resets his vocalizer.

"You know what's going on, don't you?"

"You heard Megatron," Starscream says, evasive. "We shouldn't discuss it until we're finished with...oh, slag it. Stop glaring at me, Optimus. If I told you, we wouldn't get anything done, and Ultra Magnus' ship is supposed to be halfway to Cybertron by now."

"Is the concept really so difficult to explain?"

"Yes! Given the limited understanding you have of what a Prime is, explaining the nuances of even a simple definition will take far too long."

"I'm thinking that whatever it is, it can't be that complicated," Jazz says. "So what's the deal - are you uncomfortable or hiding something?"

"Both," Starscream says. "And I'll happily tell you everything as soon as Megatron does. Which closes this topic - the Matrix won't send visions unless it has something else to communicate, and in the event that it does at a vital moment, as first officer I will assume command until you're done speaking with Primus."

"And if it happens during battle?" Ratchet asks.

"He's slagged," Starscream says. "Hopefully Primus will be smart enough to avoid calling while his avatar is in danger."

"Hopefully," Optimus snaps, before forcing himself past his irritation. "Ratchet, keep studying the problem. Moving onto the second topic - as soon as Bumblebee and Bulkhead bring back paint, we're going to mock up Sentinel as a Decepticon, put him and Ultra Magnus both into a timed stasis lock that will wake them up as they enter Cybertronian airspace, and load them onto the Elite Guard ship. Which means I need you," he nods to Starscream, "To go modify their ship and oversee its paintjob. I don't care if it looks sloppy - it needs to look Decepticon to both optics and sensors."

"Then it won't be sloppy," Starscream says. "It'll go faster if Megatron loans me Blitzwing or Lugnut - mind if I ask?"

"Be diplomatic," Optimus says. "Prowl, you're with him - keep him honest."

"I don't know if that's possible," Prowl deadpans.

Optimus rolls his optics, then crosses to the medbay door, unlocking it. "Alright. Dismissed. Let's get this job over and done with!"

//

What continues to put the brakes on Blurr is the constantly shifting situation: Optimus Prime has a talent at making his plan of action seem like the correct one, and by the time Blurr realizes he should do something to stop him, he's already put the Elite Guard in stasis cuffs, then invited Decepticon high command onto his vessel, and literally branded Ultra Magnus a Decepticon.

It really is a frustrating situation, one that started with Megatron finding him when he shouldn't have been aware of his presence, and one that doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

At present Blurr gets to watch as Optimus Prime meticulously matches blue paint to Sentinel's base color, as he applies a fresh coat over Sentinel's chest-plates, erasing the wings of the Elite Guard. Optimus lays out the white outline of the Decepticon mark, then finally paints in the purple.

It won't last long once Sentinel's systems come back online: his self-repair systems will encourage the foreign paint to flake away from his frame, and both the Autobot brand and the wings of the Elite Guard will reappear as his base paint is chemically altered back to the set colors.

Megatron's presented idea that a brand could fade with time is ridiculous given the aggressiveness self-repair systems display when restoring brands, but it's easy to theorize up a dozen way to explain Megatron's idea: flawed programming, antique systems not having such powerful self-repair systems, or - an idea Blurr hesitates to consider given its subversive elements - or perhaps in those ages past self-repair systems weren't programmed to restore faction brands at all.

That is an idea that doesn't mesh with Autobot society at all: once an Autobot always an Autobot. You aren't supposed to be able to _change_ yourself in the way Optimus Prime has with his green X marks. Blurr knows from experience that turning off the subroutines that govern brand restoration is a painful experience, impossible to complete on your own. Becoming an Autobot is a right on Cybertron, one extended to all sparklings. There hasn't been a factionless mech brought online in...

Blurr makes a note in his datapad about the increasing frequency with which he's having subversive thoughts, and notes the reasons why: proximity to a true Prime, proximity to multiple Decepticons, and his presence at operations like this one, where Optimus Prime is drying the paint with a hand-held heating device, baking the paint into the frame.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jazz asks Blurr in an undertone, startling Blurr out of his note-taking.

"Possibly I have no idea what you're thinking are you reading over my shoulder that is rude," Blurr says, but in truth he isn't concerned about anyone else reading his notes at all, given that they're written in a personal cipher.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight," Jazz says. "I just want to ask you a question."

"Go right ahead but be aware that we have an audience even if they aren't looking at us."

"When Optimus Prime took us by surprise, why didn't you stop him?" Jazz asks.

Blurr puts his datapad and stylus away and turns, poking Jazz in the chest. "When Optimus Prime took me by surprise and stasis cuffed most of the Elite Guard unit I was relying on to resolve the situation, why weren't you able to stop him?"

"Hey, easy, I'm not trying to throw blame around. I just want to understand why you were so surprised."

"I had never seen Optimus Prime in action before that moment and when he asked me to bring him his stasis cuffs while I expected him to use the surprise of the moment to subdue you I didn't expect the precision aim or the complete lack of hesitation at any point during his operation."

"Rule number two when bounty hunting," Optimus says. "Don't hesitate. If your bounty gets a chance to figure out what you're doing, you're dead."

"What's rule number one?" Jazz asks.

"Never aim for a bounty you can't collect. If you break the bank on a bounty and come back empty handed, you might as well quit," Optimus says. "Got all that?"

"Yeah, I got that," Jazz says. "Could be useful someday, if I had to go independent."

Blurr scribbles the rules into his datapad, grateful to Optimus for distracting Jazz, glad he hasn't had to admit that after witnessing that event he hasn't been able to convince himself that he could subdue Optimus Prime if he were ordered to.

After all, it's logical: if he believes the reports of his fellow crewmates, then Optimus was smart and fast enough to damage _Megatron,_ who had been able to catch him. Therefore it follows that he can't do a thing to Optimus.

Blurr still shivers all over at the memory of Megatron advancing towards his position in the foliage. It's a potent image, that of those crashing footsteps coming to a halt as Blurr leapt to his feet and withdrew his stasis cuffs, choosing in the heat of the moment to capture Megatron and end his mad plans, trusting in his speed and agility to see him through a procedure he's carried out with thousands of other mechs: placing at least one of the cuffs on one of his target's wrists, or equivalent appendages.

Megatron had wrists, and Blurr had run his usual circles and evaded Megatron's fusion cannon and when he had gone in for the kill Megatron had caught him.

Megatron _had caught him._

Blurr realizes he's writing nonsense in his datapad and pacing in frantic circles, the memory still recent enough to terrify him.

"Blurr?" Optimus asks, and a hand comes down on his shoulder.

Blurr stares at him, then bolts out of the medbay, running as fast as he can until he reaches one end of the ship and turns and runs the other way, crossing into the loading bay and running a circle around Bulkhead and Bumblebee as they sort through barrels of paint, then running off again, returning to the medbay as his mind clears.

"Sorry," he says to Optimus Prime, putting his hands on his knees. "You startled me."

"I...see that," Optimus says. "I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't scare me it was the memory of Megatron that did the trick," Blurr says. "I am well-aware that you would not harm me thanks to your still-startling oath to protect me."

"What did Megatron do?" Optimus asks, after a moment. "Assuming I can ask."

Blurr traces a complicated pattern in the air indicating he doesn't mind.

"Megatron caught me."

"Ah," Optimus says, and Blurr knows from that tone that he clearly doesn't understand.

"I was evading his fusion cannon blasts and moving in to secure the target when Megatron reached out and _caught_ me. One moment I was running and the next there was a hand around my neck," Blurr says. "It hurt and by the time I recovered he had picked me up and the next thing I knew I was here."

"Oh," Optimus says, before straightening. "It won't happen again."

"Of course not I won't try to subdue Megatron like that ever again," Blurr says.

"How many times have you practiced the maneuver when you move in to secure the stasis cuffs?" Optimus asks, and it's oh so easy to see where he's going with this.

"Thousands of times but that shouldn't mean anything because I vary the exact moment when I move in and no mech should be able to predict when I move in, possess the reflexes to grab for me at the correct time, and the strength to catch me!"

"Except for Megatron."

"Yes," Blurr says gloomily.

Optimus considers him, then speaks across the commlink, asking Starscream and Prowl for ETAs. Blurr listens with half an audial, preoccupied with his own failure.

"It looks like I have time for this," Optimus says. "Blurr, could you put a pair of stasis cuffs on me?"

"Optimus," Ratchet says from across the medbay. "That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Megatron won't let him practice on him," Optimus says, reasonably. "Right now Blurr's confidence needs a boost, and I'd like to see this maneuver."

"And what happens when he cuffs you and frees Ultra Magnus?"

"Blurr wouldn't do that."

"I won't do the maneuver in the first place," Blurr says immediately. "You're my captain. Perhaps we could test it in a sparring room later but I wouldn't want to perform it with real stasis cuffs. Besides Jazz would capitalize on such an opportunity and would free Ultra Magnus himself."

Optimus ex-vents, clearly disappointed, but he nods. "You make a good point, Blurr. Thank you. I'll hold you to that sparring idea later."

Where, he wonders, did this loyalty come from? It makes no logical sense unless he blames the Matrix of Leadership but it's difficult to pin all the blame on one mystical artifact when Optimus keeps displaying trust that he can't help but answer with loyalty.

Perhaps it would be different if he could contact Longarm, or if he had received orders from Ultra Magnus, but he hasn't, and he can feel his own internal compass shifting entirely on its own.

//

The Elite Guard ship has vast tracks of scorched metal on its walls and floors and ceiling, marked by periodic holes where it looks like someone punched their way into the ship's insides. It looks like a horrid battle took place here, and Optimus isn't inclined to order his crew to clean it up.

After all, this was Blitzwing's work, executed on Starscream's orders.

Optimus inspects every hole he passes, finding none of the circuits that were housed here, and his smile widens with every corridor. Every missing component has found a new home on the _Orion,_ and it's pleasing to see a ship stripped by mechs who know what they're doing.

::Good work.::

::As if you expected anything less from the likes of me!:: Starscream sends back, sarcasm laced with pleasure, then speaks in a more serious tone, ::Are you certain you want to just give most of our spoils to Megatron?::

::I told you, the _Orion_ doesn't need upgrades!:: Ratchet snaps. He's been overly protective of the ship's original design, and after Optimus had pulled him aside to go over the _Orion's_ technical specs, he had been inclined to agree - the _Orion_ is a rare case of Autobots building a warship that lives up to its title.

::Starscream, we'll toss the bone to Megatron. We've still made a good haul - when we get a free moment I'll call up Swindle, find out how much authentic Elite Guard components go for these days.::

::Swindle will rip you off.::

::Swindle is the only merchant I know who will come this far out to buy scavenged parts.::

Optimus drifts onto the bridge, where Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime are being strapped into their posts, and nods to Prowl. More good work - the bindings look secure, and when he jostles Sentinel Prime in a gentle test, no limbs drift free.

::Swindle will still rip you off,:: Starscream sends. ::Store the pieces, save them until we reach better merchants and make a profit, Optimus.::

::I'll think about it - I won't call him here, not now.:: Optimus goes to the console, checking their programming one more time. ::I think we're just about ready. Warn Megatron that we're abandoning this ship.::

::On it,:: Starscream says, cutting the small talk.

Prowl joins him at the console.

"What is it?" It's just the two of them on the ship as they run the final checks - Optimus can't say he's surprised Prowl's taking advantage of the privacy.

"I wanted to thank you," Prowl says, quiet. "For Jazz."

"It was the right thing to do," Optimus says, turning to him once his checks are complete. "Just keep in mind that as much as I'd like to trust him, we'll have to continue to treat him like a prisoner. He could call Autobot High Command and actually get through, unlike Blurr, and I don't want him interfering with our plans."

"I understand," Prowl says. "Still...thank you."

Optimus reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. "You're welcome - now come on, we should get clear."

//

The entire crew has assembled on the bridge for this: Optimus is ready to give the order to send the Supreme Commander of the Autobot Forces back to Cybertron in a now-Decepticon vessel. They won't know the fate of Ultra Magnus or Sentinel Prime for weeks, but there are grim looks being traded between Jazz and Blurr: there's a high chance that the commander they could have saved will be dead soon.

Optimus keeps a close eye on them, but Starscream pays even closer attention, one ever-present hand on Jazz's shoulders, his null-ray unpowered but clearly a factor in keeping Jazz from doing anything foolish.

Blurr, caught by something less tangible, doesn't even twitch for the controls when Optimus finally gives the order.

"Light 'em up."

Prowl does the actual button pressing, and powerful engines roar to life, sending the Elite Guard ship tearing out of this lowly sector of space. Without the use of space bridges it will take that ship weeks to reach Cybertron, which is time enough for Megatron to finish his space bridge. With just a little luck, the Decepticon invasion will be heralded by Ultra Magnus himself.

Optimus smiles to himself, a grim little smile. He can't be entirely happy about the results of his plan, given that there may be blood on his hands when it's all over.

"Well," Ratchet says, leaning back in his chair. "I hope you're happy."

"They'll survive," Optimus says, sounding more confident than he feels. He diverts the conversation in new directions: "Considering the hard work you all put in for this little plan of mine...yes, I'm happy. Good work, crew."

Prowl turns to look at him. "The work was mostly yours. There's no way we could have subdued them without you."

"Without your intervention, they would all be dead," Starscream says. "A partial waste, wouldn't you agree, Jazz?"

Jazz says nothing. His face is a careful mask, his stance unchanged.

"This is surprising," Starscream says, leaning in. "No words for your former Commander? No _insults_ for that buffoon Sentinel Prime?"

"Don't," Prowl says, standing up from his chair.

"Don't what? Talk to our guest? Oh, he may be on Optimus' ever-growing crew roster, assuming our Captain has had time to update it, but Jazz is no more one of us than Blitzwing - and Blitzwing actively helped us not twenty kliks ago!"

"This isn't the time or place," Optimus says. "Stand _down,_ Starscream."

Starscream raises his hands, smirking.

There has to be an angle to this, Optimus knows. It would be easy to dismiss this behavior as typical sadistic Decepticon at work, but it can't be that simple.

If he had a private commline: why now? Why at this crucial juncture when he can't stop and handle a misbehaving crewmate? Megatron will send a hail any moment now, and with the promise of answers in the air, Optimus can't ignore that.

Unless - that could be precisely Starscream's aim. To keep Optimus unfocused.

"Prowl," Optimus starts, and the console beeps. A hail.

Starscream's smirk widens, and Optimus quickly turns back to his controls, answering it.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron greets.

"Megatron," Optimus returns. "I trust Blitzwing informed you that we have a surplus of Elite Guard-grade components that you may be interested in."

It isn't the topic he wants to talk about with Megatron, but it's an acceptable pretext for convincing Megatron to come to the _Orion._

"Yes," Megatron says. "Expect my arrival in twenty kliks, Optimus. We have much to discuss."

"You owe me answers, Megatron."

"And you shall have them. Twenty kliks," Megatron repeats, and the feed cuts out.

"Will this be a captain to captain discussion, or will you allow an audience?" Starscream asks.

"I had planned on meeting him in the rec room," Optimus says. "You could join us or eavesdrop from the bridge, whichever makes you more comfortable - the same goes for the rest of you."

No one looks happy about this except for Starscream - here their captain goes again, inviting their worst nightmare onto the _Orion,_ into their personal areas.

Tough luck. Meeting Megatron anywhere else on the ship would send the wrong impression.

"That means," Optimus prompts. "The rec room needs to be tidied."

"I knew it!" Bumblebee says, throwing his hands up. "Are we going to paint the walls purple next?"

"No," Optimus says, resisting the urge to ex-vent. "You're going to come help me move furniture around, and once he's left, we'll put everything back where it was."

"Fine, fine," Bumblebee says, flicking his hand at him. "Whatever you want, Bossbot."

Optimus doesn't tell him that the changes are for his benefit, instead turning his attentions back to Starscream, Jazz, and Prowl.

"Prowl," he says. "You're in charge of supervising Jazz."

Prowl startles, looking from him to Jazz and back. "I'm not a good choice," he says.

"You're the right choice," Optimus says, firm. "It's time to stop treating Jazz like a prisoner, and time to start treating him like one of the crew. You're in charge of finding him quarters and otherwise settling him in."

"Here we go again," Starscream says. "Optimus, the second you turn your back, he'll call Cybertron!"

Optimus turns to Jazz, who's barely twitched, completely unreadable. "It's your choice," he says, and Jazz nods once. "For what it's worth - I regret the necessity of treating you like this, and I apologize for Starscream's behavior."

"It's cool," Jazz says, finally relaxing. "I can handle attitude from a glitch-head like Starscream."

"Good," Optimus says through Starscream's obligatory protest. "Now, if you'll excuse me - Bumblebee, Starscream, we need to rearrange a rec room in a hurry."

//


	9. Chapter 9

Megatron is alone when he arrives in the loading bay, lacking his usual complement of Blitzwing and Lugnut. It lends a strange feeling to the meeting: without the display of force, Megatron seems almost small in the large loading bay.

It's one thing not to feel any fear, and another thing to look at the old warlord and realize that if the circumstances were different, if they were meeting for the first time, Optimus would feel inclined to add him to the crew.

That's a thought that leads in strange, upsetting directions - when did he get used to Megatron's presence? Has the Matrix been influencing him more than he's realized?

The answers - he confronts them - are 'it's been in the works since the events in the medical bay', and 'yes, of course it's been working on him since he saw the cursed thing.'

"Megatron," Optimus starts, his processors chasing thoughts down relentlessly. "This way, please. The loading bay is no place for a serious conversation."

"Is it now?" Dry sarcasm.

Optimus idly touches his cheek, remembering the blow. "Neither is a hallway. Let's go."

Megatron strides forward, following where Optimus leads, and now Optimus runs an internal systems check. The Matrix isn't doing anything out of the ordinary, but he has the _sense_ that it's warmer than usual.

The rec room isn't far. Optimus gestures Megatron in ahead of him, then steps in himself, taking stock of who's elected to be present for this.

Starscream isn't a surprise - Optimus would have to pitch him out by his wings and trap him in stasis-lock to keep him from getting involved in this discussion - but Ratchet is. He's sitting stiffly upright in one of the chairs, a cube of energon clenched in his hands.

The rest of the crew is absent. Optimus takes a cube from the tray set out on the central table, and takes a seat on a couch. The rec room had hastily been turned from completely casual lounge to semi-formal meeting room, with couches serving as the seats for the larger mechs.

Three couches. A handful of Autobot-sized chairs. One table filled with energon cubes. The stage is set.

Megatron has a seat, forgoing a cube.

::We broke out the popcorn,:: Bumblebee says. ::Go get 'im, Bossbot.::

::This isn't a battle,:: Optimus says, and he sips his cube. "For the sake of formalities, this conversation will be recorded. The rest of my crew are watching through the security monitors."

Megatron nods, optics glinting. He says nothing, leaving it to Optimus to broach the topic.

"My crew and I have a pressing question, Megatron, given that the Matrix seems to be determined to haul this topic out into the open." He sets his cube down, leaning forward. "What is a Lord High Protector?"

"An ancient role," Megatron begins. "Equal in rank to the Prime. The military commander to the Prime's role of civilian leader. Chosen by Primus through the Matrix, but the Prime is the one who confirms that choice."

Each fact is a shot fired, the implications rippling out as Megatron finishes.

The Matrix - Primus Himself - is urging Optimus to choose Megatron as his Lord High Protector. Megatron would become his equal, would have authority over Cybertron, and now Optimus understands Megatron's amusement, and Starscream's refusal to explain.

"You left out the best part," Starscream says, his smirk wide and poisonous.

Megatron doesn't even acknowledge him, optics on Optimus: he is waiting for Optimus to ask.

"What is he talking about?" Optimus asks, careful.

"The Prime must merge sparks with their Protector," Megatron says. "We would be bonded, if you chose me."

Optimus asks questions to mitigate his shock. "That's a requirement?"

"It is the only way for the Matrix to confirm its choice," Megatron says. He is leaning forward, his attention locked on Optimus.

This is a battle: Optimus can't look away, can't back down, his processor working through the implications as it would track las-fire and the location of fleeing quarries. A spark-merge to Megatron, an open link between the two of them. He would become Megatron's weakness, the target to aim for if a traitor wanted Lord Megatron dead.

The title would grant legitimacy to Megatron's rule over a Decepticon-controlled Cybertron. He would be seen as the rightful successor to Megazarak.

Megatron wouldn't be able to keep secrets from him.

Everything has been a test, he realizes. Somehow Megatron knew from the start that the Matrix wanted him for the role. The patience the warlord has displayed, how easily he's given Optimus everything he requested - the test with the Elite Guard. The matter of the brands.

"How did you know?" Optimus asks, when he wants to ask: _did I pass your tests?_

But he knows the answer to that one: the tests are ongoing.

"The Matrix spoke to me while it reformatted your frame," Megatron says. "That light-show isn't merely for your benefit, Optimus Prime."

"Oh, quit with the fancy language," Starscream says. "The Matrix doesn't speak. It rewrote his base coding, Optimus. Put in all the fancy Lord High Protector protocols he'd need if you chose him for the role."

"How do you know this?" Optimus asks, finally able to look away from Megatron. "Did it give you the same programming?"

Starscream laughs, wings jerking up. "Me! No. I have my own titles, and I certainly don't need one with so many strings attached to it."

Curiosity burns, pulling Optimus in multiple directions. For a moment he's trapped between duty and knowledge, but given Starscream's frustrating reluctance to speak about his past he takes the opening he's been handed.

"What titles?"

Starscream's wings jerk back down. "They aren't relevant here," he starts.

Ratchet speaks up for the first time. "Back when Vos was still standing, he was its ruler: the Airlord of Vos. Where he went, the city followed, through peace and war. He signed the city's death warrant when he joined the Decepticons."

"You understand _nothing,"_ Starscream snarls. "I joined the Decepticons to save Vos! It was you Autobots who razed my home, and someday I _will_ rebuild."

"Wait," Optimus says, holding up a hand. "What happened? Why did you join the Decepticons?"

"Don't you have more important things to ask right now?"

Optimus stares Starscream down, then grudgingly asks: "What strings were you referencing?"

"Aside from being spark-bound to the Prime? Megatron here will be obligated to defend Cybertron. All of Cybertron. He won't be allowed to be picky about which Cybertronians he intends to protect. Tell me, Megatron, how do you intend to invade Cybertron with that leash around your neck?"

"Starscream," Megatron says. "Can you tell me how the coding will react when Autobots fire on my Decepticons?"

Optimus can't say. The thought of it sends cold fear crawling through his spark, meeting the warm pulse of the Matrix. "That kind of paradox could tear a mech in two," he says, soft. "Why would Primus set you up for that?"

"Ask the Matrix. I neither know nor care about the motives of our mad god," Megatron says. "What matters is that the rank of Lord High Protector will open doors to me that have remained stubbornly closed for far too long."

"Are you completely mad?" Starscream demands. "The Decepticons need a sane leader, not a repeat of Megazarak!"

"You think so little of me, Starscream. I have been aware of the risk since the Matrix gave me the coding, and I will not allow a paradox to stand in my way."

"Don't try to sell that tired speech on me," Starscream snaps. "How do you intend to weather that kind of coding conflict? With sheer force of will? That's the kind of idiocy that drove Megazarak insane."

"He cracked thanks to a broken spark-bond, not from a conflict with his base programming."

"Optimus," Starscream says, turning from Megatron. "The Matrix will find other candidates for the position. Don't pick him. Pick anyone but him."

Optimus picks his energon cube back up, sitting back. It's reassuring to be reminded that he holds all of the power here. Megatron cannot force him to merge sparks. The Matrix cannot force him to choose Megatron.

"Ratchet," he says. "What do you think?"

"You're playing with fire," Ratchet says. "The only people who would know specifics about this programming are offline. If I were you, I'd insist on getting a look at this so-called Protector programming Megatron got from the Matrix."

Optimus sips his energon, looking at Megatron. Here's another test, he thinks with a vicious glee. This time the test is for Megatron, and how he responds will decide Optimus' choice.

To get a look at this coding would require Megatron to submit to a medical exam of his base coding, after all, and unless he's about to reveal that Lugnut can operate medical equipment, that means Ratchet.

"A prudent suggestion," Megatron says. "I will remain fully conscious for the procedure, of course."

"Of course," Ratchet says, getting to his feet. "Starscream, you're not allowed in the medbay until we're done."

The expected protest from Starscream doesn't come. Instead he nods, arms crossed. "I expect a full report," he says to Optimus, tone calm and professional. It's as if a switch has been flipped - Starscream the Traitor becomes Starscream the First Officer, and Optimus wonders at it even as he follows Ratchet and Megatron out of the rec room.

It's his attitude, he decides. It could also be Megatron's proximity. It could be a defense mechanism towards questions about his past.

Optimus' fingers tingle at the thought of asking Starscream more questions later, in private - the last time he tried, Starscream had put his mouth to good use again.

Focus, he chides himself as they enter the medbay. Starscream, once again, has been distracting him from what he needs to focus on: Megatron.

Megatron as Lord High Protector, spark-bound to him for eternity, the both of them bound to serve Cybertron and unite Autobots and Decepticons alike.

The Matrix is a warm beacon in his chest-plating. Primus has made his opinion clear, and it's the trained realist in Optimus that makes him side-eye the deity's choice.

Megatron seats himself on one medbay table, just barely fitting on the surface. He extends an arm, palm up, panels opening in his forearm armor to reveal medical access ports.

"You're just as curious about this coding as we are," Optimus says, walking closer as Ratchet plugs his own cables in. "That's interesting."

"Don't distract me, Prime," Megatron says, watching Ratchet.

"This isn't a fight," Ratchet says. "Just take me to the new coding. I won't go sight-seeing more than necessary."

::What's interesting?:: Starscream asks.

Optimus doesn't answer, hiding his surprise before he remembers that the medical bay has cameras as well. Starscream probably took off for the bridge at a sprint as soon as they left the rec room.

::Ratchet's cables plugged into Megatron's medical access ports without any need for an interface, and it looks like their systems are compatible. That strikes a serious blow to my theories that Autobots and Decepticons have developed into two different species.::

::How attached to this theory were you?::

::Not very, why?::

::Good. You aren't being very original - it was floating around when I was created. The labels were different, but the idea was the same.::

"Here we go," Ratchet says. "Are you going to throw a fit if I share a readout of this code with the crowd?"

"No," Megatron says. "Make more than one copy. I have subordinates who would like to study it."

Ratchet grunts, deploying another cable and plugging it into a nearby medical monitor, the screen flickering to life. Optimus leans in, reading the lines of code as Ratchet transmits them.

It's a long, complex program that feels familiar, but the more Optimus reads it the more he can tell that it's unfinished. Some of the lines stop halfway through, and others reference chains of code that simply don't exist in the program at all.

Optimus looks to Megatron, automatically putting a hand on his chest as he does.

Megatron nods.

"The question is," Ratchet says, seemingly oblivious to their exchange. "How the slag did the Matrix put something this complicated into you through purely visual inputs? Optical sensors aren't designed for this!"

"They read code," Megatron says. "I assume the Matrix uses permissions hard-coded into us to make our optical sensors read code and transmit it to systems that can execute it."

::Ratchet, can you transmit a copy of that up to the bridge?:: Prowl asks. ::I'd like to get a closer look at it.::

Ratchet ex-vents and punches a few buttons on the medical monitor. "Seems everyone wants a piece of this thing."

"Don't you want to study it?" Optimus asks Ratchet.

"I'm more worried about practical applications, kid. Look at this," Ratchet scrolls through the lines, pointing to one section. "This coding is short-lived. In a few days it'll start unraveling, and in a week it'll be gone. Megatron's systems will go back to normal, and if I guess right, it won't matter how many times you expose him to the Matrix - he'll have lost his chance at becoming Lord High Protector."

"In other words, I just got a deadline," Optimus says.

"You've had one since you were reformatted," Megatron says. "I was beginning to think I would need to force the issue."

"You don't need to," Optimus says. "Ratchet, is there anything else in Megatron I should know about?"

"He hasn't exactly let me look," Ratchet says with a shrug, unplugging himself from the monitor. "Everywhere I turn, before I can do more than get my bearings, he throws up firewalls. However, from what I _have_ seen, I'd say he's healthy."

"Out," Megatron growls.

"I'm going, I'm going," Ratchet says. "Shy, aren't you?"

"I will not tolerate any tampering done to my mind," Megatron says, voice pitched lower still.

"I am a doctor," Ratchet says as he unplugs his cables. "Not a monster."

"That means nothing," Megatron says, closing the panel.

"Who stuffed a bee up your bonnet?" Ratchet asks, glowering. The phrase means nothing to Optimus, but context is enough. He steps in, putting a hand on Megatron's forearm armor, and a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Enough," he says. "Ratchet, thank you for the exam. Megatron, thank you for your patience. I've made a decision."

Ratchet shrugs his hand off. "Just doing my duty. What did you decide?"

"I will take Megatron as my Lord High Protector."

Optimus' hand is halfway to his audials when his commlines explode with multiple voices demanding that he reconsider his options, that he stop and think, that he - he mutes the commlink.

Megatron is smiling.

Ratchet ex-vents loudly. "Turn your commlink back on before we get a crowd in here."

"I'm considering locking the doors," Optimus says, but he turns the commlink back on.

:: - MISS THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION - ::

::Starscream, stop talking,:: Optimus sends. ::Everyone, stop talking. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.::

At this Ratchet laughs. "Oh, no you don't," he says. "You're doing this for the shock value."

"That's only part of it," Optimus says. "The rest of my reasons involve having the ear of the leader of the Decepticons, his proven resilience, and the numerous benefits we'll provide each other, given our campaigns to conquer Cybertron and then impose a form of peace on the populace. As for the personal angle - " He shrugs. "I'll keep those reasons personal. Let's just say that I've decided to trust Primus."

The medbay door swishes open, and Starscream storms in.

 _"How_ is this a good idea?"

Optimus in-vents deeply, then faces Starscream. "We were never going to become more than frag-buddies, and we both knew it."

Starscream stiffens right up, wings jerking back.

"We don't talk, Starscream. You use interfacing as a weapon to get yourself out of difficult conversations, and expect me to follow your lead in all areas. Now, I respect you. I respect your experience, your skill, and everything you've tried to teach me. But! We both know that if I weren't capable of standing up to Megatron, you wouldn't be interested in me."

Starscream's wings stay down and back, quivering.

"Now," Optimus says, nearly finished. "Whatever I see in Megatron's spark won't threaten your position. You are my first officer. You will continue to have my ear."

Whatever else there is to be said, Starscream interrupts by striding up to him and striking him, an open-handed blow that startles more than it hurts.

"To the pit with you," Starscream says. "Is this how you would set me aside, Optimus? I had thought you better than this!"

"Am I _wrong?"_ Optimus asks - no, demands.

"Oh, assuredly not! How could the great Optimus Prime, a true Prime, be wrong?" Starscream says, sneering at him. "You're just like Megatron. You'll fit together perfectly! A _pity_ the two of you will find that you'll need my _services_ sooner rather than later."

A weapon for every occasion, Optimus thinks, ready for this to be a lie, the Matrix thrilling cold within him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing," Starscream says as he crosses to the table opposite Megatron, having a seat, his wings back up - playful. "Ratchet, I require your services."

"You want me to root around in your coding too?"

"Yes, exactly. I have a little something to share - a little _surprise_ I've been sitting on."

Ratchet shoots a look at Optimus, one that clearly says 'I don't trust the little slagger', but he plugs into Starscream's medical port when he exposes it.

Silence reigns, even over the comms, as Ratchet works.

"Huh," Ratchet says.

"Oh, don't _tell_ them," Starscream says. "You have a monitor! Use it! Show them two sets of incomplete code."

"What," Optimus says, then starts again. "When did you get the Lord High Protector code?"

"He doesn't have it," Ratchet says, plugging into the monitor, another set of code appearing on the screen. "I'm not sure what you'd call this one, but it's the same style as the other one."

"Call it property of the Airlord of Vos," Starscream says, arms crossed, wings canted up defiantly.

Optimus reads the code, trying to understand what it does, and how it fits into the scheme of things, the Matrix alternating temperatures within him. No visions take over, no sudden epiphanies descend upon him - he reads every line of code. It's as Ratchet said: it's complex, archaic, and incomplete - and just like the Lord High Protector code, he can't be sure he understands what it does, exactly.

But then, that's never been an area of study for him.

"Interesting," Megatron says. "I take it the Airlord had more significance to the Primes in ages past?"

"Oh, who didn't?" Starscream shrugs grandly, then leans in, his attitude turning menacing. "You would do well to remember who granted you flight, Decepticon."

Once more Optimus has to look between them and ask: "What is he talking about?"

"I'm certain you're aware of how land-bound Autobots are," Starscream says. "Decepticons used to be the same way, back when they were little more than a mob of angry outcasts. It is a peculiar limitation that prevents you lot from scanning flight-worthy altmodes, but who am I to question Primus' motives?"

"Starscream," Optimus says, resisting the urge to rub his forehead. "Get to the point."

"If you stripped out the alterations we made to Megatron's frame, he would turn into a tank," Starscream says. "Only protoforms sparked to be Seekers can tolerate a flying altmode. Seekers only bow to the Airlord. Therefore, to control the skies, you need me. That was the natural way of things before I graciously taught the Decepticons how to modify their own frames - a favor you seem to have _forgotten_ in recent months, Megatron!"

"You tried to kill me," Megatron says, flat.

"Oh, let the past be past."

"Excuse me!" Optimus says. "Starscream! Megatron! Tell me how this all ties into you possessing code that can only be activated by spark-merging with a Prime."

Starscream spreads his hands. "Primus put it there when the former Airlord died."

Optimus' engine revs, which only makes Starscream's grin widen.

"I doubt he knows," Megatron says. "Zeta Prime and Megazarak never had dealings with Vos, beyond drafting young Seekers to serve in the Armada. Whatever the Airlord had to do with the Prime was well before our time."

"The Airlord was supposed to provide balance!" Starscream snaps, all amusement gone. "You can't have a trine without a third member, and Zeta Prime refused stability when he refused the former Airlord, which explains how his reign failed so spectacularly."

"You can't be serious," Megatron says.

"I am completely serious! Without the addition of me as your Airlord, eventually you'll suffer the same fate they did - a broken spark-bond, the both of you insane or dead...as I said: you need my services."

"...I can't leave you and Megatron alone in the same room for more than a klik," Optimus says. "How are you supposed to spark-merge?"

In other words: this is completely ludicrous. Without the evidence of coding and the way the Matrix is going crazy, he wouldn't believe a word of it.

"Obviously you need to reject Megatron and pick another Protector," Starscream says, and this time it is Megatron's engine who roars with fury.

Optimus offlines his optics for a brief moment, muttering an annoyed prayer to Primus. It's become even more complicated, but this is a challenge, and Optimus has made it a habit to meet challenges with enough force to come out on top. He'll take Starscream, he thinks. He'll take them both and use them to reforge Cybertron.

Within him, the Matrix settles.

"Enough," he says a moment later. "I made my decision, and I'm sticking with it, even if that means somehow getting the two of you to co-exist without trying to kill each other. Now, I need to know - is there any ceremony I should follow, or can we get on with the merges and get this coding online?"

"No sense of ceremony," Starscream says, shaking his head. "You two were made for each other."

"Optimus, what exactly do you know about spark-merges?" Ratchet asks.

"Enough to know this won't be a walk in the park," Optimus says, not about to admit that he's never had reason or opportunity to study the most sacred of romantic gestures. It won't change that he has to perform two of the acts to get what he wants.

Ratchet marches up to him, putting his hands on his hips. "You're a damn fool if you think a little bravado will cover for your ignorance. A spark-merge isn't anything like a casual interfacing session, or even a code-swap. It's a total sharing of everything you are, Optimus. Everything!"

"I'm prepared for that," Optimus says, maintaining a false calm. It isn't possible to be prepared for this act. Not under these circumstances - but he has to be. He hasn't given himself a choice. "What do I need to know to be safe, Ratchet?"

"You could lose your sense of self," Ratchet says. "This is _dangerous,_ Optimus!"

"Now you tell me," Optimus says, before leaning forward, staring Ratchet down. "What do I _need_ to know?"

"There are layers to the merge," Ratchet says. "Most young idiots take things too quickly and throw themselves at each other, which is about as intelligent as downloading an entire data archive into your memory banks without using any indices. There's no organization, no barriers, no safety. In most cases a few nights of recharging will put everything back where it belongs, but that won't be the case for you."

Optimus leans back. "Because of the Matrix, or because it's Megatron?"

"Because a personality that's existed for as long as his has is going to be stable, and I don't mean in terms of sanity," Ratchet says, lecturing. "After the first couple hundred stellar cycles most people know who they are. Every permutation in your coding gets explored, and for the most part you won't be able to surprise yourself. Emotions are the wildcard, as are new situations, but once you're over a thousand stellar cycles old, you've seen it all before. Some mechs adapt by - "

"Deleting memories, altering them, going to extremes to find new situations, changing jobs, the list goes on," Optimus says. "I know this, Ratchet. Everyone knows this."

"Don't interrupt! What I'm trying to get at is that you're looking at a pair of genuinely ancient mechs. I doubt there's anything that can surprise these two, and I wouldn't be surprised if their memory files are gigantic messes, with overcomplicated indices that cross-reference every memory twice."

"We've taken care of ourselves just fine," Starscream says, earning Ratchet's glare.

"I said don't interrupt!" Ratchet shakes a finger in his direction, then turns back to Optimus. "Their personalities could easily overtake yours, Optimus. Their memory banks are an ocean compared to your puddle, and you can't just run and jump in. In a spark-merge no one can pull you out of the mess except for your own sense of self, and compared to theirs..."

"I understand," Optimus says, quieter. "I expected something like this."

Ratchet slumps as he looks at him, then reaches out and grips his shoulders tightly. "I don't like you," he says. "You're an impulsive thrill-seeker, and Primus knows why he chose you to carry the Matrix - but we need you."

"Ratchet," Optimus starts, then stops.

"Like it or not, you're our captain, the only reason we're not still stranded at the bottom of Lake Erie. Without you, this makeshift crew of yours will dissolve into chaos, and then we'll likely all die at Megatron or Starscream's hands, or worse, we'll be branded as traitors by the Elite Guard. So," Ratchet says. "As your appointed Chief Medical Officer, I'm pulling rank, Captain. You can't spark-merge with them. It isn't safe, for you or especially your crew."

"Ratchet," Optimus starts. "I can do this without losing myself."

"How?" Ratchet asks.

It's unfair of him, but if Ratchet's going to pull rank on him, Optimus has to pull just as hard back.

"The Matrix," Optimus says. "It wouldn't put a time limit on a spark-merge with Megatron unless it intended to keep me intact."

"Do you _really_ think that trinket cares about your well-being?" Ratchet asks, heated.

"No," Optimus says. "But I'm certain I can handle a spark-merge - and you should know that I would offline before I let anything happen to my crew. Trust me, Ratchet."

"Like pit," Ratchet says, but he lets go of Optimus. "Give me a contingency plan for when something goes wrong."

"Megatron," Optimus says without looking away from Ratchet. "Our agreement, and the safety of my crew. That stands with or without me."

"That is _not_ a contingency plan."

"It's the best you're going to get," Optimus says, and he pointedly walks around Ratchet, going to Megatron, looking him in the optics. "I don't care if there's an audience. Do you?"

Megatron is hardly higher than he is, but from this angle Optimus is the small bounty hunter once again, and Megatron the towering warlord who terrified him barely a few weeks ago.

Megatron rises from the table, the angle changing, and it is impossible to read his expression.

There are the sounds of gears turning, and the Decepticon sigil lifts away as Megatron's chest opens. His spark pulses with a pale light, fragments in orbit around the central crystal. Optimus has never seen another's spark before, not like this - he can't say what's normal or not, only that he can hear the rhythmic thumping of _Megatron's_ spark, a sound he never dreamed he would ever hear in person.

His hands move to his chest as he opens himself up, the chain of commands and confirmations effortless now.

The Matrix is a blinding flare, flooding the room with light, but even it can't drown out Megatron's sparklight.

Megatron puts a hand on his shoulder, optics a pale pink in the Matrix's glow. He draws Optimus in, unfamiliar mechanisms at work in Optimus' spark chamber as their chests touch, and their sparks reach out, the shimmering edges of their very essences touching - 

The medbay collapses around Optimus, the presences of Starscream and Ratchet so very distant as his processors fill with Megatron, who hasn't listened to Ratchet's advice to take this slowly.

Optimus' first instinct is to draw back and close off from Megatron's assault, to close off his mind and deny the merge. At this distance he _knows_ Megatron's ambition, his anger, his pride, his _will_ that drives him ever onwards, and at this distance each emotion touches off a thousand connections, memories bursting like flares within his mind - 

The hum and roar of the fusion cannon firing, a thousand different screams, the most common audio files in Megatron's memory banks, the easiest to comprehend, each file linking to others, an endless web of war and destruction, thrust and counter-thrust, the war-cries of countless mechs -

_You will be lost._

Audials fail with an explosion of sound, the rest of his senses shutting down as a force outside of Optimus' control protects him, and he can feel Megatron's amusement and irritation as keenly as his own - 

His _own_ will. Optimus seizes it as he would his pistol in a firefight and restores his senses, welcoming the flood, charging into Megatron's mind with nothing but his own pitiful experiences to back him - 

Elita-One's death, Sentinel's anger, the overpowering failure that destroyed his life and took him from the academy and his own damned pride that kept him from accepting Ultra Magnus' pity, that drove him away from Cybertron and into the arms of lowlifes and thugs.

"I traded myself for freedom," Optimus says, and if the words pass his lips he doesn't know, because Megatron hears them, he makes sure he does, thrusting the memory of handing his battle-mask to Lockdown, followed by the loss of his grapplers, trading away what was _his_ for disgusting replacements, taken from corpses, grafted onto his own form.

The destruction of his principles, his belief in the Autobot way, in exchange for a new life, a desperate one spent running down criminals who fought like cornered turbofoxes who knew that alive or dead he would take them in, would turn them over to sadists who paid high for their heads.

The vast, ancient mind that is Megatron takes these paltry memories that blaze so brightly in Optimus' mind, lives them as if they were his own, and Optimus feels his amusement cut like swords through his plating.

Megatron reaches within him and pulls out the image of Sentinel Prime, the friend and bully who still lives, and he touches upon the principles that even now Optimus can't discard, broken as they are.

Megatron is a killer, who cannot remember even the faces of the millions he's slain over the endless eons of war.

Optimus is not, even as cynical practicality dominates his life. Each bounty brought in dead is a blow to his sense of self, a failure, a fact he accepts as the stellar cycles spin on: he is a failure, who lost Elita-One, who lost his life, who callously chases down those like him and can't save them when they fight so desperately.

Megatron holds the image of Sentinel Prime in his hands, unable to understand the details but the core of his being understands everything that's important: their slavery to their ideals, the slap of failure, the destruction of all they care about, and the will to rise ascendant regardless of the odds.

The ocean recedes, Megatron now a presence within him but not an intruder, and Optimus stands in the puddle of his experiences, holding out a vision of Cybertron.

This is why we are here, he reminds Megatron.

Megatron echoes the homesickness, cupping massive hands around the planet.

Above them, around them, the Matrix flares bright once more, and the world collapses around Optimus.

//

Primus' divine mandate burns through him, their deity impatient as locks are undone, keys are turned, and Megatron is helpless in the face of a god long denied.

If there are rewrites, if there are changes, Optimus isn't privy to them.

All he can do from his place in the storm is watch and feel the ache of sympathic pain.

//

Sparks uncouple from each other, chest-plates close, and Optimus stumbles back from Megatron, jarred back into reality.

The _Orion's_ medbay, the presence of Ratchet and Starscream, his commlink alive and well with the calls of concerned crewmembers.

"I'm still myself," Optimus says to all of them. Ratchet takes his arm.

"Let me examine you," he says, dexterously opening up the panel covering Optimus' medical ports, cables already extended when Megatron reaches out, one massive hand engulfing Ratchet's wrist.

"No," Megatron says. "It's too soon. You'd only overwhelm his systems further."

"He's right," Optimus says, closing the panel. "Ratchet, you said a few recharge cycles would put everything back in place, right? You can examine me in the morning."

Ratchet looks up at him, every line in his frame rigid with concern and fear. "I want proof that he didn't overwrite your personality."

"It was a conversation, not a fight," Optimus says, removing Megatron's hand from Ratchet's wrist. "He didn't overwrite anything - didn't even try."

"Why not?" Starscream asks, tone acidic.

"The Matrix protected him," Megatron says. "Changing him would have been difficult with or without that infernal device, however - his will is immense."

"Oh, spare me the flattery," Starscream says, his wings making complicated, agitated motions. "Did that Protector programming activate, or was that all a waste of our time?"

"It activated," Optimus says.

"Good," Starscream says, short and sharp. He crosses his arms. "We'll merge in the morning."

"I'm surprised you're willing to wait," Optimus says.

"I want your processor defragged before I put myself out there," Starscream says. "The last thing I need is more contact with Megatron than necessary."

Optimus glances at Megatron, wishing he had delved into the reasons behind their feud during the merge, but it's too late now and he doubts Megatron will consent to another merge anytime soon.

Megatron glances back, then shrugs, subtly. "I intend to return to my ship, Optimus Prime. Contact me when you have activated his coding."

"You're leaving?" Starscream asks, startled.

"Should I stay?"

"Are - are you two malfunctioning? You just merged! After _that_ you shouldn't be willing to be more than a room apart, let alone be on separate starships!"

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right," Ratchet says. "For the duration of the merge, you two were halves of a single whole, and normally it'd be impossible to keep you two apart."

"And before either one of you tries to tell us there was nothing normal about that merge, look at yourselves!"

Optimus does so, surprised to note that he's still holding Megatron's hand. He'd thought he'd let go of it earlier, and he drops it now, face-plates heating.

"How long is that going to last?"

"I'd say that's up to you and Megatron," Ratchet says. "Listen. Your systems are a mess right now, seeing as they're still expecting to be linked up to his. As much as you might think distance would help, it won't. Your systems will just try harder to find their missing pieces, instead of stabilizing."

"I see," Megatron says, his tone pitched low, almost a growl.

"Why are you so miserable, Megatron?" Starscream asks, an unpleasant smirk spreading across his face. "I thought you wanted this!"

Megatron doesn't answer, optics narrowed.

"Just what did that pesky Matrix do to you?" Starscream asks, before laughing as Megatron glares at him. "Was it your first time merging, Megatron? Did little Optimus here take your - "

"Enough!" Optimus shouts, putting himself between them as the fusion cannon's hum fills the air. He grabs for the cannon itself, catching it and dragging it down to the floor. _"Why_ are you two bent on fighting?"

"You don't know? Don't tell me you didn't _look_ \- " Starscream crows with laughter. "Megatron, I stand in awe of you! How did you manage to bare your spark to the one mech who would walk away without prying?"

"It didn't occur to him," Megatron says, the fusion cannon still active in Optimus' hands, an equally ugly smirk slowly appearing on his face. "You were far from our minds at the time, Starscream. You could say we forgot you existed."

Starscream's smirk twists into a scowl as he leans forward, the whine of his null-rays filling the room. "I will grant you the same courtesy in the morning, Megatron!"

"Pathetic," Megatron says as the fusion cannon shuts down. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

Abruptly Optimus lets go of Megatron's fusion cannon, seizing Starscream's wrists as they come up and he jerks them down, frustrated that he has to do this _again._

"I hate you so much," Starscream hisses.

"I'm _delighted_ we understand each other," Megatron says, amusement coloring his voice, and Starscream's wrists jerk in Optimus' hands.

"Stop," Optimus grates out. "Stop fighting."

"Did you sincerely think we would ever get along, Prime?" Megatron asks. "The only guarantee you wring from these spark-merges is that of Starscream's life - and if I were _you,_ Starscream, I would watch my step before someone decides to terminate you for insolence!"

Optimus drops Starscream's wrists and turns, glaring at Megatron. "No one dies on my ship!"

"Then I will take him outside before I shoot him," Megatron says, amusement still bleeding through.

"That is ENOUGH!" Optimus straightens, furious. "You will _not_ shoot anyone, you will _stop_ threatening it - this is not a game, Megatron! I am not joking!"

The amusement vanishes instantly, Megatron's voice flattening out. "Then I suggest you have a serious conversation with your first officer about the spark-merge you intend to share with him. Binding him to you puts me in danger, Optimus Prime, and I would thank you to think this through before you do something you can't take back."

"I know what I'm doing, Megatron," Optimus says, still bristling.

"I know very well that you are writing the rules as you go along," Megatron says.

"I _know_ that Starscream won't be free to make any more attempts on your life if he's bound to me," Optimus says. "And that is what you want, isn't it? To be able to trust Starscream again."

Silence falls on the medbay then, the whine of Starscream's null-rays dying away, taking with it the tension.

Megatron is thoughtful as he says: "Trust is no longer possible between us."

"That's because you don't understand each other anymore," Optimus says, trusting his instincts and guessing. "Something happened, didn't it? All those years away from Cybertron - "

"Don't lecture me," Megatron says, low. "Not on this. Not until you've merged with him."

"Say it like that and I'm tempted to turn around and do it now," Optimus says, keeping his tone light.

 _"Optimus!"_ Ratchet says, exasperated. "No."

"You should know what happens when you tell me no by now," Optimus teases, turning from Megatron and Starscream to grin at Ratchet, who answers the grin with an unimpressed stare.

"Get out of my medbay," Ratchet says. "Take Megatron and go recharge - yes, that goes for both of you. Your systems are in just as much turmoil as his are, I don't care how old you are. Get!"

Optimus covers a laugh as he starts on his way out of the medbay, Megatron just behind him. It's not so much humor as it is a sudden release of tension, the realization that he stood between two dangerous Decepticons again, held their weapons in his hands, and if he hadn't been there, that could have become the scene of a battle, or worse, a murder - 

"Get back in here! No, you can't join them! The last thing they need right now is another shouting match - "

Optimus peeks past Megatron to see Ratchet grabbing Starscream's wings, hauling him back inside the medbay.

Megatron doesn't turn back or look, instead waiting for Optimus to resume walking, his expression unreadable again.

"There aren't any cameras in my quarters," Optimus says to him a few kliks later, opening the door to the captain's quarters, gesturing Megatron inside.

::Turn off your commlink and we'll break down the door,:: Bumblebee says, startling Optimus. ::I don't care what he tells you, you don't turn it off!::

::I wasn't going to,:: Optimus says, closing the door behind him. ::Prowl, if Blitzwing or Lugnut call looking for their master, direct the call here. Starscream, you're not allowed to talk to them.::

::Oh, please. Megatron likely gave them orders accounting for this. For all of his faults, he _is_ obnoxiously good at predicting what will happen next.:: Starscream sends.

::Mech, you just don't stop ragging on Megatron, do you?:: Jazz asks.

::You could say it's what I live for!::

::Orders received,:: Prowl says, a single point of calm in the sudden storm that are the commlinks.

Optimus reaches up, muting his commlink without turning it off, creating an internal timer to remind him to turn it back on in a few kliks. Long enough to give him peace, not quite long enough for his crew to set the ship on fire.

Megatron is watching him.

"My crew," Optimus explains. "They're overprotective. You understand."

"You are inscrutable, Optimus Prime," Megatron says, upending Optimus' train of thought.

"Me?" Optimus shakes his head. "That's you, Megatron. You'd think a spark-merge would help me figure out what your motives are, here, but no. You're completely unreadable."

Megatron says nothing, crossing his arms, watching him.

"I begin to understand Starscream," Optimus says, crossing to his chair and sitting in it, looking up at him. "You're easier to handle when you're angry."

"Try not to follow his example," Megatron says, dry. "I don't have the patience for two Starscreams. One is more than enough."

Optimus laughs. "You've got that right. Don't worry, Megatron. I don't want to fight you."

"A lie," Megatron says. "I have seen your mind - you would like nothing more than to fight me, to test your skill in battle."

"Is that you or me that we're talking about?" Optimus asks, putting his hands up. "I admit it. I like a good fight. But that doesn't mean I want to fight you. Not for real. We'd both wind up dead."

"You were disappointed when I agreed to your demands," Megatron says. "All you did was draw a little energon, and I sheathed my swords."

"...I was disappointed," Optimus admits. "Why bring it up, Megatron?"

"To explain my motives."

A puzzle. Optimus puts a hand over his optics, thinking his way through Megatron's twisted logic. "You're disappointed you can't fight Starscream," he says, the pieces coming together. "Oh. You really think we need his coding?"

"If there is even a remote chance that going without it could lead to a broken spark-bond," Megatron says. "Yes. We need that coding, even if it is attached to such an unpleasant mech."

"You could just say you're curious about it and leave it at that."

A hand lands on his shoulder, and Optimus stiffens at the sudden touch, staring up at Megatron.

"No," Megatron says. "You would never be satisfied with such an answer."

"What are you doing?" Optimus asks, holding still under Megatron's grip. It's tight. In his original frame there would be dents by now.

Megatron smiles at him, a threat. "How curious. Given your time with Starscream, I thought you would understand where this is leading."

Optimus stiffens, glaring. "No. Not if you're going to hold it over Starscream's head the next time you two meet. I refuse to be a toy in your games!"

"Oh, this is no _game,"_ Megatron says, optics glinting. "I could have Starscream's wings with or without your intervention."

His presence is stifling as he leans further in, Optimus' face-plates heating as Megatron stops bare inches from him.

"You are my bonded," Megatron says, his voice a low rumble. "If you think I chose you purely for the sake of Primus' coding, you are sorely mistaken. Must we merge again, Optimus?"

His name sounds naked without the addition of rank. Cooling fans click on as implication after implication appears in his processor, as indignant anger fades, replaced by interest.

Optimus cracks, raising his hands to grip Megatron's helm as he kisses him, thumbs tracing the black marks on Megatron's cheeks as he tastes his lips, then extends his glossa, fearlessly running sensitive sensors over the tips of Megatron's sharpened dentae.

Megatron gently closes his mouth, squeezing the tip of his glossa between his dental plates, pressure almost bordering on pain before he releases Optimus, kissing back, hands raising from Optimus' shoulders to hold his head steady.

Optimus' vocalizer glitches, cooling fans kicking into a higher gear as Megatron explores his mouth, their focus on each other as total and all-consuming as it was during the merge.

Megatron chuckles as he pulls back, touching one thumb to Optimus' lips.

"Come to the berth, Optimus," he says. "I won't have you over a desk or against a wall. Not for a first time."

Optimus pushes himself up from the chair, catching Megatron's arms before he can step back.

"I don't like berths," Optimus says, able to feel the vibrations from Megatron's engines at this distance, his fingers sliding along the maroon paint marking the unarmored sections of Megatron's frame. "They're comfortable."

"I'm not asking you to recharge in one," Megatron says, raising a hand to touch the antennae of Optimus' audials.

"I - " Optimus startles as his overworked systems remind him that he needs to unmute his commlink, and he reaches up, touching Megatron's fingers. "What exactly do you want to do to me?"

Megatron lets go of his antennae as Optimus undoes the mute on his commlink systems, thankful that they're silent.

"I refuse to simplify for you," Megatron says, taking Optimus' hand from his audials, touching his palm lightly, making Optimus shiver with remembered sensation. "All this time, and Starscream didn't touch your interface panel even once? How considerate of him."

"I wondered why," Optimus says as Megatron brings his fingers to his mouth, pressing his sharpened dentae to the joints, touching his glossa to fingertips.

"This is more immediate," Megatron says around his fingers. "Given his purpose in distracting you, and the _intimacy_ of a proper interface, can you say you're surprised?"

"No," Optimus says, riveted by the view. "I've never - "

"I know," Megatron interrupts, releasing Optimus' hand. "Lie on the berth, Optimus. I intend to teach you how to use your interface panel, and I refuse to do this on a floor." His tone indicates that he won't ask again, and this time Optimus steps around Megatron, sitting on the berth, looking up at him.

Megatron doesn't waste time, reaching down with his fusion cannon and nudging Optimus' legs apart, the casual use of such a powerful weapon making Optimus' internal temperature spike, his cooling fans kicking into a higher gear as Megatron goes down on one knee before him, putting his left hand on Optimus' crotch-plating, fingers spread, his thumb running over the seam between torso and thigh.

Optimus can't look away, locked in place as Megatron slides his hand over that seam, gripping his thigh with pressure that borders on pain, mild dents forming in the metal.

"Open," Megatron orders, and Optimus' gaze snaps to Megatron's face. "This cannot proceed unless you let me in, Optimus."

Optimus nods, unable to access his vocalizer, searching his systems for a new set of commands. He's not a total virgin - he's opened his interface panel before, explored his equipment - but those experiences are stellar cycles away, and this is a new frame besides.

There's only one confirmation prompt before metal parts, exposing the long slit of his valve.

Optimus looks from it to Megatron, resetting his vocalizer. If there's something unusual about it, something that merits Megatron's intense study, he doesn't know, and he's not sure he wants to know.

Megatron meets his optics, then leans in, a wicked smirk playing at his lips before he licks a broad stripe across the slit, lighting up sensor nodes and wringing a choked gasp out of Optimus.

_"Oh!"_

Megatron leans in, extending his glossa into the slit, parting sensitive folds and making Optimus arch back, pleasure crackling through his sensors. It's overwhelming, new in its intensity, and Megatron still hasn't let go of his thigh, that harsh pressure grounding him while his systems lock up.

"Megatron, please - " Optimus clamps a hand over his mouth, unable to stop his moans as Megatron pushes his glossa deeper, tasting his lubricants and getting so close Optimus can feel Megatron's face against his interface panels.

Optimus looks down, and the sight alone is enough to bring him to overload, frame arching back as he cries out, and he feels Megatron's amusement more than he hears it before his systems force a reboot.

It only lasts a few seconds, and Optimus comes online panting as Megatron rises up, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Optimus resets his vocalizer, leaning back on his hands, looking up at him, trying to figure out what comes next. Perhaps he should ask - ?

"I believe that makes it my turn," Megatron says, and there's a click as his own interface panel slides open. Optimus' gaze drops down, fingers twitching with the urge to reach out and touch as Megatron's valve is exposed.

"I - are you expecting me to do the same thing?"

"No," Megatron says, reaching out to catch Optimus' chin. "Not unless you want to. I had something else in mind."

"What?" Optimus asks, meeting Megatron's optics, unafraid of the hunger he sees there.

There's a series of clicks and the mechanical sounds Optimus associates with transformations, and Megatron lets go of his chin to gesture to his extended spike.

"Oh," Optimus says, face-plates heating. "That's, uh, right. In me?"

Megatron doesn't answer; he doesn't need to.

Optimus reaches out, touching his spike on impulse, fingers wrapping around its tip. Megatron's cooling fans stutter, and Optimus smiles up at him, then smirks as he figures out exactly how he can take the lead back from Megatron.

He leans in and runs his glossa over the tip, tasting the lubricants gathering there, sliding his fingers down Megatron's spike - it's a hefty spike, proportionate to Megatron's frame, primarily maroon and black, but otherwise normal, and Optimus sets to recording every inch of it with his glossa's sensors.

Above him Megatron is a statue, the only indication of his arousal the roaring of his engines, matched by his cooling fans, and finally - as Optimus carefully brushes his dentae against a cluster of sensor nodes - Megatron's vocalizer spits static.

"Optimus," he says, then: _"Optimus."_

"Like that?" Optimus asks, repeating the motion, rewarded by a sudden push forward. "That's it - "

A hand lands on his helm, and Megatron drags him up for a kiss, hard and hungry.

"You have so much to learn," Megatron says, optics bright. "But that is a good start."

"What - I'm not finished!"

Megatron lets go of his helm to seize his hips, and pulls Optimus close - close enough to nudge his spike against Optimus' valve, and all Optimus can do is grab at Megatron's arms for balance.

"Berth," he manages. "You wanted - "

"Ah," Megatron says, and he lifts Optimus up, putting him back on the berth, straddling his hips, spike still pressed to his valve, one hand pressed to the berth next to Optimus' head, the other burdened by the fusion cannon and held out of the way.

"Wait," Optimus says, relishing the low growl that one word triggers.

"What," Megatron says, and Optimus takes a moment to enjoy the view, appreciating the subtle tremors running through Megatron's frame, the growing impatience on his face, and most of all the way Megatron _waits_ for his permission to continue.

Optimus reaches out, gripping the barrel of the fusion cannon and dragging it around so it's pointed past his audials, Megatron's hand on his chest.

"I want to hear your cannon," Optimus explains at last, rewarding himself again with Megatron's wide-opticed surprise. "Can you - without firing it?"

Megatron kisses him again as the cannon's hum fills his audials, and Optimus shivers with delight, opening his mouth for Megatron.

"Now," he asks as Megatron ends the kiss, and the cannon's hum shifts, turns into a threat as Megatron thrusts into Optimus.

There is pain; discomfort as his valve is opened and given a new configuration - an alert springs up in Optimus' systems, a request to save the configuration, and Optimus tells it yes, yes, _yes._

All he can hear is Megatron, his engines and his cannon, the harsh sounds wrung from his vocalizer. His optics keep offlining, systems going haywire with the assault on his sensors, but Megaton has locked his gaze on Optimus' face and doesn't look away.

There is a moment when Megatron thrusts completely inside him, the building charge sending pleasant jolts through Optimus' systems, when the Matrix pulses heat and before Optimus can stop it his chest hinges open, his body inviting a merge while his mind is busy.

Megatron doesn't pull out, the hum of the cannon dying away as the world stills around them, and for a moment Optimus feels as if he's been deafened, it's so quiet.

"Well, Optimus?" Megatron cuts through the silence. "Do you truly want to merge again?"

"Yes," Optimus says, even though he can't think of a single practical reason to risk himself in the tide of Megatron's memories.

Megatron's Decepticon symbol slides out of the way as he thrusts one more time, making Optimus gasp, and he leans in, letting their sparks touch, kissing him as their systems open up to each other on the most intimate level possible.

This time there is no ocean, no furious assault on his mind.

This time Optimus continues to gasp and writhe as Megatron thrusts within him, charge building between them.

This time Optimus can feel Megatron's arousal, the loosened edge of his control, the half-aware state of his battle computers, the weight of the fusion cannon as it presses his hand against Optimus' shoulder.

They walk the boundaries of themselves with a pleasured ease, systems reaching out with new connections, old and new coding alike slotting together. The Matrix is a beacon, lighting their sparks as Megatron slots into place, over and over again - 

Optimus calls his name as charge sweeps through him, his systems initiating a reboot that knocks him out, and distantly he can hear Megatron's voice's calling his name with the same passion.

//

It takes longer than a few seconds this time.

Optimus' chronometer helpfully tells him cycles have passed, his systems chiming in, telling him that after that last overload his systems fell into recharge, in desperate need of a chance to put themselves in order.

There are new programs sitting in his systems, new connections, and he brings his optics online, needing more information, needing to know if he _recharged_ while merged with Megatron - 

Megatron isn't in his berth.

Optimus sits up, touching his chest-plates. The Matrix pulses inside of him, and when he looks down his interface panel has closed itself up.

Optimus swings his legs off of the berth, ignoring system warnings to hold still and look at his new programming to get up and go to his chair - 

It's occupied. Optimus halts mid-step, pinned by Megatron's gaze. His red optics stand out with nightmarish clarity in the dark, the lights in the room still off. For a moment fear descends, reminding Optimus that he shared a berth with a _Decepticon warlord,_ who could have killed him a thousand times - 

"Good morning," Optimus says smoothly, cutting through the fear. "Can I have my chair back?"

"Look in your systems," Megatron says without getting up. "Tell me what you find."

Optimus crosses his arms, finally examining the new programs. Cursory examination reveals that the twin programs originated from Megatron's systems, passed to him through their merge. There aren't filenames, only numbers.

"What will they do?" Optimus asks, grateful to see that they're dormant, still waiting to be activated. He isn't so happy to see so many connections between the programs and many of his vital systems, primarily his communications array.

"Activate them," Megatron says.

"Not until I understand what they do," Optimus says. "They come from your systems."

"And mine come from yours," Megatron says.

"You have a habit of handing me clues instead of complete answers," Optimus complains as he runs another scan on the files, rapidly coming to the conclusion that he can't figure out what will happen when he activates them, not from the paltry information his scans can give him.

A few conclusions are easily reached: Megatron has the same programs. Optimus didn't consciously create them, therefore they truly come from the Matrix, or more accurately: from the Prime and Protector programming respectively.

"Have you activated yours?" Optimus asks.

"No," Megatron says.

That explains how helpful he's been.

"It would be safer to take these to the medbay," Optimus says, offering options. "I could comm my crew, find out if Ratchet's still up."

"No," Megatron says.

They stare at each other for a long handful of kliks, standing in the dark. Optimus finally laughs and turns on the lights.

"This is ridiculous," he says. "Whatever these programs do, it won't hurt us. I'll go first."

Optimus doesn't let himself hesitate, activating the larger of the programs, waiting and watching as it rewrites portions of his communications array - there's a little pain as it feels like a portion of his communications array has been _rebuilt_ \- and his systems run a self-diagnostic, then upload it across a new link.

Megatron blinks, sitting up a little straighter.

"Program A," Optimus says, watching as the now-named program embeds itself into his systems. It's likely just his imagination that it settles in with a smug look. "Looks like it just set up a permanent link to your systems. I'd say it was behaving like a virus, but it's got the highest level permissions. It's definitely Primus' work."

"What else is it doing?" Megatron asks, a touch of wariness apparent in his tone.

"Nothing yet," Optimus says, gently probing the program, trying to access...anything.

It indicates the second program, and Optimus narrows his optics.

"Be that way," he mutters, and he activates Program B, which quickly latches onto Program A, providing all the menu functions now, and as one the programs send a ping across the new link.

"They want you," Optimus says, exploring the functions of the menus, trying to wrap his processors around this new part of his systems. "Correction," he says, peering at Megatron. _"I_ want you."

Megatron fixes him with a glare and otherwise doesn't react.

Optimus waits, scrolling through the menus, many of their functions grayed out with Megatron's systems being configured in the same intrusive way. This program would give him access to a permanent internal commlink to Megatron, and dozens of ways to check on his systems.

It's easy to see why Megatron wouldn't want it.

But he receives a diagnostic file within a klik anyways, the options becoming active as Megatron's systems finish configuring themselves.

::I won't use these unless I have to,:: Optimus sends, testing the new commlink, aware that he'll have to be careful in the future about using the correct channel.

::I'll hold you to that.:: Megatron's voice is an immediate presence in his systems, and Optimus' internal temperature spikes before he can control himself.

Megatron gives him a knowing look, then rises out of the chair, gesturing to the door. "Our crews await."

"Did Blitzwing and Lugnut come on board?" Optimus asks, mildly alarmed at the thought of those two interacting freely with his crew.

"No," Megatron says. "I intend to return to my ship, now that I am free to leave your side."

"What pressing business awaits?" Optimus asks as he follows Megatron out of their quarters.

::Reports from Cybertron,:: Megatron says over the comms as he speaks. "Decepticon business."

"Right," Optimus says, curiosity leaping up and dying as he dismisses it. "Stay in touch."

The look Megatron gives him is withering before he walks away.

::Tend to your crew,:: Megatron sends without looking back. ::Warn me before you share your spark with Starscream.::

Optimus doesn't answer.

//


	10. Chapter 10

"Man! Is anyone else even _up?"_ Bumblebee asks, looking around the bridge. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm here do I count for anything?" Blurr asks, looking up from his console.

"You do, Blurr. Good morning," Bulkhead says, yawning.

"Good morning to you Bulkhead I want you both to know that you are the only members of this crew to even bother coming to the bridge I expected better from the rest of this crew."

"Wow, someone's judgey," Bumblebee says. "Did you sleep on the wrong side of the berth or what?"

Blurr tilts his head, sizing him up, then turns back to his console. "Ratchet is in the medbay going over the scans he took yesterday he is the only mech who has emerged from his room so far."

"Prowl's probably meditating or doing yoga or something equally introspective and boring," Bumblebee says, throwing himself into his chair. "He'll come out eventually."

"Is Megatron still onboard?" Bulkhead asks, and Bumblebee grimaces at the thought.

Slag. He'd been able to keep himself from thinking about that whole _thing_ until now.

"Yes," Blurr says, and Bumblebee tilts back in his chair, sprawling, glaring at some point on the ceiling.

Yesterday had escalated. A lot. Everything had seemed like a good idea at the time, and by now everyone knew better than to try stopping Optimus when he got a plan in his processor, but - but - 

Bumblebee ex-vents long and hard.

"Bulkhead?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't dream up yesterday, did I?"

"I told you," Bulkhead says, lumbering over to look down at him. "It wasn't a dream. We really saw Megatron's spark."

"Bulkhead, I thought I told you not to tell me that again," Bumblebee says, poking up at his chin.

"You asked," Bulkhead says, and Bumblebee ex-vents again, louder this time.

Bulkhead pats his head, the kind of gesture only he could ever get away with, and leaves him to his sulk at the console.

Sulk, worry, same thing: was their Captain even going to be the same mech when he got away from Megatron? Were they even _safe_ here?

Having a full night to recharge and think about what it meant was a nightmare, because the worst kind of panicky thoughts sat down in his processor and replayed memory files over and over and over again until he hadn't been able to stay in his own berth. Crawling into Bulkhead's berth was supposed to be something he did for fun, not because he _needed_ to hear the engines of another living mech.

Bumblebee ex-vents noisily a third time.

"That's very annoying please don't do it again."

"I am having a _moment_ here," Bumblebee says.

"It looks like you are sprawling out uselessly in that chair trying to pierce the ceiling with the force of your glare."

"Listen, Zippy - " Bumblebee gets up, turning around in his chair to lean on its back, pointing at Blurr. "You don't interrupt my _moments._ I think we can all agree yesterday got very weird _very_ fast, and I'm trying to figure out how doomed we all are."

"There are a number of fallacies with your statements that I am having difficulties with such as the issue of my name it is Blurr not Zippy. As I know of no other bots with that designation I am forced to conclude you're trying to assign me a nickname but given that nicknames are - "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Blurr stops, crossing his arms.

"Why are you so mad about being called _Zippy?"_

"If you had let me finish I was about to explain that Zippy is a terrible nickname for me given that it has an extra syllable and my own name is both shorter and easier to say. If you were forced to give me a nickname I would suggest the first sound in my name - B."

"Hey! That's _my_ nickname." Bumblebee protests, unable to keep the smile off his face. A stupid argument - his favorite kind! Exactly the kind of nonsense he needs to keep his mind busy. "Besides, everyone knows you can't give yourself nicknames."

"Then are we agreed that you'll call me Blurr?"

"Nope," Bumblebee says, grinning. "You're Zippy now."

Blurr stares at him, jaw somewhere on the floor.

The silence stretches as Bumblebee's grin widens, threatening to split his face.

"No," Blurr says, finally. "No that is not acceptable. My designation is Blurr and I refuse to answer to such a ridiculous nickname as _Zippy."_

"He's going to call you Zippy for the rest of your life," Prowl says, and everyone freezes before Blurr whips around, actually running over to Prowl to stare at him.

"When did you arrive how did you sneak in here?"

"Give it up, Zippy," Bumblebee says, laughing. "Prowl can sneak up on _anyone."_

"That's not technically true," Prowl says, and it's such a relief to see that faint smile on his face, although Bumblebee will never admit it ever, not even pain of torture.

"Eh, close enough," Bumblebee waves a hand, then leans forward. "Where's your shadow? I thought you were still on Jazz-sitting duty."

"He's visiting Ratchet," Prowl says, and instantly Blurr is back at his console, punching buttons and glaring at the screens.

"How did I miss all of you leaving your quarters there is no way I was that distracted - "

"You were pretty distracted," Bulkhead says, and in a consoling tone, "Bumblebee has that effect on everyone."

"Yes well I am trying to keep track of where everyone on this ship has gone for security purposes do any of you even understand the basics of security - "

"Nope," Bumblebee says. "Unlike you, mister high and mighty intelligence agent, we're just a bunch of repair bots."

"Considering the company you all keep now I would recommend learning from my example and keeping a close eye on the security cameras inside and outside the ship. Also Prowl why would you leave Jazz unattended I thought our captain wanted him supervised even if we are supposed to treat him as a member of the crew now."

"Zippy's been upset since we came in, don't take anything he says personally," Bumblebee says to Prowl.

"It is a reasonable question," Prowl says. "Jazz and I had several long conversations last night, and have reached an understanding regarding his place on the crew."

"That tells us exactly nothing."

"I would rather not divulge the contents of these conversations," Prowl says, after an awkward pause. "I believe we can trust Jazz."

"If you say so," Bumblebee says, resting his chin on his arms. "How soon until we find out if our Captain's intact?"

"I don't know," Prowl says.

"Think we could comm him?" Bulkhead asks.

"Hey, that's not a half bad idea - "

"Don't," Prowl says. "We don't want to interrupt his recharge cycle. Remember what Ratchet said?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bumblebee waves a hand. "If he isn't up by noon I'm still going to break down the door and rescue him."

"Rescue him how exactly?" Blurr asks.

Bumblebee sits up, hands turning into stingers, and grins even more. "After Bulkhead breaks the door down for me, I'll run in there and shoot anything maroon colored! Then we'll haul Optimus out to the medical bay and get Megatron's influence out of him!"

"A sound plan that certainly won't end in disaster," Starscream says as he walks into the bridge.

"How long were you standing out there waiting for the right moment to jump in with a sarcastic comment?"

"He just arrived so his timing is technically perfect," Blurr says, earning a pleased smirk from Starscream.

"Don't feed his ego, Zippy!"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Blurr glares at him, quivering with anger.

"Try to ignore him," Prowl says. "I know it can be difficult - "

"Difficult? Difficult! I took the time to explain both why I dislike the nickname and why it's a terrible nickname and he insists on using it just to get a rise out of me! Which won't happen again after this I apologize it has been a long night and an even longer day and - "

"Did you get any recharge?" Bulkhead asks.

The silence is telling.

"I was forced into it several times last night so technically the answer is yes but as for your implied meaning no I did not have a full night of recharge and quite frankly can you blame me the events of the last day have been busy to vastly understate the situation. As for my functioning I am accustomed to missions that require me to stay functional for days at a time so my systems are holding up just fine under - "

"Medbay," Starscream orders. "Now. You need to see Ratchet."

"I am not going anywhere until Megatron gets off this ship!"

"That was an _order,_ you little blue retrorat! You'll take yourself to the medical bay or I will _drag_ you there myself." Starscream advances towards Blurr, scowling.

Blurr springs out of his seat. "You can try Starscream but you can never catch me!"

"I wouldn't need to catch you if you would behave like a member of this crew - "

"Enough," Prowl says, the word and tone so familiar even Bumblebee holds still, anticipating Optimus' appearance. "Blurr, I agree with Starscream. Go to the medical bay. I'll comm ahead."

"Which might wake up Optimus we just went over this we shouldn't use the comm systems - "

"You're babbling, Zippy," Bumblebee says, relaxing. Blurr whirls and suddenly appears in his face, glaring him down. "Whoa!"

"Do not call me Zippy!"

Bumblebee's already tipping back out of his chair, landing against the console, a variety of beeps sounding as the _Orion_ registers the button presses.

"Scrap!" Bumblebee says, leaping back to his feet, trying to reverse the commands, the ship shuddering faintly as it deploys its grappling hooks. "OhthankPrimus!"

"What did you just do?" Starscream demands as Blurr returns to his console.

"Nothing! Nothing bad," Bumblebee says, laughing nervously as he orders the grappling hooks to retract. "Fired the grapples, that's all, they didn't hit anything."

Blurr yelps behind him, and Bumblebee glances over his shoulder just in time to see Starscream steering Blurr away, both hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry guys," Bumblebee says to Prowl and Bulkhead both.

Prowl shakes his head, sitting at his console. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, well," Bumblebee says, sitting back in his chair. "How soon until a Decepticon calls and asks us what we're doing?"

"Hopefully they weren't at their scanners," Prowl says, as a hail from the Decepticon warship comes through.

"...Do we answer that?" Bumblebee asks.

"Of course we do," Prowl says, sitting up straighter and accepting the call, the image of Lugnut filling the monitor.

Great.

"Autobot," Lugnut says. "Exactly what is going on over there?"

"Nothing of importance to you, Lugnut."

Bumblebee sits up straight in his chair even though Lugnut can't see him, optics locked on the screen. It's a bad reaction, fueled by one bad night. There's no reason for Lugnut to inspire this kind of fear when it's Megatron who haunts his nightmares. None at all.

"If your idiocy inconveniences Lord Megatron in any way, Autobot, I will have your head!"

"It won't," Prowl says, and he cuts the feed, waiting a moment before ex-venting.

"We do not get paid enough for this," Bumblebee says, his own vocalizer betraying him, pitching his voice up just a little too high.

"We don't get paid at all," Prowl says, resetting his vocalizer. He turns around, facing Bumblebee and Bulkhead, pinning them with a serious expression. "If Optimus isn't himself when he comes out, we're all going to make a break for Earth. Jazz is filling Ratchet in. I don't care if we have to crash the _Orion_ again - just get us there. We'll split up and hide on the surface, and find each other in Detroit. Understand?"

"Yeah," Bumblebee says. "If Optimus comes out evil, we're all dead. I got that much."

"I know our chances of surviving aren't very high - "

"They're nil if he comes out evil! Less than nil! Negative! A number lower than zero! What good is a plan when we'll be facing down a mech who took out the Elite Guard in less than a klik?"

"Bumblebee - " Bulkhead starts.

"Face it, we are _screwed_ if he's not himself when Megatron's done with him."

"Maybe we are," Prowl says, quiet. "But I choose to act instead of accepting death."

There's nothing Bumblebee can say to that. He turns from Prowl, crosses his arms, and tries not to think.

//

"As I have been telling you I slipped into recharge at least three times so I am not in need of medical examination let go of me Starscream I do not appreciate being handled like this - "

"Would you shut up already? As tiresome as Ratchet is, he is a qualified medical bot. There's no reason to be afraid of visiting him - unless you have something to hide. _Do_ you have something to hide, Blurr?"

"I have nothing to hide I am attempting to explain that this isn't necessary I would much rather be back at my post watching the monitors - "

Optimus raises a hand in greeting as they turn the corner, fighting back a smile.

"Where's Megatron?" Starscream asks.

"Returning to his own ship," Optimus says. "Good morning."

"Right, yes, good morning," Starscream says, tone withering. "Your crew is terrified that you've lost your mind. I suggest you reassure them that you're still yourself before they scare themselves back to Earth."

Optimus looks from Starscream to Blurr, who's looking at him with a wary look in his optics.

"I swore I'd protect you, Blurr," Optimus says. "That hasn't changed."

"I'm more worried about what has changed," Blurr says.

"Understandable. I'm going to the medbay now for scans, if you want to join me."

"You _should_ head for the bridge first," Starscream starts.

Optimus hears the warning in his voice and nods, touching his audials, careful to use the crew's commline instead of his new private one.

::Optimus to crew. I'm awake and going to visit Ratchet for a round of scans. You're all invited to come and visit, if you want to.::

::Bossbot!:: Bumblebee is the first to respond, followed by Prowl.

::Where are you now?::

::With Starscream and Blurr,:: Optimus says, unable to keep the smile off his face this time.

::On our way!:: Bumblebee says.

Starscream makes a frustrated noise and begins steering Blurr towards the medbay again, muttering under his breath.

"What?" Optimus asks him, falling into step with him.

"You should have gone to the bridge. They've been acting like terrified sparklings ever since you vanished into your quarters with Megatron. This one," he taps Blurr's shoulder. "Refused to leave his post by the surveillance cameras."

"I'm surprised you care so much Starscream this is unusual behavior for a Decepticon," Blurr says, a rush of words that has them both looking down at him.

"I'm first officer on this rust-bucket. That makes you and your ridiculous compatriots my responsibility. And before you start spouting Autobot propaganda about how cruel and unfeeling we Decepticon officers are as we maltreat our crews, I _suggest_ you think about the strength of a soldier when he's in peak physical condition."

"We aren't soldiers," Blurr says, looking up at them with a considering look in his optics.

"True," Starscream says, and he resumes steering Blurr into the medbay. "You are still my re - "

"Optimus!" Bumblebee shouts from behind them, and again Optimus stops, turning just in time to see Bumblebee stumble to a clumsy stop. "Hey, Bossbot - came as soon as you called - how are you doing?"

The grin Bumblebee plasters on his face is fake.

"I'm still myself," Optimus says, keenly aware that it isn't enough. "Come on. We can talk while Ratchet examines me."

"Whatever you say, Bossbot," Bumblebee says, and he jogs up ahead of them, leading them all into the medbay. Ratchet's inside, as is Jazz.

"You're late," Ratchet says by way of greeting, standing by one of the examination tables with his arms crossed.

"Late my aft, Ratchet," Optimus teases, going to the table. "I came as soon as I woke up."

Ratchet grunts, uncovering his medical ports. "This is no time for games, Optimus. I need to be certain he didn't infect or contaminate your systems."

"We merged a second time," Optimus says quietly, letting Ratchet plug into him. "Is that normal?"

"What do you think?" Ratchet asks waspishly before ex-venting. "No, it's not normal. How was your recharge cycle?"

It feels strange letting an unfamiliar bot poke around his systems, strange to the point of being distracting, so Optimus doesn't answer immediately. He's watching Ratchet check for changes to his system, and he internally winces as Ratchet comes to a halt when he spots the new programs.

"What are _these?"_

"They're from the Matrix," Optimus says, fighting the urge to unplug Ratchet's cables himself. "Megatron has them too."

 _"What_ are you two talking about?" Starscream asks, leaning over Blurr to stare at them.

"Shared diagnostic programs," Optimus says, forcing himself to lower his firewalls, giving Ratchet more access to himself. He has to remind himself to trust Ratchet, an unfamiliar sensation that's likely leftover from Megatron's intense wariness around the mech.

"It's more than that," Ratchet says. "Megatron's got access to his vitals all the time, it looks like. This program's tied up in your communications array, did you notice?"

"Yes, Ratchet, I did," Optimus says. "I've got a systems scan from Megatron here - " he puts the file in the front of his processor. "And I can request another one at any time."

"Well that's creepy," Bumblebee declares.

"No, it's necessary," Optimus says. "He's my Protector, remember? If I get hurt, he'll know it - and if I'm right about the coding, he'll have to act to defend me."

"It's Megatron," Starscream says. "Coding or no coding, he'll do what he wants."

"I'm not going to treat it as a guarantee," Optimus says. "But keep this in mind: he has a stake in keeping me intact."

"Does it go both ways?" Blurr asks. "Because it would be terribly dangerous if you were obligated to protect him all the time when we can't trust him any further than we could throw him."

"Ah, Blurr, you forget," Starscream says, anger lacing his tones. "Our dear Captain trusts Megatron. He's seen the inside of his spark and judged him _worthy."_

"I'd say it's the other way around," Optimus says, carefully. Starscream's baiting serves a purpose. It must serve a purpose. "He looked inside my spark and found me...worthy isn't the right word. Acceptable. I make an acceptable Prime, in his eyes, and as long as our interests align, we'll both be spared the repercussions of denying the Matrix's programming."

"That's not reassuring at all!" Bumblebee says.

"Megatron's not a reassuring figure," Optimus says. "But honestly, neither is Primus. I've had my fill of both of them, and trust me when I say they won't hurt us."

"Did you just equate Megatron with Primus?" Ratchet asks.

"Only in the sense that they're both powerful and used to getting what they want."

"Does the word reverence mean anything to you?" Jazz asks, tone incredulous. "This is Primus we're talking about."

"You should know the answer to that already," Optimus says, and he looks at Starscream. "Moving on. When will you be ready for your spark-merge?"

"You're not doing any merging until I'm done with you," Ratchet snaps.

"I'm not arguing," Optimus says, looking back at Ratchet. "I'll sit through as many scans and examinations as you'd like, as long as I'm free to merge with him before the night shift starts. That's not completely unreasonable, right?"

Ratchet answers him with an unhappy grunt.

::Optimus, why are you pushing for this?:: Prowl asks. ::I don't think it'll do any harm to wait a few days before potentially destabilizing your bond with Megatron.::

"Momentum," Optimus says shortly.

"What's that mean?" Bumblebee asks, hopping up to sit on the table opposite him and Ratchet.

"It means he's afraid," Starscream says, thoughtfully. "If you don't merge with me soon, you could talk yourself out of it entirely - is that right?"

"That, and I have the sneaking feeling that we won't have time to sit around and talk about it in the near future."

::You mean Megatron's planning something.::

"When isn't he planning something?" Starscream asks, shrugging. "Let's talk about fear. You weathered Megatron's mind and memories without faltering. What about me has you so afraid?"

"Why didn't Zeta Prime or Megazarak accept an Airlord?" Optimus asks, deflecting his own fear onto a topic that might get him a useful answer.

Might. This is Starscream, after all.

Starscream crosses his arms, wings folding in. "They were petty reasons," he says. "Petty, personal reasons. Megazarak found him weak. Zeta Prime simply didn't like him. I trust you see the parallels."

"So your predecessor was just as annoying as you are?" Bumblebee asks, grinning. "Is that a requirement of the position or something?"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Their refusal cost us all a great deal."

"What happened to the Prime before Zeta?" Optimus asks, refusing to get dragged back down into another distraction.

"He died."

"Very informative," Optimus says, flat.

Starscream grins, then sobers. "I was being serious, Optimus. The cybonic plague killed him and left his trine alive. It broke his Protector, leaving their Airlord to shepherd Cybertron through plague years."

Optimus stares at him, surprised to be handed so much information so easily. Plague years! The words conjure a terrifying vision of Cybertron, of a populace too afraid to mix with others who might be infected, of a planet suddenly bereft of their link to Primus.

"Was Zeta Prime online during those plague years?" Optimus asks, and Starscream nods, once.

"Primus must have been desperate, to choose him. If ever there was a Prime driven by fear, it was him. Or so I was taught. It certainly casts an interesting light on Primus' next choice, doesn't it?"

Optimus doesn't answer, deep in thought. If Zeta Prime saw a Cybertron bounded by death, then it makes sense that he put such an emphasis on militant expansion, with the creation of the space bridge network.

"What about Megazarak?" Optimus asks, looking back up at Starscream, an unpleasant idea forming in his processors. "When did he come online?"

"When are warbuilds created?" Starscream asks, then answers himself: "When a war is brewing. Whatever you suspect, it was worse than that - or so I was taught. My teachers weren't exactly inclined to be charitable towards our oh-so-famous Lord High Protector."

"Spit it out, Starscream."

"I would, but I'm not sure it's true," Starscream says.

"...What?"

"At the heart of every lie is a fragment of truth," Starscream says, spreading his hands. "Otherwise it's flimsy, and easy to detect. So it is with the histories I was taught - and all I can tell you with any certainty is that I am _not_ sure I believe what I was told regarding Megazarak's creation."

"What were you taught?"

"That he was forged at Zeta Prime's order, and designed according to his designs. That Zeta Prime bonded with him within days of his sparking."

Optimus frowns, turning over this information in his processors. Given the way Starscream presented it, he expected it to be blatantly untrue, but...

"It fits," he says.

"Too well. On the surface it explains everything: Megazarak's short-sightedness regarding the Airlord. His single-minded focus on the campaigns. Why he snapped the way he did when his spark-bond with Zeta Prime was broken. However - it's wrong."

"How are you so certain?"

Starscream smirks, and Optimus has the cold feeling of a trap closing around him. "I'll show you when we merge."

"...Starscream?"

"Yes?" Starscream asks, all too innocent.

"You're terrified I'll talk myself out of merging with you, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Both medbay and commlinks light up with a series of confirmations, and Starscream laughs, throwing his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Just _tell_ him!" Bumblebee says, a cross between irritated and amused.

"You mean tell _you._ Did I get you interested in ancient history at last?"

"No," Bumblebee lies, and grins.

Optimus laughs, throwing his head back, making Ratchet grumble as the cables are tugged.

"Hold still!"

"Sorry, sorry," Optimus says, still chuckling. "Okay, Starscream, we give - just tell us how you know. Please?"

"Oh, fine," Starscream says, clearly pleased. "He told me so himself."

That gets the reaction Starscream was working towards - Optimus can't keep himself from staring, nor can he keep Ratchet from jerking his head up, nor can he stop anyone else from visibly reacting to the news.

"How - when?" Bumblebee demands.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Starscream's grin splits his face. "While I admit that serving under him occasionally brought me into professional contact with the mech, the really juicy stuff came out after he'd been imprisoned long enough to go entirely mad. When Megatron came to Vos begging for help securing his leadership over the Decepticons, he wasn't just asking me to verbally support him, no - he wanted me to personally help him kill the old monster."

Here Starscream pauses for dramatic effect, and Optimus leans forward, about to prompt him onwards when he continues - 

"Wait!" Bumblebee shouts. "Why would Megatron need _your_ help?"

"Why _wouldn't_ he need my help?" Starscream jabs back, then laughs. "Oh, silly me, I forgot. You probably don't even know what Megazarak looks like - no, don't tell me if you have or not. Let me explain: Megazarak, at his peak, was terrifying. He could talk you into or out of anything. He was strong and fast enough to back up any flaws in his diplomacy. Drawing his attention while on the campaigns usually meant you were about to become a star player - or a stain on the decking."

"Sounds like Megatron," Jazz says, earning a quick glare from Starscream.

"Megatron's little more than a knock-off. I'll grant you he's been working tirelessly to close the gap, but if you could revive Megazarak in his full glory here and now, the Decepticons would bow to him, forgetting Megatron in an instant."

"Thank Primus we can't," Ratchet says quietly.

"My thoughts exactly," Starscream says. "Now, Bumblebee, I need you to picture this old warlord as he was when I met him: in cracked antique armor, armed with nothing but his claws, and crazy to the point of appearing sane. You could talk to him for hours without realizing anything was wrong, up until you realize he's talked you into giving him your home, your weapons, and your spark."

"That sounds like you're talking from personal experience," Optimus comments, hoping it won't shut Starscream down.

"Oh, I would have given him Vos on a silver platter if he had asked," Starscream says with a dismissive wave. "But that was part of the plan. Megatron begged me specifically for my help because I was the only flier with the skill and rank to merit Megazarak's attentions. I could evade his claws while carrying on a conversation, which gave Megatron and the rest of his team time to set up the trap that weakened him enough for us to have a fighting chance against him. Which - excuse me, don't interrupt me now - which leads me back around to the matter of the lie."

Bumblebee sits back, armed folded. "I just wanted to know how you killed him."

"That can wait," Starscream says. "Now, the _lie._ I've never been able to figure out if Megazarak himself was lying when he told me this, but - yes, Optimus, I know. Here's what Megazarak told me about his creation: he claimed he was created to defend Cybertron from a threat far more dire than the cybonic plague. He laughed at the idea of Zeta Prime ordering his creation, and blamed the old ruling Airlord for his creation. And when I went to ask about this - he had me pinned to a wall at the time, so he made certain to lean in and whisper directly to my audials - he told me to be grateful, because he killed those responsible for _creating_ the cybonic plague."

Silence falls again. Optimus shivers.

"He never named names," Starscream goes on, quieter. "But he told me that these beings were bent on enslaving Cybertron, after they'd thinned the populace out through use of the plague."

"Now _that_ sounds like a lie," Optimus says, equally quiet.

"Oh, you're perfectly within your rights to call it that," Starscream says. "He was mad. I'd dismiss it myself, except that it explains far more about the space bridge network than I'm comfortable admitting. Cybertron didn't _need_ that large a territory, even at the height of our power, and it's brought us into conflict with thousands of other aliens. Where is the wisdom in pursuing that kind of space, Optimus? - And therein lies your fragment of truth. I suggest you weigh both stories equally, and decide which suits you best."

"Great fantastic space bridges whatever," Bumblebee says in his best imitation of Blurr, all but bouncing in his seat. "How'd you kill him?"

Starscream's face darkens for the first time since he started the story, then sighs. "Megatron finished him. One of his swords through the head, one through the spark. He nearly skewered me in the process, since he did it while Megazarak was pinning me to a wall."

"Oh," Bumblebee says. "Still cool, but I was hoping for wall-breaking, explosions, daring flights - fun stuff!"

"Those came earlier," Starscream says with a smirk. "Megazarak had to pluck me out of the sky to hold me, after all."

Optimus looks at Ratchet. "...What do you think?"

"I think it's all history now," Ratchet says. "Even if Megazarak was telling the truth, it doesn't change what we have to face now - Optimus. If he's lying, then he's Zeta Prime's creation and there isn't an alien threat. If he's telling the truth, then he finished off the alien threat, and we'll never meet any because they're all dead."

"I find it hard to believe anyone could destroy an entire species," Optimus says, still quiet. "And if even one of those aliens survives - "

"Ah, no. No." Ratchet swats him. "You can worry about external threats after you've gotten us all home safe on Cybertron."

"...You're right," Optimus says, ducking his head. "Thanks, Ratchet."

"Hmph. Just stop wiggling. I'm almost done with these scans."

Optimus chuckles and looks up at the ceiling. He wants to comm Megatron and talk to him about this history, but it's not important business. It's ancient history that doesn't have any bearing on the events of today, except for how they shaped the movers and shakers of Megatron and Starscream's time.

"Done," Ratchet says, unplugging from Optimus' medical ports. "You're got a clean bill of health, Prime."

Optimus gets up, covering his ports. "Thank you, doctor," he says, formally. "I believe I've jumped the line - Blurr needs an examination."

"I need no such thing!" Blurr says, but he hops up on the table when Ratchet points to it.

"I'll leave you two to it," Optimus says. "Everyone else - unless you have business with Ratchet, I'll meet you on the bridge in ten kliks."

Bumblebee hops off of the table, jogging over to him. "Where are you going?"

"Refueling. I keep forgetting that this new frame doesn't run as efficiently as my old one did - I'm expensive to keep around now."

"How fortunate for you that we possess excess amounts of energon," Starscream says, joining them.

::I'll meet you on the bridge,:: Jazz says over the comms, followed by Prowl's acknowledgment. Optimus watches him walk past, then returns his attention to Starscream and Bumblebee.

"I've been wondering about that," Optimus says. "Earth doesn't seem like a planet that would possess the sheer amount of energon the _Orion_ has in its fuel tanks - yet I've seen the levels. We're essentially rich."

"Oh, that's Ratchet and Bulkhead's work," Bumblebee says. "We've been converting human energy sources into energon. It tastes funny, but who cares? Free food!"

"Convenient," Optimus says.

::Hey, a lot of work went into those converters! And they aren't convenient, either. A lot of energy gets wasted in the process. Ratchet and I have been working on a better design, but it doesn't sound like we'll need it anymore if we're going to Cybertron.:: Bulkhead speaks up with an uncommon amount of confidence.

::It's a jury-rigged system that we cobbled together out of desperation,:: Ratchet adds. ::It's a miracle it works at all.::

::But it works great!:: Bumblebee says. ::You heard Optimus, we managed to refuel the _Orion_ 's tanks and we've got an excess for ourselves!::

::Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?:: Optimus asks.

::You didn't ask,:: Ratchet says, annoyance coming through plainly. ::You wanted us to get this ship in working order and you didn't care about the details. Remember?::

::Oh, I remember,:: Optimus says. ::I remember being afraid to look a gift-horse in the mouth....still, thank you for telling me now. That's valuable technology to have - a month ago I would have paid you a fortune for the schematics.::

::Really? Why?::

::A device that can convert alien forms of energy into decent-tasting stable energon is one of the holy grails for the lone bounty hunter, followed by a solar power converter. With one of those - let's just say I would have slept easier in my berth at night.::

::Afraid of getting stranded, right?:: Ratchet asks.

Optimus grimaces. ::Exactly. It's hard to come back after that.::

::Were you ever stranded?:: Bumblebee asks as they walk onto the bridge.

::If I say yes, will you leave me alone?:: Optimus stays on the comms to include Ratchet in the conversation, taking in the sight of Bulkhead at his console. Prowl's also at his console, but Jazz is leaning against it, and they're engaged in a quiet conversation.

He glances at Starscream as he wonders if the conversation is treasonous, then decides to let it go. If it is treasonous it doesn't matter: he'll deal with the consequences as they happen.

In the meantime it's more important for him to trust his crew.

::No! It's your turn to tell us a story. One that isn't about ancient history!::

Optimus sighs. ::What if I don't want to tell the story, Bumblebee?::

::Then he'll pester you incessantly until you tell it,:: Prowl says without looking up.

::Seems counter-intuitive - I can't tell a good horror story if I'm annoyed.::

::Wait wait wait. _Horror_ story?::

Optimus grins, seating himself in his captain's chair, making a show of checking the ship's sensors. The Decepticon warship is still nearby, prompting a thought of Megatron that he quashes. Now isn't the time.

::Optimus. Optimus!:: Bumblebee pokes the back of his head. ::You're ignoring me. He's ignoring me!::

::Yes, we've noticed,:: Prowl says in a perfect condescending monotone.

::He needs to stop - I need details on this stranded thing!::

::I won't tell it over the comms,:: Optimus says as he gets back up, relieved the see the ship in working order. ::And I don't want to tell it twice.::

::You don't have to wait for me,:: Ratchet says. ::I just can't find it in myself to be interested in scary stories these days.::

::Don't be such a wet blanket!:: Bumblebee pokes Optimus' arm. ::Come on, tell me what happened.::

Optimus looks down at him, then looks over the bridge again, frowning. It should be impossible, but - he turns, looking over the bridge again. He's missing his first officer.

"Speaking of horror," Optimus says, opting to keep this local. "Can you tell me where Starscream vanished to?"

"Vanished? He was right here - " Bumblebee lets go of his arm to turn, and Optimus holds back a smile as Bumblebee stares at the bridge with wide optics. "Hey! Where'd he go?"

"I have no idea," Optimus says, sitting back down, turning to his console, trusting a hunch. "Maybe we're in a horror story now, Bumblebee. Who's going to vanish next?"

"We're - we're not in a scary story," Bumblebee says. "You're just trying to distract me from your own story!"

Optimus hums in response, going over the ship's logs, making busywork for himself as he waits.

"I think it's working," Bulkhead says, and Optimus listens to the sounds of Bumblebee's rapid footsteps as he crosses the room to his friend.

"Seriously where _is_ Starscream? Did you see him leave?" Bumblebee's whisper isn't very quiet, fortunately.

"Nah, he vanished," Bulkhead says.

"I did nothing of the sort," Starscream says, and Optimus turns back to see his suspicion confirmed: Starscream's carrying a pair of energon cubes fresh from the dispenser. "You _said_ you'd refuel yourself first," he says archly.

"I was distracted," Optimus says with a smile, refusing to show any hint that he's rattled by his automatic path to the bridge. "Who's that second cube for?"

"It's also yours," Starscream says, putting it on the console carefully. "Your tanks must be low."

Optimus doesn't answer, draining first one cube and then the other, clearing his HUD of low fuel warnings. He barely tastes the energon as it goes down, treating it entirely as the fuel it is.

"Better?" he asks.

"How long are you going to draw this out, Optimus?"

"Long enough for my crew to see me," Optimus says. "I believe it was you who advised me to speak to them."

"Optimus?"

"Yes, Prowl?"

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say you should merge with him and finish the job. We can see that you're well now - "

" - but there's no telling who you'll be after getting into a three-way merge with Starscream and Megatron," Jazz finishes. "No one's going to rest easy until we're sure you're cool."

"...Point made," Optimus says, and he rises to his feet. "Prowl, you're in charge until I return."

He heads for the hallway, Starscream trailing in his wake.

"Bossbot!" Bumblebee calls, and he turns.

"Yes?"

"Don't mute your commlines this time. We were worried."

An unexpected but welcome revelation. Optimus nods, briefly touching his audial. "Got it."

With that he walks out, leaving them again.

//

"Think he's gonna listen?" Bulkhead asks.

"No, but it was worth a shot," Bumblebee says with a shrug. "How worried should we be, Prowl?"

"I'm not," Prowl says.

"If he can handle a merge with Megatron, this should be a piece of cake," Jazz says. "But just to be on the safe side, I recommend that we take this ship closer to Earth."

"I've told them about the plan," Prowl says quietly.

"Oh," Jazz says. "A'right then. Hope we don't have to use it."

//

Starscream's wings won't stop twitching.

"Is that fear or anticipation?"

"Both," Starscream says. "Despite your front, it's not _easy_ to share sparks with someone."

"Have you done it before?"

"Come and find out," Starscream dares, grinning viciously.

Optimus looks him up and down, then shakes his head, opening up his private commlink.

::Megatron. Here's your warning.::

_"No?"_

"This isn't a fight," Optimus says, putting his hands to his chest, watching Starscream, _waiting._

::Warning received.:: Megatron sends back. Optimus runs through the familiar set of commands, chest hinging open.

"What are you playing at? Of course it's a fight," Starscream says, advancing on Optimus, optics glowing fierce in the Matrix's light.

"I'm not Megatron."

"If you were I'd kill you where you stand."

"I don't understand, Starscream," Optimus says. _"Everything_ you've done is at odds with your words. You claim you want to kill Megatron, but merging with me ensures that you'll never be able to kill him."

Starscream's canopy opens, exposing his spark. It shines with the same light Megatron's does, but Optimus keeps his optics fixed on Starscream's.

"I doubt you'll ever understand," Starscream says. "But I'll throw you a bone, Optimus Prime."

Starscream steps closer, their shared spark-lights flooding the room, nearly blinding Optimus.

 _"Everything_ I've done has been for the sake of Vos," Starscream says as he takes that final step, going up the tips of his pedes and bringing their sparks into contact.

Optimus cries out involuntarily, Starscream leaning closer as their systems come into contact, his hand coming up to grip Optimus' face, claws digging into the metal around his eye.

Fear is the first emotion to grip them both, as Starscream grabs his shoulder, refusing to let Optimus pull back, his strength scarily strong as system errors flash across his HUD.

Starscream pierces his defenses with visual files, images of war and worse, deploying packets of sensory data as if they were cluster bombs, filling Optimus' processors with a history of hatred and _pain._

He snarls as he rakes jagged grooves in Optimus' face, showing Optimus spark-achingly beautiful spires, superimposed over images of ruins, of dead mechs, of screaming seekers falling from the sky as thousands of missiles arch over the city, bringing death to what was once a cultural center - 

Starscream holds nothing back, fighting in a way Megatron never did with images of death witnessed close at hand. He takes nothing, refusing to look at Optimus' memories, instead showing him the face of the mech responsible for destroying Vos - Ultra Magnus.

_Ultra Magnus._

Optimus struggles to understand, fights against the visions Starscream shows him by flinging his emotions at him, forcing his outrage to the forefront, the pain a distant, physical ache.

"You're _lying!"_

"Of course I am!" Starscream says, the assault ending, his laughter ringing out. "Primus, he was right!"

"What's your game - " Optimus manages, energon trickling down his face.

Starscream's grinning as Optimus makes a grab for his memory banks, grinning as together they go over wonderful visions of flying lessons, of the first attack runs Starscream ever coordinated, the honor of serving in Megazarak's campaign - 

Starscream's laughing in his face as Optimus runs down the wrong paths, witnesses the wrong memories, getting caught in the trap of his own curiosity. He could spend years in Starscream's memory banks going over everything, but - 

Optimus reaches up and wrenches Starscream's hand out of his face, then grabs Starscream's helm, the motion triggering memories that are _relevant_ -

No.

Optimus lets go of his helm, forcing frustration away, forcing away a thousand and one memories of Megatron striking Starscream and mishandling him and abusing him. They're answered by a thousand and one memories of Starscream's equal abuse, an endless cycle of hatred that they both enjoy as much as they hate - 

"None of this is relevant," Optimus says.

"But you're learning how to look," Starscream says, a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm learning how to recognize your traps," Optimus says. "Tell me about Vos."

If he's going to be waylaid, he wants to see things that will help him stay on course.

Starscream laughs without malice this time and shows him the _Solar Dance,_ that ancient Vosian opera performed as it was meant to be performed, experienced on the wing and in a flock of willing participants. For a glorious moment Optimus could swear he could fly, before the memory runs out, the opera experienced and over with in the span of kliks instead of an entire solar cycle.

The memory is an imperfect copy in his own systems now, one he - 

Starscream acts without malice for once in his life, duplicating the memory properly and handing it to him.

"A gift," Starscream explains as Optimus accepts the transfer. "For asking the right question."

A trap, Optimus understands, as Starscream takes the diagnostics file on Megatron from him, stealing it brazenly, coupled with a taunt to come and get it.

Optimus lets him have it, sending his own self-diagnostics file with it.

"Starscream," Optimus says. "Why Ultra Magnus?"

"Because it's easier to blame a person instead of an entire _city."_

Starscream shows him rubble, another city: Tarn.

"Mutually assured destruction," Starscream says. "Tarn fired first - those missiles were theirs. Vos defended herself, and neither survived. Why? For reasons that don't matter now. Vos will be rebuilt; Tarn will not."

Optimus takes the memories of Starscream picking through the rubble of the foreign city, takes the additional gift, a single audio file: _"I am Megatron of Tarn."_

"It can't be that simple," Optimus says, and Starscream laughs because he's right. "What do you want, Starscream?"

_"Look._

//

_"What will you do when he's dead?"_

_Two familiar figures stand on a balcony overlooking Vos in its prime, the air filled with fliers going about their day to day business, the sky a vibrant violet in the dawn light._

_"Unite the Decepticons," Megatron says. "Dismantle the Council and their Magnus. Install myself as leader."_

_"And then?" Starscream leans towards him, his chin propped on one hand, wings canted forward._

_Impress him, young Decepticon._

_"I'll impose equality," Megatron says, still young at this early date, still naive, to think he can achieve -_

_"What was the phrase?" Starscream asks. "Peace through tyranny? Tell me how that works, Megatron."_

_Here Megatron turns to him, staring him down, all eager fire._

_"Help me and I'll show you," Megatron promises._

//

"It all comes back to him in the end," Starscream says, letting the memory file go, their sparks too close to hide his lingering regret. "Will you make me the same promise, Prime?"

Optimus finds his hands are on Starscream's shoulders.

"I think I have enough pieces," he says, raising one hand to mirror Starscream's earlier motion, touching the metal around his optic. "How many stellar cycles have you waited for him to impress you?"

"He impressed me from the start," Starscream says, a statement Optimus chooses to believe is the truth.

"Why did you try to kill him?"

"No," Starscream says, touching his face again, gently this time.

Optimus seizes his wrists and repeats the question.

"No," Starscream repeats, and they stare each other down, sparks merged but secrets still kept.

"Should I ask Megatron?" Optimus asks, willing to admit his defeat in pursuit of the truth.

Starscream meets his optics, then speaks, tone flat. "Megatron intends to use the All-Spark's power to rebuild our ranks, to give us control over our own destinies. Warbuilds creating warbuilds, building a new culture that's free of Autobot influences."

Now the Matrix reacts, a ripple across both of their systems, an indicator of Primus' interest.

"The Autobots flourish while we are picked off one by one," Starscream says. "We never turn our forces to Cybertron, we never claim Vector Sigma for our own. Instead we hunt the All-Spark, seeking the freedom necessary to never return home."

"And you found it," Optimus says, comprehension still beyond him. "How does that warrant Megatron's death?"

"It was my only opportunity," Starscream says in monotone. "He was so focused on that trinket that he missed my strange behavior. Do you understand how rare an opportunity that is? It was my _only_ chance to assassinate him with any chance of success." The monotone lifts, replaced with a helpless fury. "Do you understand how close I was? That explosive went off! He didn't notice it until it was too late! And it _wasn't enough!_ Even damaged, even mortally wounded he _still_ fought those Autobots, and the only reason he was put down for fifty years was because they _got lucky!_ And he _STILL CAME BACK!"_

"It's too late to do it properly," Optimus murmurs.

"I can kill you!" Starscream says, but Optimus knows he won't.

"What would you have done if he had died?"

"Taken control of the Decepticons and the All-Spark and led an attack on Cybertron," Starscream says immediately. "I would have given us what Megatron never did - peace!"

As flawed as the plan is - Starscream shows him visions of his leadership, of a rebuilt Vos, home to Decepticons and Vosians alike, a utopia with him as their rightful ruler - it is glorious.

Optimus rejects it, suddenly glad for Megatron's resilience, grateful to Primus that Starscream hasn't been able to seize what he wants.

"You're not a wartime leader, are you?" Optimus asks, following a hunch.

"No," Starscream says freely. "Unlike Megatron, I _understand_ the value of peace, and the cost of it - "

It's Optimus' turn to grin as he seizes a memory Starscream hadn't meant to share.

//

_One null-ray falls to the floor with a clatter, followed by another. Starscream kicks them aside, then drops down to his knees, prostrating himself before the Magnus and his Council, the new rulers of Cybertron._

_The civil war is over. Megazarak has been led away in chains. His conquering army has been rounded up, his officers taken away._

_The Airlord of Vos has sacrificed his personal fortune, all of his favors with the Council - every single chit he's gathered in the long game of politics with those holding power in Iacon - all of it has been sacrificed so he may touch his forehead to the floor and beg for the sake of his city._

_"We surrendered," he says, sounding as pathetic as possible. "Vos and her Armada surrender, oh Mighty Magnus. I beg you - " The words die in his throat, before he can master his pride and crush himself further. "I _beg_ you, spare us."_

_Nightmares await if he fails here. They will take more than his wings._

_The hilt of Magnus' hammer strikes the floor once, ending the whispers of the Council._

_His next words will decide the fate of thousands. Starscream prays to Primus without speaking, his wings shaking with real fear, his dignity thrown to the wind._

_"I cannot overlook the role your Armada played in the attack on Iacon," says the Magnus. "Vos' Armada cannot be allowed to exist."_

_Starscream doesn't dare to move._

_The hilt of the hammer strikes the floor once more._

_"However! Vos itself may continue. You have proven yourself to be a sensible mech, Airlord."_

//

The rest of the memory doesn't matter. Optimus knows the outcome if not the details.

What matters is the way Starscream's kissing him, his desperation to pull his attention away from the memory shining clear.

"Starscream - "

Optimus catches his helm, drags him back enough to speak.

"I won't share that," Optimus says as Starscream shakes his head, optics bright.

"It doesn't matter. Every Decepticon knows what I did. _Megatron_ knows."

"Then why hide that so fiercely?" Optimus asks, the answer revealing itself to him in the way Starscream draws himself up.

Pride, of course.

"Are we finished here?" Starscream drawls, deliberately turning them from the hurt. "It feels like you've looked at everything in my head, Optimus. What more do you want?"

"What do you want for Cybertron?" Optimus asks. "Everything I've seen is about Vos - there's nothing in you that indicates you have any regard for our home as a whole!"

"What care should I have for the rest of it?" Starscream asks, outraged. "I went to war for that pit, and what thanks have I ever received for it? What has Cybertron ever done for Vos, besides take our fliers for wars, our culture for their petty amusements, and our leader for their petty civil wars? I was a fool to side with the Decepticons, Optimus, do you understand that?"

Optimus tries to summon patience and fails.

"Starscream, why the _Pit_ do Megatron and I need you when you could care less about our world?"

"I care - "

"About one city!" Optimus says. "About one kind of frametype!"

"I'm not about to deny it," Starscream says, his old confidence returning, a grin flitting at his lips. "That's exactly what my title is, Optimus - Airlord of Vos. But since you asked - " And oh, his grin is wicked now - "I gave the gift of flight to the Decepticons, Prime. Soon you're about to rule over a world filled with fliers and non-fliers, and I'm afraid you and Megatron lack the necessary understanding to accommodate both kinds. Admit it, Prime. You need me. You need to know exactly what the Airlord coding does, you need me to help you integrate all of those disparate cultures, and you _need_ me to teach you how to rule in peacetime conditions. They are _vastly_ different from ruling during a war, let me tell you."

The Matrix is hot in his chest, pulsing agreement. Optimus can't find fault in his arguments.

"Alright," he says, laughing, somehow delighted by Starscream's vehement arguments for his own sake. "If you're that sure you want to be included."

"I am!" Starscream says, and Optimus kisses him this time, opening up his systems to Starscream and the Matrix alike, welcoming them completely in.

There is a pulse of bliss. Starscream gasps against his lips as the Matrix is the brightest light of all above them, and Optimus is the conduit, the world collapsing around him as Primus takes control.

//

For a final time Optimus watches as divine mandate changes Starscream, undoing rusty locks and destroying ancient barriers. It hurts - he can hear Starscream's screams - but nothing can stop Primus' will.

Not even the cries of another deity, echoing through the strange space they occupy.

//

Starscream's canopy snaps shut as Starscream jerks back from him, his hands coming up in self-defense. Optimus takes two steps back, then finds his chair and sits in it, his chest closing up, the Matrix a warm, smug presence in his chest.

What that means he doesn't want to know. Not yet.

"Starscream?"

 _"Frag_ that hurt!"

Optimus smiles tiredly, his face a mess of pain. "Want to go talk to Ratchet?"

"Are you mad? Absolutely not!"

"It's your choice," Optimus says, shuttering his optics for a moment. "Could you come closer?"

A hand lands on his shoulder, and something untwists in his systems.

"Thank you," Optimus says. "That was...intense."

"We'll have to do it again," Starscream says, putting himself down in Optimus' lap. "Try not to be as intrusive as you were this time."

Optimus doesn't answer, putting an arm around Starscream's torso, holding him close.

"I don't think we'll have to merge again that soon," he murmurs, finding the program he was looking for and activating it, his systems adding Starscream to his new private commlink. "Here."

He sends a self-diagnostic report.

"Oh, bond coding," Starscream says, clearly receiving the file. "Is that all."

"Should there be more?"

"It seems so...banal," Starscream says. "After all, for a gift from Primus I was expecting something flashier. This is just...utility."

Optimus laughs as he receives Starscream's diagnostics. "Perhaps there's more he hasn't seen fit to grant us."

::I hope so,:: Starscream says over their private commlink.

A beat. Optimus can't hold back the smile, or the rush of anticipation.

::Hello, Starscream.:: Megatron's tone is utterly unreadable.

"No," Starscream whispers, and Optimus begins to laugh into the join of his neck. "Why didn't you warn me? Is there a way to jam him - ?"

::You can't tell me you didn't expect this, Starscream,:: Optimus says, using their new link deliberately.

::I didn't merge with Megatron! I was expecting this to be private, not - not - ::

::Then it is fortunate it isn't private,:: Megatron says. ::You intended to use it to distract Optimus, correct?::

Starscream doesn't dignify that with a response.

Optimus traces fingers up the outer edge of Starscream's wing, taking in the sudden silence. Megatron for once keeps the peace. Kliks pass undisturbed, allowing Optimus time to process all he's experienced, granting Starscream the same chance.

Starscream's wings twitch whenever Optimus stops running his fingers along their edges, and he catches himself making a game out of it, pausing just long enough to let the wing twitch before stroking his fingers down in one long stripe.

More kliks pass. Optimus' self-repair systems report that his face will be intact again in roughly six joors. He dismisses the information, raising one hand to probe at the damage, fingers coming away stained.

He resumes petting Starscream's wings with one hand, studying the energon on his fingertips.

Starscream's wings slowly straighten out despite his touches.

"Well?" Starscream snaps.

"Well what?"

"When do the questions start?"

Optimus pats the broad expanse of one wing, offering his dirtied fingers to Starscream, curious to see what he'll do.

Starscream shifts in his lap before meeting his optics. The look of irritation fades, replaced by fascination.

"You've been learning new tricks," Starscream says, leaning forward and extending his glossa, lapping up the energon.

"Tricks? No," Optimus says, updating the saved sensory files he's collecting with new input. "I'm being practical. I don't want the crew to know you injured me, and this is the best way to clean up the mess."

Starscream chuckles against his fingers. "You're copying me."

"You could just tell me what you're so eager to say," Optimus says.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Why didn't you look at my memories, Starscream?"

Instantly the relaxed mood vanishes, and Starscream nips at a finger, more threat than play.

"We were busy," Starscream dismisses, licking down the length of a finger.

The urge to contact Megatron and use him as leverage with Starscream is a terrible temptation that Optimus denies. This is their game, their conversation. Bringing up Megatron will only throw up barriers.

"Weren't you curious?"

"What's there to be curious about?" Starscream asks, and Optimus moves his hand, capturing Starscream's chin and pulling him up so they're optic to optic.

"Why did you call our new programs bond coding? How did you know what they were?"

Starscream grins at him, clearly pleased to be the keeper of yet another secret. "It isn't anything new to _me,_ Optimus. I've carried this coding in my systems before. You are most certainly _not_ my first."

It can't possibly be a surprise, and yet it is. Optimus hesitates for a fraction of a second too long and Starscream laughs at his expression.

"It fades on death," Starscream explains, seemingly taking pity on him. "Your systems readjust, given time, and if there's anything I have an abundance of, it's time."

He leans in, beginning to lick Optimus' face, pain blooming at the pressure - Starscream certainly isn't gentle.

"How did you..." Optimus starts, stopping as he realizes he can answer his own question: Starscream showed him everything he wanted and needed to see and nothing else.

Starscream had understood how the merge worked, enough to lie to him through the medium of his own memories.

"You can feel the pull of his spark, can't you?" Starscream asks, breaking his concentration.

"What?"

"Megatron's spark," Starscream elaborates. "Where is it?"

Optimus points without turning his head.

"Good," Starscream says, cupping his face as he licks with yet more force, exploring the edges of the wound.

"Why didn't you look into my memories?" Optimus repeats, trying not to betray how shaken he feels, trying to understand _why_ he should feel this way. Given Starscream's age, it can't be a surprise that Starscream's shared his spark with another. Given the violence of the past centuries and beyond it can't be a surprise that he's survived the loss of a partner.

"It's much more fun this way," Starscream says.

Reasons coalesce as Optimus twitches back, the pain overriding his self-control.

Starscream would possess copies of those memories, good and bad. Starscream wouldn't be able to twist their contents the way he can words, or inferred meanings from his observations of Optimus.

The reasoning is two-fold, and Optimus reaches up, catching Starscream's helm and pulling him back just enough so he can angle in for a kiss.

Starscream opens his mouth willingly, sharing the taste of Optimus' own spilled energon.

"Ask, Optimus," Starscream murmurs as their mouths part.

"Alright," Optimus says, meeting his optics. "What does the Airlord coding do, exactly?"

Starscream's wings sag in relief. "Primus. Finally. I was beginning to worry you weren't interested."

"Starscream - "

Starscream pushes off of his lap, wings flicking in amusement as he puts a few feet between them. He bows.

"As is the case with your Lord High Protector, I am bound to serve and protect. However, unlike Megatron, I'm bound to Cybertron - not you."

"You have to give me more than that, Starscream. Do you mean Cybertron the planet, or do you mean the people?"

"What kind of distinction is that? Of _course_ it's to the people."

::Megatron,:: Optimus says, rising from his chair. ::Who or what are you bound to protect?::

::You, Prime.::

::Tell us - what are you thinking? What insight has the Matrix given you on our little trine?::

Optimus flashes Starscream an irritated glance, beginning to pace as he pulls out a cy-gar, lighting it. It helps him focus, and that's what he needs, to untangle this knot.

::Megatron, you told me that the role of Lord High Protector was the military commander to the Prime's civilian leader. I think we've all been going off of flawed information about what a Prime is.::

::Primus' chosen,:: Starscream says, ever eager to speak. ::The - ::

::Shut up,:: Optimus says, and moves on. ::As much as it pains me to say this, I believe Primus hasn't meant for me to lead Cybertron at all.::

There goes the Matrix with its intrusive warmth, telling him once again that he's on the right path. Optimus studies the berth, wondering whose bed he's taken, idle thoughts that occupy the surface of his processor as he untangles ancient mysteries.

::What?:: Megatron asks.

::It's obvious, in hindsight,:: Optimus says. ::Zeta Prime rejected an Airlord to maintain his personal power. Megatron, you're meant to lead Cybertron's armies and protect the species. Simple. Starscream, you're meant to lead the populace. I'm told Vos was once a cultural center, and that it flourished between wars. Here's your promotion: find a way to make all of Cybertron flourish without erasing the identities of the individual city-states. As for me - I'm the conduit. I keep you two on speaking terms, and I'm the means Primus uses to influence us all. You could say I'm a glorified errand boy.::

::No wonder Zeta Prime rejected...:: Starscream starts, and fades out when Optimus turns, staring him down.

::Do you seriously expect me to hand over rule of the Decepticons to _Starscream?_ I have limits, Prime!::

Optimus could laugh.

::Take it up with Primus, Megatron. Or don't. It doesn't matter until we actually take Cybertron. Tell me your plans are on track.::

::My Constructicons arrive within the week. With their aid the space bridge will be completed on schedule - and that time table can be advanced with the aid of one of your crew.:: Megatron says, the anger gone. ::I'm informed that the Autobot Bulkhead is Cybertron's foremost expert on space bridge technology.::

::He is?:: Optimus takes his cy-gar out and rolls it in his fingers. ::Interesting. I'll speak to him.::

::Make it clear to him that refusal is not an option.::

::My crew, my methods. Anything else?::

::No.::

Optimus can almost hear the link closing, and he smiles to himself, looking back at Starscream.

"You can talk now," he says. "Try not to gloat too much."

"Me? Gloat? Certainly not," Starscream says, wings tracing little pleased patterns in the air. "What is there to gloat about? The chosen of Primus voluntarily giving up his own power? My very own divine mission to wrest control from Megatron's hands? The impending success of all of Megatron's plans? Oh, there's nothing to celebrate over!"

Optimus stubs out his cy-gar with a laugh, and gestures to his berth. "We have cycles to go before I'm willing to leave my quarters, Starscream. Do you want to celebrate alone?"

"Primus no," Starscream says, throwing himself into the berth. "Get over here, Optimus."

"As you command, Airlord," Optimus teases, climbing into the berth after him.

//


	11. Chapter 11

::Everyone, meet me on the bridge.::

"It's about time," Ratchet says, and there's scattered laughter around the bridge.

"How's he look, Blurr?" Bumblebee asks from his perch. "Is he making any detours?"

"Surprisingly no he and Starscream are on a direct route to the bridge and should arrive - " Blurr jumps from his seat, watching Optimus and Starscream come in.

"Convenient," Optimus says after a moment, and he smiles. "Hey, guys. I'm still myself - but I know, you need time."

"And medical scans," Bumblebee puts in quickly. "How soon until you'll go down to the medbay?"

"Again?" Optimus shakes his head. "We've got business to take care of first. I've spoken to Megatron - "

"How? I've been monitoring communications to and from this ship and we've maintained a strict silence given that we haven't had anything to tell the Decepticons and there's no one else to call." Blurr paces as he talks, drawing all optics. "Don't tell me you used a separate communicator!"

"Remember that program Ratchet found?" Optimus says. "The one that sends Megatron diagnostic files?"

"It doesn't," Ratchet says.

"It does," Optimus says. "I've got a private commlink with Megatron and Starscream both."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Bumblebee gapes at Optimus, unable to wrap his mind around the idea of having Megatron in his head full-time.

"I was afraid of exactly this reaction," Optimus says. "Suspicion, fear...it's a commlink system. We've used it twice so far for two brief conversations."

"Wait, wait wait wait," Bumblebee holds up his hands. "You've got Starscream and Megatron in contact? Permanently? Doesn't that get a little _loud?"_

"It won't," Optimus says with a note of finality. "Moving on. I have business with Bulkhead."

_"Bulkhead?"_

Optimus walks past him, going over to Bulkhead's console, looking down at him. Bumblebee stares after them.

"What would Megatron want with Bulkhead - "

One big clawed hand lands on his shoulder, and Bumblebee yelps, looking up at Starscream.

"Let him finish," Starscream says, and he points to Bulkhead and Optimus.

"I'm told you're an expert regarding the construction and maintenance of space bridges," Optimus says.

"I am," Bulkhead says.

"You are?" Bumblebee asks.

"An _expert?"_ Ratchet says. "In _anything?"_

"Hey! Just because it hasn't come up before now doesn't mean I'm not really good at it," Bulkhead says, crossing his arms with a huff.

"Yeah, but to become a space bridge engineer you have to go to the science academy for like a million stellar cycles," Bumblebee says. "And I _know_ you didn't go there, not even for one semester!"

"I'm self-taught," Bulkhead says. "There were a bunch of books about space bridges back at the energon farm, and I had a lot of time to read them."

"Wait no no no I know where this is going and you can't mean to give a space bridge engineer over to Megatron - " Blurr starts, then stops. "I apologize disregard the previous statement."

"That's exactly what I want to happen, yes," Optimus says. "Megatron needs your expertise if he wants to finish his space bridge. He's got help inbound, but you're the expert he needs."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" Ratchet asks, but Optimus doesn't even spare him a glance.

"I...I'll do it," Bulkhead says. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want the truth. Did Megatron pick me because I'm the best, or because I was the closest?"

"Let me ask," Optimus says, putting a hand to his audial.

"Oh, don't waste your time," Starscream says. "It's Megatron. He asked for the best, and you're the best. Your being in range is simply convenient - you've saved some poor idiot from having to kidnap you and drag you halfway through the galaxy before Megatron finishes the space bridge on his own."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do! Lying about this would be a waste of time."

"Mech, you've got terrible manners," Jazz says from where he's leaning against Prowl's console.

"I've got perfect manners. I simply choose never to use them," Starscream says, and Bumblebee swats at his hand.

"We are getting off-topic," Bumblebee says as he gets away from Starscream. "Bulkhead, agreeing is going to get you into an enclosed space with _Megatron._ That is a terrible idea!"

"He's already agreed," Starscream says, but Bumblebee's ignoring him.

"I have a second condition," Bulkhead says, giving Bumblebee a pained but grateful smile.

"Name it," Optimus says.

"You all come with me."

"Granted," Optimus says. "If Megatron has a problem with it, I'll take care of it. Anything else, or can we get going?"

"I think that's it," Bulkhead says, and Optimus nods, striding to his chair.

Bumblebee runs over to Bulkhead's side, ignoring Optimus' conversations with Prowl and Starscream, focusing instead on his friend's troubled expression.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Bulkhead sighs, his seat creaking ominously as he sags back into it. "I've got to be okay with it, Bee. We don't have much of a choice. Again."

 _"Bi_ tter," Bumblebee says in Bulkhead's undertone.

Bulkhead glances at him, then ex-vents and shakes his head. "I'm not as grumpy as I sound. I'm...looking forward to showing off what I can do."

"But you're bitter about it."

"It's for _Megatron._ And it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he'll do with it. A lot of people are going to die because of me."

"Put it that way and it sounds like you're building him a super-weapon," Bumblebee says, before waving his hand. "Bulkhead, c'mon. You heard Optimus, he's got other mechs who'll build it with or without you."

"Oh, no," Bulkhead says. "It's not that easy to build a space bridge. Unless the mechs he's calling in are space bridge engineers, they'll be useless."

"Say that again," Starscream says, leaning over them. "Please. I want a recording for posterity."

"The mechs Megatron are calling in are going to be useless when it comes to space bridge construction," Bulkhead says, a little louder. "Happy now?"

"You have _no_ idea. The Constructicons are a band of arrogant thugs."

"...The Constructicons?"

"Oh, tell me you've heard of them," Starscream says. "Six mouthy _arrogant_ pit-spawned slaggers who unfortunately aren't replaceable between their admittedly impressive skill as a construction crew, and Devastator."

"Uh," Bumblebee says weakly. "Devastator's up there with Megatron in terms of scariness?"

"He's big, strong, and slow. Just like Lugnut," Starscream says with the kind of nonchalant shrug only someone who's never had to be afraid of Devastator can get away with. "Keep a fair amount of distance between yourself and whatever he's smashing and you'll be fine."

"I'm going to be working with _them?"_ Bulkhead asks.

"In close quarters," Starscream says, smirking. "They'll likely be taking orders from you, assuming you know what you're doing with this space bridge. Expect lots and lots of questions as well - they like to understand what it is they're working on."

"Starscream," Optimus says from across the bridge. "Don't scare him."

"Too late!" Bumblebee says.

"I'm not scared," Bulkhead says, after a moment. "Are you sure they'll want to ask me questions?"

"In the millions of years since their creation, they have never built a space bridge. In all honesty, we've never cracked how the frag you Autobots do put them together, despite dismantling several. I have theories about why that is, but they aren't relevant here - the point is, Bulkhead, you're going to achieve something they have only dreamed of."

"Oh," Bulkhead says.

"Yes, oh." Starscream says. "Savor that feeling of superiority. I can't imagine you feel it very often."

"Starscream," Optimus says from across the bridge.

"It's fine," Bulkhead says. "I can tell when he's joking."

"Did that sound like a joke to you?"

"Everything you say is a joke at someone's expense," Bulkhead says with an easy-going shrug. "I've heard worse. Besides, I need to thank you for the peptalk. It helped."

"It - that wasn't a peptalk!"

"It was, Starscream." Bulkhead gets out of his chair. "C'mon, Bumblebee. I need to get some energon and reread some datapads."

"You - " Starscream splutters, and Bumblebee restrains a laugh as he tags along with Bulkhead.

It's not the longest walk, but Bulkhead is quiet for nearly the whole stretch, deep in thought. Bumblebee leaves him to it, lost in his own thoughts about getting up close and personal with the mechs who form _Devastator,_ one of the walking nightmares from the Great War.

It's a terrifying thought, yeah, but he would have said the same thing about Starscream, and here they are trading jokes, and after a while terror gets old.

"Hey, Bulk?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to be okay."

Bulkhead laughs, because it's funny, in a messed up kind of way.

"Yeah," he says. "I think you're right."

They bump elbows, grinning at each other, and then Bulkhead makes it serious.

"Think Ratchet feels the same way? Or Prowl?"

"Who, them?" Bumblebee shrugs. "They're good at taking care of themselves - and I don't think Prowl's alone anymore. Did you see the way he's been hanging off of Jazz?"

Bulkhead opens the door to his quarters. "I saw. Hang on."

Bumblebee leans against the opposing wall, watching Bulkhead rummage through his things, pulling out a pair of datapads.

"Space bridge stuff?"

"Yeah," Bulkhead says. "I'm going to refresh my memory before one of those Constructicons stumps me with a stupid question."

Bumblebee rolls his optics but doesn't question Bulkhead's motives, following him once again as they head for the energon dispensers.

//

"Your scans are clean. I hate to say it, but you're free to go."

"Thanks, Ratchet," Optimus says, getting to his pedes. If he's been reading those significant looks from Jazz right, he needs to step out of the medbay. "Starscream, you can find me when you're done."

Starscream gives him a distracted wave with his wings as Ratchet approaches him - all the cue Optimus needs to get going. He nods to Jazz and leaves the medbay.

"What is it?" he asks as the doors swish shut behind them and his sensors come up clean on eavesdroppers.

"If you don't put a pause on your plans long enough to talk to Prowl, I'll start getting upset. I've been on my best behavior all day, too, and I don't want you to make me break a winning streak."

"You don't have to sell the idea to me, Jazz," Optimus says. "I'd be an idiot to ignore my third in command."

"Then you've been an idiot," Jazz says easily.

Optimus arches an optic ridge. "I've been negotiating a spark-bond with Megatron and Starscream." He pauses, and smiles the same slow grin that Jazz does. "So you're absolutely right, I have been an idiot."

Jazz laughs. "How bad is the bickering?"

"Thankfully it's been quiet," Optimus says. "I'm afraid of what will happen when we put them in the same room again."

Jazz has to reach up to pat his shoulder. "When your worst nightmares come true and they're fighting on and off the comms, just remember: you had the chance to turn them both down and wait for a better pair to come along, and you picked them anyways."

"Thanks, Jazz, I'm sure that will help me feel better in my time of need," Optimus deadpans, and this time they both laugh.

"Alright, well, you'd better get going - he's waiting for you." Jazz gestures down the hallway, away from the medbay. "Want me to stall Starscream?"

"For as long as it's safe," Optimus says, and he hurries away from the medbay, raising a hand in greeting to Prowl once he turns the corner. "I'm told we need to have a spark-to-spark."

Prowl uncrosses his arms, straightening up, and Optimus sobers up, losing his smile.

"I've made a lot of calls in a short amount of time without consulting you," Optimus says. "Which is part of the privilege of rank, but that's not how I want to behave as a leader, especially not towards you. Jazz shouldn't have felt it necessary to set this up."

"Then you understand some of my concerns," Prowl says.

"The rest of them relate to the spark-merges, correct?"

Prowl nods. Another time and he might have made a joke, something to ease the tension that's slowly winding up between them.

Optimus puts a hand over his chest, looking down. He can't imagine the kind of terror his crew must have felt when he joined with Megatron that quickly. He can imagine the kind of strength it would take to tell him to hurry up and repeat the process with Starscream.

"...Thank you," is all Optimus can say.

"We had a contingency plan in place if you weren't sane when you returned," Prowl says, soft. "Do you want to hear it?"

If this were a different kind of confrontation Optimus would guess at what it was and tell Prowl - but this isn't a fight. He nods, mute.

"I would have sent the _Orion_ on a one-way flight towards Earth. Jazz would have attempted to stall you. The crew would have used the escape pods at the earliest opportunity. On Earth we were supposed to rendezvous in Detroit and reassess the situation."

"If I had lost my mind in that kind of way," Optimus says, slow, conscious of the tension he can see in Prowl's frame. "Jazz wouldn't have stalled me at all. He would have been dead."

"Jazz and I were banking on the fact that to our knowledge, you've never killed anyone."

Optimus doesn't know what to say to that. He hesitates, then touches Prowl's shoulder, kneeling down so they're closer to being on the same level.

"I don't want reassurances," Prowl says.

"I don't understand either of one of them," Optimus says instead. "I merged twice with Megatron and all I can tell you about him is that he has a strength of will I've never encountered before."

"I don't want to know."

"Prowl," Optimus says. "Your worst fears are coming true, aren't they?"

"No," Prowl says. "But they're coming close."

"Then I need you to listen, want to or not," Optimus says. "I am not a Decepticon. I have to act like one to work with and around them, and more than anything I want to understand them, but: I am _not_ one of them, and I will not let them change me."

"They already have," Prowl says.

"How?"

"Bulkhead shouldn't have been put into that position. You told us you wouldn't ask us to work against Autobots."

There are so many easy ways out of this, justifications that Optimus can offer for his actions, but he knows the truth: in that moment he had been entirely focused on the goal he shares with Megatron and Starscream alike - Cybertron.

"I made a mistake," Optimus says.

"Yes," Prowl says.

"...I need you to speak up sooner. I have to be held accountable for my actions." It's the only possible response. The only _right_ response.

"Yes," Prowl says.

Optimus squeezes his shoulder, quiet, and lets go.

"What comes next?" Prowl asks.

"Immediately? We head for Earth and visit their space bridge construction site. Whatever you or the crew needs to do in order to be comfortable around Megatron - tell me. I'll make it happen."

"There isn't much you can do," Prowl warns.

"I know, but if I can make it easier I need to try."

Prowl nods. "And after that?"

"Assuming nothing goes wrong? We follow the Decepticon fleet to Cybertron, emphasis on follow."

"You need to talk to Ratchet," Prowl says, after a pause.

"What about?"

"The _Orion's_ weapon systems. If we're going to get anywhere near an active warzone..."

"There's something you aren't telling me."

"It's Ratchet's to tell," Prowl says. "I'd...appreciate it if you didn't mention me when you bring it up."

Optimus is quiet as he processes this, understanding that it's a peace offering between them, an indication that while Prowl may not agree with his actions, he still supports him.

"Thank you," Optimus says as he gets back up.

"You're welcome," Prowl says, and they fall into step together on their way to the bridge. "...Where is Starscream?"

"I insisted that he let Ratchet examine him. He could be a while, depending on how much arguing they both need to get through before Ratchet clears him."

"Ah," Prowl says. "...What do you see in him?"

Optimus laughs. "Prowl, I thought you'd have this figured out already - I love a challenge, and I hate being bored. Between those two I'll be busy for the rest of my functioning."

"As long as you're happy, I suppose," Prowl says.

"The same to you," Optimus says.

Prowl looks up at him, briefly bewildered before he ducks his head. "Is it that obvious?"

"I think most of the crew's noticed that you two are practically attached at the hip," Optimus says.

"We reached an understanding last night," Prowl offers.

"I don't need any details you're not willing to share," Optimus says. "But if you need to talk about it..."

"The same to you," Prowl says. "Assuming you can get away from Starscream long enough for that to happen."

"If I have to ban him from the ship to get a quiet conversation with you, I will," Optimus says. "Just give me the word."

"Understood, Captain," Prowl says as they step onto the bridge, all formality again - but the smile he shows Optimus is genuine.

//

Blurr cannot begin to describe the thousands of ways in which it's disorienting to step off of the _Orion_ into the same foliage from which Megatron flushed out not all that long ago. It isn't the exact same foliage but the general location is the same because this is Megatron's secret space bridge construction site, take two.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee asks Blurr. It's a strange question because of several facts first of which is that Bumblebee doesn't seem like the kind of bot who would be observant enough to notice that Blurr is holding very still due to a bad case of nerves, second of which Bumblebee's attention should be entirely on his friend Bulkhead because he is the one the crew is worried about given his central role in this entire operation.

"I am just fine thank you for your concern," Blurr rattles off, and he moves to scout the perimeter of the ship, confirming the placement of Optimus' cloaking devices before he returns to the crew. "Considering the size of this ship I'm not entirely certain your devices will work but they are in place and turned on."

Optimus grimaces. "You don't have to tell me they're defective. Thanks for placing them anyways."

"Wait why would you have me place them if they're defective?"

"Because even if they can't hide our energy signature, they can scramble it, and that might confuse an arriving uninformed Decepticon long enough for us to contact them and let them know that the _Orion_ isn't an Autobot ship."

"I know," Ratchet says from ahead of them. "I know you want answers. But they're just going to have to wait. You're the one who said Megatron wouldn't wait any longer for Bulkhead to arrive."

"Even the Elite Guard ship could swap out energy signatures, Ratchet. I just don't understand how the _Orion_ can't do the same thing."

"It just can't."

Optimus ex-vents, clearly irritated, and finally leads the crew towards the massive doors that indicate the main entrance into the Decepticon base.

::Are we going to mention the flaws in their security net?:: Prowl asks.

::Considering we're trying to help them, yes,:: Optimus says. ::Do you want to have the honors?::

::Pick me! I can't _wait_ to rub - ::

::No.:: Optimus says without looking at Starscream. ::I want this to be a peaceful, _productive_ trip.::

The doors in the mountain swing open, revealing Lugnut. Blurr's hand twitches for his stasis cuffs before he reminds himself again that Lugnut isn't an enemy. For now. Assuming he remains a member of Optimus' crew and doesn't betray him.

Not for the first time Blurr wishes Longarm had answered his calls and given him guidance on how to handle this situation.

"Lord Megatron awaits," Lugnut announces, and he turns, walking deeper into the mine. Everyone trades glances before following him inside.

"Wow, their secret bases are just as creepy as their ship," Bumblebee comments as they troop down dimly lit hallways. "Haven't you guys ever heard of proper lighting?"

"A waste of energy," Starscream answers. "You must keep in mind that most of us Decepticons have optics tuned to multiple visual frequencies."

"What about the rest of you?"

"Either they've had their optics adjusted for dim lighting or they use other methods to view the world, so to speak." Starscream flicks his wings, a motion Blurr hasn't yet learned to decipher. "They're the creepy ones."

"And he's curious," Prowl says as Bumblebee steps closer to Starscream.

"What do you mean, creepy? How do they see?"

"That's just it. They don't use optical sensors," Starscream says. "I know of one mech who uses information gained from his audials alone to construct a mental image of the world around him. He claims it's just as effective as optical sensors because no mech can disguise the sounds of their internal engines."

"Weird, but not creepy," Bumblebee says. "You said creepy."

"Creepy will have to wait," Starscream says as the hallway opens up around them, admitting them into a large central cavern filled with what Blurr recognizes as the skeletal beginnings of a space bridge.

He quickly notes the presence of Megatron standing in front of a control bank, waiting for them with servos crossed, and the presence of Blitzwing carrying steel girders in from another tunnel entrance, and finally the presence of two tiny humans locked in a clear tube with human-scale control banks.

"Oh look! A whole _herd_ of Autobots!" Blitzwing says, laughing at them all. "Which one is the engineer?"

"I am," Bulkhead says, moving to stand next to Optimus.

"Interesting," Blitzwing says. "You are living proof that appearances can be deceiving."

"You're one to talk," Starscream says as he casually makes his way to the tube of humans, tapping the glass. "How cute. Are they yours, Megatron?"

"They are guests," Megatron says after a strained pause. "The space bridge construction plans we obtained were incomplete. These fleshlings are helping us fill in the gaps."

"How far have you gotten?" Bulkhead asks, and Megatron turns to touch a few keys on the console.

"See for yourself," Megatron says.

::Optimus you may want to get in there. He won't give Bulkhead any room - ostensibly for security's sake, but mostly to intimidate him.:: Starscream says over the comms.

::Is that a serious suggestion, or am I going to provoke Lugnut by acting on it?::

::It doesn't matter to me,:: Bulkhead says, and he goes to the console without looking at Megatron.

It doesn't take long before Blurr's shifting nervously on his feet as everyone watches Bulkhead examine the plans, and it doesn't take long after that before he realizes he's spending most of his time staring at Megatron.

Megatron hasn't done anything more threatening than exist, and yet Blurr can't keep his optics off of him. He registers every faint movement Megatron makes, he sears into his memory the sight of Megatron watching a fellow Autobot with a wary, searching look.

He jumps when someone touches his arm, and winds up halfway across the room before he rebounds and returns, glowering at Jazz.

::Sorry,:: Jazz hisses, but it's a bit late - every optic in the room has turned to him.

::What did you do that for?:: Blurr asks as he deliberately relaxes his stance, a message for the rest of them.

::You were winding up tight, Agent,:: Jazz answers. ::Not a good sign.::

::I could send you both back to the ship,:: Optimus offers.

::No! I'm fine.:: Blurr says.

"It's a good thing you called me in," Bulkhead says - he hasn't looked up even once from the plans. "This bridge couldn't have taken you to Detroit, let alone Cybertron. It would have exploded when you started it up."

There's an ominous silence. Blurr half expects Megatron to shout.

"Can you turn this into something functional?" Megatron asks in a level tone.

"Yes, on one condition," Bulkhead says. Despite himself Blurr feels his respect for Bulkhead increase.

"Name it," Megatron says, arching an optic ridge.

"Release the humans," Bulkhead says. "They can't help you, and they don't deserve to die."

"Oh, they deserve to die," Megatron says dismissively. "They were involved in your capture."

There is a history here Blurr has not been made privy to and he has a thousand questions except that this is not the time to start asking. He wants to point out that demanding this concession from Megatron is a foolish idea considering that in the grand scheme of things the local organics don't matter but again this isn't the time to start talking on the commlinks or openly.

"Do you want me to build this bridge or not?" Bulkhead asks.

Megatron's expression twists, but he finally shrugs. "Then they are yours. I will _not_ appreciate it if they return to interrupt our plans." He's watching Optimus for this.

Blurr once again wonders at what it would be like to have a direct commlink with Megatron all the time then dismisses the thought, jumping at the chance to get out of close proximity with the warlord.

"I can transport them to the nearest settlement," he volunteers.

"Would that be too close?" Bumblebee asks.

"No," Optimus says. "The locals have probably seen our ships overhead by now. These two won't make much of a difference, assuming we keep a close eye on the area. Blurr, don't dawdle on your way back."

"Does that mean I can break the speed limits?" Blurr asks.

"...Are they a local law or custom?"

"Law," Prowl says.

"Then don't break the speed limits," Optimus says. "But don't sight-see, either."

"Got it," Blurr says, hurrying over to the humans, peering in at the tube as Starscream opens it up. He reaches in and takes one human into each hand, ignoring their native chatter as he hurries out of the base, eager to leave the Decepticons behind.

//

"That a relief!" Starscream says once Blurr's left. "Filthy organics. How did you stand their stench?"

"Humans aren't that smelly," Bumblebee says, and Optimus makes a note to thank Bumblebee later for the intervention. He walks over to Megatron and Bulkhead, listening to Starscream's complaints about organics with half an audial.

"Bulkhead, how long will this take?"

"Not long," Bulkhead says. "How soon until the Constructicons arrive?"

"Five solar cycles," Megatron says. "Define 'not long'."

"I can complete these blueprints in a few hours," Bulkhead says. "Adjusting them to work in these conditions will take a few solar cycles at least. Worst case scenario you're looking at a solid week of work before I can let construction continue."

"Why?" Megatron asks.

Bulkhead snorts. "There's a _reason_ space bridges are built in space. You're asking me to build something that delicate in a planet's gravity well, not to mention the problems you get when integrating atmosphere into the mix. So cool your jets and wait for me to make you a miracle machine."

"Yeah! You tell him, Bulkhead!" Bumblebee cheers.

"Not the time, Bumblebee," Optimus says as Bulkhead stares Megatron down.

"Fine," Megatron says after a prolonged moment. "Take as long as you need - but I won't tolerate unnecessary delays, do you understand?"

"Fine," Bulkhead says, and he turns to the console, poking at the controls.

There is another moment of silence before it sinks in that Bulkhead's working. Megatron steps away from the console, as does Optimus.

"Now what?" Starscream asks. "Do we just stand around and wait?"

"That's the general idea," Optimus says. "Although...Megatron?"

Megatron turns to him.

"I'm going to send Prowl and Jazz to upgrade your security systems. There are some flaws in the sensor net that we've been able to exploit in the past."

"You've been here before?" Megatron asks.

"Just once," Optimus says. "Prowl and I were scouting the location for Starscream. We were interrupted before we made any major inroads, thanks to Bumblebee."

"What'd I do?" Bumblebee asks.

"You found my ship," Optimus says. "Remember? Prowl and I were scouting this lair when Starscream commed in with a report about a 'bot banging on the doors."

"Oh," Bumblebee says. "That."

"Right," Optimus says. "Which leads me back around to my original request - I'd like to beef up the security in this place, given the delicacy and importance of the space bridge. Do I have permission to do so?"

"Lugnut," Megatron says. "Supervise Bulkhead. I will accompany you as you work, Optimus Prime."

"Taking that as a yes. Starscream, you're with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Don't make trouble. Prowl and Jazz, you're with me."

"Got it, Bossbot," Jazz says, and he's echoed by Bumblebee a moment later.

"This way," Optimus tells Megatron, and he heads out to the entrance, trusting that he'll be followed.

::I've got to say, it's amazing the way you can order him around,:: Jazz says a klik later. ::You're bossing him around his own base and he just takes it.::

Optimus glances at Megatron, who looks back at him with an unreadable expression. They're back to this again - well, not quite. This time it's easy to guess that Megatron's employing his considerable patience to put up with his actions and his crew for the sake of the space bridge.

"Jazz," Optimus says, deliberately staying off the comms. "Let me make this clear - I'm not ordering Megatron around. I don't have the authority for that. No one does."

Jazz looks from him to Megatron, then raises his hands.

"I was just saying. You roll in here, and next thing we know, we're all doing what you want. You don't make 'em sound like orders, but given the results..."

"Is this really the time to talk about this?" Optimus asks.

"There's never going to be a good time for this," Jazz says.

"What's your point?"

"I'm just makin' idle chatter on the comms, Optimus."

"No, you're baiting me in front of Megatron. Why?"

By now none of them are walking - Megatron's waiting as Optimus stares down Jazz, with Prowl waiting at the back of the line. In the dim lighting it's easy to see Jazz's visor, and to get distracted by it.

A warning bell goes off in the back of his processor. He counters it with logic, that there's no reason for Jazz to pull anything here and now, but that warning bell keeps going off, and it's a hunch that has Optimus reaching out and taking Jazz's wrists, moving before he's fully processed the move.

"What did you do?" Optimus asks.

"I haven't done a thing except talk," Jazz says.

"Prowl," Optimus says, pulling his optics away from that guileless visor. "What did he do?"

There's something wrong about Prowl's stance. There isn't the confusion he'd expect. That warning bell goes off louder and louder.

"Either one of you start talking. I don't care which. Just tell me what you did," Optimus says, keeping his voice calm with effort.

Prowl looks away. Optimus' grip on Jazz's wrists tighten.

He can just hear Starscream's sneering commentary now: 'Your first traitor! Congratulations! Every leader picks up at least one along the way. Just ask Megatron.'

"I really don't know what you were expecting," Jazz says, drawing Optimus' attention. "I hate to break it to you, but we're Autobots first."

"Prowl. What did you two _do?"_ Optimus asks, activating his private commline at the same time.

::Starscream, scan the area. Look for anything that's out of place. I'm thinking either explosive or scrambling in nature. Start with Bulkhead's console.::

::It won't be explosive,:: Megatron says. ::Look for something small and subtle.::

::Let me guess, Optimus - was it Jazz? I can't say I'm surprised. I would have said something about leaving him on the ship, but - ::

::Shut up and look!::

::Touchy,:: Starscream says, but he goes quiet. Optimus looks from Jazz to Prowl and back again.

"I'm sorry," Prowl says. "You have to understand - "

"I trusted you," Optimus says before he can stop himself, and Prowl bows his head.

A long klik passes. Another.

"It's a level five emergency beacon," Prowl says, and Jazz whips his head around, staring at Prowl.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"Optimus, you have to understand - I cannot condone an invasion of Cybertron. People will die. Good people, who are fighting for their freedom and safety. I can't - I couldn't stand back and watch as you help _Megatron_ \- " Prowl halts, staring at his hands.

::Level five emergency beacon,:: Optimus relays to Starscream as Prowl gathers himself.

"You're a Decepticon," Jazz says flatly. "You aren't wearing their brand, but everything you've done has furthered their cause. I had to stop you."

"There isn't a single path towards a united Cybertron that isn't bloody," Optimus says. "I thought you understood that, Prowl."

"I understand it," Prowl says, finally looking him in the optics. "I understand that Jazz and I are helpless to truly halt your plans. But you _must_ understand why I felt compelled to help him plant those beacons."

Once upon a time Optimus would have understood and sympathized with him. Once upon a time he would have seen a grave injustice in the making and acted to save lives without considering the repercussions of his actions. Once upon a time he would have stood in Prowl's exact position and made the same choices.

But this is the kind of useless action that gets people killed for no _reason._

"I understand," Optimus says, monotone. He lets go of Jazz's wrists. "Where did you put them?"

::Found it!:: Starscream reports.

::There's another one,:: Optimus says. ::Shut down that beacon, and try to preserve it if you can. Keep searching - but broaden the search to include this tunnel and the area around the entrance.::

Prowl doesn't answer. Jazz doesn't answer.

"I would have expected this from Sentinel," Optimus finally says. "It's exactly the kind of stupidity he'd try to pull - has either one of you thought out the consequences of your actions?"

Again, no answers. They probably think they're buying time for the beacons to send their signal.

"Given how severe the response to this beacon is going to be," Optimus says. "There isn't much I can do to save the lives of the units you've called down on our heads. This space bridge is too important to abandon or relocate, which means we'll have to fight for it. Now, tell me: do _either_ of you truly think that the Elite Guard can win the fight you've just invited them to?"

Prowl flinches. Good.

Starscream comes into view, tossing the beacon in his hand.

"One down," Starscream says, tossing the item to Megatron. "Any luck pulling locations out of them?"

"They're reflecting on their actions," Optimus says. "Keep searching."

"It's by the entrance," Prowl bursts out. "Hidden in the grass, in the camera's blind spot."

Starscream looks at him, optics gleaming in the dim light, then sweeps down the tunnel, wings tucking back as he passes Megatron.

Optimus looks at Jazz, now, and it would be so easy to put him in stasis cuffs, to get angry and do something he can't take back - but that's the fastest path towards proving that he's become a Decepticon.

"Prowl, Jazz, go rejoin Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Megatron and I will handle the security upgrades on our own."

"...No punishment?" Jazz asks.

"And no supervision," Optimus says. "Go ahead, Jazz. If you want to make a difference, you'll walk in there and assassinate Bulkhead. You'll delay Megatron's plans significantly, and instead of spending the lives of the Elite Guard carelessly, it'll only cost you one life."

"That's not funny," Jazz says, after a long pause.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Optimus says. "I'm telling you that if you want to make a difference, you'll kill Bulkhead in cold blood. Finding another space bridge expert on short notice can't be easy, and finding one willing to help without sabotaging the project will be even harder."

"I'm not going to kill Bulkhead!"

"That is why you're still a member of my crew, even after this stunt," Optimus says, and he turns from them, walking after Starscream, passing Megatron without looking at him.

There's the sound of metal striking rock, probably someone losing their temper, expressing some powerful emotion - Optimus doesn't turn back.

::Found it,:: Starscream says. ::A pair of beacons, disabled. What now?::

::Wait for me,:: Optimus says, walking out into the sunlight.

It is only after Megatron has come out of the mountain and the doors have swung shut that Optimus allows himself the luxury of a cy-gar. He paces furiously for a handful of kliks, ignoring any chatter over the comms, processor caught in a loop.

Sentinel Prime. The kind of willful stupidity that denies the existence of a threat when it's not convenient. The danger when he taunts a bounty hunter who holds his commanding officer in stasis cuffs.

Ultra Magnus, displaying the same kind of convenient blindness.

It is painfully obvious why Jazz did what he did, and why Prowl joined him in the action.

Optimus crushes his cy-gar in his hand and throws it from him as hard as he can. There's a soft tink when it bounces off of the Orion.

"Feel any better?" Starscream asks.

"No," Optimus says, and he goes to clean up his mess.

When he returns, the cy-gar put carefully into another compartment, he gestures to the beacons in Starscream's hands.

"Is there any possible way we can reactivate them?"

Starscream blinks, taken aback, and looks down at them. "It wouldn't be hard."

"Good. Put one at each of this planet's magnetic poles, and activate them."

"That would still draw them to Earth," Starscream says slowly.

"Depending on the strength of the beacon, they may not have our exact locations, just the coordinates of this planet. They're going to investigate Earth regardless of what we do," Optimus says. "So let's give them two different locations to look at. It'll split their forces, which gives me the opportunity I need to save their lives."

"...You aren't serious."

"I am completely serious. If I can set up a situation where we don't need to kill them, then I've won."

"There may not be much of a response," Megatron says, finally drawing Optimus' attention.

"Why?"

"Autobot forces are stretched thin right now, thanks to Decepticon activities along the rim of the galaxy," Megatron says. "Sending any teams to this distant corner of the galaxy would break the tenuous line they're holding."

"They're Autobots," Optimus says. "This is a level five beacon from Ultra Magnus' team. The line is going to be broken, no matter the cost. If I were you, I'd be happy Jazz set these off - it'll make the rest of your plans easier to execute."

"How foolish of them," Megatron says. "How do you intend to save these units?"

"I intend to capture one of the units and hold them hostage. Keeping in mind that to succeed here all we have to do is hold out until the space bridge has been completed, all I need from you is an assurance that your Decepticons won't attack them out of hand."

"Do I need to be concerned about your tendency to enlarge your crew at any given opportunity?"

"No," Optimus says. "I don't need more crewmembers - Starscream, don't laugh. I'm serious. The lot I have give me enough headaches."

"Speaking of headaches - welcome back, Blurr," Starscream says as a blue car screeches to a halt near them, transforming back to root mode.

"I have delivered the humans to the outskirts of Detroit as ordered," Blurr says, saluting with a practiced gesture. "Do you have any additional orders, captain?"

"I have questions," Optimus says. "But wait just a klik. Starscream, I told you to put these beacons at the poles. Get on that."

"Right _now?"_

"Are those Elite Guard emergency beacons?" Blurr asks. "Where did you find those?"

Optimus resists the urge to sigh. "Blurr, I'll explain after Starscream's gone."

Starscream grumbles, but leaping into the air, transforming mid-leap, the beacons landing in his cockpit before it snaps shut.

It's the first time Optimus has seen his altmode: an antique Cybertronian tetrajet. He only gets a glimpse of it before Starscream fires his engines and streaks off at an improbable speed, but the image of the sleek form stays with him as he turns his attentions back to Blurr and Megatron.

"Those were level five Elite Guard emergency beacons," he says for Blurr's sake. "I need to know everything you know about the kind of response they're going to call down on our heads."

"...Why in Primus' name would you activate those _here_ I thought you didn't want this construction site disturbed!"

"Just answer the question."

"Given that those beacons likely came off of Ultra Magnus' ship then expect the highest level of emergency response. I admit this won't be as many ships as it would be in more peaceful time but even given the chaotic situation at least three strike teams are called for to investigate and rescue as necessary. The response times will be as quick as possible which means in this remote location we have several days to a week before the first team arrives and whoever arrives first will investigate while the second team in the system will wait for the third before they move in to provide backup."

"Will they try to contact the _Orion?"_

"Oh most definitely! Procedure is to assess the situation and contacting local Autobots for an update on the ground situation is part of that procedure - "

"Good," Optimus says. "That makes this easier. What would these teams do if I claimed we had Ultra Magnus captive in here?" He gestures to the mountain.

"First of all they wouldn't believe you without proof so I assume you would present the Magnus Hammer at this point and then they would try to talk to you and suss out your demands while sending covert teams to try and assess if it's possible to rescue him. They would also call Cybertron and report the situation and you could wind up negotiating with the highest ranking officers in the Elite Guard or even go to the Council - oh and it's possible they could trace Ultra Magnus' ship and investigate in that direction."

"What kind of negotiation should I expect?" Optimus asks.

"Official policy is that we don't negotiate with criminals but in this case given that it's Ultra Magnus they're going to do everything possible to secure his safe release. He is the beloved leader of Cybertron after all!"

"In summary," Optimus murmurs. "We'll get three strike teams who will rapidly escalate this matter up the chain of command until it's a stand-off. We'll have to fend off an increasingly large force of agents like yourself who would try to rescue Ultra Magnus behind my back while more and more Elite Guard forces mass in this system."

"More or less! I repeat: why would you set off those beacons?"

"Because it's the perfect diversion," Optimus says. "As long as we can keep the Guard occupied while Bulkhead finishes the space bridge, we win."

"It is incredibly risky!"

"To all parties," Optimus says. "Believe me, I'm well aware of the risks to both us and them - so stop trying to talk me out of it, and start telling me what else I need to know about our incoming guests."

//

"Your self-repair systems can handle it," Ratchet pronounces after a thorough examination of Jazz's hands. "Consider yourself lucky - we don't have the parts on hand to replace any of these pieces if you had crushed anything."

"I'll be more careful in the future," Jazz says, which only gets him a contemptuous snort from Ratchet.

"Who set you off?" Bumblebee asks, butting into the conversation as his curiosity overwhelms him. "Megatron? Starscream?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, mech."

"Why not?" Bumblebee pauses, then grins. "How'd you frag _Optimus_ off?"

A hand lands on his shoulder.

"AH! Oh, ha ha, hi Prowl. Would you mind never doing that again? I thought you were Blitzwing for a moment there!"

"His hands are much larger than mine," Prowl points out in his most reasonable tone.

"Yeah, and? I still thought you were Blitzwing."

Prowl says nothing, stepping around Bumblebee to approach Jazz.

"Hey, Prowl - you were with Jazz! What happened in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Prowl says as he examines Jazz's hand. Everything from his monotone to his rigid stance to the way he hasn't looked anyone in the optics since he came in reads trouble to Bumblebee, and from long experience Bumblebee knows that the best option would be to stand back and wait for Prowl to come around.

If they were on the _Orion_ in Ratchet's medbay he'd go ahead and ask Prowl more prying questions - but Lugnut's looming over Bulkhead's console, and Blitzwing's been wandering around, performing a variety of minor tasks. Right now he's watching them with that creepy intense one-opticed stare, and Bumblebee quickly looks back at Prowl.

"Just tell me one thing," Bumblebee says. "Are we in any immediate danger?"

"No," Jazz says.

"Well, that's a relief," Bumblebee says. He can't help the sarcasm, but at least no one remarks on it.

He wanders away from Jazz and Prowl, skirting a wide path around Lugnut as he rejoins Bulkhead, watching his friend poke away at the console. Despite his often clumsy jabs at the controls, the screens are filling up with information that Bumblebee doesn't even bother to try and understand.

"How's it going?"

"I need to focus," Bulkhead says, and Bumblebee sighs.

If this were the _Orion,_ he could drag Bulkhead away from the too-serious work that's obviously frying his processors and they'd enjoy some human movie or do something equally dumb.

But Lugnut is literally right there. Bumblebee looks up at him and shimmies a little so he's better hidden behind Bulkhead.

Lugnut's pincers click as they open and close, his optic zooming in to track Bumblebee.

"That's not creepy at all," Bumblebee says.

"It is good that you fear me, Autobot," Lugnut says.

"Fear you? You're not as scary as you think you are, Decepticon!" Bumblebee comes out from behind Bulkhead.

"That's funny, coming from the likes of you," Blitzwing says, approaching. "Look at how small you are!"

Slag. Scrap. Fragging pit. Bumblebee's put his foot in it this time.

"So you think I'm small, huh?" Bumblebee says, crossing his arms. "Well, if either of you knew a thing about me, you'd know that I pack a mean punch for my size!"

Lugnut looks at Blitzwing. Blitzwing looks right back, face turning blue, and he's the one who crouches down to be on the level with Bumblebee.

"There is one problem with your claim," Blitzwing says, calm and reasonable. "The last minibot we faced, we broke in two. And the one before that - "

"I used the punch," Lugnut says.

"He used the punch," Blitzwing says. "So you see - " His face cycles, grin ripping wide. "You're really cute! Cute and harmless!"

Bumblebee's arms are reconfiguring themselves before he can even think about what kind of a terrible idea this is, and he zaps Blitzwing right in the face, firing his stingers at the highest setting he can access.

"OW!" Blitzwing's face destabilizes for a klik, his hand raising, before it settles on red and the next thing Bumblebee knows, he's soaring through the air.

It's like being in space - no gravity! A cluster of warning signals appear on his HUD, followed by a damage report, and distantly Bumblebee knows he's in a lot of pain. Distantly he can hear Blitzwing - in that crazy voice of his - go "oops?"

It isn't space. He's hurtling through the base at a speed he can only dream of matching with his wheels.

He slams into the wall, and his HUD collapses under the siege of damage reports, his vision messing up for what feels like an eternity before it comes back online in flashes.

Bumblebee struggles out of the indentation he's put in the wall, fighting through the pain to get back to his feet, a spark arcing between his stingers.

"Wanna try that again, Blitzy?" His vocalizer is surprisingly steady. Bumblebee grins - 

And then Ratchet's hand lands on his shoulder, and when did he get over here? The pain rushes in where Bumblebee's distracted, his vision cycles again, and when his systems demand he shut down for just a nanosec - 

He tells them _no,_ because two mass-murdering Decepticons are in the same room as his friends, and he can't rest until they're gone! Even if he can't see very well through the haze of damage reports and it's harder still to aim - but he keeps his arms up and stingers armed.

"What does he think he's going to do to us?" Blitzwing asks.

"Bumblebee, stand _down,"_ Ratchet orders.

"Can't," Bumblebee says. "They're killers."

"Your blow scrambled his logic circuits," Lugnut says.

"I think they were scrambled before I did anything! He zapped me!"

"Oh, kid," Ratchet says with a long-suffering sigh, and he does something to Bumblebee's neck, and that's - it - 

//

::Tell Megatron to get in here and restrain his goons!:: Ratchet orders, startling Optimus out of his discussion with Blurr. ::They hurt Bumblebee!::

"They what - " Optimus says, a hand going to his audials in the universal signal for activity on the commlinks. "Megatron, stop Blitzwing or Lugnut, I don't know which."

::How is Bumblebee?::

::Nothing I can't fix, but I'll have to do the repairs in the medbay. I put him into a temporary stasis lock.::

"Blurr, get in there and help Ratchet move Bumblebee to the medbay," Optimus orders. ::Everyone but Ratchet and Blurr, stay where you are! I'm coming back inside.::

Blurr's off like a shot, halted only for a moment as the doors open, and Optimus reaches them as they're beginning to close on their own - he catches an edge, forcing them to open back up as he squeezes through and sprints down the tunnel.

::What happened?:: Optimus asks. It's Prowl who answers.

::Bumblebee talked to Lugnut, and acted the way he always does when he feels frightened - he gets angry. Blitzwing joined in, and started tag-teaming Lugnut with an intimidation routine that ended with Bumblebee zapping Blitzwing in the face. Blitzwing...::

::Punched him hard enough to put a Bumblebee-shaped hole in the wall,:: Ratchet finishes. ::I'm sorry, Optimus. I should have stuck closer to him.::

::I was right there and didn't stop it,:: Bulkhead says. ::It's my fault.::

::If anyone's at fault, it's Blitzwing.:: Optimus says firmly as he reaches them. Blurr's already gathered Bumblebee into his arms - in the glimpse Optimus gets he can see cracked plating that can't mean anything good for the delicate machinery under that armor - and Blurr's streaking off down the tunnel again.

Blitzwing has both hands up when Optimus looks at him.

"You did this," Optimus says.

"He zapped me. You could say I was provoked."

"You provoked _him."_

"If an Autobot can't take a little verbal abuse, what good is it?" Blitzwing's voice has gone crazy, and he's grinning again. "That kind of spirit should be rewarded with a good beating!"

"You fool," Lugnut hisses. "You got us in trouble with Lord Megatron!"

"You're right," Blitzwing says, calm again. "I should apologize."

"Don't," Optimus says. "It won't be sincere, and I won't have you waste my or Bumblebee's time."

"Then _what_ would you have him do?" Megatron asks, and Optimus turns.

"The discipline of your crew is _your_ concern, Megatron. See to yours and I'll see to mine. This won't happen again."

::It will,:: Megatron says as he approaches Blitzwing. ::If not between our crews, then between Autobots and Decepticons. Few Decepticons have the character or programming that would enable them to take a blow without returning it.::

::Could you?:: Optimus asks, as he goes to Bulkhead - who looks miserable, worried, and isn't even facing the console. Practicality wars with sentimentality as he slows.

"Are you okay?" He asks, touching Bulkhead's shoulder.

"I...it was my fault," Bulkhead says quietly. "Bumblebee was bored. I should have talked to him - he wouldn't have started that otherwise."

"No," Optimus says. "You can't take the blame on yourself like that, Bulkhead. Everyone involved could have stepped back from the conversation, and they didn't."

"Is Bumblebee in trouble?"

"I'll talk to him," Optimus says. "But actually meting out punishment when he's already in the medbay wouldn't be a good idea - and I don't think punishment is the right response, either. Bumblebee wasn't thinking straight when he attacked, was he?"

::If I am attacked, Optimus, I respond,:: Megatron finally answers. ::That's baseline coding for my kind.::

Information Optimus wants to pull apart and examine, but his crew has to come first. He shuts that line into a memory cache as Bulkhead shifts uneasily.

::They were talking about killing minibots,:: Bulkhead says over the comms, looking nervously in Blitzwing's direction.

::It was bullying, Optimus,:: Jazz speaks up. ::The nastiest kind - nothing funny about a killcount.::

::Killcounts are hilarious,:: Starscream says, and Optimus has to check and double-check before he believes that Starscream's responding on their private commlink, not to the crew's frequency. ::They're important, too.::

::This isn't helping,:: Optimus sends back on the private line. ::Save the topic for later.::

Optimus takes a deep in-vent, gently squeezing Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Bumblebee did nothing wrong," he says quietly. "And he'll be fine. Ratchet will let us know if anything happens. Will you be alright?"

Bulkhead nods, finally pulling back from his touch, the vulnerability leaving as determination and resignation weighs in. "I have to be," he says. "I agreed to build this bridge for them."

 _"Thank you."_ Optimus says fervently, thinking of the number of lives he's weighed on the actions of his crew.

Bulkhead looks at him, a little confused, then shrugs and nods. "You're welcome."

Optimus nods, and turns to Prowl, gesturing to him. ::One or both of you need to stay with Bulkhead at all times. Keep Lugnut and Blitzwing at a distance, and be _careful_ if you speak to them. Understand?::

Prowl looks him in the optics and nods.

Jazz, when he looks, is preoccupied with his damaged hand.

Optimus leaves Bulkhead to go to him, waiting.

"I do not get you," Jazz says quietly. "After what you told us - you really want _me_ guarding him?"

"I trust my crew," Optimus says.

"Not completely," Jazz says, finally looking up at him.

"Within reason," Optimus clarifies. "With the understanding that you'll all act according to your vastly different moral codes."

"You're asking me to stand next to the console containing the plans for the space bridge and _not_ sabotage it."

"Do you know where Starscream is?"

"What's he got to do with this?"

"Can you tell me where he's gone?"

"...No."

"He's placing those beacons and reactivating them," Optimus says. "I'm taking your plan and running with it."

Jazz's head jerks up, and he stares at him through the visor.

"Trust me when I say you want that space bridge completed as soon as possible," Optimus says. "This situation is going to turn explosive in a big way if we're delayed."

"Primus," Jazz utters, before he gets to business. "What do you have planned?"

"A stand-off. I'm going to tell the incoming guard that we have Ultra Magnus as our hostage."

Jazz opens his mouth, works it, then closes it. "Pretty risky. What happens if they intercept our little surprise ship?"

"I improvise," Optimus says.

"Reassuring."

"In all seriousness, Jazz - if there's anything you can think of about the Guard's expected responses to this situation that I should know, tell me now. The more information I have, the better I can adapt to the situation and provide a solution that gets all of us out of this alive and in one piece."

Jazz digests that. "What happens if I feed you false info?"

"You're not going to even try," Optimus says. "Too much is at stake."

"...True, that," Jazz concludes. "A'right. Where should I start?"

"Which strike units are going to arrive first?"

It takes a few kliks before Jazz answers; Optimus doesn't rush him.

"Going by the last survey of the teams, I'd say Team Athenia. They're posted at a space bridge that hasn't seen activity in stellar cycles - it's a post meant to break them in, show them the ropes, and if anyone did try to access the bridge without authorization, they'd see action."

Optimus nods, following the train of thought. "And given that it's so peaceful, they'll jump at the chance to be useful, space bridge out here, and be on the scene... Oh, slag!" Optimus slaps his palm to his forehead.

"Got you," Jazz says, an eerie gleam lighting his visor for a moment before it fades as he ex-vents. "Or I did, before you moved the beacons. Now they've lost the element of surprise, they won't know where to go first, and they're newbies."

Exactly the kind of idiots Optimus wants to deal with. He ex-vents hard, resists the urge to take a cy-gar, and focuses.

"What kind of response time am I looking at now? A few cycles?"

"Or less."

"Primus," Optimus says - as a tone goes off from one of the Decepticon consoles. "What _now?"_

"My agent on Cybertron," Megatron explains as he crosses to the console, touching several keys before a view-screen lights up.

//

Blurr streaks out of the medbay as soon as Ratchet lifts away Bumblebee's shattered chest-plate, revealing an ugly mess of cracks spidering through Bumblebee's torso.

It probably looks worse than it is, but it's enough to send Blurr hurrying out of the _Orion_ so he can return to the ongoing mess that is the ground situation - with any luck he'll be able to talk Optimus out of this flatly insane plan to call the Elite Guard down on their heads.

Even with all of Optimus' calm rationale Blurr cannot shake the sense that this is a slapdash improvised joke of a plan that's only going to explode in their faces probably with Autobot deaths in the mix and Blurr cannot - _cannot_ \- condone that behavior.

The tunnel passes in a flash, and he arrives back in the base just in time to hear those frustrating words "my agent on Cybertron" and he gets to watch as the view-screen flicks on, revealing the spy to be - 

Shockwave?

That shouldn't be possible, Blurr knows. It's not as if the Cybertronian Intelligence Agency has a tracker on every Decepticon out there but they're not incompetent and they do try to keep tabs on where the most prominent members of that group are - the Decepticons may have been keeping clear of Cybertronian space long enough for the general populace to think of them as horrifying legends but every single member of the Intelligence Agency has known that at any moment they could suddenly turn and assault Autobots throughout the galaxy and therefore -

Therefore Blurr knows that Shockwave can't possibly be on Cybertron according to the number of sightings logged in the past century.

Oh, that's odd, Blurr thinks as he reviews the information while watching Shockwave's single eerie optic roam over the entire room. It's only a subtle uptick, nothing he would have noticed if he weren't looking at the sightings from such a macro level, but the number of Shockwave sightings have increased in the past fifty stellar cycles.

"My lord Megatron," Shockwave says, and Blurr immediately records that statement for vocal analysis later - "An Elite Guard unit will be arriving by space bridge any klik now. I'm sending their coordinates now. Good hunting."

The view-screen shuts off. Blurr wants to jump forward and tell Megatron to call him back, because a lot of facts are slotting into a horrible pattern and he needs confirmation - 

"Blurr," Optimus says. "Jazz. I need you on the _Orion_ now. Prowl, stay with Bulkhead. Megatron - I'll take care of this."

Blurr is already moving, running as fast as he can down the tunnel only to be brought to a halt by the doors, and the pattern catches up with him.

Shockwave is privy to information that only highly placed Autobots would have access to - the kind of real-time information that he couldn't have obtained through slower, secondary sources like passive spying.

Therefore he has compromised the integrity of a highly placed member of the Cybertronian Intelligence Agency or the Elite Guard, and Blurr has a sinking sensation that he knows exactly who's become a turncoat.

//


	12. Chapter 12

"Was it just me, or did Blurr look like he's seen a ghost?" Jazz asks as he follows Optimus down the frustratingly long tunnel. Ahead he can see light as the doors open.

"It wasn't just you," Optimus confirms. "Blurr!"

Blurr's silhouetted in the light of Sol-3, his shoulders hunched, his frame filled with a tension that Optimus is used to seeing in Prowl.

Is it concern for Team Athenia, whoever those young 'bots are, or is it a reaction to Shockwave? Optimus can't be sure but his instincts are pointing him to Shockwave, given what Blurr is and what Shockwave is, respectively.

"Optimus Prime you must allow me one chance to call Cybertron and see if I get through to my superior office please I need to know if my worst suspicions are true!"

There's only one possible answer to that kind of request.

"Make the call as soon as _we_ reach the bridge," Optimus says, and Blurr looks pathetically grateful before he races off towards the _Orion._

::Beacon placed and activated,:: Starscream reports on the crew-wide commlink. ::Placing the second beacon could take a while. How desperate are you to get it in place, Optimus?::

::We've got company coming in so meet up with us as soon as you can. We'll save the second beacon for later.::

::On my way,:: Starscream says, short and clipped, and Optimus tries not to worry about that as he makes for the bridge.

::What's going on?:: Ratchet asks.

::We're going to rendezvous with another Elite Guard unit,:: Optimus sends. ::How's Bumblebee?::

::I've repaired the worst of the damage,:: Ratchet reports. ::He'll be up and about in a few cycles, and back to normal in a few days.::

All that from one punch.

::Thanks, Ratchet,:: Optimus sends as he walks up the _Orion's_ loading bay. ::Blurr.::

Blurr stops mid-motion ahead of them, turning back to face Optimus.

"I need you to pick up my defective cloaking devices."

Blurr looks at him blankly, then runs off again. Optimus and Jazz share a look, then head for the bridge.

It's not a long distance, but walking the length of the ship to the bridge gives Optimus time to rethink his plans and regret that his carelessness regarding Jazz led to this situation, where he'll be leaving two of his crew alone with Decepticons.

Everything is necessary: Bulkhead has to work on the space bridge. Someone responsible and level-headed has to remain with him, as stipulated by his conditions. Jazz and Blurr are needed on the _Orion_ thanks to their experience with the Elite Guard. Ratchet is needed in the medbay to repair Bumblebee.

Perhaps it would be safer to leave Starscream behind on Earth - but in the event of disaster, Starscream's experience with combat could be the key factor in subduing the incoming unit without harming them.

"Think they'll listen to you?" Jazz asks, startling Optimus out of his reverie.

"There isn't time to claim the Magnus Hammer from Megatron's custody," Optimus says after a moment, as Blurr streaks past them. "Which strikes my first plan out of the running. But I've got others, and if you're right about their inexperience, I'll be able to keep them at bay. What kind of outcome do you want, Jazz?"

Jazz opens his mouth, then closes it, startled by the question.

"...Obviously I'd like to see that space bridge brought down," Jazz says. "But seeing as you've got that tied up I'll take their safety instead. Ours as well."

They cross into the bridge. Optimus heads for the captain's chair and gestures to Jazz. "Take Prowl's console and get us off of this rock. I'd like to meet them in space."

"You got it, bossmech," Jazz says, bounding over to the console.

Blurr's looking at him expectantly, Optimus notes as he unlocks the controls on his chair.

"Go ahead," he says. "Make it as private as you need it to be."

Blurr nods and turns to his console. Optimus deliberately turns his attention back to his controls and windows, watching as Jazz activates the _Orion's_ engines. It still feels wrong to leave two of his crew behind, but - 

He ex-vents softly and stops that thought.

"No, no no no you must pick up," Blurr says, and there's the sound of a hand striking metal. Optimus turns his head in time to see Blurr punch in another string of numbers, another communication attempt, and again - no answer.

Whoever he's calling, he isn't getting through. Blurr hunches over the console, misery plain on his face, and Optimus looks away.

It's obvious to him that Blurr's been left thoroughly out in the cold, likely Shockwave's work.

Not for the first time Optimus is glad he isn't an Autobot. Between the strength and skill of the Decepticons it's a marvel they ever won the war - but this isn't the time.

The _Orion_ is rising in a straight shot for space, and now Optimus plugs in the coordinates Megatron gave him, scanning Sol system for Autobot signals.

There it is. He passes the data to Jazz and glances at Blurr, who's staring at the console as if it's personally betrayed him.

"Blurr," he says, careful to modulate his voice. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Right yes of course it isn't your doing it is Shockwave's doing," Blurr says, and he turns to Optimus, back struts straightening. "I am done wasting time thank you for the indulgence now what orders do you have for me, Captain?"

Optimus passes the data to Blurr's console. "I'm about to send a hail to this unit and try to stall them. If we're lucky they don't know where the space bridge is. If we aren't, we have to keep them from reaching it. I need your advice and Jazz's on how to handle them - use the commlinks."

"Got it," Blurr says, turning back to his console.

Optimus takes a deep in-vent, begins to key in the hail, then stops. ::Starscream?::

::What?::

::It may look odd for a Decepticon energy signal to board an Autobot ship. I need you to stay on Earth without returning to the others.::

::I'd been wondering when you'd bring that up,:: Starscream teases, then shifts to a serious tone. ::Acknowledged.::

There's a subtle edge to his words that Optimus aches to question, but once again personal concerns are set aside. He begins to key in the hail - then stops again as the console lights up with an incoming hail.

It seems Team Athenia's decided to reach out first.

Optimus takes a second deep in-vent, then accepts the hail, straightening in his seat as the screen lights up with the visual of a red and orange Autobot, likely the one in charge.

He's opted for a personal visual only, not yet willing to reveal Jazz or Blurr's presence.

::Rodimus Prime,:: Jazz sends as the so-designated Rodimus' optics slide over the green paint on his shoulder and back to his face. ::It's Team Athenia for sure.::

"You're the last thing I expected to see, bounty hunter. Why're you on an Autobot ship?"

"Because I'm the captain of this ship," Optimus says immediately. "What brings you to this sector of space?"

They size each other up - despite Rodimus' relaxed smile it's easy for Optimus to pick out the signs of tension in his frame, likely worry for Ultra Magnus. It's easy to see in him parallels to Blurr and Prowl both, and that throws Optimus' original plan out of alignment.

It would be so easy to confuse Rodimus, leave him off-guard and unsure what to trust. That would slow him down, making it easy for Optimus to shape the situation, likely leading to capturing the crew or sending them away on a wild goose chase.

It isn't the outcome he wants.

"We're responding to a distress beacon," Rodimus says, oblivious to Optimus' rapidly shifting priorities. "There's supposed to be another Elite Guard vessel in the area. Have you seen anything?"

Optimus opens his mouth, fails to activate his vocalizer, and reminds himself that this isn't a Decepticon. He ex-vents instead, then pulls himself together.

"Rodimus Prime," he says. "I want to offer my apologies for the situation I've landed you in. It was my negligence that led to that beacon being activated."

There's the confusion he's expecting. There's wariness.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Rodimus asks.

"Jazz triggered the beacon in a last-ditch attempt to thwart Megatron's plans," Optimus says, watching Rodimus' optics widen. "The intent of the plan was to call the Elite Guard down like a hammer on Megatron's base. Unfortunately for him, you, and the rest of the Guard, you've lost the element of surprise. The beacon has been relocated, the Decepticons are prepared to repel any attack, and that leaves you stuck."

Rodimus has gone ramrod straight, likely imagining the worst possible fates for Ultra Magnus and Jazz. Optimus wants to reassure him, wants to explain everything - but he makes himself wait.

"Is Ultra Magnus alive?" Rodimus asks after an excruciating pause.

"Yes," Optimus says, relieved at the choice of question. "Sentinel Prime is alive. Jazz is alive."

"They're hostages," Rodimus says, less a question and more a statement.

Optimus ex-vents a second time. "It's more complicated than that - and I wasn't finished. Those three aren't the only Autobots in this sector."

Rodimus' fingers are creating little dents in his command chair, Optimus notes. He goes on.

"Intelligence Agent Blurr is alive. Autobots Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet are alive. I have been informed that they had a captain who died at Megatron's hands while attempting to keep the All-Spark out of his hands."

There is a significant amount of silence before Rodimus speaks next.

"And they're all in Decepticon hands."

"No," Optimus says. "All of them save Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime are under my protection."

"That's not - what does that _mean?"_

It means he's wearing Rodimus' patience thin, and needs to lay things out faster, so he has a complete understanding of the situation before that patience snaps.

"It means that while Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime are alive, they're beyond your reach and mine. It means _you_ need to tread carefully before a careless action sets off a trigger-happy Decepticon. Megatron and I may have an understanding regarding Autobot lives, but that won't save you or your crew if you do something stupid like charge in, guns blazing."

He and Rodimus lock optics for a tense klik, Optimus willing Rodimus to stop and think, to _understand_ what position he's been put into.

"I need proof," Rodimus says.

"Of course," Optimus says, resisting the urge to smile with sudden relief. He immediately toggles his controls, giving Rodimus a full view of the bridge - Jazz raises a hand in a half-wave.

It shouldn't be funny, the way Rodimus' jaw drops, but Optimus chuckles anyways.

"Hey, Rodimus," Jazz says. "Long time no see. Sorry to call you here like this."

Rodimus retrieves his jaw, optics flicking between the three of them with mounting disbelief.

"Are - are you okay?" Rodimus asks.

"Physically, yeah," Jazz says. "Mentally I'm still reelin'. There've been a lot of shocks in a short period of time, starting with him," he nods to Optimus, "Capturing us almost single handedly."

Rodimus looks between them, frowning. "How'd he pull it off?"

"Speed, surprise, and stasis cuffs," Jazz says. "He's as strong as he looks, too."

In other words: don't board this ship. It's dangerous.

"Got it," Rodimus says. "Is he telling the truth?"

"He's leaving things out, but yeah. Megatron's here, and he knows the Guard's coming."

"Where is Ultra Magnus?"

Jazz doesn't look at Optimus, nor does he comm him. "Trapped in his own ship with Sentinel Prime on a direct course for Cybertron. And they rigged up the ship so it reads as Decepticon."

In some ways it's a relief to let Jazz give his plan away. That information will undoubtedly be transmitted back to Cybertron, and that will guarantee the survival of two Autobots.

In other ways it's irritating, seeing a plan spoiled before it can wreak the most havoc. In a dark corner of his processor he _wanted_ those two fools to wake up in a ship assaulting Cybertron, a fate brought about by their own arrogance.

He satisfies himself with the knowledge that whoever cracks that ship open will find a pair of Decepticons inside.

::Thank you,:: he says to Jazz, who doesn't even look in his direction.

"We'll pass the word along," Rodimus says. "He'll be rescued."

"Thank you," Jazz says. "Moving onto the bad news now - Megatron's got the All-Spark. He's making plans for a full-scale invasion of Cybertron, too."

::Aren't you going to stop me?:: Jazz asks, an open taunt over the comms.

::Do I need to?::

Now Jazz looks at him. Optimus spreads his hands.

::I told you it was about trust - and knowing how far to trust you. So I'll remind you - in case it's necessary - that spoiling the space bridge plan means Megatron will have to resort to even messier methods to subdue Cybertron.::

Jazz looks away.

"Don't let me interrupt," Rodimus says. "But do you have details? You know, the kind of details that'll help us stop Megatron?"

"He does," Optimus says. "But here's the catch, Rodimus Prime: he's a member of my crew, and I've thrown my support behind Megatron."

"Which means I can't tell you," Jazz says. "Sorry, Rodimus."

Before Rodimus can say anything, or ask any further questions, Optimus holds up a hand.

"We're getting off track, Rodimus Prime. You need to pass all of this information up the chain of command and make some decisions about your next move. Do you have any final questions before I close this channel?"

"Just one," Rodimus says. "How much are you getting paid for this?"

It's such a non sequitur that Optimus is speechless for a moment, processor scrambling to understand - oh. Right. _Bounty hunter._

"I'm not working for pay," Optimus says finally.

"Now that doesn't make sense. You're still a bounty hunter, right?"

"No," Optimus says. "No, I'm not."

"Then what exactly are you? A Decepticon?"

Optimus touches the green paint on his shoulder, shaking his head, honestly unsure how to answer. His name would open up the floor to too many questions. He's given Rodimus so many complications that this would just be another, unnecessary one.

"I'm a Cybertronian," Optimus says firmly.

Rodimus snorts. "That's about the least helpful answer you could give, Cybertronian. How about a designation?"

"You have more important things to worry about," Optimus says, and he cuts the feed, sitting back in his chair.

"That's not suspicious at all," Jazz comments after about half a klik of silence, and Optimus winds up laughing.

"I didn't want to get into the Prime business when he's got _way_ more important things on his plate."

"You mean you're saving that surprise for when it'll give you a tactical advantage."

"That too," Optimus says, sitting back up. "We're going to sit tight and keep an optic on them. If I judged them right, we'll get a call back soon, once they're done scanning the system and conferencing with whoever's in charge back on Cybertron."

"What should we do if they approach Earth without contacting us again?" Blurr asks.

"It won't happen," Optimus says as his controls signal a hail. "Ah, looks like he really wants to know my name."

He answers the hail, unsurprised when Rodimus' irritated face reappears on the screen.

"Listen, whoever you think you are, we weren't finished."

Optimus almost rises to the bait, _almost_ orders Rodimus around, but he catches himself in time, waiting for Rodimus to set the terms of this conversation.

"What's your name?" Rodimus asks after the silence stretches.

"Optimus Prime."

"Alright," Rodimus says. "Is this the part where you pull off that paint to reveal the Autobot insignia and explain that you're trying to maintain your cover? It should be - because otherwise you expect me to believe that a bounty hunter captured Ultra Magnus."

It seems Rodimus has regained his balance - and now Optimus feels the first flicker of a threat. He's smart, but he might not have an attitude that would let him recognize the truth when it's been paraded in front of him.

"No, it's not," Optimus says. "My proof wasn't sufficient, was it?"

"That Jazz could have been a hologram," Rodimus says, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Or reprogrammed, or otherwise compromised," Optimus says. "Alright, Rodimus. Here's a fact you can confirm: the one beacon that's been activated was placed at one of the magnetic poles on Sol-3."

Rodimus gestures to someone off-camera, and they both wait before he nods. "Alright. That's true. What else is?"

"Everything I've told you," Optimus says.

"Why pretend to a rank you don't have?" Rodimus asks, leaning forward.

Alright, Optimus thinks. If you want to be treated like Starscream - he catches himself yet again, wincing - a gesture that will surely be misread by Rodimus Prime.

"I'm not a ranked Prime," Optimus says. "Not in the sense you're thinking of - and that's all I can or will say on the subject. If it helps, refer to me simply as Optimus."

"Where's Ultra Magnus being held?"

"The Magnus Hammer is being held in the Decepticon warship," Optimus says. "I told you where Ultra Magnus is - Jazz did. Now, what can I do to convince you that I'm telling the truth?"

"There's a problem with everything you've been saying," Rodimus says, optics focused on his own.

"A lie has to be plausible," Optimus says, and he shakes his head. "Let's cut to the chase, Rodimus. Whether you believe my story or not, I'll do anything necessary to guarantee your survival as long as you're in this system. Are we clear?"

"Why does that sound like a threat?"

Optimus ex-vents and rubs his face. "Jazz, how many 'bots are part of Team Athenia?"

"Five," Jazz says. "Rodimus Prime, Red Alert, Ironhide, Brawn, and Hot Shot."

"Thank you. Rodimus, it's a threat because that's four Autobots I may have to rescue from your own stubborn incompetence, _if_ you decide to lead them into trouble."

Too much, too harsh. Optimus watches as Rodimus' immediate reaction is an offended glare. He could apologize, but that would only rub Rodimus' faceplate in it.

"Why is our survival so important to you? You told me yourself: you side with the Decepticons."

"I also told you that I'm a Cybertronian - which means I'm going to do everything in my power to preserve Cybertronian life where I meet it," Optimus says. "I know how ridiculous that sounds, by the way. Just trust me that I have a good reason for it."

"And what reason is that?" Rodimus asks.

Optimus shakes his head. "I'm not going to tell you. Not when this conversation could be easily hacked. It'll just have to wait for us to meet in person, if we ever get the chance."

"That isn't fair and you know it."

 _"Are_ you willing to meet me in person?"

"Sure, if we meet on Sol-3."

Optimus laughs. "Sure, Rodimus, sure. Transmit the coordinates where you want to meet and we'll go there together."

"Actually, I was going to let you pick," Rodimus says. "Seeing as you know the planet."

::Their course changed and their speed has increased it looks like they're heading for Sol-3,:: Blurr sends.

::Find me an isolated, temperate zone on the same continent. I don't want to have to navigate the natives while I'm explaining the situation to Rodimus the Doubter.::

::Already done here are a set of possible coordinates I suggest transmitting the entire list and letting them choose.::

::Thank you, Blurr,:: Optimus says, and he transmits the entire list of coordinates after a brief glance-through.

"Any of these should be suitable meeting places," Optimus explains. "In what order should we land?"

"You first. And use the first set of coordinates."

Optimus nods. "Agreed. Don't keep me waiting, Rodimus Prime."

Rodimus smirks at him right before he cuts the feed, and Optimus has that same sensation of...not quite fear, but tension. Rodimus might qualify as dangerous.

::Starscream,:: Optimus sends on the crew-wide channel. ::You're my ace in the hole. Stay in the skies, stay away from the base, and stay frosty.::

::Oh, certainly! It would be my pleasure,:: Starscream says with faux-cheer, before his tone shifts. ::Exactly what is going on up there?::

::Our Elite Guard strike team has agreed to meet in person on the ground. Seeing as I'm not entirely blind to the possibility that this is a trap, I need you to be our backup.::

::That wasn't so hard, was it? Communication, Optimus - ::

::Starscream, what happened down there?::

::Oh, nothing important.::

"By the All-Spark," Optimus mutters. "Blurr, send Jazz the coordinates we need to get to. Jazz, take us there. I'll handle this."

"It sounds like something crawled up his tail-pipe," Jazz says mildly.

"I'm certain we'll hear all about it in just a moment," Optimus says, and the comm-line comes back to life.

::You sent me into a storm, Optimus! I'd say you're lucky I wasn't blown off course, or otherwise damaged by the foul weather on this rock!::

Optimus checks, surprised to note that Starscream's actually switched channels. He had been prepared to chew Starscream out for cluttering the crew's channel with a tantrum.

Now - now he hesitates, irritation dissipating as he realizes that it must have been a bad storm for Starscream to be so bothered by it - possibly dangerous.

::Are you damaged?::

::Hmf. Hardly.::

::Send me a diagnostics report, Starscream.::

::It will only distract you from the Elite Guard.::

Optimus reaches up to cover his optics - he could access those diagnostics himself, but Starscream has a point. It would be a distraction, and as he's said to Jazz several times now, it's about trust.

He sends Starscream the coordinates they're traveling to. ::That's where we'll be landing. Should we pick you up on the way down, or do you want to rendezvous after I've had a conversation with Rodimus?::

::I'm not _that_ fragile, Optimus!::

::You're the one refusing to share details! Are you even capable of providing back-up right now?:: It isn't a serious question, and he doesn't expect a serious answer.

::Don't underestimate me!::

Optimus lowers his hand with a long ex-vent and a small smile.

::Duly noted,:: Optimus sends. ::You're back-up, and my original orders stand.::

::Try not to screw up so badly you need my help,:: Starscream sends.

Optimus lets him have the last word, returning his attention to the controls, occasionally glancing at Jazz and Blurr. They both look like they're absorbed in their screens, entirely engaged by their work, but Optimus is certain they're both deep in thought.

He doesn't interrupt, watching the scenery outside the windows change as they touch down on Earth once again.

//

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hot Shot asks. "I mean, he seemed like he had a few screws loose. Do you really want to meet this mech?"

"We have to risk it," Rodimus says with more confidence than he feels. "Crazy or not, he's got his hands on Jazz, and where there's Jazz, there's a clue towards Ultra Magnus' location."

They've been over this, he wants to say. Even Red Alert had been on the bridge for the trip through the space bridge, and no one had missed a single word of his conversation with Optimus Prime, assuming that's his real name.

Hot Shot's just nervous, and Rodimus can't really blame him. They're all nervous - the last time a level five emergency beacon was used was back during the Great War, and the details of that incident are still classified.

"Anything interesting on the scanners?" Rodimus asks as Sol-3 fills up the view-screens.

"Nothing," Ironhide reports. "But the scans are still coming back patchy - you know water planets. For all I know there could be a Decepticon here, here, or here - " he stabs a finger at different parts of a holographic image of the planet. " - and I won't know until the rain stops."

"And we can bet that the Decepticreeps will abuse the slag out of that and jump us at the worst possible moment," Rodimus concludes.

"Yep."

"Why are we landing again?" Hot Shot asks.

Rodimus decides not to answer that, silently grateful that they're landing in what looks like a bright, moisture-free patch of ground. It's free of local organics and seems to be completely flat, which means no cover for any approaching enemies.

He should have let his crew pore over the list of coordinates, but at that point of the conversation he'd been acting more on instinct than anything else.

Primus, please let them get lucky. Let Jazz walk out with Ultra Magnus and congratulate them on completing some kind of surprise test.

"There they are," Ironhide says as they descend through Earth's atmosphere, an image of Optimus' ship appearing on the view-screens.

It's ugly and orange, but Rodimus is certain it's packing some seriously weaponry underneath that bulky exterior.

"Is anyone outside yet?"

"Nope," Ironhide says.

"Let me know if anything changes," Rodimus says.

Nothing does for the next twenty kliks as they slowly come down, scanners working at maximum capacity to pick up any hint of Decepticon activity or anything else that might be important. Twenty full kliks as nerves mount, as Hot Shot makes nervous comment after nervous comment, and Rodimus is ready to order them to just _land already_ when orange and ugly opens up an airlock.

Everyone leans in to watch as one of the biggest mechs Rodimus has ever seen steps out of the ship - Optimus Prime - followed by Jazz and Blurr. They stand in a loose triangular formation a small distance from the ship, the three of them looking up at the incoming ship.

"Think it's really Jazz?" Hot Shot asks.

"Don't start," Brawn mutters. "We're not gonna find out until we talk to them."

"He's bigger than I thought he would be," Ironhide says.

"Bounty hunters do all kinds of crazy things to themselves," Hot Shot says. "I bet half of what he's got isn't even his."

"That's Lockdown's schtick - "

"Okay, okay, cut the chatter. We've got a ship to land, remember?" Rodimus cuts in, trying not to think about how he'll only come up to Optimus' chest if he's lucky. That's not intimidating, he tells himself. Not at all!

Landing goes without a hitch. Grabbing their weaponry and heading for the exit ramp goes without a hitch. Rodimus' bow is a reassuring weight in his hands as he leads his team down the ramp - Red Alert's staying behind, ready to scramble the ship if everything goes horribly wrong.

The sky stretches out blue and endless above them. Their surroundings are mostly rock and sand, some kind of wasteland.

It's better than their last post, but not by much.

Optimus Prime is watching them, posture a neutral parade rest. Rodimus meets his optics, pretending he isn't afraid, and smiles.

"Okay, Optimus Prime. What's so secret you had to tell us in person?"

Optimus' expression is unreadable. It's a just a little terrifying to wait for a response when Rodimus can't tell if he's ready to order an attack or what.

Abruptly his expression shifts, becoming a faint smile, almost apologetic. His hands come up to his chest-plates, a motion that has Rodimus gripping his bow tightly, ready to activate it - 

"I am Optimus Prime, bearer of the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus says, and waits.

The Matrix is a myth, a legend everyone knows. Rodimus' first impulse is to make a joke about how crazy Optimus is. His instincts, however, are telling him to run and get his crew to safety.

Optimus nods as the silence stretches, and opens his chest-plates. No weapons are revealed, just a single shining point - Rodimus raises a hand, shading his optics as a warm light washes over them all.

He _knows_ it's the Matrix of Leadership. It's impossible not to feel it, and behind him he hears gasps as it sinks in.

If that's the Matrix, then that's a _Prime_ , and that means - 

Oh, slag. _That's_ what his instincts were on about.

A true Prime's thrown his lot in with the Decepticons, and as the leader of Team Athenia Rodimus is going to have to somehow choose between following Optimus Prime and following the oaths he swore when he joined the Elite Guard.

Optimus closes his chest back up.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I truly am."

"You should be," Rodimus says, still shaken. "Why're you supporting the _Decepticons?"_

"Because Primus wants a united Cybertron again," Optimus says. "And given that the Matrix is nestled right up against my spark, I'm not in a position to argue."

"United? They're _Decepticons,"_ Hot Shot says. "Why would Primus have anything to do with them?"

"They were sparked on Cybertron, same as we were - but I'm getting ahead of myself. What's your name?"

"Hot Shot." A pause. "Sir?"

"Don't," Optimus says. "I'm not your commanding officer - Rodimus is. Despite the fact that I've got the Matrix, it doesn't give me any legitimate rank among the Autobots."

"It doesn't?" Hot Shot looks at Rodimus for confirmation.

"It doesn't," Rodimus says, hoping he's right. He's familiar with the chain of command, he had to be if he wanted to get promoted from the position of Minor - but that doesn't mean there's some ancient loophole that puts a Matrix-chosen Prime at the top.

"Technically he's a figure-head," Jazz says, drawing Rodimus' attention. "Has all the effective rank of a civilian. You're not obligated to follow him."

"But it would be a good idea and you should listen to what he's saying because right now Optimus is the only thing standing between you and Megatron," Blurr says in a rush. The only word that stands out to Rodimus is Megatron, and it takes him a few seconds to comprehend what he's hearing.

"Where is Megatron?" He asks.

"On this planet," Optimus says. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Not really," Rodimus says. "Why would you offer that?"

Once again there's one of those strange hesitations before Optimus speaks - Rodimus has the sense that he's choosing his words with care, and for the life of him he can't figure out _why._

"I offered it because I was testing your reaction to the idea," Optimus says slowly. "Rodimus, this conversation can't proceed until I know what you're going to do with all of the information I've handed you."

Rodimus has been dreading this moment.

He hasn't called anything in yet. He and his crew have been panicking, latching onto everything Optimus has told them as if it were a life-line. They've come down here without reporting in, and it's all because Rodimus hasn't made a decision yet.

Given that they came here to rescue Ultra Magnus his first priority should be to find and secure their leader - but Megatron is supposedly present, as is the All-Spark, and all of this information he has is from a single source who has a declared interest in keeping him away from the Decepticons, who might be lying about Ultra Magnus' location.

Procedure says call in, defer the problem up the chain of command.

"Would you _let_ us call in, or are we going to find our communications jammed?"

"Go ahead and make the call," Optimus says.

"Why aren't you going to stop me?" Rodimus asks, the attitude confirming one fear of his.

"Nothing you can tell Cybertron will change the ground situation," Optimus says with astounding arrogance. "I still have to handle an influx of Elite Guard teams. Perhaps one or two will be diverted to intercept Ultra Magnus' ship. Perhaps they won't. Go on, Rodimus Prime. I won't keep you from calling Cybertron."

It goes without saying that Optimus is using himself as a diversion, that he'll put future strike teams into the same position where they don't know which way to jump.

"...Alright," Rodimus says. He turns on his heel and walks back into the _Athenia,_ pausing on the ramp to address his crew. "Hot Shot, you're with me. Brawn, Ironhide, keep an optic on them. No one goes _anywhere_ until I get back."

With that he goes into the ship, rejoining Red Alert on the bridge.

"What do you think?" He asks as he slides into his chair.

"I think command needs to be informed," Red Alert says in a monotone. It's not hard to guess that she disapproves of how long he's put it off, but honestly there aren't a lot of things she approves of aside from following regulations.

"Working on it," Rodimus says as he activates the communication controls. Given the importance of the mission he has immediate, direct access to Smokescreen Prime, the acting commander of the Elite Guard. "Commander!"

It's only been a few cycles since they spoke last, but Rodimus still snaps a salute as he takes in Smokescreen's neutral expression - there's a trace of worry in his optics, emotion Rodimus knows he'd never ordinarily glimpse if not for the dire situation.

It helps realign his focus and remind him of what his mission is - to find and rescue their leader.

"What's the situation?" Smokescreen asks.

"Complicated, sir," Rodimus starts. "Upon arriving in the system, as we were completing the initial system scans, the Autobot ship _Orion_ completed its ascent from Sol-3's atmosphere and went into orbit above the planet. It answered our hail immediately - I think they were expecting us, sir."

"According to the last reports we had on the _Orion,_ it wasn't space-worthy," Smokescreen says. "Who was flying it?"

"A neutral ex-bounty hunter who introduced himself as Optimus Prime," Rodimus says. "He's been my primary source of information on the going-ons in this sector."

Here he hesitates, afraid - yes, afraid - that Smokescreen won't believe him.

"Go on," Smokescreen says, tone gentling. He's probably anticipating bad news. Rodimus isn't sure what this counts as.

"This Optimus Prime, sir," Rodimus says. "He has the Matrix of Leadership."

Smokescreen doesn't blink. He doesn't respond. He tilts his head a little, a request for more information. For _context._

"It's housed next to his spark-chamber. He showed us - in person, sir, Red Alert can forward the footage - and it _felt_ like the Matrix. I know we have to consider that it could be a fake, but my spark responded to it, sir."

At the edge of his visual field Red Alert has snapped to attention, sending along the footage as ordered.

Smokescreen still hasn't responded. Rodimus restrains an entirely inappropriate urge to smile at how he's locked up his CO, waiting for him to finish processing the news.

Smokescreen's optics finally break away from the feed, and Rodimus watches as he views the footage. If Red Alert edited it, what she sent Rodimus doesn't know, but it takes more than a few kliks before Smokescreen looks back at him, expression becoming much, much more serious.

"Finish your report."

"Yes, sir," Rodimus says, and he quickly takes Smokescreen through the events of the past cycle, grateful that Smokescreen doesn't interrupt him, even when he comes to words like Megatron and All-Spark.

He comes to a stop, waiting out too many moments of silence before Smokescreen nods.

"Invite this Optimus Prime inside. I need to talk to him."

"You got it, sir," Rodimus says as the feed cuts. Well. That could be rude - but Smokescreen has work to do, and he'll call back in just a klik.

He jumps up from his chair and heads back outside, forcing himself to walk instead of run.

//

"Think we'll be waiting long?" Jazz asks, breaking the silence they've all been cultivating. Optimus jerks his head, then shrugs.

"That depends on what kind of report he's giving, and you know it," Optimus says, keeping his tone gentle.

"Yeah, well, I'm not too familiar with his style. I don't know if he's a timestamp kind of mech or if he favors a loose summary with attached footage - and it's hard to guess. By reputation I would've said timestamps, but after seeing him in action I'd say the latter."

"I imagine the Guard prefers the first type," Optimus says, taking up the idle gossip easily. It's a relief to engage in a conversation that's mostly inconsequential for once - but it is Jazz. There's probably a needle hidden in his words, some important nugget of information he needs to pick up on.

"Actually, no," Jazz says. "Those're a waste of everyone's time - too much information. Only real hard-types demand that kind of report all the time."

"That's more practicality than I'd come to expect from the Elite Guard," Optimus says.

"What kind of screw-ball impression did you have of us?"

"Before all of this?" Optimus gestures to the _Orion,_ to the Elite Guard's ship, and shrugs. "Cheapskates who were likely to try and sell me on the idea of a slow payment plan regardless of how happy they were to see the All-Spark."

"...You're kidding me."

"I wish I were. The general consensus on the Elite Guard's bounties are to take them as a last resort, given that you're prone to forgetting to deliver on payment, or worse - you'll take a bounty, then arrest the hunter."

"That's not true," says the red Autobot.

::Which one is he?:: Optimus asks.

::Ironhide. Gray, green and yellow is Brawn.::

"True or not, that's what I heard from a lot of different mechs. Lockdown made it a policy not to bother with your bounties at all - something about being arrested on sight."

"That's because he's a Decepticon, and a criminal to boot," Ironhide says, crossing his arms.

Optimus laughs. "Yeah, I know - but come on, can you mechs honestly tell me you would have paid that bounty on the All-Spark in a single lump sum?"

"You're asking the wrong mechs," Ironhide says. "We don't have the funds or authority for that."

"Alright, then. Jazz?"

Jazz wiggles a hand noncommittally. "Hard to say without knowin' if the All-Spark's sealed or not."

"It's unsealed," Optimus says. "But let me guess: I'd still be waiting for payment."

Jazz spreads his hands, a non-verbal agreement/surrender, ambiguous enough that Optimus can take it however he wants it.

"That's what I thought. If it's any consolation, I _was_ willing to try, back when Prowl tried to talk me into retrieving it."

"...You were?"

"Yup," Optimus says. "The payday was big enough that if I could land it, and sell off Starscream to Megatron, I would've been rich enough to retire."

Jazz shakes his head. "M'mech, are you telling me that we could have had the All-Spark and an offlined Starscream instead of this mess?"

"That was the plan," Optimus says with a rueful grin. "Little did I know that the locals had the Matrix stashed away with it."

Jazz begins to laugh as Rodimus appears at the top of the exit-ramp, then stops as Rodimus comes down the steps.

"Optimus Prime? Commander Smokescreen wants to talk to you."

Up the chain he goes; Optimus nods. "Am I welcome in your ship, or should I call from mine?"

Rodimus stops mid-motion on the ramp, then gestures him inside. "Come on."

"Wait here," Optimus tells Jazz and Blurr, and he follows Rodimus up the ramp. He has to duck through the doorway, and the ceilings are low enough that his audial fins scrape them if he straightens up completely.

It reminds him to be grateful for the _Orion's_ high ceilings and wide hallways.

Hot Shot's waiting on the bridge along with another unfamiliar mech, one Optimus guesses is Red Alert. That's all five members of Team Athenia accounted for, and now that he's met them all...

"Primus, you're young," Optimus murmurs as Rodimus sits in his command chair.

"What was that?" Rodimus asks.

"No one on your team is more than a few centuries old."

"Right, and? Want to make something of it?" Hot Shot asks, bristling. He's sensitive the same way Bumblebee is, Optimus realizes, and he puts his hands up in the almost-universal gesture of surrender.

"No - it was just an observation."

"Why bring it up?" Hot Shot asks.

"Hot Shot, we've got a call to make," Rodimus says, saving Optimus from needing to explain that he'd somehow forgotten that on average Autobots are young, and compared to the ancient Decepticons they're a bunch of sparklings running around playing at war.

It is disconcerting to realize he's begun to group himself in with the Decepticons, but given the presence of the Matrix and Megatron and Starscream's memory files - it's a realization he files away, tagging it with reminders to speak with his bonded about it.

Optimus shifts into a neutral stance as Rodimus taps at his controls. There's the briefest of pauses, and the view screen lights up, showing him a blue and white mech with a yellow chevron and a stern expression.

"Commander, Optimus Prime," Rodimus says.

Optimus' audial fins tap against the ceiling as he straightens automatically, but all of his attention is locked onto Smokescreen, trying to assess him. Will he be reasonable? Will he behave like another Sentinel Prime?

"I'm told you have the Matrix of Leadership," Smokescreen says.

"I do," Optimus says.

There's the faintest of pauses before Smokescreen continues. "What are you expecting to accomplish by claiming to be a Matrix-chosen Prime?"

"Precisely this," Optimus says, gesturing to the ship, to Rodimus, to the screen itself. "Open communication with the Autobot in charge."

There's another pause, longer this time. Smokescreen's optics are narrowed in blatant suspicion.

"What do you want?"

"Peace," Optimus says. "Unfortunately for both sides, I don't have the authority to negotiate a ceasefire, and frankly even trying to would be a disaster, given the all-consuming hatred Autobots have for the Decepticons."

"You say that as if it doesn't go both ways."

"With the usual caveat that it varies by individual - as I'm sure it does for the Autobots - I'd say the Decepticons hate what the Autobots represent, with specific vendettas towards 'bots such as Ultra Magnus, who were directly involved in their mistreatment and exile."

_"Mistreatment?"_

Optimus ex-vents. "I've spent a great deal of time talking to the Decepticons about their history. This included probing into the reasons for the Great War, and honestly, the Autobots are as culpable as the Decepticons were for starting that conflict."

Whatever Smokescreen was expecting, Optimus thinks, this can't have been it.

"You said Primus wants a united Cybertron," Rodimus says, quiet. "But wouldn't a Decepticon invasion force just lead to more war?"

"Megatron has the All-Spark, a Matrix-chosen Prime, and an army of Decepticons. It will be a short war," Optimus says, optics on Smokescreen.

"He lost once," Smokescreen says with what are probably Ultra Magnus' words. "We can defeat him again."

"If you believe that, you're as stupid as Sentinel Prime."

"...That's uncalled for," Smokescreen says, his mask of neutrality cracking at long last. There might be an intelligent mech hidden in there - and that nearly shifts Optimus' tactics, almost leads him to back off and trust Smokescreen to draw the right conclusions, but - 

"Megatron would have murdered Team Athenia," Optimus says. "I don't care how well-trained you sparklings are. If I hadn't been here, you would have blundered into a confrontation with him and his frontliners. _Maybe_ you could have taken Blitzwing or Lugnut or both of them - but I can't see a situation where you walk away from the fight the winner once Megatron joined the fray. Now - Commander - if this is the caliber of agent you've sent to respond to a level five emergency beacon, then the Elite Guard is a joke. I might be impressed by future teams - but if they can't outmatch Ultra Magnus' team or these sparklings, they will be slaughtered."

"Hey!" Hot Shot says in the resulting silence. "We're not sparklings, and - "

"You aren't crew," Optimus mutters before he turns to Hot Shot, staring him down. "Compared to the Decepticons - veterans of more than the so-called Great War - you are sparklings. Young, arrogant, and with no self-preservation programming!"

"Uh...huh," Hot Shot says, briefly flinching back before springing back. "You talk like you're one of them!"

"I'm not a Decepticon, and I never will be," Optimus snaps, before he forcibly turns his attention back to Smokescreen. "My _point,_ Commander, is that when Megatron invades Cybertron, you and your forces will be crushed. It will be bloody, it will be messy, and if Primus wills it, it will be _quick."_

The silence lasts longer this time. Smokescreen seems stunned, shaken by the pronouncement. Good.

"Now," Optimus says. "I am going to assume you've sent ships to search for Ultra Magnus. I am also going to assume that you're sending a larger force to this system to try and stop Megatron, along with several Intelligence Agents and other support staff. My advice to you, seeing as we both want to save lives, is to order these forces to focus on reconnaissance instead of assaults. The only guarantee I can offer is that Megatron won't attack first."

"How can you guarantee that?" Smokescreen asks. The question isn't so much a question as it is a bid for time to let his processors catch up with everything Optimus is saying - but at the same time there's the unspoken question, the central one of trust.

"I've had extensive dialogues with him," Optimus says, opting for the least helpful answer, his own bid for time and additional information.

He needs to know what Smokescreen intends to do with him. He needs to know where Rodimus stands.

"I need proof," Smokescreen says.

Optimus bites back his instinctive refusal, and considers the request. For all intents and purposes Smokescreen is the Supreme Commander, even with the gray area regarding the Council, and it...could be possible...

He reaches up, making a show of adjusting his audials.

::Megatron? I have a favor to ask of you.::

::Ask.::

::I'm speaking to the current leader of the Autobot forces. Would it be possible for you to make this a three-way conversation?::

Would it be possible? Yes. Would it be possible to add him into the conversation while masking his location? Optimus doesn't know, and that's Megatron's responsibility, not his.

Will he?

::I trust this won't be a waste of my time,:: Megatron sends, and Optimus crosses to Rodimus' chair, bending to look at the communication controls, transmitting the information Megatron needs to join the conversation.

"Hey - " Rodimus scrambles to cover the screens, but Optimus is already returning to his original spot, lowering his hand from his audial.

The view screen blinks, dividing neatly into two partitions: Smokescreen physically jerks back from the screen as Megatron appears, arms crossed.

Around him there's chaos as Rodimus jumps to his feet, as Hot Shot's arms come up in a defensive posture, and it's so - so childish that Optimus chuckles.

"Megatron," he says. "May I introduce Commander Smokescreen and Rodimus Prime?"

Megatron nods, saying nothing. Smokescreen slowly regains his posture, but Rodimus has swiveled to stare at Optimus.

"You have _his frequency?"_

"Later," Optimus tells him, and addresses the senior mechs. "Megatron, they've demanded proof of our agreement - proof you won't attack Autobots in this sector unless they force your hand."

"Will my word be sufficient?"

Optimus looks to Smokescreen, amusement fading into pity; it doesn't matter how competent he is, or how experienced - he's given Smokescreen too much at once, and now he's forced him into conversation with what qualifies as a walking monster out of Autobot nightmares.

Kind? No. But necessary.

Smokescreen _must_ be made to understand the situation.

The silence stretches, long enough that Optimus resets his vocalizer.

"Why would you make that agreement?" Smokescreen asks, finally, instead of answering the question.

"I have more important tasks to attend to than the thinning of Elite Guard forces," Megatron says. "It is a practical agreement, nothing more."

"In other words - I keep you lot off his back and everyone walks away still functioning," Optimus says. "Will you trust his word, Commander?"

"...You're asking me to trust a Decepticon."

"I'm not asking you to come and hang out with him," Optimus says. "Pit, I'm not even asking you to do anything other than acknowledge this agreement!"

"...It's sufficient proof," Smokescreen says. "But don't expect the behavior of the Elite Guard to change, just because the Decepticons in one sector won't fire first. They are still enemies of the state, and will be treated as such."

"Of course," Optimus says. "Megatron?"

"You have my word that Decepticon forces in Sol sector will wait until they are fired upon to retaliate," Megatron says. "Word will be passed to incoming ships. Those who violate the order will be terminated."

"Uh," Rodimus says. "Isn't that going overboard?"

Optimus almost, _almost_ activates his commlink to tell Megatron how to respond, to remind him that he wants the Autobots thinking instead of reacting, that he shouldn't scare them more than he already has.

"No," Megatron says. "It is not in our natures to wait for a coming blow. If the consequences aren't severe, most Decepticons will destroy the enemy without thinking twice."

"Oh," Rodimus says

"How commonly is termination used as a punishment?" Optimus asks, unable to stop himself.

"Rarely," Megatron says. "I am taking this seriously, Optimus Prime."

"Thank you."

Megatron's optics flicker, and he turns his head ever so slightly. "Is that all?"

::Was that inappropriate?:: Optimus asks, not expecting a response.

"Smokescreen?" Optimus looks at him. "Anything else?"

"How - " Smokescreen resets his vocalizer, visibly tense. "How do we stop you?"

Optimus' optic ridges rise.

"I am not about to give away my plans," Megatron says.

"That's not - " Smokescreen looks down at his hands, then back up, visibly gathering his nerve. "We'll fight to the last mech for Cybertron. Even if it's hopeless - we won't let you destroy our home."

"We share the same sentiment," Megatron says. "How unfortunate that we both consider Cybertron to be our home."

He and Smokescreen lock optics, a clear reminder that peace isn't possible. Not yet.

"That's enough," Optimus says. "Both of you. We're done here."

Megatron glances at him, then nods, his feed cutting out.

"I assume all of you will need time to process this," Optimus says, soft. "I'm going to return to the _Orion_ now. Good day, Commander."

He turns on his heel and leaves, activating his commlines one more time.

::Starscream? It's time to come down.::

//


	13. Chapter 13

Rodimus watches the doors swish shut behind Optimus, then slowly looks at Smokescreen - his commander looks as stunned as he feels.

"That was Megatron," he says, and Smokescreen nods. "...What are my orders, Commander?"

"Stick to Optimus Prime and his crew," Smokescreen says. "I want to know where they go, what they do, and if possible, who they're talking to. I also want to know who's on their crew roster - and if they joined willingly."

"What about the Decepticons?"

"If I'm right, they'll lead you right to them - "

There's a shout from outside, alarm and panic that sends Rodimus and Hot Shot running out of the ship as fast as they can go without shifting into their altmodes.

Rodimus' bow comes alive in his hands as he reaches the ramp, just in time to see Ironhide firing his blaster up - he looks up, bracing himself for a shot - 

"That is ENOUGH!" Optimus Prime shouts as a Cybertronian tetrajet streaks down from the sky, transforming just in time to land on its pedes - Starscream.

Rodimus re-aims, optics locked onto Starscream's wings and wicked smirk - as Optimus puts himself into his shot, arms flung wide.

"They seem to have itchy trigger fingers," Starscream says, not a trace of fear in his voice, only scornful amusement. "Oh, get out of the way, Optimus. I'll tame them for you."

"You _aren't_ here to scare them. Go to the medbay. Now."

Starscream scoffs, waving a hand in Rodimus' direction. "And abandon you to their cruel mercies?"

"Starscream."

Starscream makes a show of stepping to the side, wings flicking as he examines the Guard - Rodimus tenses to fire - and Starscream turns on his thruster and saunters into the _Orion._

Rodimus lowers his bow, deactivating it, ex-venting with a soft puff. That could have been a disaster. That could have become a fight. That _should_ have become a fight, given that he was staring down the legendary second in command to Megatron himself.

Can he say he's surprised that Optimus Prime can order him around as if he were crew?

In fact - 

"How long has he been here?" Rodimus asks Optimus, who smiles.

"Long enough for me to certain that I didn't land us in a trap - thank you for that, by the way. I wasn't looking forward to coordinating an escape if this little encounter of ours had turned sour."

Rodimus shakes his head. "...You're welcome, I think. Excuse me."

He steps around Hot Shot and hurries back to the command chair - Smokescreen's fortunately still on the line.

"Starscream," he says by way of explanation. "Optimus was keeping him in the air to be back-up if we were setting a trap for him and his crew. It seems we passed a test, seeing that he brought Starscream down right on top of Ironhide and Brawn."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No," Rodimus says. "I don't think so. Optimus ordered Starscream to his ship's medbay."

"...It seems I was right," Smokescreen says, after a moment.

Rodimus chuckles, even if it isn't really funny. "You couldn't have timed it any better."

"I got lucky - but I'd better wrap this up, Rodimus. You have your orders. Stay in touch."

"Yes, sir," Rodimus says, saluting, and the feed closes.

"...What're we going to do about Megatron?" Hot Shot asks. It's a sensible question, but if Rodimus has learnt anything from serving in the Elite Guard, he's not going to get answers anytime soon.

"We are going to leave Megatron to the unlucky mechs who get assigned to him," Rodimus says. "Now come on - I've got to go catch Optimus before we have to knock on their door and ask if we can tag along."

"I'm getting dizzy," Hot Shot says.

"You aren't the only one," Rodimus says, and out he goes again.

Blurr isn't there when he comes down the ramp, but Optimus and Jazz are clearly waiting for him.

"Let me guess," Optimus says. "You've been assigned to shadow us for the foreseeable future."

"Oh good, I don't have to explain anything," Rodimus says. "How difficult is this assignment going to be?"

"Difficult," Optimus says. "I'll try to be as accommodating as possible, but there are lines I can't let you cross."

"Where do they start?"

"With the Decepticons," Optimus says. "Luckily for you I'm not in any rush to go speak to them, so this can stay friendly."

"When are you going to ask him about Starscream?" Brawn asks.

"Now," Rodimus says. "Since you brought it up - did he fire on you two?"

"No," Ironhide says - he's sharp enough to know when he might have made a mistake. "He came out of nowhere, Rodimus, and I reacted."

"You're not in trouble," Rodimus says. "But we're all lucky he takes orders from Optimus. That could have been a nasty fight."

"One we would have won," Brawn says in a tone that clearly means 'that was a Decepticon, Rodimus, we should have scrapped him.'

"Starscream isn't yours to kill," Optimus interrupts, drawing everyone's attention. "Now, do you have any questions? I'd like to wrap this up."

"Why did you protect Starscream?" Ironhide asks.

"He's crew," Optimus says. "One of my officers, along with Prowl. That means he's afforded the same amount of protection and respect as you'd give Jazz or Blurr."

"...How do you keep doing that?" Rodimus demands.

Optimus grins. "I surprised you, didn't I?"

"Yes! I expected - an ally Megatron sent to keep an eye on you, maybe, not _crew!"_

"I know how you feel," Jazz says dryly.

"I - " Rodimus starts, but Optimus cuts in, the grin gone, replaced by worry.

"If that's the only question you have left, I'd like to wrap this up," Optimus says. "I'll transmit a crew roster. We're not flying off for a few cycles. Stay in touch."

Just like that Optimus ends the meeting, turning and walking into the _Orion's_ airlock with Jazz and Blurr following - Jazz shoots them an apologetic look, and then the airlock closes.

"...What just happened?" Hot Shot asks.

"If I had to guess - something came up in their medical bay," Rodimus says.

//

"If I'd known - "

"You would have cut those meetings short and we'd have an Elite Guard shaped problem pounding down the doors," Starscream says. "Which is exactly why I didn't tell you. Besides, the damage isn't bad - "

"Your systems are _half-frozen!"_

"I've suffered worse!"

"Not on my watch!"

"Can you guys keep it down? Jeez!" Bumblebee says, slapping his hands over his audials.

"You're awake!"

Bumblebee glares up at Optimus when he rushes over to the berth, irritated with the painful ache that is his chest, with the realization that he's been dragged into the medbay - did Blitzwing hit him that hard? The damage indicators on his HUD say yes.

 _"Yes,_ I'm awake," Bumblebee grumbles. "Could you two argue any louder? It's like you're trying to wake the dead!"

"I'm sorry," Optimus says. "I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"Yes, you did," Bumblebee says. "What'd Starscream do _now?"_

"Got himself half-frozen with an ongoing systems failure and didn't mention it until he got back," Optimus says. "We're lucky he didn't go offline while he was in the air."

"It was NOT that bad!" Starscream shouts.

"Unfortunately for us all, his vocalizer is working perfectly," Optimus says.

"As are my null-rays!" Starscream says, but before a terrifying whine can cut through the medbay there's a clang. "Ow!"

"Don't even try it," Ratchet says. "Routing power to those systems now could fry them."

"Hmph," Starscream says.

"As for you," Ratchet says as he leaves Starscream's berth-side to come to Bumblebee's, "Keep resting. Try and get up and I'll put you back into stasis."

Bumblebee huffs but doesn't even try to sit up now with Ratchet and Optimus staring down at him. "What'd I miss?"

"The Elite Guard," Optimus says immediately. "We intercepted one of their advance units - to keep it short, I had a conversation with Commander Smokescreen, and we'll be shadowed by this unit for the foreseeable future."

"Which begs the question of how you'll give them the slip when we return to Megatron's base," Starscream says.

"I'm working on that," Optimus says without looking in his direction. "I'd be easier if you were fully functional and could fly."

"I can fly just fine," Starscream says.

"Your logic circuits are malfunctioning if you think I'm going to let you out of this medbay before Ratchet gives you an all-clear."

"....Oh, scrap," Bumblebee says. "I have to share a medbay with him?"

"Yep," Ratchet says. "Sorry about that."

Bumblebee shutters his optics and ex-vents. "...Did I miss anything else?"

"No," Optimus says. "You'll probably meet the Elite Guard unit when I invite them onboard, so be ready for that."

"You got it," Bumblebee says, and activates his comms. ::Bulkhead?::

::Bumblebee!:: Bulkhead sends back immediately. ::You're awake!::

It's the biggest relief of all to hear from him, followed by Prowl's relieved comment, followed by Bulkhead chattering at him - 

::Let him rest,:: Optimus says over the comms.

::No,:: Bumblebee says, waving a hand in his general direction. ::I am resting.::

There's a pause, and he has to prompt Bulkhead to keep talking, even if he doesn't understand a thing about the space bridge he's working on - but Optimus rests a hand on his shoulder, then leaves him alone.

//

::There are facilities here,:: Bulkhead says, mostly to Bumblebee although Optimus is listening intently. This is a solution he's been waiting for. ::I can survive a few nights in bad berths.::

::Are you sure?:: Bumblebee asks, not for the first time.

::Yes,:: Prowl sends. ::We're sure.::

Optimus has arranged shifts for tonight, so they can watch the Elite Guard and Decepticons alike - but also for the all-important task of keeping the commlines open so Bulkhead and Prowl can call for help if something happens.

In other words: he has the bridge to himself. He's shooed Blurr from his console, sent Jazz to get some rest, and now he has both space _and_ time to address a problem that's come up.

He checks that he's using the right comm channel, then sinks back into the Captain's chair, optics locked on the monitors, attention elsewhere.

::Megatron? Do you have time to talk?::

::Yes.::

::Good. We need to talk about that 'baseline coding' you mentioned.::

::Optimus, I was just about to go into recharge,:: Starscream says. ::Why would you bring this up now?::

Optimus finds himself smiling as he ignores Starscream. ::'If I am attacked, I respond.' What does that mean?::

::Exactly as it sounds!:: Starscream says. An answer that's short, to the point and about as helpful as answering in another language.

::A physical blow has to be answered,:: Megatron says a moment later. ::The same applies to threats. We are not slaves to our coding - but it takes a great deal of self-control not to lash out.::

::When Bumblebee zapped Blitzwing - gutsy of him, but stupid - Blitzwing was going to hit back. The same would have gone for Lugnut, or any other frontliner. Why, if he had zapped me my first thought would've been to retaliate - before you jump in with concern for your crew, keep in mind that I don't see them as threats.::

::How thoroughly did you reprogram yourself?:: Megatron asks.

::It only took one change,:: Starscream says - his tone has sharpened, become something almost conspiratorial. ::I re-enabled the age variable. You would not believe how quickly they turn from vicious little threats into innocent sparklings. It's almost like a vacation!::

::You're an idiot.::

::Excuse me?:: Starscream asks, all wounded pride.

::You'll be useless if the Elite Guard send a unit ready to fight.::

::Oh, that. Please, I'm not a sparkling myself. I re-enabled the age variable for Optimus' crew, not for all Cybertronians. I also wrote an exception for their medicbot, and I'm completely capable of reversing all of this if it becomes necessary.::

::Noted,:: Megatron says.

Optimus shifts in his chair, optics wide. That was a conversation he would never have been privy to except for the spark-merges. Discussing reprogramming - like that - 

::I do believe we've stunned our Prime,:: Starscream says.

::Self-editing is seen as taboo by Autobots,:: Optimus says. ::It's dangerous. You're supposed to go to a trained technician or medic if you want to tinker with your coding. Even code-swaps have safety protocols!::

::What do you think about it?:: Megatron asks.

::I...suppose in this regard I show where I was trained.::

::That you do,:: Starscream says. ::But in this regard Decepticons and Autobots agree: self-editing is dangerous, and you should only attempt it if you know exactly what you're doing. And _I_ know what I'm doing.::

::He's exaggerating - ::

::Not by much!::

::Every Decepticon understands how to reprogramming their targeting systems,:: Megatron says. ::Some idiots like Lugnut only understand how to shut them down. Most can program in exceptions or highlights for specific targets. Officers can perform complex operations such as work with variables and timing.::

::Simplify, Megatron, simplify. He doesn't know yet how important our targeting systems are.::

::What do you mean?:: Optimus asks, eager for the information.

::When you take in the world around you,:: Starscream says. ::You use your optical sensors, your audial sensors, your olfactory sensors...the entire sensory suite. Correct?::

::Yes.:: Optimus says.

::That information is translated thus through your processors, and you gain an awareness of the world around you - you translate a series of shapes and sensations into the _Orion_ , into your crew-member Prowl, into a blaster in your hand.::

::You're making it too simple, Starscream,:: Optimus comments.

::Oh, shut up. I'm getting to the point, which is: our targeting systems tie into that sensory suite, and have priority over everything. Only after we've sorted the world into targets or non-targets do we gain a conscious awareness of specifics, such as names or factions.::

Optimus straightens in his chair, absorbing the implications.

::Our weapon systems boot up before everything else as well. As soon as we've identified our targets, we may fire. As badly as the cold tampered with my systems, Ratchet's wrong: routing power to my null-rays would have been completely safe. There are more redundancies in place than he realizes.::

::...This applies to every Decepticon,:: Optimus says.

::Think about what Megatron said.::

::I am,:: Optimus says, suppressing the urge to take out a cy-gar. ::You're telling me that Lugnut looks at Bumblebee and sees an Autobot he needs to terminate far before he registers details such as 'under my protection'?::

::Yes. Fortunately for us all he's not a mindless machine - it takes conscious effort to attack in most cases, and by the time he's decided to terminate Bumblebee, Megatron's order has superseded his targeting systems.::

::...In short, Bumblebee needs to avoid Lugnut when he's coming out of recharge.::

::Precisely! The same applies for Bulkhead and Prowl. I _trust_ you've taken care of this, Megatron?::

::I've warned them both,:: Megatron says simply. ::Lugnut and Blitzwing have been ordered to shut down their targeting systems and reactivate them after they're done recharging as well.::

::You think of everything, O Mighty One,:: Starscream says with a sarcastic laugh.

::What is that like?:: Optimus asks. ::Shutting those systems off?::

::It's awful,:: Starscream says immediately. ::Turn off your optics. You might understand, but - no. It's not the same.::

::There is no direct parallel for a mech who has never possessed these systems,:: Megatron says. ::However, I would compare it to losing your limbs.::

::It's that bad?::

::Yes.::

::And you'll do it for the sake of my crew.::

::For the sake of my space bridge,:: Megatron corrects.

::Right,:: Optimus says, and gives himself a mental shake. ::How...do we stop incidents like the one between Blitzwing and Bumblebee from happening in the future?::

::Warn your crew,:: Megatron says. ::Advise them on how to act around Decepticons.::

::That's not enough - ::

::Optimus,:: Megatron says. ::The options I have are limited, and most of them are invasive. I will not edit their coding when your Autobots can modify their behavior freely. I have warned Lugnut and Blitzwing to limit their contact with the Autobots. I will not do more.::

::...Understood.::

He can't say he's happy about it, but now - now he understands it.

::...Now what are we going to do about keeping the peace when we control Cybertron?::

There's a pause. Optimus lets himself smile, savoring every little surprise he can spring on his Decepticons.

::That is your concern,:: Megatron says at last, which is about what Optimus expected. ::I suggest you let your processors work on it while you focus on more important matters, such as keeping the Elite Guard from interfering with my plans.::

::We could re-enable the age variable,:: Starscream says.

::No.::

::Did you spare even a second to consider it? Come now, Megatron, we should at least try to help him.::

::It's too drastic a measure for too little gain. I repeat: no.::

::Starscream,:: Optimus says. ::What are you talking about?::

::There are a series of failsafes in our targeting systems - ::

::Starscream!:: Megatron says, interrupting the transmission.

::Oh, _brilliant_ job. Now he'll never realize that we guard the knowledge of these failsafes very closely, on pain of termination if they're revealed carelessly!::

There's a tense moment where Optimus doesn't dare say a thing, and finally Starscream goes on.

::One of these failsafes involves the age of a given Cybertronian. We have to manually choose to fire on sparklings. Initially a sensible failsafe, given how important sparklings are to the future of our kind, this became a liability around the time of the so-called 'Great War' - and I am not implying that Ultra Magnus chose to deploy sparklings to the front.::

::As cruel as he is, he has never stooped that low,:: Megatron sends, quietly.

::Right. The problem was on our end - after surviving Megazarak's campaigns, the first civil war, the so-called 'Golden Age', so on - the soldiers in the latest war were young enough that our systems marked them as sparklings and didn't take it back, even when they fired on us.::

::We had to manually select the target and choose to execute what our systems were convinced were innocent sparklings,:: Megatron says. ::Hundreds died before a solution was developed and spread through the faction.::

::The age variable,:: Starscream says. ::The credit rests in Shockwave's creepy claws - he found it, he figured out how to turn it off, and teams were sent to get all of the frontliners fixed up before we lost the war. You could say this little glitch was responsible for getting us off the planet, in fact....::

::Spread this information and I will personally terminate every member of your unfortunate crew,:: Megatron says, so coldly Optimus feels fear.

::Now you're over-reacting,:: Starscream says. ::And you know how he reacts to threats - but seriously. Optimus. Tell someone and I'll shoot you myself. Non-fatally, but I'll make certain it hurts.::

::...Message received,:: Optimus says. ::The failsafes stay between us.::

::Good.:: Megatron says.

Optimus ex-vents long and hard, trying to shake off his nerves. The silence stretches, going for kliks - he has time to check the monitors, time to adjust his posture.

They're waiting for something, he realizes.

::...I'm not going to ask,:: he sends, finally.

::You aren't?:: Starscream asks, sounding honestly confused.

::You aren't going to tell me anything, so I'm not going to waste my time.::

::You're no fun,:: Starscream says. ::I was looking forward to telling you a few cryptic hints.::

Optimus chuckles, shaking his head. ::I do have an order for you, Starscream - speaking as your Captain.::

Wariness, check. ::What is it?::

::If these failsafes ever interfere with my orders, or with the safety of the crew, I need to know. Don't try to pass it off as a glitch - tell me it's a failsafe in play.::

::...Right,:: Starscream says. ::I'll do that. If it ever comes up. Which it won't.::

::Starscream,:: Megatron says, and the line falls silent again.

::What else do I need to know?:: Optimus asks, because otherwise he's out of questions - personal questions, that is.

::The Constructicons arrive tomorrow,:: Megatron sends. ::Keep the Elite Guard off of them.::

::Tomorrow? That's not what you said earlier - ::

::I ordered them to trade stealth for speed.::

Optimus studies the monitor showing the exterior of the Elite Guard vessel, then nods to himself. It's a potent reminder that Megatron hasn't been sitting idle in his base, and that his forces aren't centrally located on Sol-3. ::Do I get to find out what else you've changed since Jazz set those beacons off?::

::No,:: Megatron says. ::Not unless it becomes relevant.::

::Right,:: Optimus says, then shifts angles. ::What do you think of Smokescreen?::

There is a brief but significant pause.

::Ultra Magnus' replacement, correct?:: Starscream asks. ::How _did_ that conversation go?::

::There were no surprises,:: Megatron says.

::Figures,:: Starscream says. ::How long did it take before he swore to fulfill his duty and defend Cybertron?::

::He asked me how I would stop myself.::

::Oh, Primus save us from the Autobots and their malfunctioning logic circuits. Did he _really_ think you'd tell him anything?::

::He was scared,:: Optimus says, unable to completely cut off the pity he has for Smokescreen and join in the mocking.

::So?:: Starscream says. ::He's the commander. You of all mechs should understand why we want to see more than cliches coming out of his vocalizer - you spoke to him longer than either of us. _Is_ this Smokescreen worth negotiating with?::

::I believe he has potential,:: Optimus says slowly. ::Unfortunately he's going to rescue Ultra Magnus as soon as he can find him, and any ground we could have gained would be lost.::

::Potential? You overestimate your powers of persuasion,:: Megatron says.

::...Maybe,:: Optimus says. ::If the circumstances were different - ::

::Do not. The circumstances are fixed.::

::Not this again,:: Starscream says. ::I'm going offline. Try not to disrupt my rest.::

How Starscream expects them to disrupt his recharge with commlink chatter Optimus doesn't know, but he doesn't push it, obligingly going quiet. Megatron doesn't speak up either, the conversation apparently closed.

Optimus waits a few kliks to be sure - first five, then ten - and he smiles to himself, straightening his posture and re-affixing his optics on the monitors, activating familiar stakeout routines.

His systems power down, his frame settling into a modified stasis - it almost counts as a light recharge, but he'll come out it completely awake and aware, ready for anything.

//

Most of Blurr's shift is as silent as he was afraid it would be. There are no signs of any activity from the Elite Guard ship _Athenia,_ there isn't a whisper of Decepticon activity, in fact there is nothing for Blurr to do other than to watch the monitors and try not to let his processors overwork themselves.

Longarm is a spy. Longarm is in danger. Longarm needs to be contacted so they can begin to work on a plan that will free Longarm from whatever compromising position he's been put into. Blurr needs to contact another Intelligence Agent and relay this information so that the security breach can be secured.

However he can't contact Longarm, and he can't bring himself to try and contact anyone else because that would put Shockwave's position in jeopardy and _that_ would put Optimus Prime's plans in jeopardy and seeing as Optimus is his captain and his Prime he shouldn't contact anyone.

It is difficult to function when his overclocked processor can't let go of the two threads, and even a decently restful recharge system hasn't cleared up the error and it is a relief when a light flashes on his console, indicating an incoming hail from the _Athenia._

The timing is suspicious given that there is a full cycle to go before Sol becomes visible from their location, which means that everyone should be deeply in recharge except for those stuck on shift and if you're on shift you're not supposed to make calls randomly without permission from a Captain, and that means this call is either proof that the _Athenia_ has poor discipline or they have something devious in mind and either way Blurr is wary as he answers the hail.

Rodimus' overly cheery image appears on-screen.

"Good morning," Rodimus says, nice and friendly.

"Good morning Rodimus Prime," Blurr answers on reflex. "What is the purpose of your call?"

Rodimus blinks, the smile slipping for a moment. "Wow, you really do talk as quickly as I'd heard."

"Yes yes marvel at my glitch please answer my question I need to know if I need to fetch Optimus or not."

"Easy there," Rodimus says. "I didn't mean to offend you - and you don't have to interrupt Optimus Prime's recharge. I just wanted to talk."

In other words gather information and test Blurr's loyalties. Blurr could explain enough of the situation to make this a simple conversation for Rodimus but there is a full cycle before anyone else comes onto the bridge and he's bored _and_ Rodimus mentioned his glitch which was truly unnecessary.

So he smiles brightly and leans forward. "Thank Primus I was bored. What do you want to talk about?"

To Rodimus' credit he only blinks a few more times before he too leans in and grins at Blurr with what he probably hopes is a conspiratorial manner. "I'm trying to get a handle on your captain."

"Get in line," Blurr says, unimpressed. "Also choose another topic there is nothing I can say about him that will help you."

"Alright," Rodimus says. "Tell me about yourself - how did you come to Earth?"

Blurr doesn't let his welcoming smile slip, nor does he roll his optics, and he nods. "I came to Earth on Ultra Magnus' orders in order to keep a close eye on the space bridge repair crew that was stranded here. I was also ordered to locate the All-Spark as a secondary objective."

"Why would that be a secondary objective?"

"At the time it had sealed itself. No one - Autobot, Decepticon, alien or otherwise - could open it, and the time-lock would have kept it sealed for at least another fifty stellar cycles. Why it has such drastic security measures I don't know but they were effective up until we all discovered that a Matrix-chosen Prime could unlock it."

"You're about to tell me Megatron swiped it, right?" Rodimus asks. They both know he won't, and Blurr actually grimaces.

"No as I understand it Optimus had already handed over the All-Spark by the time I became aware of the situation. There he goes nullifying one of the great desperate acts that ended the war and insulting the memory of the unknown amount of Autobots who gave their lives protecting that artifact."

"...If you feel that way about it, why are you on his crew?"

This isn't how the conversation is supposed to go - Blurr is blurting out more truths than he meant to and he's not steering it at all but it's such a welcome distraction from the dilemma tying up his logic circuits that he just keeps going.

"First of all he's a true Prime second of all Megatron dropped me off here third of all I don't have anywhere else to go and before you offer I don't want to leave."

Oh, Blurr thinks. That's true.

"You don't?"

"Optimus swore to protect me after a traumatizing incident and the rest of the crew well I suppose I am following along with my original mission because they are the space bridge repair crew in question and they are not qualified for the circumstances they have landed in."

"I _still_ don't understand why they were stranded here," Rodimus says, quieter.

"I would place the blame for that on Sentinel Prime's head but I'm not aware of the exact circumstances that led to them being left here," Blurr says.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but - "

"If it's about Sentinel Prime don't bother asking you won't receive a straight answer and I hear that in some cases 'bots have been demoted for asking about why and how he keeps his rank or why Ultra Magnus keeps such a close optic on him."

"That's reassuring!"

Blurr laughs. "It's part of the status quo! Ultra Magnus has Sentinel Prime acting as his right hand mech, Longarm Prime has Cliffjumper, and nothing ever changes as we all get our various jobs done keeping the peace in our section of the galaxy."

Familiar words that aren't accurate anymore. Blurr looks up at the ceiling and wishes he could take them back.

"...Rodimus Prime I apologize but I really should end this conversation - "

"How is Megatron going to do it?" Rodimus asks.

"Do what?" Blurr asks, even though he shouldn't.

"How is Megatron going to invade Cybertron?"

Blurr looks at the screen, at Rodimus Prime, and feels his logic circuits seizing.

He is an Autobot Intelligence Agent and he should report this information to someone who can actually act on it - but he belongs to the crew of a Matrix-chosen Prime who has staked their lives on the success of Megatron's invasion plan and who has behaved fairly most of the time and Blurr cannot help but feel loyal to him - 

Blurr slams a hand down on the button that ends the call and sits back in his chair, shivering.

//

Bumblebee glares at his chronometer. Given its position in his HUD it means he's also glaring at a point on the ceiling, but that doesn't matter: what does is that _no one_ is awake and he is _bored._

Ratchet, slag his hide, has magnetized him to the berth. Bumblebee hadn't minded at the time because he had been deep in argument with Bulkhead about which human movies Starscream should be introduced to first - but now?

Now he minds.

And he can't do anything about it. Ratchet's getting some recharge. No one else is on the comms. The few times he'd tried, no one had answered.

Maybe he should find that worrying, but he's not letting himself worry. He's glaring at his chronometer, internally begging it to move, to advance by even a klik, because there are twenty-four kliks left until the ship starts waking up, and if would just count down even _one -_

"How long have you been doing that?" Starscream asks, and Bumblebee's head whips around so fast he thinks he hears a gear protesting.

"You're awake!"

"So I am," Starscream says, and Bumblebee grins as he watches Starscream try to get up. His wings make a series of aborted movements, his arms strain, and...the berth holds.

"Ratchet got you too," Bumblebee explains with a laugh.

"Slag him," Starscream growls, but he doesn't struggle. "Doesn't he know it's cruel to leave a mech bound?"

"Tell him that and he'll give you a lecture about aggravating your injuries," Bumblebee says, making a face. "He doesn't trust us!"

"He doesn't trust you," Starscream says. "I take it you've come in for repairs and left before they were complete before."

"It only happened once!"

"Once is enough with those types," Starscream says.

Bumblebee rolls his optics. "I wasn't going to do anything dangerous."

Nothing more dangerous than waking Ratchet up early, anyways. Prowl and Bulkhead are still gone, hopefully getting enough recharge in what he's been told are gigantic berths. He wishes he were with them, and it sounds like a joke even inside his head: if he could be anywhere on the planet he wants to be in Megatron's secret base.

"Don't tell me you're actually _thinking,"_ Starscream says, which earns him as fierce a glare as Bumblebee can manage from his berth.

"You never answered my question," Bumblebee says.

"What question?"

"About Decepticon berths!"

"Oh, that," Starscream says. "I had more important things to think about at the time."

That had been interesting and disturbing all at once: one klik Starscream had been trading barbs as if his life had depended on it, and the next he was dead silent, practically dead to the world before he had explained that he was busy on the comms.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Bumblebee asks instead of arguing about it.

"Ask it again."

"What's the standard size of a Decepticon berth?"

"Taller than me and roughly as wide as my wing-span," Starscream says immediately. "They have to be big enough and strong enough to support a frontliner."

Bumblebee shuffles a little so he can better stare at Starscream, then drops back. "You could use a berth that big as a shield."

"It's happened before," Starscream says, laughing. "Lugnut's used them as weapons before - he ripped huge gashes in the wall, nearly hit the outside hull. _That_ was a memorable attack - "

"Wait, wait wait wait," Bumblebee says. "Is this story going to involve action? Or is it going to be more boring history?"

"The aliens were organic, had two sets of razor-filled jaws, they could phase through armored starship hulls as if they weren't there, and they weren't happy about the Decepticon force invading their territory," Starscream says with the grin of the satisfied storyteller. "You tell _me_ if this story involves action."

"Holy Primus," Bumblebee breathes. "Keep talking!"

"As you wish," Starscream says with an amused smirk. "Now, they came during the fifteenth shift, so two-thirds of the crew were using their berths for their intended purposes. Blast Off woke up missing an arm by the time the alarm was raised - have you ever heard a Decepticon scream? Even our elite turn into wilting organics when they wake up to find aliens biting them..."

//

"...Lugnut's leading the charge, berth still in pincer, when the aliens remember they can phase through solid objects," Starscream's saying as Optimus walks into the medbay. "Or they had a cooldown period on that talent, I'm not sure - oh, Optimus! _Undo these restraints."_

"You can't stop there!"

"I'll resume as soon as I can sit up properly," Starscream says.

"Finish the story and I'll free you," Optimus says, well-aware of the dangers of drawing down Ratchet's wrath.

Starscream sneers at him, but there's no real heat in it - he eagerly resumes talking. "The aliens remember they can - "

"Go ghost," Bumblebee says.

"...No," Starscream says. "Go _intangible."_

"Ghost sounds cooler, admit it."

"The aliens remember they can _go intangible_ and turn tail and flee. That's how Lugnut ripped those gashes in the hull - he was trying to catch the aliens."

"Wow," Bumblebee says. "What happened when they came back?"

"They didn't get a chance to come back," Starscream says. "We modulated our shields, and fried them like eggs when they tried again."

"Bo-ring!"

"Picture it, Bumblebee. A hoard of ravenous, angry alien monsters flying through space and going splat on the shields. You can hear their roars through the hull, and the ship's shaking with the impacts. _How_ is that boring?"

"It's like a zombie movie, but cooler," Bumblebee concedes.

"...A zombie is an organic thing, correct?"

"A human thing."

"Don't tell me about it. Optimus! _Free me."_

Optimus rolls his optics and goes to Bumblebee's berth first, undoing the magnets. "Don't go anywhere," he says. "I don't want to get into that much trouble with Ratchet - "

"You're already in trouble," Ratchet says from the doorway, and Optimus freezes before he makes himself straighten back up and face his medic.

"It's cruel to keep them bound like this," Optimus says. "They aren't prisoners."

"No, they're worse: they're morons," Ratchet says, stalking past him to shove Bumblebee back on the berth. "Hold still. I need to run a few more scans before you can try walking."

"Am I going to make it, doc?" Bumblebee asks with a near-perfect innocent look as Ratchet runs his scans.

"No, you're not." Ratchet says with a perfect deadpan before he reaches out and gently thumps Bumblebee's helm. "You can walk around, but don't run, don't lift anything heavier than an energon cube, and for my sake don't provoke any more Decepticons."

Bumblebee immediately pushes himself up and off the berth, stretching with a barely-hidden wince. "Yeah, yeah," he says. "Don't talk to Blitzwing, I got it. How long until I'm a hundred percent again?"

"A few days," Ratchet says. "Your protoform needs to repair itself and there's nothing I can do to speed it up - oh, one more restriction. No transforming."

"I wasn't planning on driving anywhere," Bumblebee says as he finishes stretching. "...Wow, I can _feel_ that."

"Good. The pain might keep you out of trouble," Ratchet says, and he crosses over to Starscream's berth, demeanor shifting from gentle and caring to tired and annoyed. "As for _you - "_

Starscream's wings flick, but he doesn't say anything as Ratchet runs his scans.

Ratchet grunts. "You're free to go." He undoes the magnets and stands back.

"No words of wisdom?" Starscream asks as he sits up. "No dire warnings?"

"Your systems have thawed out and repaired themselves," Ratchet says. "You're low on fuel, but you won't fall into stasis before you reach the dispensers. There will be aches and pains, but as you told me earlier, you've suffered worse. Now get out of my medbay."

"Better," Starscream says. He swings his legs off the berth, rises to his pedes, and heads for the door, pausing as he passes Optimus. "If you don't have anything pressing..." He trails one wing over Optimus' arm suggestively, earning Ratchet's most dire glare.

"Get the _frag_ out of my medbay before I throw you out on your thrusters!"

"Message received loud and clear, doctor," Starscream says, oh-so-formally before he turns on one pede and marches out.

"Hey - wait up!" Bumblebee calls as he jogs out after him.

Optimus watches them go, keenly aware of Ratchet's glare finding a new target as he forcibly shuts down his fans. "Sorry."

Ratchet grunts, then shakes his head.

"What's wrong?"

Ratchet studies his scanners, then ex-vents and looks up at Optimus. "Bumblebee's treating a Decepticon like he's a friend. You're _bonded_ to him. _I_ remember when the Decepticons unleashed cosmic rust on the Hydrax Plateau."

What can Optimus say to that? He has a seat on one of the vacated berths, watching Ratchet.

"There were two reasons we won the Great War," Ratchet says after a prolonged pause. "The first reason was that we took their goodie away from them and hid the All-Spark in the space bridge network. The second reason..."

"The Omega Sentinels," Optimus says. "Warships built on a scale to match the Decepticon fleet. If not for them, Autobot forces never could have broken the central fleet, or won the Battle of Iacon."

"Yep," Ratchet says.

Optimus frowns as Ratchet doesn't go on, then examines what he's being told. "...This has something to do with the _Orion."_

Ratchet nods.

"I was taught that none of the Sentinels survived the war," Optimus says slowly.

"Omega Supreme survived," Ratchet says. "Barely. He was heavily damaged, and he's been in a modified stasis lock for the last, oh, ever since the war ended."

Optimus is glad he's sitting, for the puzzle pieces drop into place: the _Orion_ is a repurposed Autobot warship. The Omega Sentinels were warships who could transform.

"...I've commandeered one of the greatest weapons from the Great War," Optimus murmurs.

"That you have," Ratchet says. "I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Why do you know this?" Optimus asks. "What's your connection to Omega Supreme?"

"I'm his friend."

"...Which is why you've been serving on a space bridge repair crew when you're a doctor," Optimus says. "You've been watching over him while he's been resting."

"Yes," Ratchet says.

What does this change? As much as it explains the little oddities about the _Orion,_ what does Optimus need to do with this information?

"...I almost wish you hadn't told me," Optimus admits, because this is difficult. This could endanger all of his plans.

"Why?" Ratchet asks with a weary suspicion. He'll fight for Omega Supreme if he has to, that much is clear.

"I can't leave a sentient being in stasis if it isn't necessary," Optimus says. "I also can't condone the use of another mech as a slave - I know it's not intentional on my part, but I owe Omega Supreme his freedom."

Ratchet bows his head. Is it gratitude? Relief?

"Is it possible to revive him?" Optimus asks.

"What happens if he refuses to do what you want?" Ratchet asks, finally looking at him.

"Worst case scenario?" Optimus asks. "I won't deny that it'll be a disaster for me. I'll probably be forced to commandeer the ship sitting outside, or I'll hitch a ride with Starscream back to Megatron and regroup. If you want to turn the tables on Megatron's plans - try to talk Omega Supreme out of a frontal assault. Make him wait for reinforcements. Be aware that we may use Prowl and Bulkhead as hostages."

"...He'll look to me for guidance," Ratchet says.

"Then it's up to you to guide him," Optimus says. "How do we revive him?"

"It'll take a miracle," Ratchet says, and ex-vents. "Come with me. I'll show you his spark chamber."

Optimus gets off the berth, and follows him out of the medbay.

::Blurr?:: He sends as he walks. ::I'll be late getting to the bridge. Something just came up.::

::Of course Captain it isn't a problem,:: Blurr sends. ::Rodimus Prime contacted me a cycle ago and attempted to convince me to turn traitor I am able to report that he did not.::

::That's a relief. Thanks,:: Optimus says. ::Starscream, Bumblebee, would you mind bringing him a cube and taking over monitoring duty?::

::On it!:: Bumblebee sends.

Ratchet opens a door that Optimus has only seen opened once before - back when he'd had his first tour of the ship it had been explained away as a maintenance room for functions the ship didn't have. At the time he'd noted it but hadn't questioned Ratchet - he'd been so focused on getting the ship in the air that he'd let details pass him by.

Vital details, he realizes now. What a mistake he's made, leaving this uninvestigated.

Ratchet takes him to a console, running his hands gently over the controls as he boots up systems that Optimus bets can't be accessed by the bridge.

Optimus comes closer, looking at the monitors. It's medicalese to him, indecipherable - he's repaired his former ship hundreds of times, and could probably take it apart and put it back together again, but Omega Supreme is far more complex.

"...I'm afraid I don't understand what I'm looking at," he admits. "This goes beyond the level of repairs I can make."

Ratchet touches a few buttons and the screens switch over to a diagram, with various recognizable areas highlighted in red. The bridge is one of them.

"In the simplest possible terms, everything that needs to be hooked up has been hooked up," Ratchet says. "All of his essential systems are functioning. He's fueled up. There's nothing preventing his brain module from coming online...except for the stasis, and the chance that trying could put too much of a strain on his spark and kill him for good."

"The weak link is his spark," Optimus says.

"Yep," Ratchet says with a heavy ex-vent. "I don't have the tools necessary to give him a jump-start."

"What would you need to do that?"

"First of all, a spark stabilizer," Ratchet says, before he lists a variety of items that sound like the kind of medical equipment you'd only find at the most expensive hospitals on Cybertron.

"Not even Swindle could get you everything on that list," Optimus says, thinking of the fortune Ratchet would have to pay in order to fund the thefts Swindle would happily arrange for that kind of money.

"Right," Ratchet says. "That's why I said it'd take a miracle. The best I can do is keep him comfortable."

Everything in Optimus rebels against what Ratchet's telling him: there's nothing they can do. None of the tools at Optimus' disposal can heal this kind of damage, there's nothing he can talk to in order to convince Omega Supreme to wake up, and - it's galling.

"There must be a way," Optimus says.

Ratchet smiles wearily, but the dare - the _anger_ \- in his optics cuts to the quick. "Would Megatron give back the All-Spark?"

"Temporarily," Optimus says without needing to think about it.

Ratchet opens his mouth, then registers what he's said, and for a moment they stare at each other.

"...If that's what it takes to bring Omega Supreme online, I'll get it," Optimus says. "This will take some careful handling so I don't alarm the Elite Guard, but it's possible."

Ratchet's vocalizer resets, and he nods. Optimus suspects he won't believe that this will happen until the All-Spark has been carried into this chamber.

::Megatron?:: He sends on the right channel.

It takes a klik. Ratchet's watching him, waiting - he's guessed at what he's doing.

::Yes?::

::I have just been informed that the ship I've commandeered is sentient, and as such he's now a member of this crew and owed the same protection and care that I provide to the rest of my crew.::

Megatron, to his credit, isn't slow on the uptake. ::Omega Supreme.::

His tone is unreadable.

::I need to borrow the All-Spark to jump-start his systems. I _am_ aware of how poorly this could go if he can't be reasoned with.::

His crew-wide commlink comes to life with Bumblebee's voice: ::Optimus, what did you _do?_ Starscream won't stop laughing!::

::I expect you want me to deliver it,:: Megatron says, tone flat.

::That would be the safest way,:: Optimus sends. ::Will you do this?::

::Optimus?:: Bumblebee asks.

::Just a klik,:: Optimus shoots back on the right channel, waiting.

::Yes,:: Megatron says finally. Optimus would smile at him if he could. This simplifies matters on his end. ::Warn the Guard not to fire on me.::

::No!:: Starscream says. ::Are you both fools? Reviving Omega Supreme is a terrible idea!::

::The spectacle will be worth the price of admission,:: Megatron says, a hint of amusement showing in his voice.

::You risk yourself, the All-Spark, and everything we've worked for!::

::And what happens if I force Optimus to make a play for the All-Spark, Starscream? These are controlled circumstances, and I stand to gain - ::

::You stand to lose everything!::

Oh, there's an argument brewing here. Optimus rubs his faceplates and resolves not to intervene unless he has to.

"Megatron's agreed to bring the All-Spark personally," he tells Ratchet. "Starscream's still figuring out why. We should get to the bridge before he decides to do anything drastic."

He doesn't wait for Ratchet's response, turning and hurrying towards the bridge - his commline is full with Megatron and Starscream's careful posturing, and he has the growing sense that Starscream's null-rays might come into play even without a target.

::This is _my_ decision, Starscream, and it has been made.::

::Not even you can face an Omega Sentinel _alone_ and survive! They are the reason we _lost_ \- ::

Optimus arrives in the bridge to find Starscream standing rigid, optics unfocused.

::I am no fool, Starscream. I will be present when it revives itself, and if things go poorly I will shoot it in the spark. I doubt it can come back from that.::

"Starscream," Optimus says - his first officer has only stiffened more, so tense Optimus is afraid he might snap something.

"Optimus," Starscream says, the word monotone.

::There's no guarantee it won't come back from that, Megatron. The All-Spark does more than simply heal injuries and produce new sparks. We have no guarantee that this little venture of yours won't destroy us all!::

Optimus puts his hands up and carefully walks around Starscream.

::I know what the All-Spark is capable of,:: Megatron sends. ::Do you think you were the only one it revived?::

::What?::

::I died,:: Megatron says. ::Or else I was in a state close to it for fifty stellar cycles. We are _both_ proof of its life-giving abilities - and this will be a test.::

::Far too much could go wrong,:: Starscream repeats, but without the same fire. His expression finally shifts into one of frustration, the stiff fear leaving his frame.

"Better?" Optimus asks.

"You are going to get us all killed," Starscream says.

"The rest of the crew won't be in any danger," Optimus says, trying to be patient.

Bumblebee grabs his wrist, scowling. "What is going on?"

They've had an audience, Optimus remembers. Bumblebee's been here the whole time. Blurr's over by his console, watching.

"This ship is sentient," Optimus explains. "Its name isn't _Orion,_ it's Omega Supreme."

"As in the Omega Supreme who sacrificed himself during the Battle of Iacon which was the final battle of the Great War," Blurr says.

"Yes," Optimus says. "Megatron's bringing the All-Spark out here to help revive him."

"Why would he do that?"

"This ship can _transform?"_ Bumblebee asks, jaw dropping.

"And more," Optimus says to Bumblebee. "Blurr, Megatron's doing it because if he doesn't bring the All-Spark, I'll steal the artifact back myself and he won't have any say in what Omega Supreme does next."

Ratchet won't be happy about this - but then, it doesn't seem like anyone will be happy with his decisions.

Blurr finally nods. "Understood when will Megatron arrive? We should warn the Elite Guard that he'll be coming so they don't attack him however I would be careful because it seems with their inexperience they may not listen to orders or reason. Megatron is a source of terror for Autobots I don't know if you remember this or not."

"Call Rodimus up," Optimus orders. "Tell him that I want a face to face meeting with him within the cycle."

::Megatron, I need an ETA,:: he sends on the right commlink.

Blurr nods and turns back to his console, touching the consoles, seemingly in control. Optimus has chosen to trust him again - and he looks at Bumblebee and Starscream, gauging their reactions.

Starscream's crossed his arms, looking frustrated but no longer fragile. Bumblebee's looking between them, and behind them both Ratchet finally walks onto the bridge, his own expression carefully neutral.

His commlink comes to life, Megatron's voice giving him a time not long from now. If Rodimus stalls this could turn messy, but Blurr's already got him on the screen.

"...Alright, I'll meet him outside as soon as he's ready," Rodimus says, and the communication ends.

Blurr turns in his chair to look at him, and Optimus nods.

"Ratchet, brief the crew on who and what Omega Supreme is," Optimus says, addressing his assembled crew. "Starscream, you're with me - don't provoke the Elite Guard, and if you must make sarcastic comments, keep them to the commlinks."

"Can we tell Prowl and Bulkhead what's going on?" Bumblebee asks, one hand raising into the air.

"I'll handle it," Optimus says. "Anything else?"

There's nothing. Optimus nods to them all and heads for the airlock, opening up the crew-wide commlink - 

::Prowl, Bulkhead, Jazz? Acknowledge.::

The three of them dutifully check in after miniscule delays, which is a bigger relief for him than they know.

::The situation's changed again,:: Optimus begins as he steps out of the airlock. He lays it out in simple terms, listening to their reactions and responses as puts a small distance between himself and the ship, glancing back to confirm that Starscream's following him.

Rodimus hasn't come out yet. Optimus uses the time to finish his briefing, to deal with the idle wish that Prowl was physically present so he could gauge his reaction by more than his careful monotone, to keep a close optic on Starscream, who may still be unstable. He doesn't dare risk a conversation with him even over their private commlink, far too aware of the Elite Guard's surveillance and Megatron's ability to eavesdrop.

Finally he hands command of the crew-wide commlink over to Ratchet to better explain who and what Omega Supreme is. Finally Rodimus emerges from his ship, coming down the ramp flanked by Brawn and Ironhide.

It's a passable attempt at copying his formation from earlier. Optimus gives away a mental point to Rodimus for it.

He can only imagine the conversation Rodimus must have had with them before coming out, the warnings not to fire on Starscream, the emphasis on control and trust - Rodimus scares him because his style matches up with Optimus' own, and with experience Rodimus could mature into a terrifying captain to match wits with.

"Good morning," Rodimus Prime says, coming to stand not too far from him. "I see you brought your Decepticon out to intimidate us."

Optimus smiles. "Good morning. Starscream, try to look less threatening."

"Certainly," Starscream says with caustic sarcasm. "Do you want my weaponry removed and placed into a pile, or should I just kneel down and kiss his servos?"

"Neither, thank you," Optimus says before he gets to business. "Rodimus, I've called Megatron here, and he'll arrive as soon as he can make the trip. I need your crew to keep their weapons to themselves."

Rodimus' optics widen, but his voice is steady when he speaks. Optimus grants him another point.

"We won't fire first," Rodimus says. "Why did you call him out?"

To lie, to evade, to tell the truth - Optimus wants Rodimus to trust him as much as he can, even if it reveals an upcoming weakness that they can capitalize on.

"Megatron's bringing us the All-Spark so we can repair Omega Supreme," Optimus sums up.

There's a violent ex-vent from Starscream's vents, a burst of emotion that draws Optimus' attention.

::Problem?:: He asks privately.

::Nothing you can take care of,:: Starscream says. ::Pay attention to _them.::_

::We're going to talk about this later,:: Optimus says as he looks back at the stunned Elite Guard.

"...Say again?" Rodimus asks in a higher register.

Optimus ex-vents gently and points to the _Orion._ "This is Omega Supreme. He's in a modified stasis lock and we can't bring him out of it without expensive medical equipment or something just as powerfully regenerative. The All-Spark fits the bill. Seeing as it's in Megatron's custody, I had to ask him to bring it out. He's bringing it personally to guard it _and_ so he'll get a shot at convincing Omega Supreme to listen to reason and not go berserk on all of us. I won't lie: this could go badly for me."

"Understatement," Starscream mutters.

Rodimus' knee-jerk reaction/question is one Optimus approves of: "Then why would you repair him?"

"Because," Optimus starts, and the Matrix gives off a sudden flare, a burst of inspiration that shapes his sentiment into words that feel familiar, even if he's never spoken or said them before: "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"Care to explain with more than a trite saying?" Starscream asks, as irreverent as ever.

"Now that I know that the _Orion_ is actually sentient, then he's automatically been made a part of my crew, and I have a duty regarding his health, and his freedom - even if it that means he unilaterally rejects us."

"Noble, but stupid," Starscream sums up.

"I owe you the same considerations, Starscream. It's part of being my crew - I'll protect you."

"I _trust_ you have a plan in place to protect me from Omega Supreme."

Optimus holds up a hand, looking at Rodimus.

"I advise your crew to be ready to get some distance from Omega Supreme if he loses control. I doubt you'll be in any real danger, but there's no telling what state he'll be in when he's revived."

"Understood," Rodimus says. "I guess that tour is going to have to wait."

"I'm afraid so," Optimus says.

They look at each other, but whatever words come next are interrupted by the rumble of mighty engines - Optimus looks up, surprised to see the bulk of the Decepticon warship arriving over them.

He'd thought Megatron would fly out in his altmode, but no, given the speed necessary to cover the distance - he chases off the surprise and smiles grimly.

"It seems Megatron gave himself a margin of error on his ETA," he says. "Stand _down."_

The order's necessary: both of Rodimus' crew have raised their blasters in a reflexive action, and Rodimus himself has acquired a bow, even if he hasn't done more than hold it in his hands.

::Blurr, open up the cargo bay ramp,:: Optimus sends, and switches commlink channels. ::You're early.::

::Don't mistake it for eagerness.::

::I won't. Did you bring Blitzwing or Lugnut?::

::Blitzwing,:: Megatron sends. ::He will watch over the ship.::

The sound of the cargo bay doors opening draws the Elite Guard's attention, the three of them turning their heads to look.

"We're just opening the doors," Optimus says. "Try to relax. This won't turn into a fight."

"How can you ask us to relax when there's a Decepticon warship hanging out over our heads?" Ironhide asks. "Who _knows_ how many Decepticons are onboard - or if they'll listen to your arrangement with Megatron?"

"The same way I can ask you to relax when Starscream's here," Optimus says mildly. "Keep in mind that any Decepticon who would go against our agreement faces termination at Megatron's hands. Some of them may be stupid, but none of them are _that_ stupid."

There's the sound of blades whipping through the air, and Optimus looks up in time to see Megatron's altmode flying down towards them. It's a bizarre kind of helicopter, but what draws the optic most is the oversized cannon slung under it.

"Weapons down," Rodimus says with a steady voice. "Optimus, are you sure he won't fire on us?"

"I'm sure," Optimus says, watching as Megatron descends, transforming as he touches down, the All-Spark's container shifting from its position in Megatron's cockpit to being held in one of his hands thanks to a complicated motion mid-transformation.

Impressive, Optimus thinks.

"Your business with these Autobots is complete," Megatron says to him, and he walks past them all, heading for the cargo bay of the _Orion._

"Right," Optimus says. "Rodimus, be ready to scramble if things go wrong."

He doesn't stick around to wait for a response, hurrying after Megatron, Starscream once again behind him.

::Ratchet? We've got the All-Spark and we're on our way inside. Brace yourself.::

::You mean Megatron's going to come and help us restore Omega Supreme,:: Ratchet says suspiciously.

::Not even I could talk him out of being here for this, Ratchet,:: Optimus says. ::Just be grateful he's willing to help.::

::Are you sure he's here to _help?::_

::I wouldn't let him in here if he wasn't,:: Optimus says - but he does shift comm channels. ::Megatron?::

::Optimus.::

::I intend to walk away from this with Omega Supreme agreeing to continue serving as my ship. If he dies or otherwise becomes unavailable to me...::

::There's no need for that,:: Megatron says.

::...Right,:: Optimus says as he catches up with Megatron, walking with him. "Ratchet's waiting for us. He's the one who knew about Omega Supreme."

Megatron says nothing to that, and so a stilted silence carries them into the core of the ship, the room containing Omega Supreme's spark chamber.

Ratchet's waiting for them by the console, optics focusing on Megatron and staying there as Optimus crosses over to him.

"Ratchet," he says. "How do we do this? I doubt it's as simple as opening up the All-Spark and pointing it towards Omega Supreme's spark."

"...Actually, that was the plan," Ratchet says, before defending himself. "The All-Spark doesn't exactly come with an instruction manual."

"If you're sure that's how you want to do it," Optimus says.

Ratchet nods, expression shifting into a hard, determined look. "Megatron and Starscream have to leave."

"Ratchet - "

"Omega's going to panic as soon as he detects you two in here," Ratchet snaps. "The last thing that happened to him was being surrounded by Decepticons before he spent his very spark-energy on an energy pulse that terminated all of them and sent him into stasis. There's no telling _what_ he'll remember when he wakes up, and detecting a pair of Decepticons here - it won't be pretty."

"...He has a point," Optimus says, looking at Megatron.

"Of course I do," Ratchet says. "Unless you want to find out what kind of internal defenses Omega Supreme has, I suggest you _get off this ship_ and put some distance between yourselves and his weapon systems."

Megatron glances at Ratchet but locks his optics on Optimus.

"What happens when this Autobot orders Omega Supreme to capture you?" Megatron asks.

Optimus blinks, startled by the idea.

"Have you truly not considered the possibility?" Megatron asks - demands. "These weapons were built with simple processors. They were _made_ to follow the commands of Autobots. You are not an Autobot. This ship will not care that you are the Prime - it was created under Ultra Magnus' directives, and I _highly_ doubt they wasted time teaching it any history. Tell me, Optimus: when this Autobot betrays you and sets this ship against you, how will you regain control of the situation?"

Optimus' only answer is to look to Ratchet.

"Trusting fool," Starscream snarls. "As I have told you both, this is a terrible idea. There is _no reason_ to risk everything for the sake of a dead ship!"

"Are you going to do that, Ratchet?" Optimus asks quietly.

"I would've done it earlier without a second thought," Ratchet says. "Primus, I'm still tempted to do it - Megatron's right, it might be the only way to _stop_ you - but I'm not going to do it. I'm not a Decepticon. I can't betray a - a patient without a second thought."

It could be a lie. It could so easily be a lie. Now that Megatron's pointed out the possibility to him, Optimus can't deny how attractive the option must be for Ratchet: he knows how the spark-merges have bound two dangerous Decepticons to him, and that he could save Cybertron from an invasion by terminating him.

If he were put into Ratchet's position he would lie as sincerely as he could, done everything in his power to get Omega Supreme online and ready to save his home from the kind of destruction Megatron has in store for it.

But.

But he is not in Ratchet's place, and this is Ratchet's decision.

"Give me the All-Spark," Optimus says to Megatron, holding out a hand. "I'll return it to you after this."

"You're an idiot," Starscream says, and when Megatron places the All-Spark in his hand, he spits a curse. "You're _both_ idiots."

"Thank you," Optimus says without looking away from Ratchet. "You heard the doctor. I'll be on the comms."

 _"No!"_ Starscream says, and now Optimus has to look away from Ratchet to face him. "I _refuse to leave -_ Megatron, how can you even _think_ of this? You're his Protector, or did you forget? We are putting our lives in _Autobot_ hands - "

"Enough," Megatron says. "Panic is beneath you, Starscream."

"This is not panic!"

There's sudden movement - Megatron clamps a hand over Starscream's mouth, sweeps him up in a hold - he looks back at Optimus, a single piercing glance, before he leaves, carrying a struggling Starscream with him.

Optimus and Ratchet both stand in stunned silence, before Optimus gathers himself enough to turn to Ratchet.

"...How does it feel to be trusted by Megatron?" Optimus asks.

"Uncomfortable," Ratchet says. "We'll get started as soon as they're away from Omega."

Optimus nods, and sets the All-Spark down, resting a hand on its casing as he waits. It's warm to the touch, a reminder of the power that lies within.

::Megatron, tell me when you're away from Omega Supreme,:: he sends.

::We're in the air,:: Megatron says a klik later, making him wait for the news. ::I'm taking the warship into orbit. That should be far enough.::

::That's way too far!::

::No, it's not,:: Starscream sends, voice weary. ::Omega Supreme's sensors are powerful enough to detect us wherever we are in this system - and we are familiar with his weapon systems.::

Optimus offlines his optics for a brief moment, accepting the necessity of the distance. Omega Supreme could come online in any state.

::Understood,:: he sends, and he looks at Ratchet. "Megatron's taking his warship into orbit."

"Good," Ratchet says. "Let's get started."

Optimus nods, watching as Ratchet crosses to Omega Supreme's spark chamber, opening it up. It feels inappropriate to look at that faint blue glow, and he raises a hand to shade his optics before catching himself.

He picks up the All-Spark's container, aims it at that worryingly faint spark, and pulls - 

The All-Spark's energy bursts free in a percussive blast that shorts out Optimus' optics for a painful set of astroseconds - his commlinks are alive with startled exclamations and questions - the Matrix is a burning presence up against his spark, _hot_ but not _painful_ \- 

The container closes. The light fades. Optimus feels _alive,_ refreshed in improbable ways, restored to peak condition by the power of the All-Spark.

It's moments like this that make him doubt the wisdom in handing it over to Megatron.

Where there was once a faint blue glow, there is now a gigantic spark that Ratchet covers up, sealing behind its protective casing.

Optimus sets down the All-Spark with a thump, and lights begin to ignite along the lines in the walls, nodes flickering back to life.

Ratchet takes a few steps back.

"Come on, buddy," he mutters in a tone clearly meant for Omega Supreme and for no one else. "I know you can do it. Focus on my voice and wake up!"

It takes a moment. Optimus has to order silence over his commlinks.

A voice booms out from around them.

"Ratchet? Is that you?"

Optimus ex-vents softly, stunned by the response.

"There's Decepticons everywhere," Omega Supreme says. "I don't think I'm gonna make it - "

"It's alright, friend," Ratchet says. Again Optimus has the sense that he doesn't belong here, eavesdropping on this conversation. "The war's over."

"Did we win?"

"Yeah," Ratchet says, stepping forward to touch the spark chamber. "We won, thanks to you."

Optimus almost retrieves a cy-gar, unnerved by this exchange. He waits. There's the sound of internal systems working, a ship running its own scans.

"I'm whole?" Omega Supreme asks.

"Completely," Ratchet says. "We repaired you as well as we could, and then we used the All-Spark."

"It feels good," Omega Supreme says, and his processors catch up with him. "I thought the All-Spark was lost?"

"It found us," Ratchet says.

There's silence for a few kliks, silence that Optimus waits out as Omega thinks about...whatever he needs to think about, and continues his scans.

"This isn't Cybertron," Omega Supreme says.

"It's called Earth by the locals," Ratchet says, finally pulling his hand back from the spark chamber casing and returning to the console, checking Omega over himself. "We call it Sol-3."

"Why are we - " Omega starts, then stops. "There's a Decepticon warship in orbit."

"I know," Optimus says, speaking up for the first time. It's interesting to him how Omega's focused outwards first, after the system scans. Or perhaps all he did was check the faction symbols before shifting the scans outwards? It's difficult to tell.

"Who are you?" A pause, and one of the lights on the walls flashes. "Captain Optimus Prime. There is something wrong with this crew roster."

Optimus smiles faintly. "Nothing's wrong with it. Show it to Ratchet."

"Are you sure?" Omega Supreme asks, but when Optimus looks the list has been displayed on the console.

"...Starscream's supposed to be there," Ratchet says without looking at him, the cheer gone from his voice, replaced with exhaustion.

"He is a Decepticon," Omega Supreme says, voice tinged with anger.

"He's my first officer," Optimus starts, and Ratchet holds up a hand.

"The war's over," Ratchet says. "But we didn't wipe out the Decepticons. They're still out there, and they want to go to Cybertron. We're going to help them."

"We are - Ratchet! No!"

"I know," Ratchet says. "Believe me, old friend, I know what I'm asking - and believe me when I say I have a good reason for it."

"What changed? What _happened?"_

"Optimus turned up," Ratchet says. "Did I ever tell you about the Matrix of Leadership?"

"No, you didn't. What does that have to do with Decepticons?"

"Everything," Ratchet says. "When a mech has the Matrix of Leadership, it means they outrank Ultra Magnus."

The silence stretches.

"There's nothing about this in my databanks," Omega Supreme says. "No proof...but I trust you, Ratchet."

"I know you do," Ratchet murmurs. "You're not going to like a lot of Optimus Prime's decisions..."

"...But he's the Supreme Commander of all Autobots and I owe him my respect and obedience," Omega Supreme says with a resigned tone.

"What the frag was that?" Optimus asks before he can stop himself, optics narrowing.

"When they made Omega, they put in a thousand and one safety features," Ratchet says, turning to look at him. "Command codes, rules, limits on his processors - there's not a chance in the Pit that a Decepticon can hack their way into him. He's hard-wired to be an Autobot, so there's no risk of anyone talking him into changing sides. And as we all know, Ultra Magnus is the leader of the Autobots. Or he was, until you got your hands on the Matrix of Leadership."

"...That's not right," Optimus says. "It's _slavery."_

"We were at war," Ratchet says, putting his hands up. "I'm not defending it - believe me, I'm first in line to string Ultra Magnus up for this - but I _understand_ why he sanctioned the creation of mechs like Omega."

"There - " Optimus cuts himself off, then looks up at the ceiling. "Omega Supreme."

"Yes, Commander?"

"It's not Commander, it's Optimus."

"Yes, Optimus."

"I swear to you on the All-Spark that I'll find a way to free you."

There's a long silence, and then Ratchet ex-vents. "He won't understand."

"One day he will," Optimus says. "Omega - if you can't understand that now, understand _this:_ I will protect you. You're a part of my crew, and that makes you my responsibility."

"...But that's my responsibility," Omega Supreme says. "I protect my crew."

"Duty of care goes both ways," Optimus says. "Look at it this way - you protect Ratchet, who protects the other crewmembers by keeping them healthy. We all take care of each other."

"I...think I understand," Omega Supreme says, then: "Does this include Starscream?"

"Yes," Optimus says. "He's my first officer. I trust him."

"He's a Decepticon."

"He's _crew."_

There's a long pause. Optimus debates mentioning Megatron, then sets it aside. It's too soon. He doesn't fully understand Omega Supreme yet, but he's beginning to get an idea on how to handle him - with kid gloves.

"Understood, Optimus," Omega Supreme says. "What are your orders?"

"Right now? Stay put and keep your sensors active. I'm heading for the bridge."

Optimus picks up the All-Spark's container, hefting it onto his shoulder, and leaves Ratchet behind again.

::Good news,:: he sends on the private commlink. ::Ratchet introduced me as the Bearer of the Matrix, then told Omega Supreme that means I outrank Ultra Magnus.::

::And it bought that?:: Starscream asks.

::Omega doesn't have a single file on the Matrix - but more importantly, he trusts Ratchet.::

::Then it seems your gamble paid off,:: Starscream says, tone unhappy.

::You don't like it?::

::What happens when it finds out I'm on the crew?::

::Omega knows you're on the crew,:: Optimus says. ::He's not happy about it, but you could come onboard without being fired upon.::

::Ha! - Oh, you're serious. Fantastic.::

Optimus shakes his head and lets the conversation drop as he reaches the bridge. Blurr's at his console, Jazz's at Prowl's console, and Bumblebee's at his own - but he's got the seat turned around, and he's in an animated conversation with Jazz that breaks off as soon as they spot him.

"Was that the All-Spark?" Bumblebee asks.

"This is the All-Spark," Optimus says as he puts it down behind the captain's chair. "Ratchet and I repaired Omega Supreme with it."

" _And_ me," Bumblebee says, gesturing to his chest. "I'm back to normal!"

"We all are," Jazz says. "Seems it spread the love around when you opened it up."

"It's a blunt instrument," Optimus says, patting the container before straightening up. "Luckily for us, it's benevolent."

Bumblebee laughs. "You've got that right! Watch this!"

In a flash he's transformed and driving a circle around the bridge, flagrantly ignoring Ratchet's order not to transform - Optimus can't bring himself to say anything, smiling instead at Bumblebee's energy.

"Fastest thing on wheels, right here," Bumblebee says proudly.

Blurr resets his vocalizer, standing up from his console.

"Incorrect," he says. "Would you like to race when we have an appropriate space and time? I want you to eat my dust."

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"Oh hi doc," Bumblebee chatters, transforming and presenting himself to Ratchet. "The All-Spark healed me too! I'm back to normal - and I'm going to kick Blurr's tailpipe as soon as we can race."

Ratchet grunts something, running his medical scanner over Bumblebee's chest, scowling before he shuts it off and grunts something else. "Seems you're right."

"...Say again?"

Ratchet shakes his head and walks past him, gently whacking him in the helm as he passes.

"Optimus," he says. "You left before I got a chance to thank you."

"I - you're right," Optimus says. "It's not necessary, however - and I should be the one thanking you."

Ratchet grunts, putting his hands up. "You meant what you said. Of course I have to thank you. Primus knows how you'll pull it off, but by now I think I can trust you."

"That's all I ask," Optimus says, and looks up. "Omega Supreme, want to say hello to some of your crew?"

"Yes, Optimus," Omega Supreme says, and: "Hello."

"Woah!" Bumblebee says. "You can talk!"

"Yes, I can."

Optimus has a seat in his chair, touching the controls. "Blurr, has anyone changed positions since Megatron arrived?"

Blurr immediately sits back down in his chair, fingers passing over the console. "The Elite Guard returned to their ship but haven't done a thing since - the All-Spark's burst of energy did reach them so I would assume they were all affected by the same healing energy we were. It did not extend much further than that however. Moving on Megatron and Starscream both left the ship - I assume they did so on your orders and the Decepticon warship has since reached a stable orbit around Sol-3. There has been no other activity outside of this ship."

"Thank you," Optimus says.

"Megatron?" Omega Supreme asks.

Optimus looks up, bracing himself. "I've allied myself with the Decepticons. We're working to bring about a united Cybertron."

"...You didn't tell him that earlier?" Jazz asks in an undertone.

"One bombshell at a time," Optimus murmurs back.

"I...sacrificed myself to keep the Decepticons off of Cybertron," Omega Supreme says, slowly. "To protect Autobots."

"You made the right choice," Optimus says. "It would have been a disaster if they'd won, back then."

"...You believe that?" Jazz asks, continuing the theme of disbelief in an undertone.

"After that bloody war, a Decepticon victory would have been a disaster for Cybertron," Optimus says. "It's entirely possible that they would have gone out of their way to enslave or exterminate all Autobots."

"So what makes things different _now?"_

"Time," Optimus says, not quite arrogant enough to say 'me' first. "They've...I don't have a better way to say this. Megatron's calmed down. They're all angry, but they haven't just lost over half of their comrades."

The silence is strained, now. Ratchet comes forward, sitting at his console, patting it.

"...Omega Supreme," Optimus says. "Are you capable of disagreeing with me?"

"I am not supposed to," Omega says.

"But can you?"

"...Yes."

"Good," Optimus says. "I want to hear your opinions."

There is a long pause, and somewhere during it Bumblebee finds his way back to his console, falling into his seat with an ex-vent.

"Why would you help the Decepticons?" Omega Supreme asks, finally.

Keep it simple, Optimus thinks. Cut to the heart of the matter.

"Because Cybertron is their home as well," Optimus says.

"No."

"Yes," Optimus says. "Before the war, they were as much a part of Cybertron as Ratchet was."

"Autobots will die if they return to Cybertron," Omega says.

And here is the sticking point.

"Yes," Optimus says. "I'll do everything I can to minimize casualties, but as long as the Autobots see the Decepticons as enemies, they'll try to fight."

"The Decepticons could accept their exile," Omega Supreme tries.

"They won't," Optimus says.

"I am programmed to protect Autobot life."

"I can't be talked out of helping the Decepticons," Optimus says. "You, like the rest of my crew, are going to have to come to terms with the situation. I...am sorry that it has to be this way."

There is another pause.

"Ratchet, what should I do?"

Optimus offlines his optics. This would be _easier_ if Omega Supreme weren't so limited, weren't so - _Primus damn it all_ \- young.

"...I don't know, old friend," Ratchet says. "I'm helping Optimus because he's done everything he can to protect my friends, including you."

Personal reasons. Simple enough. Probably easy to live with as long as Ratchet doesn't think about the wider ranging repercussions.

"I'm helping him because he's right," Jazz says. Optimus whips his head around to look at him, optics coming online in a blur. "The Decepticons are goin' to lurk around the edges of Cybertronian space forever, sniping off patrol ships and bleeding us to death. Better to get them all home and hash it out before something goes so wrong we break Cybertron."

"Do you mean that?" Optimus has to ask.

"I do now," Jazz says with an expansive shrug. "Can't say I'm comfortable with it, but with you along there's a chance we'll all witness a miracle."

"Megatron listens to you," Blurr says. "There is a surprisingly high chance that you could talk him out of wanton acts of destruction upon reaching Cybertron and while I don't like the idea of reversing the outcome of the war this would be a better outcome than whatever the Decepticons had planned originally."

"You outrank Megatron?" Omega Supreme asks.

Optimus puts a hand over his optics. "Don't ever say that to him. I don't - "

"Yes, he does," Bumblebee says.

"No, I don't," Optimus says. "He listens to me, but he _doesn't_ take orders from me."

"You say that, but that's the All-Spark you have tucked behind your chair," Bumblebee says

"...Just...don't say that phrase to him. I don't know if his ego could take it. And for the love of Primus, _don't_ tell Starscream."

"Don't tell Starscream what?" Bumblebee asks with a dangerous grin.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet says, and that grin slips.

"Okay, fine, jeez, whatever," Bumblebee waves a hand. "When are you going to be done talking to the ship? I want to race Blurr, or get flown out to Bulkhead, whatever comes first."

 _"Bumblebee!"_ Ratchet again.

Bumblebee rolls his optics and falls silent.

"I...need time to think," Omega Supreme says.

"Understood," Optimus says. "We're not going anywhere for a cycle at least. Will you mind if I call Starscream back down?"

"He is crew," Omega Supreme says, and that's all the answer Optimus needs.

"Good. Alright, crew - here's the plan. We sit tight, watch the Elite Guard, maybe invite them over for a tour and some energon, and otherwise buy time for Bulkhead to finish his plans. Keep your audials sharp, and don't let boredom make you sloppy."

"Got it," Blurr says. "Jazz would you take over monitor duty I have a race with Bumblebee to attend to."

"You got it," Jazz says.

It isn't quite the serious response he's looking for, but Optimus isn't about to tell them not to race at all.

"Try not to go too far from the ship," he tries.

"We've got a course picked out," Blurr says, and sends the map data to him, along with several satellite images of the track of desert that they'll use. "Messy unfortunately but it should be fine for a drive and if there's an emergency I can carry Bumblebee back within five kliks."

"...Alright," Optimus says. "Have fun?"

"We will!" Bumblebee says as he dashes to the airlock - in a matter of seconds they're both gone, streaking away from the ship.

"Young mechs," Ratchet mutters, before getting up from his console. "I'll be in the medbay, as usual."

Optimus nods to him, sitting back in his chair.

::Starscream?:: He asks, opening up the private commlink. ::It's time to come back. Omega Supreme won't hurt you.::

::Coward,:: Megatron says, accomplishing more with one word than Optimus would with a full klik of reassurances.

::Slag-sucker,:: Starscream sends back.

There's silence over the commlink, but as it stretches - 

"Looks like Starscream's on the move," Jazz says. "One jet just detached from the warship - is that your doing?"

"Partially," Optimus says, considering his audience. "I...admit I'm surprised you spoke up earlier."

"I've had time to think," Jazz says. "And time to watch you work."

Optimus arches an optic ridge, unable to believe that's all of Jazz's reasoning. "...And?"

"You're right about the Decepticons having time to calm down. As far as the Guard can tell, they've spent their exile lurking at the edges of Cybertronian space, picking fights with various alien species. You could say they've been working out their anger, one squishy organic at a time."

"Yes and no," Optimus says. "What's Starscream's ETA?"

"What're you asking me for?" Jazz asks, but he obediently checks the consoles. "About six kliks. He's coming in hot."

"Good. I've got some questions for him, and you might want to hear the answers."

"Yeah?"

"Details," Optimus says. "The way you've described them, it sounds like the Decepticons have been acting like chained up turbofoxes - pacing at the bounds of their chains. Pretend the end of the chain is Cybertron, and they're stuck on the periphery."

"Huh," Jazz says.

"Again, don't tell Starscream I said that. He's extra-touchy, and he'll be jumpy walking around with Omega Supreme awake."

Jazz tilts his head up, then grimaces. "...You know he's got good reason to be jumpy, right?"

"...I was an avid history student, back when I attended the Academy," Optimus says. "I didn't stop my studies while I was bounty hunting, either. Yes, I know - but he's crew now, and I refuse to let him hide from my ship."

"What about Omega Supreme?" Jazz asks. It's the kind of question Prowl would ask.

"Same deal," Optimus says. "...I know it's not pleasant. Nothing about this unification process is going to be easy, but if I can't work out a truce here, I don't stand a whisper of a chance when we reach Cybertron."

Jazz tilts his head, then shrugs. "How'd you keep up your studies if you couldn't get at any teachers?"

"The old-fashioned way, Jazz. I turned my bounties into shanix, then paid Swindle to steal me educational datapads, and spent my nights reading."

"You read textbooks," Jazz says, clearly dubious.

"Occasionally I paid for access to the datanet, too."

"A Prime, a bounty hunter, and a scholar," Jazz says, shaking his head "Will wonders never cease."

"What's surprising about it?" Optimus asks, halfway curious. It's not the first time he's run into this attitude - Swindle and Lockdown were equally exasperated by his interest in Cybertronian history - but if Jazz has a new answer, he wants to hear it.

"Bounty hunters spend their winnings on upgrades, on fuel, on new and expensive weapons," Jazz says. "It's not the kind of profession a historian goes into. Too action oriented - but you'd know more about this than I would, right?"

"Right," Optimus says.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I hoped you'd have something new to say."

Jazz chuckles as the airlock opens up, admitting Starscream.

"Nice timing," Optimus says, rising from his chair. "Omega Supreme, this is Starscream, my first officer."

There is a pause.

Starscream takes a step away from the airlock door, wings angled back in a surprising show of fear. "Omega Supreme," he says, and his wings flick back up into their usual positions.

"Starscream," Omega Supreme says. "You are crew. I will not harm you."

"How reassuring," Starscream says, crossing the bridge to lean over Jazz, studying his monitors. "There doesn't seem to be an emergency, Optimus. It would have been a smarter move to leave me up there - Megatron expects the Constructions inbound any cycle now."

"Maybe, maybe not. I had some questions."

Starscream lets go of the back of Jazz's chair, turning to face him. "Did you now."

"What were the Decepticons doing between the end of the war and now?" Optimus asks, foregoing any subtlety in exchange for the brief expression of surprise that crosses Starscream's face.

"Why would that be relevant _now?"_

"We're jus' curious," Jazz says without turning from his console. "We got to talking about how you lot were blowing off steam after the war by taking out your problems on poor innocent aliens."

Optimus restrains a wince, certain that Jazz is grinning, even if he can't see it.

"Innocent - " Starscream starts, then stops, then finally begins to grin as he turns back to Jazz, leaning against the console, peering down at him. "Is that _really_ what you Autobots thought we were _doing?"_

"Killing aliens for funsies? Yup," Jazz says. "What else would you be up to?"

Starscream holds up his hand, ticking off his fingers as he speaks. "Survival - hunting, trading, networking. The all-important task of keeping our sensors open for any hint of the All-Spark's location."

"Y'want to elaborate on any of that?" Jazz asks, looking up at him.

"You sound like Optimus," Starscream says. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm trying to get a better handle on how you fraggers work," Jazz says. "Seeing as I spoke up in support of Optimus' plan to enable an invasion of Cybertron."

"Hmm," Starscream says. "And it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that Omega Supreme is listening in on our every word and action?"

"Not a thing," Jazz lies effortlessly.

"Hmmmm," Starscream says, clearly considering denying Jazz's request for the entertainment value - but if Optimus has learned anything about Starscream by now, it's that he loves to talk about himself, and correct Autobots misconceptions in the process. "Alright. Where exactly do you want me to begin?"

"Trade," Jazz says immediately. "Networking. I assume they're related."

"Oh, that they are," Starscream says. "How interesting it is that you pick the topic you Autobots are least familiar with - I assumed you would have started with hunting. That I _know_ you're familiar with."

"Just call me adventurous," Jazz says. "Are you going to tell me anything or what?"

"No - I want to disparage Autobot xenophobia for another klik or ten," Starscream says with a nasty smirk. "You would not _believe_ the things I've heard about Autobot foreign policy. How Ultra Magnus managed to offend the - "

"Starscream," Optimus says, reluctant to interrupt but unwilling to untangle an argument. "Please stay on topic."

Starscream waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I am on topic. That's the whole _point_ of trade and networking: communications! Maintaining friendly relations with other species, even if they look like something you don't want to step in."

"But why bother, if your fleets are self-contained?" Jazz asks. "You've got everything you need to collect energon, mine materials, and I'd be surprised to hear you can't make your own ammunition."

"We're Decepticons, not drones. We can't spend our lives locked in our ships, waiting for the next fight - and with Cybertron barred to us, our fleet severely reduced in size, and the abundance of alien entertainments to explore - of course we go out of our way to play nice."

"Entertainment," Jazz says in carefully modulated tones.

"Entertainment. Information. Supplies. Alliances."

The last word twists cautious interest into laser-focused tension - and Starscream smirks.

"Relax. No one is interested in joining our war. The Galactic Council maintains a general non-interference policy with non-Council members, and we Cybertronians have been banned from joining. The species that don't join the Council are either mindlessly hostile or worthless as allies."

"Don't I know it," Jazz says, relaxing minutely. "We're trying to repeal that ban, but they're touchier than unstable highgrade."

"If you're starting by speaking to the elected representatives of the Council, you're not going to get anywhere," Starscream says. "The alliances we Decepticons have formed come out of minor agreements with individual species, revolving around minor favors and agreements. Those are stepping stones to...larger endeavors."

"Such as?"

"Early-warning systems. Boundary agreements. Paid mercenary work. Thus our stock in the galaxy increases, exchange rates between the credit and the shanix improve, and we strain our own information networks less and less."

Jazz's attention is entirely off of the monitor now, focused on Starscream as he speaks.

"It sounds t'me like you're trying to fence off Cybertron," he says.

"No," Starscream says. "That was accomplished long before the wars broke out. All we're doing is...patrolling the boundaries."

"Protecting Cybertron," Optimus says.

"It is our home," Starscream says with a shrug that doesn't hide the sincerity of his words.

"...That doesn't explain why you'd work so diligently to protect a bunch of Autobots," Jazz says.

"Make no mistake, Autobot," Starscream says, tone shifting back into that unpleasant, imperious mode. "It isn't for _your_ sake that we fight. We want there to _be_ a home to return to, at the end of this."

"Right, right," Jazz says. "Still doesn't explain why you don't just...stand aside, let us handle some rowdy organics. If we start losing, all you have to do is swoop in, play the cavalry - or wipe us both out, take Cybertron back in a single blow."

"We've all thought about it," Starscream admits, looking up at the ceiling. "I've suggested it to Megatron more than once. Our - " He pauses, makes an abortive gesture with his wings, then shrugs. "Our special operations division makes a point of delivering lengthy reports about the benefits of such a move whenever a suitably aggressive species begins to advance in Cybertron's direction."

"Then why haven't you done it?"

"The excuse Megatron has always used is centered on the All-Spark," Starscream says. "If our plans fail this time...we might be forced into more desperate measures."

"They won't fail," Optimus says.

"We told ourselves that last time," Starscream says. "And the time before that, and the time before _that._ I will believe we have succeeded only when we stand unopposed on Cybertron."

"Fair 'nough," Jazz says, and he turns his chair around, returning his focus to the monitors.

Starscream glances down at Jazz, then leaves the console, rejoining Optimus by his chair. A moment later his hand finds its way to his shoulder. "And where is the rest of the crew?"

"Racing," Optimus says. "Bumblebee's idea."

Starscream lets go of his shoulder as he stares at him, then throws his hands in the air.

"I am surrounded by sparklings!" he declares as he stalks off the bridge.

//


	14. Chapter 14

Two whole cycles after an energy pulse blasts out of the _Orion's_ hull and repairs every last dent on the _Athena_ and Rodimus' crew besides, Optimus Prime deigns to send a hail and explain what happened.

"...So that's the situation. We're going to join up with Megatron's entourage when he escorts his new unit in. You're welcome to tag along, but I wouldn't get too close. We don't know the temperaments of these newcomers very well yet, and I don't want anyone getting shot over a misunderstanding."

"Right," Rodimus says, because what else can he say to this arrogant Prime? He's suspicious about how he got Omega Supreme on his side, he's suspicious about what Megatron's new unit is here for - Pit, he's suspicious of everything, but he doesn't have the firepower or authority to investigate. "So you're postponing the tour again."

He only _just_ keeps his tone light and teasing. Optimus' smile is equally friendly.

"I am. There isn't much to see - "

"Besides the All-Spark," Rodimus interjects.

"It's going back into Megatron's custody as soon as possible, Rodimus. And if you want to see it - well - "

There's a pause as Optimus leaves the view-screen's frame, a moment where Rodimus gets an optic-full of Optimus' chair, and then Optimus plonks down the All-Spark's container in the chair, leaning into the frame.

"Here," he says with a slag-eating grin. "One All-Spark. I'd open it up, but that might fry the camera."

"Now you're just teasing me," Rodimus says.

"Yes," Optimus says. "We'll transmit a flight-plan as soon as we've got one. Optimus out."

The call ends. Rodimus sits back in his chair.

"...Captain?" Hot Shot asks.

"You heard him. Standby for transmission of their flight-plan."

//

"What I don't understand is why the humans haven't tried to contact or intercept us," Optimus says sometime later as the mountain comes into view on the screen. They're only kliks out from rejoining Bulkhead and Prowl. "They didn't impress me as the most cautious of creatures."

"Who cares?" Starscream asks, studying his claws. He's draped over Optimus' shoulders, smirking whenever Optimus flashes him a mildly irritated look. It's not the time or place to touch his bondmate, but up until Optimus shoves him off, he's not moving.

"It's suspicious," Optimus says, voice steady. "This is a species that captured Cybertronians, obtained a treasure trove of our relics, and honestly? I'm waiting for them to reveal some technology that can match our weaponry."

"I call that paranoia," Starscream says. "A product of too much free time."

"A little paranoia plugs up all the holes in your plans," Jazz says, helpfully. "And it is suspicious - these organics like to get on the horn a lot, according to their media. The question is, what can we do about it?"

"Nothing," Starscream says. "We don't have enough information about their culture to know who to call. Assign someone to start studying the local transmissions if you must worry, but I wouldn't waste the resources."

"Why?" Optimus asks - demands. This runs counter to what Starscream's told them before.

"If they were going to surprise us with their capabilities, they would have done so back when we were taking the All-Spark."

"We caught them by surprise, Starscream. Now we're sitting in the open, practically daring them to do something to us."

Omega Supreme begins to descend, landing in the same place they landed earlier, the _Athena_ following them down.

"Talk to Megatron about shielding," Starscream says finally. "If the locals are preparing explosives it won't hurt to have better protection."

"Got it," Optimus says as Omega Supreme touches down. Once they had determined the flight plan, Optimus had handed over piloting to the ship himself.

"We are here," Omega Supreme announces.

"Thanks," Optimus says, getting up.

::Commlink test,:: he says as he heads for the airlock - name by name his crew answers, ending with Omega Supreme's tentative announcement of his own name. ::Good. If anything goes wrong, make a break for Omega Supreme, and we'll get some distance from the situation.::

::Got it, Bossbot,:: Bumblebee says - he's the first out the airlock, eager to meet up with Bulkhead and Prowl.

::You didn't send any instructions to the Guard,:: Jazz sends as Optimus steps into the clearing. ::Was that intentional?::

::I'm not going to micro-manage them if I don't have to - expect them to make an appearance. Rodimus won't stay put.::

Bumblebee runs up to the base's entrance, where the doors are already swinging open to reveal Prowl.

"Bulkhead's inside," Prowl says. "He isn't happy about the sudden rush, so try not to interrupt his work."

Bumblebee, to his credit, nods - before he transforms and zooms off down the tunnel.

Optimus ex-vents softly, wishing Blurr weren't out on assignment - he'd won his races with Bumblebee handily and could easily catch him - and lets Bumblebee go. He picks a patch of ground to stand on, waiting for the Decepticons to arrive. It will be good for Bulkhead to see Bumblebee with unshattered plating, fully restored.

"Prowl," he says. "I'm glad you're still in one piece."

Prowl crosses the clearing, looking up at him. "The same to you," he says softly, but whatever else they have to say to each other is interrupted by the simultaneous arrival of Megatron and Rodimus.

"We have come back to a crowd!" Blitzwing says, laughing at his own ongoing joke, his face cycling as the laughter fades. "I'll rejoin Lugnut, Lord Megatron."

"Do," Megatron says, turning to face first Optimus, then Rodimus.

Optimus is aware of Blitzwing vanishing into the tunnel, but his focus is locked on Megatron and Rodimus both. Megatron isn't about to ignore the Autobots in favor of more important business this time: instead his presence is an oppressive weight for these young 'bots.

Ironhide's weapon has come up, as has Brawn's. Fear responses that could turn fatal.

"Weapons down," Optimus snaps out, already moving to intercept. Rodimus looks at his crew, echoing the order, bow clenched tight in his hands.

The weapons come down. No one relaxes.

"Who's going to do introductions?" asks a voice Optimus doesn't know yet - into the clearing come yet more Decepticons, six mechs in their infamously garish purple and lime-green paintjobs.

"I will," Optimus says after waiting the half-beat to let Megatron speak-up. "This is Megatron, the Lord of the Decepticons. This is Rodimus Prime, Captain of the _Athena_ and our local Elite Guard representative. You're Constructicons, famed throughout the galaxy for your architectural skills, and for Devastator. I'm Optimus Prime, the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. The expert you're here to meet is one of my crewmembers, and he's waiting inside for you."

The Constructicons must have noticed how Starscream's standing at his shoulder and not at Megatron's - for a moment he worries that he's overstepped his bounds, shown more power and influence than Megatron can tolerate - and then the Constructicon at the front of the crew nods.

"Leave some Autobots for us," he says to Megatron, who nods, and one by one the Constructicons vanish into the mountain, sparing disdainful looks for the Autobots as they pass - one stops to look closely at Prowl, but it's only for a moment and then they're all gone.

::Bulkhead, Bumblebee, incoming,:: Prowl sends.

::Oh, thanks for the warning _after_ Blitzwing nearly gave me a spark-attack - ::

::Constructicons,:: Starscream cuts in.

::Not yet!:: Bulkhead sends. ::These plans aren't ready!::

::Be upfront about that,:: Starscream says. ::It isn't the first time Megatron's moved the time-table up on them.::

"Do you want to join them?" Optimus asks Starscream, breaking the uneasy silence in the clearing.

"Me? Certainly!" Starscream says with false cheer - but he gets going, picking up on the unspoken order.

"Why are the Constructicons here?" Rodimus asks.

"Optimus," Megatron says. "Their presence here is a security risk."

"Nothing I can't handle," Optimus dismisses, ignoring Rodimus' question to move onto something important. "I'm more concerned about the locals. Have you received any communications from their leaders?"

"None that I have listened to," Megatron says. "I chose this location because it is easily defensible, however, and the Constructicons have orders to reinforce the shielding first."

"...Which buys Bulkhead time," Optimus murmurs, before nodding. "Good thinking. Thank you."

Megatron's shrug is expansive. "We can continue this discussion inside - after you've taken care of these Autobots."

No one stops him as he too vanishes into the tunnel, and then the clearing is empty of Decepticons. There's a brief series of relieved ex-vents from Rodimus' crew, followed by a faint air of embarrassment.

"Are you going to stop us if we go in there?" Rodimus asks Optimus in a severely irritated tone.

"No, actually," Optimus says as Blurr skids into the clearing. "At this point I think you can figure out what Megatron's up to, which changes the nature of the threat you represent. Blurr?"

"Mission complete sir," Blurr says with a quick salute.

"Then I can speak freely," Optimus says. "They're building a space bridge."

"A space bridge," Rodimus says - good, he isn't surprised. "That's how Megatron intends to invade Cybertron?"

"Yes," Optimus says.

"...You've disabled our communications somehow, haven't you," Rodimus says.

"You're quick on the uptake," Optimus says. "Again, I apologize, but that tour I offered won't be possible at this point."

"Fragger," Rodimus mutters. "You can't cover all of your bases forever."

"All I have to do is last until we reach Cybertron," Optimus says. "Then I'll get an entirely new set of problems."

"What's going to stop us from getting back on the _Athena_ and flying off to rendezvous with another Guard ship?"

"Blurr disabled more than your communication systems," Optimus says. "So let's talk about your options."

"Let's not."

"Now you're being stubborn on principle," Optimus accuses lightly. "Focus. Your crew's survival depends on what kind of plan you put together. Your orders are still to sit tight and watch us - but now that you've discovered Megatron's master plan, you'll try to figure out a way to stop him, which means you need to warn the rest of the guard, sabotage the space bridge, or otherwise disable Megatron's operations here on Sol-3."

"Don't _do_ that," Rodimus says.

"...I am sorry," Optimus says. "But for the sake of your safety I _need_ to emphasize that inside that base is Megatron, Devastator, and a still unknown number of Decepticons. _None_ of the firepower you have on hand is enough to take them - and yes, that _includes_ a scenario where you convince Omega Supreme to help you."

Ironhide and Brawn are giving each other uneasy looks. Hot Shot just looks nervous.

Rodimus drags a hand down his faceplates.

"Optimus," he says. "How - _how_ \- do I talk you into helping us?"

It's the wrong tactic. Optimus shakes his head.

"Go back to your ship and assess the damage," he says. "You have time to think up a plan."

It's not the best note to end a conversation on, but he turns on his heel and heads for the tunnel, his crew hastily falling in behind him.

He's covered all his bases: Ratchet's with Omega Supreme, holding down the fort in case of an emergency. Rodimus' crew can't call for help and spill the beans on their plans, nor can they leave. The humans - are Megatron's responsibility. The space bridge is Bulkhead's, and now the Constructicons as well. The rest of his crew has been gathered in one place, and he'll be on hand to control any friction that comes from being in contact with Blitzwing.

As Optimus walks down the tunnel he wonders what he's forgotten, and worries about what could go wrong - but the possibilities are too vast for any one plan to cover everything.

All he can do is move forward, trusting that whatever he's forgotten won't be too large or so important that he can't take care of it before it turns this entire venture into a disaster.

//

Ultra Magnus comes online with a harsh rasp, systems booting up backwards: targeting systems come online first, followed by weapons, and long before he's thinking he's struggling in his bindings, optics twitching from side to side as he takes in a unit of enemies - 

_Autobots._

Consciousness catches up with him as he rips free of the safety straps on his command chair, surging to his feet before he freezes, processor finally attaching ranks, names, and histories to the Autobots surrounding him.

"Ultra Magnus?" asks Smokescreen Prime. He's foolishly placed himself closest to Ultra Magnus, a tactical mistake that in any other scenario Ultra Magnus would chide him for. He's the ranking officer, appointed to command in the event of a disaster, and if he's here - 

It is good that his rescue was taken seriously.

Ultra Magnus looks down at himself, cold anger forming at the sight of the Decepticon brand. Anger has no place in his processors, has no place dictating his actions when he has a grave responsibility to uphold, and so he casts it aside.

"I am still myself," he says steadily. "Smokescreen, I am grateful for the rescue."

What must he do now? He looks around, taking in the wreck of the _Steelhaven's_ bridge, Sentinel Prime's presence - he's still offline, but those Decepticon sigils will have to be removed - and then finally the worried expressions on the team Smokescreen has led here.

"Sir," Smokescreen says, clearly hesitating. "Your optics are, uh. Red."

"Megatron branded me," Ultra Magnus says, unable to contain the anger this time - it spills out into his vocalizer, turning a statement into a growl. "I need to undergo the Rite of Autobrand as soon as possible."

"I - we didn't know the Decepticons could do that," Smokescreen says.

Of course you wouldn't know, Ultra Magnus wants to say. It should be impossible. The Decepticons should have thrown their branding rites aside when they were forced from Cybertron, for there would have been no more Cybertronians to recruit. The Autobot coding should have been strong enough to prevent this violation.

His first instinct is to warn the fleet. His reason reminds him that there is no reason to panic the fleet.

"It won't happen again," Ultra Magnus reassures. "Give me a report of the situation, Smokescreen Prime."

"Yes, sir," Smokescreen says, snapping a relieved salute. "We are currently in Sector Eta-5. The _Steelhaven's_ engines have been temporarily disabled, and my team is working on regaining control of the vessel now."

Ultra Magnus glances at the Autobots - still flagged as enemies - and focuses on the technicians bent over Jazz's console. He joins them, Autobots scattering out of his path as he walks. He is keenly aware of their focus on his optics and the ugly symbol on his chest, but can do nothing to fix it yet.

The technicians slowly stop their efforts, looking up at him.

"Sir?" One asks.

"The _Steelhaven_ will respond to my command codes," he says. They step aside, as they should, and let him work.

The _Steelhaven_ responds beautifully, recovering from the hacking easily once it's reminded who it belongs to, and soon he can rejoin Smokescreen, letting the technicians take over from there.

"That's taken care of," he tells Smokescreen. "Report on the rest of the situation: where is Megatron?"

"About that, sir - " Smokescreen resets his vocalizer. "He's on Sol-3, working on some scheme to invade Cybertron. Again. He has the All-Spark, and..."

It's an unpleasant report, what Smokescreen tells him. It's the kind of disaster that he has worked for centuries to prevent, after the end of the Great War - the return of a Prime - a _true_ Prime - their deity attempting to reassert control over a species that has no need for an unreliable theocracy. The return of the Decepticons, rebellious soldiers and slaves who have no place on Cybertron - and then Smokescreen brings up another tactical error.

"You left the response team _there?"_ Ultra Magnus asks, optics widening.

"To keep an eye on the situation, sir," Smokescreen says. He probably has some logical reason for leaving such an untested officer in the company of an admittedly persuasive Prime - but for a moment all Ultra Magnus can feel is anger.

He's lost Jazz to the Prime, and now Rodimus Prime's loyalty is all but lost. There's no telling what kind of secrets they've given away to the Decepticons.

"Contact them. Now." He snaps.

Smokescreen immediately turns to his team, and one of the technicians works on Jazz's console, pulling up communications.

There isn't an answer. Ultra Magnus forces his face into stillness, refusing to let the anger rule him.

"They've fallen to the false Prime," he says quietly. "That, or they're dead."

While quiet, the words do carry: around the room frames tense, and heads turn.

His ship is crippled. His systems carry the Decepticon taint. Even his hammer is taken from him. Yet his course is clear, and orders must be given.

"There's no time to waste," Ultra Magnus says. "We must assemble a strike force, and go to Sol-3. Megatron and this false Prime are equal dangers, and they _must_ be stopped."

//

"Now that's just spooky," Bumblebee comments as he passes the energon cube to Bulkhead, who doesn't look up. "Did you see that throw? I didn't know it was safe to throw buckets of concrete - "

"They're showing off," Starscream says.

"I'm impressed!"

"Ssh," Bulkhead says, passing the energon cube back untouched as he works.

Bumblebee rolls his optics and tosses the cube back and forth between his hands, amusing himself as the Constructicons continue their scarily impressive work - they're expanding the cavern, reinforcing the walls, and a whole list of efficient things that Bumblebee doesn't care about. After all, he can summarize the entire list as "building stuff."

Actually, he can do that for everyone in the cavern - Optimus and Megatron are engaged in scarily intense "leader stuff" while Prowl, Jazz and Blurr engage in "watching the leader stuff", and then there's Bulkhead, who's still busy with "space bridge stuff."

It would be boring in here, except that the Constructicons are actually entertaining to watch. They pass each other tools and supplies with the same ease he's tossing his cube back and forth, and he'd bet the entire cube that they're sharing the same comm frequency.

Starscream plucks the cube from his hands, lifting it out of his reach with a scowl.

"Don't do that with energon."

"Why not?"

"Energon, when disturbed, has a tendency to explode," Starscream says.

"This stuff's been processed," Bumblebee says, reaching up for the cube. "It's safe, so give it back!"

"I'm not taking any chances," Starscream says, and he reaches out and passes it to Bulkhead. "Drink it before he drops it."

"I'll drink it if you two turn off your vocalizers for a klik," Bulkhead says with his own scowl.

"Deal," Starscream says. "We'll even leave you alone. Now drink it - "

"Hey! _I'm_ not going anywhere!"

"Yes, you are," Starscream says, putting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Blitzwing and Lugnut have left the mountain. I intend to find out where they've gone."

"Can't you just ask Megatron?"

"No," Starscream says, optics glinting oddly. "Drink the cube, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead looks at Bumblebee, who finally shrugs, nods, and tries not to look scared about the prospect of seeking out two violent Decepticons. He won't let himself be scared - especially not when this has the feel of a dare about it.

Bulkhead drains the cube, then holds out the empty shell. "Don't get in trouble."

"Oh, _I'll_ handle the fighting, if it comes to that," Starscream says as he takes the cube. "Now, as agreed - "

Bumblebee lets himself be steered, only shaking off Starscream's hand when they reach the tunnel.

"Do you really want to go looking for Lugnut and Blitzwing?" Bumblebee asks, looking up at Starscream as they walk.

"Yes," Starscream says. "Whatever Megatron thinks they're doing, the rule with frontliners is to keep an optic on them to be sure they haven't spontaneously decided to ruin all of your plans by attacking the enemy ahead of schedule. Oh, Lugnut may be obedient to the point of blindness, but Blitzwing - I curse the designation of the idiot who thought triple-changers would be a good idea."

"Yeah," Bumblebee says, thinking of Blitzwing's ever-changing faces with a shiver. "So - where would Megatron send them?"

"On patrol, or else to the ship," Starscream says. "Likely another subtle test of Optimus' leadership skills."

Bumblebee looks up. "Do I really want to know? Or be involved?"

"Oh, we're all involved - and knowing the fine details of this little thrust and counter-thrust may help you later on."

"You mean you're going to tell me whether I want to hear it or not," Bumblebee says, earning a 'hmph' from Starscream.

 _"As I was saying,_ this is a test that Optimus is currently failing. Megatron has him distracted with plans and counter-plans, and he's sent out his two frontliners to go test the control of Optimus' little captive band of Autobots. There's a chance nothing will happen, and we're coming out here for nothing - but there's also a chance Blitzwing could decide to go taunt them, or that a startled Autobot could fire at a passing Decepticon. And in _that_ case Optimus will have failed the test in spectacular fashion."

Bumblebee rolls his optics as Starscream talks, hurrying to keep up with Starscream's increasingly speedy pace.

"Well?" Starscream asks - demands.

"So we're out here covering Optimus' tailpipe," Bumblebee says. "I got that."

"And we've done it in a fashion that makes it look like Optimus ordered us out here over the commlines. He should be grateful!"

"Is this what it's like to work for the Decepticons?"

"The maneuvering, the subtle power plays, the shows of influence? Yes! I imagine the Autobots have similar displays - care to indulge my curiosity?"

Maybe he's obligated to say that no, of course the Autobots don't have any kind of behind-the-scenes posturing - but he can't bring himself to speak as they emerge from the tunnel.

"Who, precisely, did you irritate?" Starscream asks, pace slowing again.

"Sentinel Prime," Bumblebee says, kicking at a rock. It sails into a tree, sending down a shower of leaves. "No, I don't want to tell you the story."

Starscream doesn't press him, instead jumping up into the air with a burst of his thrusters, hovering above the treeline - Bumblebee watches him fly, a new question forming in his processor.

"Hey," he calls. "Starscream!"

Starscream drops back down, pointing in one direction. "This way. What is it?"

"How'd Optimus catch you?" Bumblebee asks as they head into the woods.

"How did Optimus - oh. No, I don't think I'll recount that story - "

"I already know how it ends!"

Starscream throws his hands up. "Optimus tried to trap me while I was recharging, and I, lacking a full charge and _clearly_ not thinking straight, decided to fight the bounty hunter. I was going to send his head to Megatron, send a message about my bounty - obviously it wasn't high enough, if a puny ex-Autobot thought they could capture the likes of _me_ \- "

"And then he caught you!"

"I have _never_ encountered an electrified grappling hook before," Starscream says, wings hitching up - Bumblebee can't help but laugh at Starscream's wounded pride. "Yes, thank you, it was hilarious when he was - ah. We're here."

Bumblebee slows, then stops, then slowly puts his hands in the air as the two guards point their blasters at him and Starscream.

"Uh, hi," he tries, then stares. "Ironhide, is that you?"

There's an uncomfortable pause. Bumblebee tries to smile but he knows it comes off forced - he put Ironhide's friend into the Stockades - this isn't the reunion he was hoping for.

"...Hi, Bumblebee," Ironhide says. He lowers his blaster.

There's another awkward pause.

"We've got orders to keep everyone away from the ship," Ironhide says. "That includes you."

"That's fine, we weren't really interested in getting close to your ship anyways. Have you seen Blitzwing or Lugnut lately?"

"Wouldn't your Decepticon friend know where they are?"

Weirdly enough, it helps. If Ironhide wants to be a bully, Bumblebee can handle that better than any attempt at awkward friendliness.

"If you knew anything about Decepticons - which you obviously don't - you'd know that ol' Starscream here doesn't work for Megatron anymore," Bumblebee says, patting Starscream's leg with the back of his servo. "So no, he has no idea where they are. Which is why we're out here asking you two chumps about them."

"Bumblebee," Starscream says in an undertone. "Consider my curiosity indulged, and kindly _don't_ antagonize the Autobots pointing blasters in my direction."

"Antagonize? Who's antagonizing? We're just chatting like old pals," Bumblebee says, grinning up at Starscream, then at Ironhide. Some distant portion of his processor says something about restraint, or caution, but he ignores it. "Isn't that right, Ironhide?"

Maybe that's pushing it too far. There's an awkward, slightly tense silence.

Ironhide ex-vents noisily and shrugs. "Sure," he says. "Like old friends. No, we haven't seen Blitzwing or Lugnut. We've heard 'em pass overhead a few times, though, and Rodimus Prime went to check them out - "

"Oh, frag," Starscream says. "Which way did they go?"

"What's it matter to you, Decepticon?"

"It _matters_ because Blitzwing's ignored orders once already, and Optimus has banked _everything_ on keeping the lot of you idiots safe!" Starscream snaps. "Now _which way_ did your idiotic captain go?"

"Just point!" Bumblebee puts in.

Silence. Bumblebee wants to shout at the delay, but they _must_ be holding a conference over their comms - and at long last Brawn lowers his weapon as Ironhide comes down the ramp to join them.

"This way," he says. "Rodimus said he'll wait for you, since you're that worried."

//

::Are we being watched? How'd they know to come out here?:: Hot Shot asks. He's around to the north of the Decepticon warship, helping Rodimus get a better idea of its shape, potential entrances and exits, and other useful intel.

::We're not being watched,:: Rodimus says.

::I haven't picked up any signs of spy drones in the area,:: Red Alert says.

::You wouldn't pick up on signs of spy drones! They're _spy drones,_ they're designed to be undetectable!:: Hot Shot puts in.

::The fact remains that I haven't picked up any hint of activity in the area aside from Lugnut and Blitzwing...and now Starscream and Bumblebee. They're moving in pairs.::

::Cut the chatter, please, I've got company,:: Rodimus says as he puts his binocular away, turning to greet Ironhide, Starscream and Bumblebee.

He looks up at Starscream, a little surprised to discover he's not afraid of him. There's no reason for it - Starscream still towers over him, still has those dangerous looking weapons on his shoulders - but he'll take it. He can't afford fear right now, anyways, not if this plan of his has any chance of working.

"About time you showed up. I've got some questions, Starscream."

"For me? I'm flattered," Starscream says.

"This ship used to be yours, right?" Rodimus asks, jerking a thumb in the ship's direction.

"That ship, specifically?" Starscream asks. "No, but I am familiar with its make. Why, I could even get you inside it! That is what you're after, isn't it?"

Rodimus grins. "No reason to deny it. Want to lend a servo?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"Ouch," Rodimus says. "All I need you to do is point out the doors. That's all."

"And why should I enable you to infiltrate a ship with a working communications array?" Starscream asks. "I'd anger Optimus Prime _and_ Megatron - and I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but I can't afford to do that."

Rodimus deliberately turns away from him to look at the warship, thinking. "What about keeping us safe? Optimus put a lot of importance on that."

"Oh, absolutely not - "

There's the expected sound of footsteps and Rodimus sidesteps Starscream's grab before he heads for the warship.

::Hot Shot, we're going with Plan C. I need those doors open right now - ::

He breaks into a sprint as Starscream curses.

::Plan C? Are you - ::

_::Yes!::_

There's the sound of las-fire, the ring of metal hitting metal. Then silence. Rodimus transforms as he runs, speeding up and praying to Primus that this will work, that the Decepticons will do what he wants them to do - 

The airlock opens, revealing Lugnut's massive bulk, and Rodimus guns his engines, driving between his legs and shooting into the ship.

::I'm inside!:: he sends triumphantly, driving crazily as he throws out his sensors, taking turns at random - his only advantages in here are speed and surprise, and he's rapidly running out of the surprise. If the Decepticons are thinking they'll lock down the ship, and he has no idea yet how he'll figure out how to activate their communications - 

::Good luck!:: Hot Shot says.

::Good news, Captain,:: Ironhide sends. ::Lugnut and Starscream are arguing.::

Rodimus turns down another corridor, transforming as he goes to start opening doors, trying to figure out the layout of this place. It's all dimly lit corridors and _no signs._

::Bad news, Captain,:: Ironhide sends. ::Lugnut says Blitzwing's at the bridge, and that he'll lock down communications immediately.::

::Scrap,:: Rodimus says succinctly, peering into one empty room and then another. ::This place is like a maze.::

::How are you going to get out, again?:: Hot Shot asks.

One door opens - Rodimus takes a split-second to stare, because sitting in the middle of _this_ room is the Magnus Hammer.

::New plan!:: He announces as he strides into the room, looking around for security devices. ::Red Alert, any idea on how a Decepticon would booby trap a room? Trip wires, pressure plates - ?::

There's no way he can just snatch and grab this hammer, but - he doesn't see any obvious traps. He doesn't see any non-obvious traps, either. There is a chance the Decepticons are so overconfident they didn't bother, trusting that no one would be foolish enough to sneak onboard - 

He's going to risk it. Rodimus braces himself, ready for anything, and reaches out to take the hammer.

It's heavy. It's a strain to lift it, but he finally gets it up and off the floor. Once his system has a feel for its heft he gives it a few swings, grinning.

Red Alert's sending him information in one audial. Hot Shot's asking him what he's doing in the other. Right now, Rodimus only has optics for the hammer, and he runs his fingers down its handle, looking for switches, dials, any controls - nothing.

Rodimus ex-vents softly, then turns and sprints out of the room, holding the hammer with both hands.

::I'm on my way out now! Ironhide, listen up, I need you to talk to Lugnut, maybe get him out of the doorway - ::

//

"Get out of my _way,_ you oversized doorstop! Every moment we waste here is another moment that Autobot has free run of the ship!"

"Ha! The Autobot is trapped. We have all the time in the world to hunt it down." Lugnut refuses to budge from the doorway, staring Starscream down.

"Hunt - you can't kill it, Lugnut."

"I understand the terms of the ceasefire, traitor. An Autobot opened fire on the warship, which means we are finally free to strike back."

Bumblebee tenses as Lugnut takes one step forward, then another. The door slides shut behind him, effectively trapping Rodimus inside. There's a clang as Lugnut slams his pincers together, and Bumblebee automatically takes a step back, intimidated.

"That was a distraction," Starscream hisses.

"You would know, _traitor!"_ Lugnut's engine revs, and he lunges, slamming his pincer into the space Starscream occupied - Starscream's jumped back, thrusters roaring as he bursts up into the air.

"You can't be serious!"

"You tried to kill Lord Megatron!" Lugnut roars, panels sliding back all over his body as he hunches forward, a burst of munitions leaping out after Starscream.

"Frag, oh frag - " Bumblebee's stuck in place, fear locking him down. Lugnut's supposed to be the loyal one, the Decepticon who won't attack, Starscream's supposed to be able to protect him or at least talk them out of a fight - he forgets his comms, forgets how to move, staring at Lugnut as he straightens out of his crouch, beginning to march towards him.

Ironhide leaps in front of him, plating gone shiny silver as he activates his protection, arms spread.

"You'll have to go through me first, Decepticon!"

"It will be my pleasure - "

Starscream streaks out of the sky, firing his null-rays over Lugnut's plating before he's lifting back up again, coming around for another pass.

"You _IDIOT!"_

Lugnut growls, looking up at him, seemingly unaffected by the blasts. "Come back here, coward!"

"I am _bonded_ to Megatron!" Starscream calls down as he flies closer. "Kill me and you kill him!"

"I won't kill you," Lugnut says after a brief pause. Starscream carefully touches down, staying out of his reach. "I know how durable you are."

His pincer retracts, replacing itself with a red switch.

_"No!"_

Starscream immediately jumps in - it feels like it's happening in slow motion, Starscream diving in to shield them, Lugnut slamming that switch into the ground - and then time speeds up again as the explosion hits. For a moment Bumblebee can't see anything, can't feel anything but heat - and - 

There's a hand on his shoulder, shrieking in his audials, and then he's airborne, propelled by the explosion and by the hand that's dragging him through the air - 

It's like before, a distant part of his processor reminds him. Any moment now there will be an impact and he'll wake up in the medbay with his plating shattered.

His optics are offline. His audials are still ringing. There are messages on his HUD about scorching and overheated circuitry.

He's still airborne.

He's still - 

Bumblebee forces his optics online, turning his head left and right.

Starscream's got a death-grip on his shoulder, and they're above the forest. Bumblebee has to reset his optics a few times to make sure he's seeing things right, because Starscream's smoking as he flies, his plating marked by the blast.

"What just happened?" Bumblebee asks, audials still distorted, his self-repair systems working overtime.

"The punch," Starscream says. "Lugnut's infamous punch just happened - are you okay?"

"Me? I'm peachy, I'm cool," Bumblebee says, his vocalizer tripping over itself. "What about you - ?"

"Put me down!" Ironhide says, and belatedly Bumblebee realizes that Starscream grabbed him too.

"Stop struggling," Starscream snaps, and they drop into a dizzying dive, coming down by the _Athena._ He sets Ironhide down, then carefully examines Bumblebee's shoulder before he sets him down as well. "Why haven't you called for help?"

"Me?" Bumblebee asks.

"Your comms. Why didn't you use them earlier?"

"Would you believe I forgot to?" Bumblebee asks.

"Yes," Starscream says. "Next time you're in danger, make that your first priority - no, your second. You should have started running the second he attacked me."

Bumblebee raises a hand, gently whacking the back of his helm, giving Starscrean a sheepish smile. "I'll try it the next time Lugnut attacks me."

"Good." Starscream glances to the side, where Ironhide and Brawn have grouped up. "Your captain will be freed. Tell him that he's impressed Megatron and Optimus both, and that they'll let him keep his new hammer."

"...We'll pass that along," Ironhide says, and visibly hesitates. "Thank you. For the save."

Awkward. Bumblebee looks away.

"You're welcome." Starscream says immediately, and his hand comes back down on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Okay," Bumblebee says, glancing at Ironhide. "See you around."

Ironhide raises a hand, but doesn't say anything as Bumblebee follows Starscream off into the trees.

"You called Megatron?" Bumblebee asks, after a klik of walking past trees.

"As soon as Lugnut attacked me," Starscream says. "Optimus has ordered us to report to Ratchet - and he's thankful that neither one of us was badly hurt."

"Yeah, well, I'm thankful I'm _alive!_ Why did you call that a punch? That was not a punch, that was a _bomb_ \- "

"That was Lugnut's signature move," Starscream says, smoke still rising out of his vents, "He calls it the 'Punch of Kill Everything'."

"...The POKE?"

"The punch," Starscream says firmly.

"Oh."

Silence reigns as they complete the short walk to Omega Supreme, smoke continuing to billow out of Starscream's vents, enough that Bumblebee has to ask as they open up the airlock.

"Are you on fire?"

"Yes."

Bumblebee resets his audios, pointedly thumping them. "Did you just say yes?"

"I did. The sooner we reach Ratchet, the better."

"...Shouldn't you be panicking or something?"

"The fire has yet to reach my fuel lines," Starscream says, walking faster, making a beeline for the medbay.

"Then shouldn't we - stop it? Or something?" Bumblebee asks, forced to run to keep up with him.

Starscream doesn't answer, bursting into the medbay, startling Ratchet out of his seat. He sits on the nearest berth, lifting his leg up and beginning to undo catches on his armor plating.

"Bumblebee is fine," he says to Ratchet. "I am suffering from minor fires in both legs and if we do not move quickly they will damage the circuits beyond repair. My self-repair systems have partitioned off the major fuel lines, but given the volatility of energon - "

Ratchet's by his side already, and Bumblebee watches with a worried fascination as they dismantle Starscream's legs.

The armor plating is set on the floor, followed by his pedes, and various pieces are stripped away or pried up as they both seek out the fires, putting them out as they work.

"That was the last one," Starscream says after a tense handful of kliks, wings drooping with relief.

"How did you do this to yourself?"

"I flew out of an explosion."

"...And these didn't catch fire?" Ratchet asks, gesturing to his thrusters.

"They're designed not to," Starscream says. "Otherwise I'd risk fires every time I activated them."

"Right," Ratchet says. "Are you injured anywhere else?"

"No."

Ratchet immediately leaves Starscream to his own devices, marching over to Bumblebee, looking him up and down before pulling out his scanner.

"Were you in the same explosion?"

"Starscream flew me out of it," Bumblebee says, looking to the side. "I...froze up."

"Not uncommon for the unprepared in a combat situation," Starscream says.

"You're not damaged," Ratchet says a moment later. "Now which of you is going to tell me exactly what happened out there?"

"It was Lugnut," Bumblebee says as Ratchet walks back to Starscream, scanning him.

"It was those idiots you call an Elite Guard," Starscream says, ignoring the scan in favor of reattaching his armor plating. "They provoked Lugnut, who decided to teach me a lesson about betraying _Lord_ Megatron, and he used the punch - naturally I sustained the worst of the damages before Megatron called off his cyberhound. Your Autobots are fine."

"Just shaken up," Bumblebee says, finally having a seat on a berth.

"If you need to lie down for a while, I'll bring you some energon," Ratchet offers.

"No, no, I'm cool," Bumblebee says. "Just need to drive through the washracks before I get back to Bulkhead - who is doing great, by the way, we can't get him to stop working on those space bridge plans. That's why we came out here, to let him have some peace and quiet to work on those plans."

"Is that why you haven't been using the comms?" Ratchet asks.

"Yeah," Bumblebee says, watching as Starscream carefully gets to his feet. "The Constructicons make him nervous, and he wants these plans to be perfect."

"Primus spare us perfectionists," Ratchet mutters. "Is he remembering to refuel?"

"He had a cube before we left," Bumblebee says, finally pushing himself off the berth as Starscream checks his thrusters - displayed like that, he can see the ugly scorch marks marking the metal. "Meet you at the airlock!"

He's off and running for the washracks before his thoughts can catch up with him.

//

"Credit where credit is due, Megatron," Optimus says. "Bulkhead said he'd need a week to finish these plans, and a day later he's declaring them ready. I'd call that a miracle."

"I call that an engineer extending projected timeframes for their personal benefit," Megatron says - but quietly.

Across the cavern Bulkhead is showing his plans to one of the Constructicons. The rest of them are still busy with the upgrades to the base itself, working at an astonishing pace.

The space bridge might be finished ahead of schedule. Optimus allows himself a moment of optimism as the Constructicon begins to point to specific spots on the plan.

"Here is the true test," Megatron says, still quiet. "If there is a flaw in those plans, or a way to improve them, Scrapper will find it - or else he'll call over Hook to be certain he hasn't missed anything."

"You know how they work?" Optimus asks, even when he shouldn't. Of course Megatron understands how this team works. They've only been together as fellow Decepticons for enormous amounts of time.

"Of course," Megatron says. "They are invaluable, on and off the battlefield. Unlike many of us, they weren't built to be weapons of war - they created Devastator on their own, to better serve the Decepticon cause."

"That sounds like a story," Optimus says. Bulkhead's jabbing at the plans now, arguing with a passion - his voice carries, but the details mean nothing to Optimus.

Megatron doesn't respond, ostensibly gathering his thoughts. Optimus doesn't press, watching as the Constructicon - Scrapper? - begins to talk back, voice raising as they argue.

"...This could get messy," Optimus mutters as another Constructicon breaks from the group, joining Bulkhead and Scrapper.

"It won't," Megatron says. "Unlike others I could name, they won't pick a fight without good reason."

Lugnut. The only reason Optimus hasn't gotten on the comms to check that Bumblebee is as fine as Starscream claims he is, is due to the scene playing out in front of him: Bulkhead needs his full focus to argue with these frankly intimidating Decepticons.

He should have gone with them - he cuts off that processor thread, reminds himself that no one is dead despite what sounds like a series of bad decisions from nearly everyone involved. How Rodimus walks away with the Magnus Hammer he still doesn't understand - no, he understands. It's the reason for the fear he's felt regarding Rodimus before. Rodimus has the same kind of audacity that enables him to pull off the kind of feats Optimus has pulled off before.

"We're very lucky," Optimus murmurs, watching Bulkhead hold his own against two Constructicons.

"I do not believe in luck."

"I do," Optimus says. "If this - " he gestures to the Bulkhead, to himself, to Megatron, to everyone around them. " - happened fifty stellar cycles later, Rodimus would lead a trained team. He'd understand the extent of his skills and be able to pull off daring plans that I would be hard-pressed to counter. We are _lucky."_

"Hm," Megatron says, then shakes his head. "The circumstances are fixed. It is a waste of time to think about scenarios that have not come to pass."

"You said that before."

Megatron glances at him, then looks to the tunnel's opening, where Starscream and Bumblebee have appeared.

::Do not let that Autobot interfere with the Constructicons,:: Megatron orders.

Starscream jerks, then nods, one hand coming down on Bumblebee's shoulder. He bends down, speaking to him, and then they're both on their way over to Optimus.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asks Bumblebee. He can't see any evidence of a fight on his plating, but Bumblebee's subdued pace speaks volumes about what happened.

"What? I'm fine," Bumblebee says. "Ratchet looked me over and I'm perfectly healthy - how's Bulkhead?"

::Is that true?:: Optimus asks Starscream as he looks back at where Bulkhead's still discussing the space bridge with Scrapper.

"Bulkhead finished his plans," Optimus says to Bumblebee. "They're going over them now. I don't know which is which, but I believe that's Scrapper and Hook."

::It's true. Ratchet checked us both over.::

"Hook lacks a mask," Megatron says. "Scrapper has both a visor and a mask."

"Oh," Bumblebee says. "I never understood why you'd want a mask. A visor, sure, it can make you look cooler, but a _mask?_ How does he eat?"

"It opens," Starscream says, then pauses. "...I think. I've never shared a meal with them."

"Do you think I could ask?" Bumblebee asks.

"Not right now," Optimus says as Hook begins to type on the console as Bulkhead watches. "Megatron, do you know if it opens?"

"No, and it would be rude to ask," Megatron says.

"Really?"

"Scrapper denies attention to himself and his works. Drawing attention to his mask - which may cover a damaged face-plate, a modified intake system, or perhaps nothing at all - may make him uncomfortable. I _suggest_ you find something else to be curious about."

"O-kay," Bumblebee says. "Touchy."

"No, he has the right idea," Starscream says. "They turn into Devastator. I wouldn't want even one piece of that monster to be aware of me."

"...I'm still curious."

"Learn to live with it," Megatron says flatly.

Bumblebee crosses his arms, sulking.

"Excuse me," Prowl says, approaching them. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Optimus says shortly. "Keep it off the comms - Lugnut attacked Starscream. No one's hurt. Rodimus Prime now has the Magnus hammer."

"The - how did he come by that?"

"He broke into the Decepticon's ship and stole it," Optimus says.

"No, he tricked Lugnut into opening the airlock and drove inside," Bumblebee says. "It was _awesome!"_

"The fool didn't have an escape route planned," Starscream says. "The communications array was shut down long before he reached the bridge, and if Lugnut hadn't decided to argue with me, we would have caught him before he ever found the hammer!"

"Why are we letting him keep it?" Prowl asks, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"I'm picking and choosing my battles," Optimus says. "As long as it doesn't interfere with the space bridge..."

"We can reclaim it at any time," Starscream puts in. "They aren't going anywhere, so as long as we know where they are, we know where the hammer is."

"Unless they decide to hide it," Prowl says.

"Rodimus wouldn't do that," Optimus says, quieter. "He'll hang onto it. We might have to fight him for it, later on, but right now it does no harm to leave it in his hands."

"If you're sure," Prowl says.

"I am."

Prowl nods.

"What else is bothering you?"

"In this situation?" Prowl asks, looking Optimus square in the optics. "Everything. We've painted a target on our backs, called out to the Elite Guard, and you've lowered your guard when the first response team wasn't as dangerous as you expected it to be."

Optimus' first reaction is to snap that he has everything in order - but Prowl's right.

"...Unfortunately, there isn't much I can do to change things," Optimus says, quieter. "We can't move this base. Moving the Elite Guard ship would be tricky. Fortunately, some of the original elements of my plan remain - we can use the Guard as hostages - or Jazz, if it comes to that. And if that doesn't work - "

"You'll fight?"

"...I don't think it will come to that. If I were in charge of the Elite Guard, I'd find a bomb."

Prowl resets his optics.

"You'd sacrifice the hostages and destroy this entire base," Starscream says, for clarification.

"Smokescreen didn't strike me as the kind of mech who could do that," Optimus says. "But if he returns with Ultra Magnus - "

It's an unpleasant thought.

"He would be capable of justifying such a sacrifice," Megatron says.

"Sacrifice a handful of lives to save millions? He'll turn all of the Autobots on Earth into heroes."

"Optimus," Prowl says, voice softer still. "You said _you_ would find a bomb, not Ultra Magnus."

"Yes," Optimus says. "I don't know what he'll do - but if I were in his place, I'd want that kind of backup option, given the consequences of failure. Could I use the bomb? I don't know. I don't want to know."

"...So, uh, what do we do if he does have a bomb?" Bumblebee asks.

"Empty out the Decepticon ship, put it on autopilot, and have it intercept the path of the bomb," Optimus says immediately. "Assuming it's the kind of bomb we _can_ intercept."

"Or we could stop Ultra Magnus before he reaches Earth," Starscream says.

"It won't be as easy as it was last time," Optimus says. "My fault."

"How would you stop him?" Prowl asks.

Optimus looks at Megatron, then at the Constructicons, then shakes his head. "I'd use Omega Supreme to put me onto his ship. If Blurr's willing, I bring him along. If Starscream's willing, I bring him as well. I have a lot of stasis cuffs, and with a little luck - "

"That is an unacceptable level of risk," Megatron says.

"I've captured Ultra Magnus once, and I can do it again," Optimus says immediately, then forces himself to back down. "But you could come. The goal would be to neutralize the threat. We can argue about terminating it after we've captured them all."

"Megatron," says an unfamiliar voice. Optimus turns - it's Scrapper. "We have finalized these plans. Do we have permission to begin construction?"

"Granted," Megatron says. "Complete both projects in a timely manner."

"You got it," Scrapper says. For a moment all of the Constructicons stop moving - Optimus can imagine the flurry of instructions ringing out over their commlinks - and then a third one separates from the rest, joining Hook and Scrapper as they walk around the cavern.

//

Bumblebee darts over to Bulkhead, tugging on his arm. "Hey! Good work!"

"I'm not done yet," Bulkhead says with a startled laugh.

"You aren't? He just said the plans were finalized!"

"The construction plans are finished," Bulkhead says patiently. "That's the stuff they can build. I need to work on the circuitry, so it isn't just a weird sculpture."

"Does this mean you're going to be glued to that console again?"

"Well - " Bulkhead rubs his head, looking out at the Constructicons. "I guess I could take a break? Not for long - "

"Good enough," Bumblebee says, more relieved than he can say. He takes Bulkhead's arm and tugs on it. "Come on, you need to meet Omega Supreme!"

//

"I suppose I'll supervise them," Starscream says as Bumblebee steers Bulkhead out of the cavern.

"Is it just me, or do you sound like you're looking forward to that?" Optimus asks - but Starscream doesn't answer him, heading to follow them already.

"When did that happen?" Prowl asks. "I don't recall Starscream being eager to share company with any of us."

"Lugnut attacked Bumblebee," Optimus says quietly. "Starscream told me he had to fly them out of an explosion."

"...Ah," Prowl says.

"I'm beginning to think I can't let Bumblebee get close to any more Decepticons," Optimus says with a helpless shrug. "He brings out the worst in them."

"Starscream _is_ a Decepticon."

"I trust him, and so does Bumblebee."

For a moment Prowl's tense, staring at him - there are unresolved issues sitting between them, issues that have had to wait after Prowl's betrayal - and then he slumps, the tension running out of him.

"...I trust your judgment," Prowl says.

"I need you to keep pointing out flaws in my plans, Prowl."

"Even now?"

"Especially now."

//

Unnoticed by everyone Blurr paces, watching the Constructicons work and listening to Megatron and Optimus make plans and most of all he watches Jazz, who is behaving exactly the same way he is: letting notice pass overhead while collecting information.

Ultra Magnus is coming back assuming the Autobots can find him and while Blurr can't say he feels any particular loyalty towards the mech Jazz is in a completely different situation and given that Blurr has thoroughly betrayed the Elite Guard at this point he should talk to Optimus about this, point out - 

No, he tells himself sternly. There is another method he's neglecting.

"Jazz I have some questions," he says, unamused by Jazz's theatrical shock at Blurr's sudden presence at his side.

"Sure, mech, shoot," Jazz says.

"Did Rodimus Prime contact you as well?" It's a poor choice of a question, one that only gives away information, but it's all he can think to ask.

"Nah, mech, it seems like he only tried once," Jazz says a moment later. "Did you tell Optimus?"

"Of course I told Optimus," Blurr says, certain Jazz is studying him under that visor.

Jazz makes a show out of looking towards Optimus and Megatron before he looks back at him, shrugging his shoulders. "Blurr, I've made my berth, and I'll lie in it - even if it means Ultra Magnus won't take me back. Which he won't, now that I've gone and let this happen."

It's a comprehensive answer. Blurr nods a few times.

"Then my next question is how do we lend our experience and knowledge to Optimus Prime's plans so that Ultra Magnus doesn't - "

"Hey, hey. If there's something Optimus needs to know, tell him. I know you're used to working alone, but you need to start treating him like your handler."

"I need to turn that advice around and apply it to you because you are the only one who understands Ultra Magnus here seeing as you worked for him I suggest you go to Optimus and tell him what to expect so he can - "

"I don't need to," Jazz says. "Believe it or not, Ultra Magnus didn't trust me the way he trusted Sentinel Prime. I wasn't privy to his private councils. It sounds like Optimus' got him figured out anyways."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know," Jazz says. "Great prospects for my career - play second fiddle for Sentinel Prime, play damage control for the rest of my functioning. Least I got to see the sights around the galaxy in the process."

"You would have been happier in the Intelligence Agency," Blurr says immediately. "We're given more freedom with regards to our missions."

"And I wouldn't have to work with Sentinel Prime," Jazz says. "Yeah, I know. Thing is, I like working with backup. Goin' it alone isn't my style."

He's looking at Prowl. Of course he's looking at Prowl. Blurr would ex-vent if the sound would make a difference because somehow he has found a love-struck mech when he was looking for a trained Elite Guard officer.

"Well thank you for the observations they are on point," Blurr says politely before he returns to his pacing.

Time passes swiftly as he watches the Constructicons work, as Optimus and Megatron discuss plans for preventing the destruction of this very base, as Prowl eventually returns to Jazz and talks to him about Rodimus Prime and his crew and Omega Supreme and Blurr tunes out the majority of that conversation because it's simply the two of them re-examining the events that Prowl missed.

Blurr supposes he could go join Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Starscream on - in? - Omega Supreme but he stays put, wanting to be close to Optimus Prime when something comes up - because something inevitably will - and no he isn't entertaining hopes that Shockwave will call again to report to Megatron for some arcane reason that would just be - 

A tone sounds from one of the Decepticon consoles and Blurr cannot believe his luck as Megatron keys in the same combination as last time a fact Blurr files away for future reference - and Shockwave appears on the view-screen again.

"Shockwave," Megatron greets. "Report."

"Ultra Magnus has been found, and has retaken command of Elite Guard forces," Shockwave says. "It is now common knowledge among ranking Autobots that you have returned, and have established a base on Sol-3. While they aren't yet desperate enough to use the space bridge network against you, I would expect an attack within a week, if not sooner."

"As expected," Megatron says. "Any word on which teams have been pulled from which bridges?"

"No, Lord Megatron. I am afraid not."

Blurr all but vibrates with his need to get in there and demand answers - Megatron nods, oblivious to this - and Shockwave's optic roams the room again, likely noting the presence of the Constructicons. If he notices Blurr he doesn't react and finally something snaps.

Blurr runs up to Megatron's side and damn his fear - 

"Decepticon Shockwave what have you done with Longarm Prime?"

Shockwave's optic locks onto him.

"Agent Blurr," Shockwave says. "I'm surprised you still function. Please stop trying to contact Cybertron. You are believed to be dead, and we wouldn't want to startle your former coworkers, would we?"

"How have you compromised Longarm Prime?" Blurr repeats, refusing to get angry. "Are you threatening him?"

"Now how did you figure that out?" Shockwave asks, cruel amusement showing in his voice. "Longarm Prime is in no danger, Agent Blurr, as long as he serves his purpose."

"I need to speak with him," Blurr says, mind already running away with the implications of that statement: Longarm Prime is being threatened. Longarm Prime may not be a willing agent of the Decepticons. Longarm Prime needs careful rescue so that Shockwave doesn't terminate him.

"That is the entirety of my report, Lord Megatron," Shockwave says, optic re-focusing on Megatron. "Is there anything further I should investigate?"

"No, I have nothing new for you to investigate." Megatron says. "Stay alert."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

The view-screen cuts out. Blurr vibrates with the force of his helplessness and anger, then turns and runs out of the base. He needs to feel road under his tires, he needs space, he needs - he needs to reach Cybertron.

And - the irony isn't funny - that puts him in the same position as the Decepticons. He can't do a thing for Longarm Prime until the space bridge is complete.

//


	15. Chapter 15

Optimus watches Blurr streak away, then turns back to Megatron. While there isn't any action he can demand from Megatron - he can demand answers.

"Was that necessary?"

"Time is a luxury Shockwave cannot afford," Megatron says, turning to him. "Your Autobot should be grateful Shockwave spoke to him in the first place - even if the answers weren't the ones he wanted."

"I'm not going to pass that along," Optimus says.

"I can't say I care," Megatron says, touching other controls on his console. "I have forces to command, Optimus. Your presence is not...necessary for these communications."

A dismissal. Optimus' status as Megatron's bonded might entitle him to a more active role in Megatron's communications, but he decides not to press his luck. Primus knows how he'd react if they traded positions. He walks away from Megatron, gesturing to Prowl and Jazz.

"Time to go," he says, and they join him as he enters the tunnel.

"Let me get this straight, bossmech," Jazz says as they walk. "We're going to sit tight until that thing's built?"

"That's the idea," Optimus says. "Is there anything else we should be doing?"

"...You asking for suggestions?"

"Yes," Optimus says. "From the both of you. What have I forgotten?"

Jazz and Prowl look at each other. The last time they walked down this tunnel together, they were plotting against him. This time Optimus has suspicions about the way they're communicating - but he trusts their motives.

"Well," Jazz says. "As soon as Megatron's done ordering his forces around, I'd get back in there and make sure you both know what you'll do when Ultra Magnus gets here."

"Right," Optimus says. "What else?"

"Rodimus Prime," Prowl says. "I'm told you offered him a tour of the _Orio_ \- of Omega Supreme."

"If I let them come onboard, they will try to get access to our communication systems," Optimus says.

"According to Omega Supreme, you outrank Ultra Magnus," Jazz says. "Order him to lock those systems down. Believe me, it'll do that unit some good to get out of their ship. Make them think about something other than waiting for backup to arrive."

"I'd like to meet Rodimus," Prowl says, a gentle reminder that he wasn't present for any of Optimus' encounters with the unit.

"...Alright, you've sold me on the idea," Optimus says. "Just remember that our priority here is keeping the space bridge construction project on track."

"Still can't say I'm wholly comfortable with an invasion plan," Jazz says. "But I'll watch your back."

"Thank you."

"Thank me when we're on Cybertron," Jazz says.

They leave the tunnel - Optimus briefly shades his optics, blinded by the glare of the local sun. It's a jarring reminder that he isn't on a starship, and for a moment his processor throws up a dozen memory files and outdated reminders for tasks he doesn't need to worry about anymore. His old ship has been dismantled, he's no longer a bounty hunter, and - 

"Before we let Rodimus onboard Omega Supreme, I need to secure some cargo," he says.

"Which cargo?" Prowl asks.

"My old ship had a communications system - not a fancy one, but it was functional. The lock systems on it probably won't hold up to any serious scrutiny, either," Optimus pauses, wincing at a new thought. "I haven't checked my messages in several weeks now."

Swindle might think he's dead - but then again, Swindle's a Decepticon, and depending on what kind of news Megatron's sending out, he and Lockdown both might be aware of his new status.

"Who would send you messages?" Jazz asks, then tacks on: "If you don't mind me asking."

"My contacts," Optimus says. "Swindle, Lockdown."

"Whoa, whoa, those're Decepticon names," Jazz says. "How did you get on speaking terms with them before the whole deal with the Matrix?"

Optimus stops walking, ex-venting as he laughs.

"What kind of profile did you have on me?" He asks, honestly curious. "What did Sentinel Prime tell you?"

"Not much," Jazz says. "He said you two used to be old schoolmates, before you were expelled from the Academy. Said something went wrong in your processor and you turned to bounty hunting full time - didn't answer any of his calls or letters. How much of that is true?"

"More than I'm comfortable with," Optimus admits. "After I left the Academy, Ultra Magnus offered me a job, the chance to salvage my career. I would have gotten my own starship, my own crew - Pit knows why he was so interested in me. I almost took the offer."

"Why didn't you?"

"I should have," Optimus says, memory files opening up without prompting: his mishandling of his grapplers, Elita-One's face as she fell to her death, Ultra Magnus' grave expression as he offered Optimus a position he didn't deserve - Optimus closes the files. "To cut a long story short, I refused the offer. I left Cybertron, nearly got myself killed on Archa-7, and got rescued by Lockdown - well, rescued is the wrong word. He wanted my grapplers."

//

_"Quit struggling, kid. I'm not going to kill you. Not after all that effort I went through saving your sorry frame."_

_Optimus sags back in his bonds, forced to admit the truth of that statement. "Then what are you going to do to me?"_

_"I'm not going to do anything to you," Lockdown says. "I just want your grapplers. Consider it fair payment for saving your life."_

_Cold fear slips up Optimus' spinal strut, facts meshing with wild tales he'd been convinced were just exaggerations. Lockdown, an infamous bounty hunter with a distinctive face-plate. That's believable. That's how Optimus had identified Lockdown without asking for his designation._

_Believing the scary stories about Lockdown's modus operandi, stealing mods out of living mechs and grafting them onto his form - harder. A lot harder._

_Until now. Lockdown's preparing to rip out his grapplers, there are shelves of exotic weapons and devices lining the room - none of the stories were fictional._

_"Wait," Optimus says. "Wait. I need these."_

_"No, you don't," Lockdown says. "There aren't any alien spiders between here and your ship. One short drive and you're home free."_

_"Inaccurate assumptions can get a mech killed," Optimus says. "I wasn't finished with those spiders."_

_"Yeah, you were. They would have terminated you if I hadn't intervened - " Lockdown narrows his optics. "Kid, are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

_Optimus wants to deny it, but... "I guess so," he says, because here in the presence of a walking horror story he can't bring himself to lie about looking for Elita-One's melted remains. She's dead, Sentinel will never forgive him, and he turned down his last chance to redeem himself._

_"...Kid," Lockdown says. "If I let you go, are you going back to your ship?"_

_"No," Optimus says. Cybertron is closed to him. Where else can he go?_

_"Then I guess I am going to kill you," Lockdown says. "Waste of parts otherwise. Got any last words?"_

_Optimus' optics lock onto Lockdown, jaw dropping as Lockdown's arm reconfigures itself into a chainsaw._

_"Wait!" Optimus cries out._ "Wait!" __

_"Wait for what? It's going to hurt either way. At least this way it will be quick - "_

_The words rip free of his vocalizer:_ "I don't want to die!" __

_Lockdown's chainsaw reconfigures itself back into a hand, and he puts it on his hip. "Yeah. Thought so. Think you can drive in a straight line back to your ship now?"_

_Optimus offlines his optics so he doesn't have to look at Lockdown as he says this: "I don't have anywhere to go."_

_"Hh. You're an Autobot, and last time I checked, Cybertron's still on the starcharts."_

_"I don't have a place there," Optimus says. "I - "_

_"Save it. I don't need or want to hear your sobstory," Lockdown says. "So Cybertron's off-limits to you. There's the rest of the galaxy out there. If your ship can get you off this rock, it can get you to the nearest station."_

_Optimus finally turns his optics back on, looking at Lockdown. It seems impossible, leaving Cybertron - but he's already done that, hasn't he? The part of his processor that he's been ignoring ever since turned Ultra Magnus is shouting at him, telling him that he has to adapt, figure out a way to survive -_

_"What would I do there?" He asks._

_"Do I look like I care?" Lockdown asks, before he ex-vents. "Kid - there are job postings. You're not a half-bad fighter, and your altmode qualifies you as a decent hauler. You'll find something if you look."_

_And what does he do then? What does he live for? Optimus can't even bring himself to ask, because the ruthless part of his processor that made him rescue Sentinel instead of getting them all killed by going back for Elita-One has taken over, is telling him that he has to survive, damn the reasons._

_"Bounty hunter," he says, and he must be glitching. It's an idea that skipped his processor and flung itself out his vocalizer before he could examine it. "How do I become a - "_

_Lockdown laughs, slapping his hook on the table, the sound ringing out._

_"Are you serious?" He asks._

_Optimus resets his vocalizer, processor scrambling to catch up with the idea. Optimus - not Minor, not Major, certainly never Prime - the bounty hunter? Is he_ capable _of hunting down other mechs as if they were nothing more than prey? He can't even lie to himself and pretend it's a form of justice - there's no guarantee that any mech he captures is a criminal, who deserves what he'll be forced to do to them._

_What are his options? Go back down into the bowels of this planet, fighting alien spiders until he dies. Go back to Cybertron, beg Ultra Magnus for a second chance. Go to the space stations and take menial jobs until he figures out what else he can do._

_"Yes," Optimus says, because this is the only option that makes sense to him. The first two are impossible choices. The third would be a waste of his time and talents. Lockdown's path - assuming he can convince the bounty hunter to teach him anything - opens doors for him. "Yes, I'm serious."_

_Lockdown looks him over, likely trying to figure out if he'll be a waste of his time. Eventually he walks away from the table, going to his shelves and coming back with what look like a pair of grappling hooks - but they're the vicious kind, with serrated edges and an ominous wire coiled around the hilt._

_"If you want to become a bounty hunter that badly, you'll have to go all the way," Lockdown says, and he taps his hook against Optimus' arm - then against his chin. "I want your battle-mask, too, since all I'm doing is replacing your grapplers. Are you still serious about learning from me?"_

_"I already said yes," Optimus says harshly, processor reeling as his choice sinks in._

_"Alright," Lockdown says, and his hand reconfigures itself into a chainsaw again. "This is going to hurt. Hope you're ready."_

//

"Harsh," Jazz says. "Did you ever get them back?"

"The original grapplers?" Optimus asks, beginning to walk again. "No, and I don't want them back. They weren't very effective when I had them."

Too bitter? Optimus doesn't dwell on it, leading them all up to Omega Supreme's airlock.

"What about Swindle?" Jazz asks as the doors open.

"Swindle? Lockdown collects weapon mods. Swindle's an arms dealer. You can do the math on how often they meet up to do business. He pinpointed me as an investment early on and let me into his network - introduced me to the alien who sold me my ship, in fact."

Optimus glances over his shoulder at Jazz, then heads inside, waiting for the inevitable question - 

"Sounds like a story."

There it is.

"You've heard enough for today," Optimus says with a little laugh. "Besides, what is there to tell about Swindle? His reputation is accurate."

"All of it?"

"All of it," Optimus repeats. "The greed, the sheer variety of planets he's visited, the network of contacts - I'm told he does business on Cybertron."

He should have walked around to the back of Omega Supreme and asked him to open up the cargo bay, but it's too late now to change his route. He slows his pace deliberately so Jazz and Prowl can keep up.

"I know he does business on Cybertron," Jazz says. "Sentinel likes to cite him as an example of Cybertron's lax security."

"There's a fine line between tight security and a prison, and I'm certain Sentinel would blunder right over it."

Jazz laughs, then: "You used to go to the Academy together?"

"Yes," Optimus says without looking at him.

"It wasn't a happy experience, was it," Jazz says. It's not so much a question as it is a statement.

"Jazz," Optimus says. "We used to be friends."

Jazz resets his vocalizer and doesn't say anything. Wise of him, Optimus thinks grimly as he speeds his pace a little, crossing into the cargo bay.

"Omega Supreme?" He asks as he moves between crates, looking for his communications array.

"Hello, Optimus Prime."

"How do you feel about hosting a tour?"

There it is. Optimus pries the cover off of the crate, uncovering one still-functioning communications system. He carefully pulls the entire thing out, fighting the urge to ex-vent at the size of it. Reading any text-format messages will be awkward on such a small screen, and responding will be even more difficult - but he'll manage.

Above, Omega Supreme has yet to answer. Optimus supposes he's asking Ratchet for advice, or simply trying to parse the question. It's hard to say, but he needs an answer from the ship before he can extend the invitation out to Rodimus and his crew.

"Who is visiting?" Omega Supreme finally asks.

"Rodimus Prime and his crew - Autobots."

"I do not mind."

Optimus sets the communications array down on a nearby crate, flipping switches to activate it.

"I'll need you to implement some security measures while they're visiting," Optimus says. "Shutting down all of your communication systems, for example."

"I can do that, Optimus Prime."

"Rodimus will probably try to talk you into reactivating them," Optimus says. "He wants to talk to Ultra Magnus."

"I understand," Omega Supreme says, and Optimus looks up. "Rodimus Prime will not be allowed to contact other Autobots using my systems."

"Perfect," Optimus says with a grin. "I'll invite him over as soon as I'm finished here."

Screens on his communication system light up, starting with a reminder that unless Optimus can find a power source for this module it will boot back down in several cycles, then switching to notifications about incoming messages.

Most are from Swindle. Several are automated messages alerting him to new bounties, removed bounties, altered bounties. There is one backdated message about the retraction of the bounty on Starscream's head.

There is one message from Lockdown, one that has two words in it: "Tough luck."

Optimus smiles at that as he checks the rest of the messages, deliveries of discussions on the datanet that he's been tracking - he has to authorize payment for the transcripts, and it's that action that draws Swindle's attention.

There's a soft chime, a video call. Optimus rolls his optics when he sees who it is, then accepts the call. The image quality isn't as detailed as he's gotten used to, but it's perfectly serviceable: Swindle's grin almost seems sincere.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer! I was beginning to worry that you'd picked a bounty above your paygrade - how is Starscream, by the way? Still functioning?"

"Functional, reconciled with Megatron, and he's even made up for robbing me of my bounty, in some small ways," Optimus says, easily falling back into old patterns. "I need your help, Swindle."

"Music to my ears," Swindle says cheerily. "Go on, go on! What did he give you?"

"We stripped an Elite Guard ship of all of its valuables, Swindle. Since we're such good friends I thought of giving you first dibs on my part of the haul."

"You're too kind - did you just say an Elite Guard ship?"

"Ultra Magnus' finest," Optimus says, watching the wheels turn in Swindle's head - never let it be said that he's slow on the uptake.

"So the rumors are true!" Swindle says, before making a show out of looking left and right before leaning in. "Just between you and me, I would have turned Starscream in immediately. That way you could have afforded all of the upgrades you'll need to survive the upcoming Decepticon-Autobot war - but I'm sure we can work out a deal!"

Maybe he shouldn't. Optimus puts on his best smile. "I'm sure we can, Swindle. How soon until we can meet in person? I've picked up a few more trinkets that I'm certain you're interested in."

"How soon can we meet in person? How soon?" Swindle laughs. "As soon as I reach Sol-3. It won't be more than a single solar cycle, so don't let anyone talk you into a lesser deal!"

"I won't, Swindle. I promise."

Swindle beams at him, then cuts the feed. Optimus looks to the side, ex-venting.

"...How did he know that you were on Sol-3?" Prowl asks into the resulting silence.

"Take your pick: this thing doesn't have a secured signal, the Constructicons made a lot of noise coming into the system, Swindle pays a lot of attention to Decepticon _and_ Autobot activities."

"Ah."

"So we'll get company tomorrow," Jazz says. "Are you getting anything else off of that thing?"

"Nothing you're interested in," Optimus says, shutting it off and picking up the entire array again. "I'm taking this to my quarters."

"And we're not invited?" Jazz asks, tone clearly teasing - he's cocked his hip and that grin's infectious.

"You don't look like Starscream," Optimus says with a laugh, and sweeps out of the cargo bay.

//

"Are you serious," Rodimus says, frustrated not for the first time by Optimus Prime's audacity. "You want us to up and leave our ship to come on that tour now?"

"Yes," Optimus says, looking and sounding amused. "If it helps, Blurr's left the area. My crew won't be doing anything more suspicious than visiting the construction zone, either - so, are you coming or not?"

Rodimus wants to scowl. He wants to say no, but this is a game he and Optimus Prime are playing, and this is a deliberate opening: a chance to tour the innards of an Omega Sentinel, a chance to see how Optimus' crew lives, and if he's lucky, a chance to use their communications.

"I'm coming," Rodimus says. "Let me talk to my crew, see who wants to tag along."

"I'm expecting you within the cycle," Optimus says, and the feed cuts.

"Alright," Rodimus says, trying to sound excited. "Who wants to go walk around inside Omega Supreme?"

"I do," Hot Shot says with all the enthusiasm of the lucky someone who missed out on the action with Lugnut.

"If you're going, we're all going," Brawn says. "I'm sick of guard duty."

"I'm not," Ironhide says, but he ex-vents. "I'm going. Red?"

"It could be dangerous," Red Alert confirms. "We can lock down the _Athena_ while we are away. I have prepared the security systems for just this eventuality."

"Of course you have, you've prepared them for everything," Hot Shot says, rolling his optics. "Come on, Rodimus, let's go!"

Rodimus levers himself up from his captain's chair, pats the handle of the Magnus hammer as he walks around his chair, hopes he's making the right decision, and walks towards the ramp.

"Alright, Red Alert - shut it all down, and join us outside."

"Understood."

::Comms in working order?:: Rodimus asks as he descends the ramp - he can hear his crew running down after him, and one by one they check in.

::We should cycle frequencies,:: Red Alert adds.

::Too late for that. We're outside the ship, and if this one's been compromised, they'll hear it.::

Rodimus waits a short distance away from the ship, crossing his arms. He isn't bringing his bow on this trip, something Optimus will likely pick up on.

If there's anything about Optimus Prime that he's come to hate, it's that he's detail-oriented. There hasn't been a single loophole to abuse in any of his plans, no loose end: none but the Magnus Hammer, and he's not certain Optimus didn't plan that either.

It breeds a paranoid atmosphere, one that makes Rodimus wonder what Optimus is planning with this tour of his - the very concept of a tour is a joke in this situation, a sly wink at the negotiations table.

A tour. Sure. It's an open taunt from Optimus: _I dare you to find the flaw in my security._

Maybe he should bring the Magnus Hammer - except that it's useless when up against the might of an entire sentient starship, and that's part of why Optimus has let him keep it.

Frag, but that was galling.

"Rodimus?" Red Alert asks. "We are ready to go."

"Oh - right. This way," Rodimus says, coming out of his reverie, mind still churning as he walks.

There has to be a way to stop Optimus Prime - 

::Got any plans?:: Hot Shot asks, because Rodimus usually has four by now.

::I don't,:: Rodimus admits, raising his hands in a helpless shrug. ::Any obvious security flaws will be plugged by the time we get there, and I guarantee there's no way we can talk Omega Supreme into helping us. Optimus is good, and on his turf - ::

::I have a radical idea,:: Hot Shot says.

::The kind that's so crazy it doesn't work?:: Brawn asks.

::What if we give up on trying to contact anyone, and just hang out with them?::

::You mean...try to trick them into lowering their guard?:: Rodimus asks, arching an optic ridge.

::No, no no, they'd expect that. I mean treat this like a vacation.::

::Why?:: Ironhide asks. ::What good will that do?::

::It'll give us a break,:: Hot Shot says, and Rodimus begins to catch on. ::If we all agree that there's no way we can pull off hijacking their comm systems, then why bother? Let's make friends instead, treat it like a day off.::

::That is not a professional attitude,:: Red Alert says.

::He's got a point,:: Rodimus says. ::What else are we going to do, really? Shoot them?::

::I'd like to punch Starscream,:: Brawn says, helpfully clanging his fists together.

::He saved my spark,:: Ironhide says a moment later, and Brawn slumps. That's been a point of contention between them, and a genuinely troubling point in general.

::He's still a Decepticon,:: Brawn says, but there's no real fight in it.

Rodimus' pace slows, and he stops.

Smokescreen's words: if Optimus' crew joined willingly. An aspect of his original mission before the urgency of the space bridge situation overtook everything else.

"Rodimus?" Hot Shot asks. "You still with us?"

"Yeah," he says. "Hang on, I'm thinking."

Jazz, he thinks. He wouldn't betray Ultra Magnus without a damn good reason.

The Matrix of Leadership, he thinks. That's a damn good reason to betray Ultra Magnus, and Jazz has been working with Sentinel Prime for a long time, one of the least likeable Autobots Rodimus has ever met.

Could it be so simple?

Rodimus cycles his vents, otherwise quiet as he approaches the most dangerous part of this chain of thought: should he follow Jazz's example? _Should_ he defect?

Back around to Brawn's words: _he's still a Decepticon._

::Okay,:: Rodimus says slowly, looking at his half-circle of concerned crew. ::We need information. Since we can't use their communications to make a call out - yes, Hot Shot, this means we're using your plan - we're going to pretend we're on vacation while also getting as much information out of them as we can. I need to know how the crew joined up with Optimus.::

::How, when, why?:: Hot Shot asks.

::Emphasis on the why,:: Rodimus says. ::They're all effectively traitors. What's Optimus got on them?::

::Aside from the Matrix?::

::Yes,:: Rodimus says. ::Aside from the Matrix - and be careful, we don't know if he's threatening them. I don't think it's likely, but he's driving with Megatron.::

::Got it,:: Brawn says.

They all nod, and begin to walk again. Organic matter occasionally detaches from the foliage, drifting down around them.

Ironhide comes to a stand-still.

::What now?:: Hot Shot asks.

::I just remembered something.:: Ironhide's optics are wide, and he nervously rubs at his arms, looking at Rodimus. ::Right before Lugnut attacked us. Starscream shouted something to him. I wasn't really listening at the time, but I remember now - :: Ironhide breaks off, silver threading over his arms, a protective gesture.

::What?::

::Starscream said he was bonded to Megatron. That if Lugnut killed him, he'd kill Megatron too.::

::Decepticons can _bond?_ :: Hot Shot.

::Lugnut seemed to believe him. It wasn't a surprise,:: Ironhide says.

::How did Bumblebee react?:: Rodimus asks.

::I don't know. I was standing in front of him,:: Ironhide says, the silver crawling up his arms before fading away abruptly. ::Lugnut tried to blow us all up right after that.::

A dozen questions unfurl before Rodimus. Does Optimus know? Was it a surprise to Bumblebee?

"Oh," Rodimus says as one fact presents itself to him.

::What is it?::

::It's a new development, if Megatron put a bounty on Starscream. If they're tied together like that, there's no way he'd risk his own spark like that.::

::I don't know. Decepticons are pretty crazy,:: Brawn says.

::What if Optimus did it to them? With Matrix powers?:: Hot Shot asks, a question so far out of left field that Rodimus seriously considers it.

::...You think he's holding Starscream hostage to make Megatron do what he wants?::

::It's so crazy it makes sense,:: Ironhide says.

::In that case it would be easy to dispose of two Decepticon leaders when he arrives at Cybertron, and he would immediately be hailed as a returning hero.:: Red Alert says, practical in an awful kind of way.

::Frag, that's cold,:: Hot Shot says, shivering for effect.

::Which one of us will be assigned to Starscream?:: Red Alert asks.

::No one gets assigned to anyone,:: Rodimus says. ::Just try to get answers from whoever you wind up with - I'll try to take Starscream, but I might spend the whole time tied up with Optimus, if you catch my drift.::

::Got it,:: Hot Shot says. ::Let's do this!::

//

The airlock opens up, admitting the Elite Guard into the bridge: Optimus rises from his chair, crossing the room to greet Rodimus Prime as if he were a formal guest.

"Glad to have you here on friendly terms," he says as an opener, noting the determined glint in Rodimus' optics.

::This could be dangerous,:: he reminds his crew.

"The same to you, as long as they stay friendly," Rodimus says, and he makes a show of looking around the bridge, going for a short walk along the consoles. "Omega Supreme, right? Does he talk?"

"I do," Omega Supreme says. "Hello, Rodimus Prime."

There's a round of exclamations, twitches as Rodimus' crew realizes that they're standing inside a living ship. Optimus had told them he'd succeeded in reviving him, but - well, it had sounded like another insane tale, even to his audials.

"...You're alive," Rodimus says.

"I have been revived, thanks to the power of the All-Spark," Omega Supreme says. "I am glad to see more living Autobots."

::Did you say dangerous?:: Starscream asks, a delayed response to his earlier comm.

::I did,:: Optimus says as Rodimus talks to the ceiling. It's a round of awkward comments, capped by how his guest can't quite hide how shaken he is by Omega Supreme declaring loyalty to Optimus Prime above Ultra Magnus.

::What's going on?::

::I invited Rodimus and his crew to come tour Omega Supreme. Rodimus is talking to Omega now. Want to come and watch?::

"Who told you that? A Prime doesn't outrank a Magnus!" Rodimus asks the ceiling.

"Ratchet did," Omega Supreme says. "Do not fear, Rodimus Prime. My primary directive remains the same: I will protect all Autobot life."

Rodimus looks at Optimus. Optimus shrugs. Rodimus narrows his optics.

"Does he know about the invasion plan?" Rodimus asks, finally.

"I am aware that Megatron intends to invade Cybertron," Omega Supreme says. "I have decided to help Optimus enable this plan, because more Autobots will die if the Decepticons are forced to use another method."

"You missed a long conversation about it," Optimus says to Rodimus.

"If the Decepticons do not invade Cybertron using the space bridge," Omega Supreme goes on. "They will encourage alien species to invade Cybertron, which would potentially destroy the planet."

"Assuming Megatron allows that," Starscream says as he comes onto the bridge. "Remember, we _want_ Cybertron to be intact by the time we reclaim it."

"That's the first I've heard of this," Rodimus says.

"Yeah," Hot Shot says. "You Decepticons are supposed to want to turn Cybertron into a giant starship with the All-Spark powering its engines, and then you'll all go on a giant conquering war against the galaxy!"

Starscream's mouth drops open. "...How common is that piece of fiction?"

"Pretty common," Jazz admits.

"It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You can't fly something the size of a planet around without - without - " Starscream comes to a halt, sinking his head into his hand. "Primus. You idiot Autobots would believe that."

"We're not _idiots!"_ Hot Shot shouts - and abruptly Ironhide and Brawn have closed ranks in front of him, and Rodimus has vaulted over one rank of consoles to join them.

"I do believe you just made my case for me," Starscream says, putting his hands on his hips. "Overprotective much?"

"They've got good reason for it, Starscream. Don't taunt them," Optimus murmurs.

"Who's taunting?"

"No one's taunting," Jazz says from his console. "We're all having a nice, friendly conversation about how you Decepticons are going to conquer the galaxy while using Cybertron as a flagship."

"We don't _want_ to conquer the galaxy!"

Optimus bites back a smile as Starscream predictably rises to the bait, relieved that he doesn't have to set it himself.

"You don't?" Hot Shot asks.

"Have you ever met the aliens populating the rest of the galaxy?" Starscream asks. "Most of them are too fragile to serve as even halfway decent slaves, and they're _all_ ugly. No, we don't want to conquer the rest of the galaxy."

Hot Shot shutters his optics, then squints at Starscream. "No way."

"What he means," Rodimus says. "Is that it's hard to believe you. Everything we've been taught about Decepticons portrays you as violent monsters with conquest on the cerebral cortex. How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?"

Starscream looks at Optimus, then back at Rodimus, advancing on him. "Tell me you're kidding."

"I need proof."

_"Why?"_

"Because you're advising Optimus, aren't you?" Rodimus asks. "How do we know you're not manipulating him into working for the "good guy" Decepticons? How do we know you won't double-cross him as soon as you have Cybertron?"

Optimus wants to speak up, to say something about trust - but it is a fair question, one that deserves answers that aren't predicated on spark-merges or knowledge gained from the Matrix.

Starscream looks at him, seems about to open up the commlink, then abruptly he looks back at Rodimus, expression turning serious.

"We gain nothing by terminating Optimus Prime," he says. "Provided he doesn't turn traitor on us, we Decepticons can use him to help control the Autobot populace. After all, we are enabling the return of a _true_ Prime, and won't that throw your council into a fit of panic? Think about it, Rodimus Prime."

"It is also possible that you intend to publicly execute the Prime in a show of dominance over all Cybertronians," Red Alert says in a monotone.

"An execution purely for shock value?" Starscream asks. "It wouldn't be the first one I've ever attended, but I'm afraid that we Decepticons like our executions to have a point to them. No. Megatron wouldn't waste a valuable resource like that."

"How can we believe you? You contradict yourself."

"Must I spell everything out? The execution I attended was hosted by the senate, before the war. Ancient history, and irrelevant here. I am _trying_ to make the point that Decepticons don't kill assets when they're still valuable."

"What happens if he does turn against you?" Rodimus asks.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Starscream asks, tone turning taunting. "The great Optimus Prime, championing the right of freedom as he crushes the Decepticon empire underfoot - ha! I can't go through with it. Optimus, could you - ?"

"First of all," Optimus says, stepping forward. "If I turned hostile towards the Decepticons, I wouldn't advertise my plans in front of one. Second of all, it would be a waste of my time. Ultra Magnus would still be my enemy, thanks to everything I've done. Even if I did turn up on Cybertron with Megatron's head on a platter, there's no way he'll forgive me. I'd become a criminal, wanted by both factions, and it's nearly impossible to make a living as a bounty hunter when two of my biggest clienteles are closed off to me. Finally: the Matrix is housed right next to my spark-chamber. Primus has made it painfully clear to me that he wants Decepticons on Cybertron."

As his speech winds down, Optimus touches his chest-plates. The Matrix had made itself warmer at the conclusion of his speech, and it hasn't yet cooled itself off. It isn't reassuring.

"...That was comprehensive," Hot Shot stage-whispers to Rodimus.

"How is the Matrix reacting?" Prowl asks quietly, suddenly by Optimus' elbow.

"It's hot," Optimus says back, just as quietly. "I think Primus is paying attention."

"You're making that up," Hot Shot says.

"He's not," Rodimus says. "You felt the Matrix, same as we all did."

"Yeah, but - what if it was just a really fancy light show?"

"...It wasn't, Hot Shot. Come on, we've got more important - "

"No," Hot Shot says, looking at all of his crew, crossing his arms. "If he's lying, _we need to know._ I've been thinking - no one make a joke - and what if that was some kind of setup earlier. We get to see something that looks like the Matrix, is warm like the Matrix - but isn't?"

 _"It isn't a fake!"_ Prowl snaps, drawing Optimus' attention and concern.

"Then prove it!" Hot Shot snaps right back, pointing at Prowl. "How do we know you're not some kind of plant? How do _we_ know he hasn't brainwashed you?"

"Because I _witnessed_ \- "

"Prowl," Optimus says. "Words won't be enough with this group. Neither will scans."

It'll take the Matrix itself, blazing within him, and he has barely run through the commands before his chest is hinging open, spilling light out into the bridge. How it feels for the others he can't know, but to him it's a blazing flame that reflects in their optics.

Rodimus actually stumbles in the face of that heat, privy to a message that Optimus doesn't get to hear.

The heat rushes out of him, and he closes his chest. Whatever Primus had to say, it's finished.

A hand touches his shoulder. When he looks, it's Starscream.

::Later,:: Starscream sends, and he nods.

"...It's gone back to normal," Optimus murmurs. "I believe we should continue this tour somewhere close to an energon dispenser. This way, please."

//

It could be so simple, Rodimus thinks. He wants to lag behind, to slip to the back of the group so he can walk with his optics on the ground and his processors elsewhere - but as captain he can't let appearances slip. He keeps up with Optimus.

Betraying Cybertron, betraying Ultra Magnus - for the sake of the Matrix. It could be simpler than he ever thought possible.

That light had hurt him. It had stung his optics and made his spark wrench in its casing.

How Optimus carries it so close to his spark-chamber all of the time without complaining - or perhaps it doesn't hurt him at all.

Optimus fills cubes of energon, passing them out first to Rodimus and his crew, then to his own, and he tilts his head to Rodimus, leading him away from the group, his shadows finally leaving his side. Starscream stands near the dispenser, and the new mech - Prowl - mingles with Jazz.

"I don't want you to tell me anything," Optimus says quietly.

"Aren't you curious?"

"I'm just the messenger," Optimus says with a shrug. "Are we going to play out this tour, or should I turn you all out now?"

It shouldn't help - but Rodimus feels better. He squares his shoulders, draining the cube with one long gulp, then grins crookedly at Optimus.

"Let's play out the tour. I haven't found all of your secrets yet."

"Thought so," Optimus says. "Do you want one for free?"

"I thought bounty hunters couldn't work for free."

"I told you. I'm not a bounty hunter anymore."

"Alright, then. What's the secret?"

"The Matrix has shown me visions from Cybertron's past. Visions that corroborate both Megatron _and_ Starscream's stories. If they're lying, Primus is in on it."

"Tell me there's an angle you don't have covered," Rodimus jokes weakly.

"I've left security to Megatron," Optimus says. "Bulkhead's work is unsupervised, if he wants to sabotage his own blueprints. The same goes for the Constructicons. I have no idea where Blurr is right now. That's about it."

"Just a messenger," Rodimus repeats Optimus' own words to him.

"I have a responsibility to my crew, Rodimus, and to yours. If this goes wrong, we're all caught in the crossfire, and the Decepticons _won't_ hold back. They can't afford another failure. They don't have the numbers for it."

"If that's the case, why did Megatron put a bounty on Starscream?"

"Starscream turned traitor. The stakes are too high to afford traitors in the ranks," Optimus says. "Convincing them to reconcile...I'll spare you the gory details."

"And they're bonded now."

"How do you know about that?" Optimus asks sharply - too sharply.

Rodimus can't hold back the smirk, and he doesn't try to.

::Thank you Ironhide,:: he sends, hoping no one will look their way.

"Starscream told me," Rodimus says, technically not a lie, if looked at a certain way.

"Is that so," Optimus says. "Would this have anything to do with the Lugnut incident?"

"Why are you bothered?" Rodimus asks.

"Starscream has an unfortunate tendency to talk when he shouldn't, at times," Optimus says. "That piece of information is very valuable. It's a weakness - I shouldn't have to explain this, Rodimus."

Rodimus' smirk widens, even as he turns Optimus' reaction over and over in his mind.

"You're worried about them," he hazards a moment later. "Why?"

"I can't get away with citing how vital they both are to my plans, can I?"

"That's the easy way out." Rodimus tilts his cube up, carefully licking the final drops of energon out of the container. "What's really going on?"

"Put it together yourself," Optimus says. The playful tone isn't as smooth as he wants it to be, Rodimus bets. He's stumbled upon something big, here.

The question is - what?

Rodimus doesn't say anything immediately, optics drifting over to where Starscream's apparently studying a cube but probably studying the entire room. Optimus had said he was crew, and isn't _that_ interesting, considering that Starscream's bonded to Megatron. He would have expected them to stick together, watching each other's backs, because the death of one means the death of the other - 

Rodimus looks back at Optimus.

"Just a messenger, huh?"

"I'm not giving away more hints, Rodimus."

"Red Alert thinks you're holding Starscream hostage," Rodimus says. "Are you?"

Optimus actually laughs, confirming Rodimus' theory.

"I didn't think so," Rodimus says. "Hang on, I need to refill this." He holds up cube and waggles it before returning to the dispenser, watching the way Optimus and Starscream lock optics before one wing quirks. If they aren't comming each other he's blind.

"Having fun?" Starscream asks.

"Considering Primus himself burnt my optics, yes," Rodimus says. "What about you?"

"I'm topping off my tanks and carrying on idle conversation with an Autobot. Do I _look_ like I'm having fun?"

"Starscream," Optimus interrupts. "He's just coming back."

"I didn't say anything," Starscream says, wings jerking up in faux-offense.

"Cool off," Rodimus says, and he passes back to his little corner with Optimus.

For a moment he stalls, sipping his energon and enjoying the feel of nearly over-full tanks. Optimus is watching him with a keen optic, not bothering to drink much of his own energon.

"How does it work?" Rodimus asks, finally. "Primus, how are you not completely out of your processor?"

Optimus is silent. Guess he'll have to spell out what he's put together.

"You're bonded to Starscream," Rodimus says. He hesitates at the second piece, because it's ludicrous - except for what Starscream said.

"And?" Optimus prompts.

"And to Megatron."

"Yes."

One word and everything else slots into place. Rodimus sips his cube as he thinks about telling Ultra Magnus, about the coup of killing just one of these monsters to end the threat of invasion - and his optics still sting.

"I won't tell," Rodimus says, and he admits something he hasn't wanted to acknowledge even in the privacy of his own processor: "My crew and I have probably been labeled as traitors by now."

"Compromised at the very least," Optimus agrees. "Jazz and Blurr are in the same position. Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee could argue that they were forced into working with me. Ratchet could try the same thing, but I doubt anyone would buy that, considering his role in Omega Supreme's revival."

"I don't like it," Rodimus says. "It's an accepted fact of life in the Elite Guard that Ultra Magnus runs a tight ship. Everyone accepts a little paranoia for the sake of safety, but now that I'm the focus of that suspicion - "

"I'm not going to have Omega Supreme unblock the communication systems."

"I wasn't going to ask!"

"You wouldn't, and I didn't mean to cause offense."

"Then why bring it up?"

"To keep the score straight," Optimus says. "The situation has become too precarious to let you get a message out, as much as I'd like to give you a big display of trust. As it is, all I can do is offer you open access to Omega Supreme. Think of this place as a haven: I won't allow anyone onboard this ship to come to any harm."

"Another day, another Autobot," Starscream says, approaching their little corner. "When does his name go on the crew roster?"

"Rodimus has his own ship," Optimus says, shooting Starscream an amused look.

"So form a fleet, claim him as yours," Starscream says. "That little deal you made is still in effect, if you want to take advantage of it."

"I don't need it here, Starscream."

"What deal?" Rodimus asks, butting into the conversation. Starscream looks down at him, then shrugs.

"Megatron won't touch his crew in exchange for his services, and the All-Spark," Starscream says, and his optics slide to Optimus. "Speaking of, you should return that relic. Wouldn't want a technicality to rob you of such a tidy little deal."

"It's Megatron's whenever he wants it back," Optimus says. "Now leave us alone. I'm trying to convince Rodimus that I trust him the same way I trust Jazz."

"Before I ask what you mean by that," Rodimus says, holding up a hand. "How about you answer my question: how are your processors intact? How are you still...yourself?"

"Optimus possesses a frustratingly strong will," Starscream says, narrowing his optics. "Be grateful I've chosen not to interpret your comment as an insult."

"It was an insult," Optimus says before he drinks from his cube.

"How about I ask about something else," Rodimus says as Starscream's wings hike up in clear agitation. "Like trusting Jazz. How's that work?"

"I'm glad you asked, Rodimus," Optimus says with a sly grin. "I trust my crew to act exactly according to my expectations. Jazz, when he joined my crew, was inclined to try and contact the Cybertronian Elite Guard whenever he had a clear shot at a communications device. This eventually culminated in the use of those emergency beacons."

Rodimus looks over at Jazz, then back at Optimus. "He pulled one over on you. What'd you do to him?"

"I talked to him," Optimus says. "Now - "

"I get it, I get it. You want to trust me, you want to act like we're friends, but you won't compromise the security of that space bridge."

"Yes."

Rodimus drains his cube, looking at his crew, catching Red Alert's optic for a moment.

::Captain?::

::Finish fueling up. I'm cutting this tour short.::

::Already?:: Hot Shot asks. ::I thought we were on a fact-finding mission - ::

"I have one more question," Rodimus says, looking back at Optimus. "Did _anyone_ join your crew willingly?"

"To be fair," Optimus says after a tense pause. His tone is deliberately light. "The original plan was that I'd serve Megatron in my bounty hunting position. He'd aim me at a mech, I'd bring that mech back. I was going to drop Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead _and_ Ratchet off at some Autobot-controlled planet while on one of those missions. Then - "

"The Elite Guard arrived," Starscream says. "Optimus decided to save their miserable lives. You know the rest."

"No, I don't - "

"You know enough," Starscream says firmly. "What are you going to do next, Rodimus?"

"I'm going to back down, call off the tour for today, and take my crew back to our ship," Rodimus says. "Thanks for the fuel."

Optimus drains his cube in one sudden motion, then holds out a hand for Rodimus' empty cube, which Rodimus passes over.

"I think you can find the door," Optimus says. "Without an escort."

"I think we can," Rodimus says, processors immediately chasing down the thread of thoughts that could guess where Optimus would stash the All-Spark - but he stops it. "Thank you for the tour."

It's very easy to hate him, he thinks when Optimus offers his hand again. Every sentence and motion feels calculated, every situation set up to give Optimus every advantage - and just like the suspicion of the Elite Guard, it's easier to handle when it isn't pointed directly at him and his crew.

Rodimus grits his dentae and shakes Optimus' hand.

Alright, he thinks. Primus, if you're listening. You picked a Prime who might be able to pull off whatever you're planning - and I'll help him. For now.

His optics still sting.

//

"Finally," Starscream says as the room empties of visitors. "That mech will hand over the Magnus hammer and tell Ultra Magnus about the bond the moment he arrives in-system."

"No, he won't," Optimus says as he refills his cube. "He doesn't have a functional ship, and he doesn't have a communications array - and he'd start with the space bridge plan, on the chance that he does find one."

"So you deny that you've put the three of us in danger?"

Optimus turns to stab a finger into Starscream's wing, glaring at him. "Lugnut's punch. You came back with _internal fires._ You are in no position to throw around that kind of accusation."

Starscream swats his hand away, staring him down. "What, exactly, are you going to do about it?"

"The same thing you're going to do about Rodimus," Optimus says. "We both know better."

He drains his cube, no longer wasting time savoring the flavor, focusing on filling his tanks.

"Optimus?" Prowl asks when he's done.

"What is it?"

"I'll make sure Bulkhead gets back to work." Statement and offer. An unspoken reminder that the solar cycle has been long, and that his first officer was injured and should be off of his thrusters.

"Thanks," Optimus says, putting the empty cubes down. "You're in charge. Make sure there's someone on the monitors overnight."

He can't see Prowl's optics, but he knows he's surprised him by the sudden stillness in his frame.

"Ah. Yes," Prowl says, before he tilts his head, smiling just a little. "Don't mute your comms."

"I make a mistake _once_ and I'll never hear the end of it," Optimus says with exaggerated humor, spreading his hands. "I won't mute my comms, Prowl. I want to know the second anything funny happens."

"Funny-funny, or funny-suspicious?" Jazz asks with a grin, and Optimus rolls his optics.

"Let's go," he says to Starscream, and heads for his quarters, leaving the care of his ship to them.

Silence tracks them until the door shuts behind them both, and then Starscream grabs his shoulders and with a strength Optimus hasn't encountered since he originally grappled him - Optimus is slammed around into the wall and Starscream has abandoned his civilized demeanor to drag one claw down a windshield.

"What - " Optimus asks, and Starscream glares at him.

"If I hadn't intervened Rodimus would be dead, and Lugnut would soon follow, thanks to that _foolish_ ceasefire Megatron dreamed up. You made a mistake, and I _don't_ know what kind of game Megatron is playing, testing you - "

"Stop," Optimus says.

"Stop? _Stop?_ This is deadly serious, Optimus!"

"You're right," Optimus says. "I made a mistake, and I shouldn't have brought it up back there."

Starscream nods, optics narrowed. He taps one finger against the windshield.

"...I haven't put the three of us in danger," Optimus says quietly. "No more than we were already in."

"You might be right," Starscream allows, tracing the scratch. "Lugnut cited my durability before he used the punch - and I have survived it before. I've survived worse."

"What's this really about?" Optimus asks quietly. Starscream's finger stills.

The silence stretches. Starscream's optics are locked on his chest-plates. Optimus wants to say something, to follow up with a barrage of questions, but he's already laid out what he needs from Starscream.

Starscream comes to a decision, his canopy sliding open with a series of clicks.

"Merge with me."

Optimus doesn't ask questions: he runs the series of commands that expose his spark and he braces himself as Starscream completes the connection.

Immediately he is thrust into a memory - 

//

_Iacon is burning. The sky has turned crimson from the continuous fires, still lit at irregular intervals with weapons fire, with the bursting of explosives, with the brilliant flashes of light as Decepticon Seekers are shot in mid-air, their flier's fuel burning itself up in a display that fades as quickly as it comes._

//

\- and it ends, a snapshot of sound and images. An impression of war.

"What is this?" Optimus asks as the memory fades. "What are you showing me?"

"The final battle in the so-called Great War," Starscream says. "We've successfully reached Cybertron, breached their defenses, and we're going to take the space bridge nexus by force. This is our last chance. This is how we are going to _win."_

Optimus makes the mental leaps, here where Starscream can watch them happen: the Decepticons lost. Omega Supreme was instrumental in their defeat. Starscream's unusually panicky behavior as he revived Omega Supreme.

"Oh, very good," Starscream says - annoyed. Angry. _"I am not done yet."_

//

_Omega Supreme, through Starscream's optics: one of many Omega Sentinels, the scourge of the Decepticon army despite Blackout's running tally of destroyed ships. Starscream's heard the soldiers joke in nervous tones about sending him to meet them alone, to clear the path for the rest of them._

_These are jokes he only hears because he walks lightly through the corridors of the warship with sharpened audials._

_As readied for war as they all are, as prepared as they are to fight and kill fellow Cybertronians, as angered and bloody as they are by past losses - they had all been nervous in the final approach to Cybertron. That long and slow flight that had granted them stealth and far too much time to imagine victories and defeats._

_Victory involves taking the space bridge nexus by surprise, destroying its power sources and shutting it down - but not destroying the space bridges - and then laying claim to Iacon. The planet would have been cut off from reinforcements, helpless as they made it their home again._

_Defeat involves space bridges lighting up one after another in a chain, spitting out Omega Sentinels, one after another, accompanied by the bulk of the Autobot's fleet. Ultra Magnus' voice rings out over general comm-channels, reassuring the Autobots and this is the moment Starscream would have chosen to retreat._

_Most of their forces are intact. They could have fled, regrouped, perhaps gone on a long mission to find the All-Spark. Perhaps they could have allied themselves with aliens, with outsiders that could have tipped the scales in their favor._

_Instead: Megatron orders them to attack, and Starscream watches the casualty count skyrocket._

//

"This is a prelude," Optimus says as this memory fades.

Starscream doesn't speak to him. He shows him a memory so laced with emotional tags that Optimus has to endure a spark-searing moment of pain before he can see what it is that he's grieving - 

//

_First one, than the other: Starscream leads them on yet another attack run, flinging his rapidly dwindling stocks of cluster bombs at Autobot battalions. Skywarp's crackling laughter echoes around him as he flits in and out of reality, covering Starscream as he releases his payload, covering Thundercracker as he drops into a steep dive, giving them space before the thunderclap of his sonic blast flattens and destroys entire rocket batteries, flinging now-dead Autobots into the air._

_Skywarp ripples into reality near Thundercracker, escorting him back up into the air as Starscream evades a volley of blasts from one of the Sentinels._

_::Where to next?:: Skywarp asks as they reform into a trine, sharing flight plans back and forth, filling in their spatial maps with the data Skywarp specializes in collecting._

_They dogfight the smallest starships as Starscream decides, evading shots from below and above, most of all watching out for the Sentinels as they rise and fall above Iacon. Those ships may be slow and easily outflown, but their armaments and durability have finally damaged Blackout._

_The battle is one of attrition, a fight the Decepticons are losing, marked by sudden pushes to destroy one Sentinel, pushes that are working, but Starscream can't make Megatron see reason, that they are going to lose -_

_::Over the academies,:: Starscream orders, and his trine shoots off in that direction as he briefs them on the anti-aircraft batteries, on the sniper's nests in the towers. It's dangerous, but they are losing too many fliers to this area, and it's in the path of the next planned push._

_Thundercracker's wing crumples, a burst of static spitting from his vocalizer as his fuel ignites._

_Starscream's optical sensors are blinded by the brilliant display as he dies, and his audial sensors are deafened as Skywarp screams._

_::NO!::_

_He resets his sensors frantically, just in time to see Skywarp transforming into root mode to grab for the fragmented pieces of metal that are all that's left of Thundercracker._

_::SKYWARP!:: He sends, turning his nosecone up into the sky. ::SKWARP, FOLLOW ME!::_

_There isn't time for grief, not here, never on the battlefield, because that is how you _die_ \- _

_The air fills with a thrum, a vast and terrible sound that should result in a cleared airspace and everyone scatters for cover._

_Starscream continues to jet up and up and up, shrieking to Skywarp to follow him, to get out of the path of Omega Supreme's cannon, to move -_

_Skywarp moves, but he doesn't teleport. He's sluggish in the air, flying only with his heel thrusters, refusing to transform._

_::Thundercracker - Thundercracker - come back - ::_

_The cannon fills the sky, and Starscream has to shut off his optical sensors before they're damaged. A moment later he brings them back online, searching for Skywarp, comming him frantically, dropping into a dive -_

_There._

_Skywarp's there, falling out of the sky._

_Starscream transforms as he falls. He grabs for Skywarp, the idiot, and he catches him by the wing - the only one left - and he fires his thrusters, turning their impact into a jarring crash instead of a crater._

_::I think we made it.:: Starscream starts, trying to be confident, trying to forget Thundercracker until this is over. ::Okay, Skywarp - ::_

_The wing he's holding abruptly cracks. Skywarp jolts, and Starscream stares down at him, able to see -_

_Skywarp's right half is gone, vaporized by the blast. He's staring up at Starscream, optics pale and dim. His mouth moves, but he says nothing._

_The blast fused metal and energon lines alike. Nothing is on fire, nothing visible. Starscream could airlift him to a ship, to a medical bay - but a wing is gone, and another is useless, and there are so many parts they could never replace, and they don't have medics who could save him, not when the injuries are this bad._

_::Hold still,:: he orders on reflex, beginning to bend down. There has to be a way. Perhaps he can steal a medic from one of the Iaconian academy towers. Find the best surgeon - his processor dumps battle data to better help him figure out where and how to find a medic who could save this glitchy wreck he's flown with for most of his function -_

_The commline crackles to life, Skywarp's words only just audible._

_::Where's Thundercracker?::_

_::Useless,:: Starscream says on reflex. Something explodes overhead, and he stops thinking about finding a medic. ::Do I have to do everything for you?::_

_::Starscream - :: Skywarp starts, optics brightening. ::Starscream, it hurts.::_

_::Tell Thundercracker not to wait for me,:: Starscream says, and he powers up his null-rays. ::Find a third together. And stay out of trouble!::_

_Skywarp's mouth curves into a smile, and Starscream shoots him before he can respond._

//

Starscream's canopy closes, the merge ending. He carefully closes up Optimus' chest-plates - Optimus catches his wrists, then slides his fingers down to hold his hands.

"Nothing changes, understand?"

Optimus nods. Nothing can change: Omega Supreme deserves life and freedom, even if it means Starscream's hatred. They can't change ships now, for the _Athenia_ is crippled and too small for them.

"Well?" Starscream says, when the silence has gone on too long. "Stop staring at my hands."

"Starscream," Optimus starts, before he pulls him close.

"We are _not_ merging again - "

"This isn't a merge," Optimus says. "It's a hug. Now be quiet."

Starscream ex-vents, but he lets Optimus hold him - and eventually his wings dip down, and eventually the tension runs out of his frame.

//


	16. Chapter 16

_"I_ don't see why you can't do all of this stuff tomorrow," Bumblebee says from his perch next to Bulkhead's console.

"You talked me into watching three hours worth of television," Bulkhead mutters. "I said I'd take a _short_ break, remember?"

"You could have stopped at any time!"

Bulkhead ex-vents, still ponderously filling the screen with finicky details that Bumblebee's long given up on trying to understand. It's the stuff that makes the space bridge functional, all math and weird programming - and Constructicon bait.

::Heads up,:: he hisses. ::We've got another one incoming.::

Bulkhead doesn't look up. He keeps typing as one Constructicon leaves the base of the space bridge and crosses all the way over to Bulkhead's console of choice.

"Wait," Bumblebee says, putting himself between the intruder and Bulkhead. "Before you even start, I need to know which one you are."

"I'm Long Haul. I just have a few questions about the capacitor alignment - "

"No," Bumblebee says before Bulkhead can even begin to answer. "No questions, no explanations, _nothing_ but news or important stuff - and no funny business about what qualifies as important stuff!"

"But learning how to build a space bridge _is_ important - "

"I'll be the judge of that! And you can learn _after_ he's done making this one! Jeez, don't you mechs ever give _up?"_

"Yellowjacket - "

"That's Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee, right. Please try to understand. We've built dozens of space bridges before, but we _can't remember building them._ Learning how to do this is important to us."

"Now that just sounds crazy," Bumblebee says - somewhere behind Long Haul another Constructicon splits from the group to join them. "How can you forget something this detailed?"

"Autobot mnemosurgeons who edited our memories when we were sent into exile," Long Haul says.

"I'm pretty sure those are a myth," Bumblebee says, putting his hands on his hips.

"No, no, they're real - "

"Nope. Not letting you talk to Bulkhead."

Long Haul does a full body slump, probably trying to figure out a new sob story that'll convince Bumblebee to move -

"Long Haul! We need you!"

"Let me guess: to move stuff."

"Uh...yes."

"Move this, move that, it's my lot in life. I'm _trying_ to learn a new skill, Scavenger. One that'll let me do more than just carry supplies around!"

"It didn't work, did it?"

"No," Long Haul admits. "He's a stubborn Autobot."

"I have to be, when you guys won't stop trying to mess up Bulkhead's work!" Bumblebee snaps.

"What?" Scavenger asks. "We're not trying to sabotage the space bridge!"

"We just want to learn how to build them on our own - we're Constructicons! It's right there in the name, we build everything."

"Except for space bridges," Scavenger says. "So - help us?"

It really, really helps that they aren't as big and terrifying as Blitzwing or Lugnut. Bumblebee glares up at them, taking a deep in-vent.

_"Get back to work!"_

It works! Bumblebee holds back his grin until they're gone, then he hops back up on his perch, grinning wildly.

"Am I amazing or what?"

"Or what," Bulkhead says, because he's a great friend. "Can you do it more quietly next time? It got a little hard to hear myself think with all of that chatter."

"Tou-chy," Bumblebee says, before he quiets down.

It's not the worst assignment in the world, he figures. In a way he's come full circle. Instead of repairing space bridges, he's helping the universe's touchiest experts build one.

Still, he thinks as he settles in for another hour of boredom, it would be nice if something exciting would just happen.

//

Alarms wake Optimus up, frantic calls through his commlink, the weight of his name from Megatron's commlink, the sound of Omega Supreme's voice - 

Optimus onlines his optics and checks his systems and checks Megatron's and Starscream's besides, reflexive actions that do more to focus him than standing up does.

::I'm awake,:: he sends, checking his chronometer. It's midnight according to the local times, middle of the nightshift. He checks commlinks, repeats the words on Megatron's channel.

::The Elite Guard have arrived in-system,:: Megatron says.

::We've got Elite Guard knocking on our doorstep,:: Jazz says. ::Look's like the _Steelhaven_ and the _Valiant,_ so that's Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen both. They're on a full-speed approach for Sol-3, and we've got kliks before they arrive overhead. The Decepticons are already in the air - we're waiting on your orders.::

::Blurr, where are you?:: He sends on the right channel, leaving his quarters, shadowed by Starscream.

::I will be on the bridge by the time the engines spin up sir we should leave immediately,:: Blurr sends, and Optimus believes him.

::Aside from him, everyone's onboard,:: Jazz sends. ::Your orders, please?::

::Get us in the air,:: Optimus sends, and makes a split-second decision borne of an interrupted recharge cycle. ::Blurr, undo the damage to the _Athenia's_ engines and comm systems, and ride up with her.::

::Course adjusted sir orders understood may I ask what the purpose of this action is given Rodimus Prime's uncertain loyalty?::

"Optimus," Starscream says, grabbing his shoulder. "Change the order. This isn't the time for showy displays of trust - not when he has the Magnus Hammer! Not when he could - "

Optimus shakes off his hold and keeps walking - but he opens up the commlinks again. ::Blurr, if any of them make a motion to talk about the space bridge, stop them.::

"Better?"

"No!"

"Starscream, we're going to try a little game called trust - "

"Optimus," Prowl says, emerging from his quarters. They trade nods, Prowl's expression serious. "How are we going to neutralize them?"

"I'm going to start by talking to Smokescreen," Optimus says, but he doesn't have a plan. He switches commlinks, asks a question he should have asked sooner.

::How does this end, Megatron?::

::With Ultra Magnus' death. I do not care about the fates of the others.::

Optimus pauses mid-stride, looking at Starscream with narrowed optics, far too willing to believe that Starscream would use his most painful memories as weapons - but there is no time to say anything to him, no time to do anything but accept that unless he can board the _Steelhaven_ and physically shield Ultra Magnus with his own frame, Megatron will kill him.

That may not be enough.

::You're going to board the _Steelhaven._ ::

::Yes. You may do as you see fit, Optimus Prime.::

"Primus save us all," Starscream mutters. "Please tell me you're not going to try and save him."

"Save who?" Jazz asks as they've reached the bridge. Optimus sinks into his captain's chair.

"Megatron's gunning for Ultra Magnus. I don't know if I can or should stop him - call the _Valiant,_ I need to have a word with Smokescreen."

"A'ight," Jazz says. "Hail sent. Now we find out if they're taking calls."

"They might not be," Prowl says as he takes Bumblebee's usual console. "Ultra Magnus may have banned communications with you."

"Or we'll be routed to Ultra Magnus himself," Optimus says. Omega Supreme's building up speed now, the ship vibrating as they rocket out of the planet's gravity well. The Decepticon's ship is ahead of them, the _Athenia_ still on the ground. If Rodimus wants to be present at this party he'll hurry up and let Blurr execute his orders.

"You were right," Jazz says. "Ultra Magnus, coming up - "

The screen fills with his image - his optics are blue.

"Ultra Magnus," he greets. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again so soon after our last encounter."

"Neither did I," Ultra Magnus says with a steely calm. "You will surrender and submit to Autobot justice."

Laughable, really. Optimus stares him down, wonders why Ultra Magnus still has the arrogance to think that Optimus might even consider such a course. The _Steelhaven_ must still be missing critical systems - has it even had time to effect repairs?

"Alright," he says with a straight face. "I surrender. Let me dock with the _Steelhaven_ and I'll hand over the All-Spark."

"This is no time for jokes, Optimus."

Deliberate omission of his title. Optimus spreads his hands, tries to look agreeable. "You're right. As much as I'd like to surrender, it's just not possible at this point. Megatron's gunning for your head - no, don't tell me that's nothing new. You are _in danger."_

"Why pretend to care?" Ultra Magnus asks.

"Because I'm a soft-sparked fool who won't be able to intervene when Megatron puts one of his swords through your spark-chamber," Optimus says. "Get _out_ of here, Ultra Magnus. Take your ships and leave, before this ends in disaster."

"I cannot," Ultra Magnus says, and Optimus wants to throw something. "I have a duty."

"We have your hammer. The _Steelhaven_ is crippled. _How are you going to win this fight?"_

Ultra Magnus' lip-plates curve up into a smile, nothing else moving in his face. His optics should be red, Optimus thinks with a sudden chill. Not that soothing blue. He's still a Decepticon, they didn't have time to reapply the brand.

"False Prime, you will be taken into custody after I have dealt with Megatron," Ultra Magnus says, and the feed cuts.

Not an answer. Not that he expected one, not from a mech whose mind can't be all there.

"Was that the mech you served with?" Starscream asks Jazz, circling around the bridge.

"It's not Ultra Magnus' style to talk plans with the enemy," Jazz says, guarded. "I don't think he'd come out here without a plan."

"What plan is that?" Starscream demands. "It looks as if they rushed here as soon as they found him!"

It's the unknown that scares them both - even if Optimus lacks the first hand knowledge of the war that Starscream possesses, he read his histories, studied the Great War with the obsessive zeal of someone who never experienced what it was really like - and they both fear Ultra Magnus' plans.

The Decepticons were convinced they could win the Battle of Iacon, after all, and it was Ultra Magnus who orchestrated the ambush through the space bridges.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Jazz says with upturned palms. "Listen, most of the time he plays things by the book. Straightforward - and it'd work, since he had his hammer and us as backup."

"And when things didn't work?"

"You caught us," Jazz says, meaning decades and decades of Ultra Magnus getting used to the straightforward approach, covered by his subordinates.

It's too much to hope that Ultra Magnus has fallen into a rut he can't come out of - and they're out of time to think about this. The kliks have passed, they've left Sol-3, and when Optimus checks his console he can see that the Decepticons are closing to attack range.

"I need to get onboard the _Steelhaven,"_ Optimus says, making a series of decisions. "Starscream, you're my transport. Prowl, you're in charge. Try not to get into a shooting match with any of the ships up here."

"Understood," Prowl says as Optimus gets up from his captain's chair. "Whatever decision you make about Ultra Magnus' life, we will support it."

Optimus just nods and heads for the airlock, waiting only long enough for Starscream to go through first.

::It would be easier if you didn't go,:: Starscream says via their private commlink, the one Megatron can hear - but this isn't a conversation for the crew's audials. ::You won't have to make any spark-wrenching moral choices, and besides, we are better qualified to judge Ultra Magnus' sins.::

::Let me make this real simple for you, Starscream,:: Optimus sends as he stands in the airlock as it cycles. ::Sentinel's going to be onboard that ship, and he's stupid enough to attack Megatron.::

::Sentimental fool,:: Starscream sums up, grabbing him out of Omega Supreme and blasting off, flying hard and fast towards the _Steelhaven._

Space isn't Optimus' native element, but he's pulled off no less than four captures in a zero-gee, spent far too many hours sitting and waiting for targets to move, and made hundreds of repairs on his old ship in the dark between systems. In short, he's comfortable in Starscream's hold, looking this way and that to get a better idea of the situation without calling Prowl.

Ahead the _Vigilant_ has opened fire on the Decepticon warship, firing along the broadsides, lighting the void up with explosions and lights from the shields. The warship should turn and face this threat, but it continues on a single-minded course for the _Steelhaven._

::Mistake,:: Starscream sends to Megatron. ::The last thing you need is a lucky hit slipping through and ending all of our dreams prematurely.::

::They don't have the armament,:: Megatron sends back.

::Is this true?:: Optimus asks. He has never investigated the durability of warship shielding, and he doesn't know the kind of weaponry Elite Guard ships pack. That's the kind of information he'd have to pay for, and would, if it became relevant.

::The shielding will fail sooner or later if they keep up that barrage,:: Starscream says - ahead the barrage is ending, their weapons needing kliks to cool down before they can start again.

The _Vigilant,_ like the _Athenia,_ is a new ship, built in peacetime, and the quality of its weapons reflects that. Optimus cycles his vents, a useless gesture in the void, and watches as the _Steelhaven_ fails to evade the warship, grapplers shooting out to anchor themselves in its plating.

::We're coming in with you,:: Optimus sends to Megatron as Starscream reaches one opening airlock that's big enough for an entire unit of Decepticons.

::Acceptable,:: Megatron sends as the airlock cycles closed. Optimus has to pry Starscream's hands off of his plating, and he puts space between them, resisting the urge to pace. Something's wrong about this entire operation - it's too vulnerable.

::A bomb,:: he says to Starscream. ::Would they sacrifice their own ship to take down Megatron?::

There's a beat, a sharp laugh from Starscream, and the warship shudders around them as its engines roar to life.

::We're boarding the Valiant,:: Optimus concludes as he follows Starscream out of the airlock at a run.

::Megatron! You seem to have a problem with traps laced with explosives!:: Starscream sends over their ominously silent commlink.

The doors to the bridge open for them, admitting them just in time to watch the _Steelhaven_ begin to shake as explosives take it apart from within.

"Aft shields up," Megatron snaps, standing in the center of the bridge, an ominously furious presence that only briefly looks at them before he's returned all of his attentions to the various screens.

Blitzwing and Lugnut are sharing controls between them - Lugnut snarls at Starscream when he approaches, but doesn't otherwise protest as Starscream commandeers one console as if he's used it for his entire function.

Optimus stands back, feeling superfluous as a well-trained bridge crew handles the multitude of operations necessary to fly this warship. Shields go up in time to catch the blast as the _Steelhaven_ explodes with enough force to make alarms go off as the entire ship shakes - and despite that the warship is turning in the void, hunting the _Valiant_ now.

If that crew had any sense it would turn and run, and the _Valiant_ does begin to turn, firing its engines and weapons both - but it's too little too late as the warship fires back, grapples whipping out to seize its new prey - contact.

"We're boarding the _Valiant,"_ Megatron says. "Lugnut, Blitzwing, hold the ship."

::That's punishment,:: Starscream says with undisguised glee as he comes away from the consoles. ::They should be with us, but since they've both proven they can't control themselves - ::

::Shut up,:: Optimus orders, not unaware of Megatron's growing annoyance.

"Have fun!" Blitzwing calls as they all leave the bridge behind. "Crush some Autobots - "

The sound is cut off as the door closes behind them. Megatron walks quickly, and it should be unnerving how easily Optimus falls into formation behind him.

They don't talk. There's no need for it.

There isn't a boarding chute: there's an airlock that opens facing the _Valiant,_ and they all jump the distance. Megatron unsheathes his swords as he jumps, slamming them into plating, carving an entrance open with sheer strength.

There's commentary in Optimus' commlink, a running stream of questions from his crew that he would mute if he weren't aware of how necessary it is - but he doesn't say a thing, doesn't send answers.

Optimus follows Megatron into the _Valiant,_ pulling out his axe as he touches down on a ship with gravity engaged, turning his audials down as the blare of alarms echo around them. Starscream is the last inside as automatic systems seal the breach, his null-rays already up and humming to life; for once Optimus doesn't feel the urge to grab his wrists and force them down.

"Optimus," Megatron says without turning. "These Autobots have fired on us. The ceasefire is broken."

"If you're offering a choice, I don't want anyone to die," Optimus says. "Can you fight to cripple instead of decapitate?"

"Not Ultra Magnus."

It's the best he'll get. Optimus extends his axe's handle, gripping it with both hands.

::Jazz,:: he sends, cutting through comm chatter. ::I need to know who's on Smokescreen's crew. Am I looking at another team of five, here?::

::That's the standard, but I wouldn't put it past Smokescreen to bring extra hands on a mission like this - they're probably younger members of the Guard, or members brought out of retirement.::

Unnecessary detail, Optimus thinks but doesn't send.

::Seven guaranteed, but there might be more,:: he sends instead, following Megatron's lead as they walk down the corridor. He sends the same message to Megatron and Starscream.

Ahead a door opens, and a duo of Autobots open fire, braced behind shields. Las-fire rips across the corridor, dances harmlessly along the walls and floor and over Megatron's plating.

Megatron advances with a deliberately unhurried step, occasionally swinging one sword up to deflect blasts that come too close, and Optimus and Starscream advance with him. The las-fire stops, finally, and the door closes - 

Now Megatron charges, carving his way through the door and bursting into the next section of corridor, chasing down the Autobots as they retreat. One gets slammed in the helm with the flat of Megatron's blade, a blow that sends them crashing into the wall, and the other loses their legs with a second swipe.

Optimus crouches first by the fallen torso, checking - 

"Don't touch me, Decepticon!"

They're alive. Optimus wants to check on the second but he's fallen behind already - he looks anyways, confirms that they're still twitching, at least, before he breaks out into a run after Megatron and Starscream both as Megatron carves his way through a second set of doors.

It's not a big ship. The doors fall away to reveal a bridge, bigger than the _Athenia's_ but without the excessive space Optimus has grown used to on the warship and Omega Supreme. The crew is at their stations, and there is the trio of Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and Smokescreen grouped around the command chair.

"Holy Primus," breathes one Autobot, looking up from her console with a terrified expression.

"Megatron," Ultra Magnus greets, stepping forward. He's armed with a non-famous hammer and Sentinel Prime at his side, his shield already up and held protectively in front of himself.

_"Optimus!"_

Optimus doesn't waste words on him, holding his axe up, listening to the twinned sounds of Megatron's fusion cannon powering up and Starscream's null-rays whining to life.

The alarms have died away, and the universe has come down to these solitary points: Ultra Magnus, Megatron, and the anticipation of movement.

::Last chance to try and plead for his pathetic life,:: Starscream sends - and it seems to be a signal for Megatron, who springs forward, his cannon firing unerringly at Sentinel's shield, flinging him back before Megatron's swords are caught by Ultra Magnus' hammer.

There is a horrible noise as they slide down the handle, and then the two of them begin to fight in earnest, Ultra Magnus skillfully blocking blows with his hammer's hilt and the armored plating on his forearms.

"Intervene and you die," Starscream announces to the crew as Sentinel struggles to his feet, as Megatron's engine begins to growl as he doesn't find an easy path through Ultra Magnus' guard.

"I won't let you take Cybertron," Ultra Magnus promises, optics flashing as he jumps back and swings his hammer, knocking away one of Megatron's swords - he's immediately jumping back into range, bringing his hammer up - 

Megatron grabs its hilt, absorbing the impact with his own armored plating, and he begins to fire his cannon in earnest, catching Ultra Magus in the chest, again and again until the plating is glowing from the heat.

There are no superfluous movements as Megatron plunges his sword into Ultra Magnus' chest, stabbing him through the spark-chamber in one clean motion.

"Die as you lived," Megatron says, voice ringing out in the silence. "Promising safety you couldn't deliver."

He pulls his sword out. He drops the hammer, and lets Ultra Magnus' frame fall as his optics go out.

There is a crash as Ultra Magnus hits the bridge.

"The rest are yours," Megatron says to Optimus after he's collected his sword and sheathed both. He leaves without further comment, without looking back.

Optimus looks at the shocked crew, feels the weight of Starscream's gaze, and puts his axe away.

"Weapons down," he says - and draws Sentinel's rage. He catches the edges of Sentinel's shield, the heat shredding the metal on his fingers, and he wants to know where this speed was _earlier,_ when it might have made a difference - 

Starscream's null-rays register as a sharp retort, and Sentinel crashes to the ground, his shield ripped from his hands; Optimus drops it, and it hits the floor with a clang and a hiss before powering down.

"Tell me he's alive," Optimus says, vocalizer steadier than he feels.

"Tell _me_ you thought to bring a pair of stasis cuffs."

"I didn't," Optimus admits, crouching down and rolling Sentinel onto his back. He can't find any marks, but Sentinel's optics stay offline. "Smokescreen, tell me someone in here is a medic."

Name, order: it's enough to bring Smokescreen out of the paralysis that's held him since they arrived.

"I, uh, Inferno! Treat - treat Sentinel Prime."

One big red mech rises from a console and rushes over, bending over Sentinel - she shoos Optimus away with gestures alone, one hand turning into a scanner.

"...Scrambled circuits, sir," Inferno reports. "He's not getting up until I give him a full system reboot. What did you hit him with?" The question goes to Starscream, and she quickly looks back at Sentinel, running further scans.

"Null-rays," Starscream says. "You won't find them in standard databases - and I will use them on anyone else who cares to attack us."

"I said weapons down," Optimus says. "No one's attacking anyone - Smokescreen. Starscream and I are leaving. I suggest you rendezvous with the _Athenia_ after you've taken care of your crew, and then I also suggest that we have a long conversation when you've figured out what your next course of action is. I - am sorry about Ultra Magnus."

::Don't be. He more than earned it,:: Starscream says - fortunately via comms, demonstrating a surprising amount of tact.

"...Why - why are we still alive?" asks the still-terrified Autobot. "Megatron was just. Megatron was just here! Why are _we still alive?"_

"Because we stand a decent chance of negotiating with the rest of you for peace," Optimus starts, but Starscream waves one arm in front of him.

"Because Optimus Prime - a _True_ Prime, chosen by the Matrix, none of this False Prime nonsense - argued with Megatron until he agreed to spare your lives. You owe your continuing functions to _him."_

"...Let's go," Optimus says into the silence. He takes a step back from Inferno and Sentinel Prime, then another. He'll have to cut his own exit with his axe, which he'll do once they find a suitable section of wall, and after that Starscream can fly him back to Omega Supreme, where he'll have to break the news to the rest of his crew that he failed -

"Thank you," Smokescreen says.

"No," Optimus says - snaps. "Don't you dare thank me. Not for _this."_

He gestures to Ultra Magnus, to Sentinel Prime, and he closes his hand into a fist, composes himself.

"All I ask," he says when he's done. "Is that you keep Sentinel Prime under control, and think before you do anything else. Think long and hard, because you don't have the firepower to stop us, and I don't want there to be anymore pointless deaths. Now - Starscream. We're going."

This time no one says anything as he marches off of the bridge.

::Ultra Magnus is dead,:: Optimus tells the crew. ::Three others of their crew were injured. We're going to regroup on Omega Supreme and wait to see what they do next.::

::Say that again,:: Bumblebee asks.

::Megatron stabbed Ultra Magnus in the spark-chamber,:: Starscream says. ::There won't be any question about his survival. Not this time.::

He says it in a way that invites questions, that's prelude to a story, but no one picks it up. The comms are filled with silence as they fly all the way up to Omega Supreme's airlock.

The entire crew is waiting on the bridge when Optimus gets inside, all save Blurr, and he's hopefully keeping an optic on Rodimus' crew, controlling who they contact and what they give away.

"I'm sorry," Optimus tells his crew. "I let an Autobot die."

"...There is nothing you could have done," Prowl says.

"He's right," Jazz says next. "What were you going to do, step in front of those swords? I don't want to speak ill of the dead, but Ultra Magnus wouldn't have thanked you."

"He would have killed you," Starscream says, ever-ready with the too-harsh words.

It doesn't make the situation okay, but: it speaks to the practicality that's ruled Optimus for most of his life, and he finally nods. Back to business. What comes next?

"Sentinel Prime will take command of the Elite Guard as soon as they get him back online," he says. "Smokescreen doesn't have the spinal struts to stop him, and he's too stupid to listen to reason. I'll handle him as he becomes a problem, but if we're lucky he'll call the rest of the Guard down on us, leaving the rest of the space bridge network unguarded."

He crosses the room; has a seat in his command chair.

"...So we sit tight and wait to see what they do," Starscream sums up.

"That's what I said," Optimus says. "If any of you want to go back to recharging, I'll watch the monitors."

"Ehh," Ratchet says. "I don't think anyone's getting rest tonight."

"...You're right," Optimus concedes.

"So," Ratchet says. "You're going to tell us exactly what happened, right?"

"Who blew up the _Steelhaven?"_ Bumblebee asks, coming closer.

Perhaps he should have been keeping up a running commentary on the comms - Optimus looks over his shoulder at Starscream, who shrugs, and Optimus ex-vents.

"Alright, here's what you missed - "

//

The worst has happened by the time they arrive: sensors show Megatron leaving the _Vigilant,_ and Blurr's quiet confirmation kliks later is not news.

Rodimus feels like he should say something, do something to mark this. Ultra Magnus, dead? He's a pillar of the universe, one of the constants that Rodimus has operated under all of his life: Cybertron belongs to the Autobots, Decepticons are myths, the All-Spark is a myth, Ultra Magnus is the supreme commander of all Autobots.

But he can't think of anything to say, mind preoccupied with what scant snatches of video the _Athenia's_ forward cameras had caught, of Megatron's effortless entry into and from the _Vigilant,_ followed by Optimus' no less impressive display: the _Vigiliant's_ plating had bulged out and warped before splitting to reveal that axe.

The entire incident was done and over with in under a cycle.

"...and no one else is dead?" Rodimus asks Blurr as the shock begins to fade.

"That is correct three were injured but the only casualty is Ultra Magnus."

"How exactly did we win the Great War?" Hot Shot asks.

"Ask Starscream not me I am certain he would be willing to tell you about the entire war from a Decepticon point of view," Blurr says. "Please do not ask me to ask him in your stead I do not have the patience to listen to him right now."

"You've got a crew-wide commlink, right?"

"Correct and no I will not share the frequency range," Blurr says.

"Wasn't asking for it," Rodimus says - and a hail flashes on his console. It's the _Vigilant._

Blurr vanishes from the bridge, a courtesy that Rodimus both notices and appreciates as he answers the hail.

"Commander," he says to Smokescreen, bracing himself for a lie. "We got off the planet as fast as we could when they moved. Is everyone alright?"

Smokescreen's optics remain fixed on the screen as he speaks in a careful monotone. "Ultra Magnus is dead."

And there's the official proclamation. The words carry more weight than their own conjectures and Blurr's quiet confirmation, because this is Smokescreen Prime, the mech who ordered them out on this mission, whose orders they have been following all this while, and now - 

"...What do we do?" Rodimus asks, keenly aware that the orders won't be comprehensive in the way that Optimus' situation breakdowns are, additionally aware of how their loyalty must still be on shaky ground.

"You report in," Smokescreen says, still in that monotone. "What have you learned about Optimus Prime?"

"Commander," Rodimus says, recognizing a mech in trouble. "We recaptured the Magnus Hammer."

Smokescreen's careful neutrality cracks, and he looks to the side, vents hitching. If Rodimus could reach through the screen and touch his shoulder, guide him to a seat, he would.

It takes a few kliks before Smokescreen looks back at the screen, optics bright.

"What else?" He asks, voice crystal clear.

"In all honesty, I don't think we can stop whatever it is Megatron's planning," Rodimus says. "There are Constructicons down there, Commander. Devastator."

"We don't have the firepower to stop even one Decepticon," Smokescreen says, mostly to himself. "How many more Decepticons are down there?"

"Lugnut and Blitzwing," Rodimus reports. "They aren't discreet, Commander: I can take you to the front door of their base. Getting inside will be another matter."

"And Optimus' crew?"

"They're all loyal to him, and he's serious about supporting Megatron, as I think he just proved. Commander, I started with the good news. We have the Magnus Hammer and know where the Decepticon base is - but unless you can assemble an army I don't think we stand a chance of doing a damn thing about it. The Decepticons have us outmaneuvered, outgunned, and, frankly, outclassed."

They look at each other. Smokescreen resets his optics, probably his audials as well.

"If Ultra Magnus were here, he would tell you to buck up and find a solution," Smokescreen says quietly.

"...With all due respect," Rodimus says. "If he couldn't stop Megatron, we don't stand a chance, and I won't throw my crew's lives away for nothing."

That hangs between them, and Smokescreen circles back around to the central question.

"Rodimus Prime, you aren't leaving me many options, here."

"I'm just reporting on the situation at hand, Commander."

Standoff. If Smokescreen thinks he's compromised, he doesn't say so.

"We should link-up and talk face to face," Smokescreen says, meaning _You are going to hand over the Hammer._

"Of course, Commander. Do you want to do it now or should we wait a few hours?"

"We don't have a few hours," Smokescreen says. "We're on our way now, _Athenia."_

The communication ends. Rodimus looks around the bridge, spots Blurr in the doorway.

"Are we hiding you or not?" He asks.

"I am consulting with Optimus Prime as we speak he may ask me to sabotage their long-range communications array as well as yours in order to keep this news from being spread until they reach Cybertron."

"Or?"

"Or he lets the news out and we draw down the attention of every Elite Guard unit and they all come to avenge Ultra Magnus' murder which leaves the space bridge network entirely undefended on top of guaranteeing that the fleet will not be coordinated at all."

"He won't order you to jam our communications," Rodimus says. "Megatron's handed himself Cybertron on a silver platter with this, and he's invited the entire Guard to come watch him take it."

"And we're helping him," Hot Shot says.

"Fighting him would be suicide," Rodimus says.

"What are we going to tell Smokescreen? Are we handing over the hammer?"

Rodimus looks up at the ceiling and wishes he hadn't mentioned it to Smokescreen at all, because no, they're not handing over the Hammer to put it into Sentinel Prime's hands - he is Ultra Magnus' chosen successor, pending confirmation from the Council, and - 

"We've got the _Vigilant_ on approach," Brawn reports.

"...I hate to say it, but I'm about to make Smokescreen's day even worse," Rodimus says. "Take us down to Earth."

//

"There goes the _Athenia,"_ Jazz reports, before switching to comms. ::Blurr, tell Rodimus we'll shadow the _Vigilant_ down, if they follow.::

::Of course I've told him that already,:: Blurr sends back. ::Try not to antagonize Smokescreen Prime too much when he calls this must be difficult for him I imagine he thinks the worst has happened on this ship.::

::I'll treat him gently,:: Optimus sends, watching his monitors. The Decepticon warship has already begun its descent to Earth, on a course back to Megatron's mountain base - it's an insult directed at the _Vigilant._

If Smokescreen is thinking clearly, he'll pick up on every nuance of that insult and do the smart thing, which is getting his crew out of Sol System and returning to Cybertron.

A klik passes, and another. The _Vigilant's_ engines stop, and it drifts impotently towards Earth, likely hosting an intense discussion about what to do, how to handle this mess of a situation - 

Optimus takes pity on them, sends a hail to the _Vigilant._

"This might work," Starscream comments. "Smokescreen struck me as the type who responds well to direction."

They wait.

Smokescreen answers at last, expression carefully neutral, giving away the impression of fragility with the lines of tension in his shoulders and neck.

"Optimus Prime," Smokescreen greets. "What else have you done?"

"Smokescreen," Optimus greets. "Stand down. Go into orbit around Sol-3, keep an eye on things, and _rest._ You and your crew have suffered a massive shock and are in no state to be making decisions that will involve the rest of the Elite Guard. Call us back when Sentinel Prime is awake and briefed on the situation."

He cuts the feed. He hopes Smokescreen listens to sense.

"Take us down after Rodimus," he tells Omega Supreme, checking the monitor again. The Decepticons are approaching the mountain in question, but they aren't landing.

There is a beep from their consoles, indicating an incoming transmission.

::You can't be serious,:: Starscream says. ::We're not ready. The _space bridge_ isn't ready. This is no time to - ::

::Construction was completed while we were busy,:: Megatron answers. ::Extend my gratitude to the Autobot engineer. Test uses of the bridge have been successful.::

"...Omega Supreme, get us down there," Optimus says. "Now."

It's early, too early, but Bulkhead hadn't come back to the ship until he had been satisfied with his work, and the Constructions are famous for their speed - 

"What's going on?"

"Jazz, check for broadcasts," Optimus says, and Jazz hits a few buttons.

Megatron's voice: _" - fellow Decepticons. Ultra Magnus is dead, his spark extinguished. We stand at the cusp of total victory, and I say to you all: our time is_ now!"

Short, to the point - "That came from a tacyhon transmitter," Jazz says. "And it went out on all major frequencies. Everyone in the galaxy heard that - and it's repeating."

"The space bridge is done," Optimus says.

"It's _what?"_ Bulkhead jerks around, staring at him.

"The Constructicons didn't stop for recharge," Optimus says. "And I don't think Megatron stopped for many tests. We're going to Cybertron now. Get me Rodimus - "

::Optimus,:: Megatron interrupts him. ::Bring me the All-Spark.::

Optimus cycles his vents, punches the buttons on his console himself.

Rodimus appears on-screen, expression grim. Good.

"The space bridge is done," Optimus says, straight to the point. "Assuming it can manage several ships at once, we're all traveling through it."

"It should be able to, _assuming_ the Constructicons haven't cut corners," Bulkhead mutters darkly.

"How are we going to keep the other Decepticons from shooting us, once we're through?" Rodimus asks. A good point.

"Stop broadcasting an Autobot energy signature," Starscream puts in. "Stay close to Megatron's flagship or us. Keep your shields powered up, but your weapon systems down. Most ships will assume you've been captured and commandeered. Megatron will take care of the rest with a few well-placed orders."

::Does that apply to us?:: Optimus asks on the crew-wide channel.

::Our posture won't make a difference. We're going to take fire, so warn Omega Supreme to keep his shields up until Megatron's finished updating the fleet.::

::Wait, why would they fire on us but not them?:: Bumblebee asks.

::You should have painted Omega Supreme,:: Starscream says. ::But oh well, no time for that now. We'll have to take the hits, and once the rest of the fleet figures out we aren't reenacting the Battle of Iacon...::

"Thanks for the advice," Rodimus says. "We won't land. We'll come in with you. What about the _Vigilant?"_

"I talked to Smokescreen and advised him to take the next few cycles off," Optimus says. "With luck, they'll take my advice. Without luck, they'll follow us down and through, and I'll have to handle them."

"Got it," Rodimus says. "We'll follow your lead - do you want Blurr back?"

"Not until we're through," Optimus says. "Keep him safe."

"I can keep myself safe thank you oh so much for the concern," Blurr says. "Good luck however Optimus Prime I look forward to returning to the crew do keep Megatron from killing too many Autobots this doesn't need to turn into a bloodbath."

"I'll do what I can," Optimus promises, the Matrix spinning in his chest, evidence of Primus' interest. "Stay safe, Rodimus, Blurr."

"You too, Prime," Rodimus says, and the feed cuts.

::Megatron,:: Optimus sends on the right channel. ::We're on our way with the All-Spark. I need your assurances that the fleet won't fire on the _Athenia_ or _Vigilant.::_

::The fleet is on a tight leash, Optimus Prime.::

"Can I trust that?" Optimus asks Starscream in an undertone.

"There is zero tolerance for disobedience at this stage," Starscream says, tone dry. "You should know better by now, Optimus."

"...Right," Optimus says, relieved he asked Starscream instead of Megatron. "Glad to have that cleared up."

"What did Megatron say?" Prowl asks.

"His fleet won't fire on us, essentially," Optimus says, and he looks at the monitor. Sol-3 has taken over the cameras, and they're on a straight shot down for the mountain. He has to trust that Omega Supreme won't crash them, because no one else is at the helm - and it would be an insult to take over now.

"So let me get this straight," Bumblebee says. "We're going to Cybertron right now? With the rest of the Decepticon army?"

"Yes," Prowl says. "That's what we're discussing right now, while we wait for Omega Supreme to fly us to the now-functional space bridge."

"Oh, wow," Bumblebee says, understatement of the century. "Last time I got woken up in the middle of the night, it was Prowl coming in without a headlight."

"Remind me to ask you about that incident later," Optimus murmurs, watching the mountain come into view. It's night on the planet, so it's easy to see the powerful blue glow shining out of the top of the mountain. "Bulkhead - "

"I see it," Bulkhead says. "It looks like it's stable, but who knows how long that will last. What are they powering it with? I wrote the plans with the All-Spark in mind, so this is an explicitly dangerous course - "

He's worried. They're all worried. Optimus ex-vents.

"Okay," he says, silencing Bulkhead's technical chatter. "Starscream, go get the All-Spark. I left it in my quarters. You're in charge of delivering it to the Constructicons. Get back to us as soon as you can - I don't want you going through on your own."

"You say that as if I would even consider going to Cybertron alone," Starscream mutters, heading off the bridge.

"Ratchet," Omega Supreme says. "Are we going home?"

"...Yeah, we are," Ratchet says.

It's the kind of conversation Optimus doesn't want to be present for. He tunes out the rest of Ratchet's quiet murmur, watching the monitors instead: they've overtaken the _Athenia_ , and the _Vigilant_ is still paralyzed a fair distance from Sol-3.

"I don't want to see Iacon again," Omega Supreme says, his voice too loud to ignore.

Optimus looks up, feeling a pang of regret that he can't relocate the space bridge nexus for the sake of his ship.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Ratchet says.

"I do not blame you, Ratchet," Omega Supreme says. "I never have."

::Found it,:: Starscream sends, oblivious to the moment he's interrupting. ::Shall I bring the All-Spark back to the bridge so we might all stare at it one more time?::

::No,:: Optimus says, resisting the urge to glare in Starscream's general direction.

::Megatron!:: Starscream says over their private connection. ::Order the Constructicons to hold their fire. I will not have my wings singed when I'm delivering the All-Spark into their hands.::

::It has already been done,:: Megatron sends.

On the monitor: an airlock opens, and Starscream emerges from Omega Supreme, the All-Spark held in his hands. He flies straight down into the mountain, vanishing into the glow.

::Impressive,:: he sends, but doesn't otherwise waste time on chatter.

It should take longer than it does. Optimus can picture the sequence of events: Starscream landing, dropping the container in front of a Constructicon - hopefully Scrapper - before taking off again, and then - there he is.

::Let me in,:: Starscream demands on the crew's frequency.

::Of course, Starscream,:: Omega Supreme answers, the airlock sliding open.

By the time he's reached the bridge, the Decepticon warship has begun to move, diving into the mountain.

::The Constructicons will see to it that the All-Spark reaches Cybertron,:: Megatron sends. ::You and the Autobots are to follow me. Stay close, or else you will be mistaken as targets.::

"It's time," Optimus says, for the benefit of his crew. ::Blurr, tell Rodimus to follow us and stay close. We're on a one-way trip to Cybertron.::

 _"Finally,"_ Starscream says, a spark-felt sentiment that Decepticons across the galaxy must be sharing.

"That's one way of looking at it," Jazz mutters.

No one says anything else: Omega Supreme flies into the mountain, and everyone watches as Bulkhead's designs come into view.

"Did they cut any corners?" Bumblebee asks in a stage whisper.

"Just because I can't see any doesn't meant they haven't," Bulkhead says in that same stage-whisper, his irritation evident. He raises his voice: "Cross your servos, everyone."

"They're crossed," Prowl says.

Ahead of them the warship passes through the portal, vanishing into blue.

Behind them the _Athenia_ is nosing up into their space, aiming to get their plating scorched by Omega's rockets.

Seconds pass, the moment stretching out. Optimus can see Constructicons below, stationed at a variety of consoles, most of them looking up at the procession of starships.

"Are they going to take the slow way to Cybertron?" Bumblebee asks.

"No," Starscream murmurs. "They'll rig it to blow, prepare their ship and the All-Spark, and come through as it collapses. Risky, but they've done it before."

"It's always another story with you, isn't it?" Jazz asks.

Omega Supreme begins to advance into the portal.

"Here we go," Optimus says. The light begins to bleed through the walls, a twisting, warping blue that blinds all it touches - 

//

\- And they reach Cybertron, the Matrix blazing to life as reality settles around them.

Dark blue skies are traded for dark purple ones, with red streaks as light crackles through the atmosphere. The space bridge nexus spills out below them, the twin-pronged structure of the space bridges ringing the walls like a fence - but they're the opposite of protective structures, instead serving as Cybertron's link to the rest of the galaxy.

Optimus tears his optics away from the visual feeds - not before spotting a figure on the ground, likely some terrified technician - and he checks the other feeds. The cloud cover is too intense to allow scans through, but the immediate area is ship-free except for the Decepticon warship, and then the _Athenia_ as it comes through.

Other space bridges begin to light up. Omega Supreme follows the Decepticon warship when it ascends to an undefined point above the nexus, and the _Athenia_ quickly joins them. Weapons down, shields up. Good.

"Primus," someone utters.

All of the space bridges are lighting up. His monitor begins to fill with Decepticon signals as warships pour out of the bridges. Most of them are of similar makes, copies of the one Optimus has grown used to seeing, but some have unique designs, built larger or smaller than the standard, and many of them are attended by smaller craft, vessels like his own discarded ship from his bounty hunting days.

Not a single one opens fire on them. All of them silently rise in the air, spreading out in a formation around the nexus.

"...Anyone missing?" Jazz asks, once the stream of ships slows to a trickle.

"Yes," Starscream says shortly. "But we won't make the same mistake twice: the nexus will be shut down once the Constructicons come through."

"Did Megatron tell you that, or are you guessing?"

"Even with his adjustments I know the steps to this dance, Jazz," Starscream's tone is acid. "This isn't even one of the creative ones - it's the fifth plan, with elements from all four variations - so far. Once the Constructicons are through, we shut down the Nexus, seize Iacon, and dare the rest of the planet to dislodge us."

"...And then?"

Starscream shrugs expansively as the Constructicon's ship arrives through the space bridge.

"When do they destroy the space bridges?" Bumblebee asks.

"We don't," Starscream says. "Shockwave is in place to shut it down, and he will - now."

One by one the lights attached to the space bridges shut off. Bridge by bridge it all comes down, probably with a lock on the controls that only Shockwave can break.

A smaller ship darts down, collecting Shockwave and ferrying him up to Megatron's warship.

::Optimus Prime,:: Megatron sends, for him and Starscream alone. ::You have my eternal gratitude. Will you join me on the _Victory_ for the next phase of this invasion?::

Leave Omega Supreme in Prowl's capable hands, abandon his tattered neutrality entirely, and place himself in the best position possible to influence Decepticon actions?

"...Prowl," Optimus says, gaining every optic on the bridge. "Megatron just asked me to join him on his ship for the duration of the invasion. If I'm going to have a chance to moderate the destruction, I have to go."

"Then go," Prowl says, not unkindly.

"I'm naming you captain in my absence," Optimus says, because there was never a question of where Starscream would go. "If I come back, it's up to you if I get the title back or if I'm just a passenger."

"Understood," Omega Supreme rumbles.

"...You're certain?" Prowl asks.

"I said I'd let all of you off at an Autobot-controlled planet, back when I made you crew, remember? I'm fulfilling that promise now, while it's still possible."

There are devastating weapons Prowl could bring to bear in this conversation, phrases that would mean Optimus would stay - don't abandon crew comes to the forefront of Optimus' processor - but Prowl's mouth remains a thin line, and he leaves his console as Optimus rises from his seat.

"It was an honor, Captain," Prowl says, because he is as capable of ruthless practicality as Optimus is. "You will be welcomed back, if you return."

"Wait," Bumblebee says. "You're _leaving?_ Just like that? Without a chance for a real goodbye - "

"Megatron's not going to wait any longer," Optimus says. "And I will stay on this comm frequency. Make the right choices and we'll meet again."

He walks away from the captain's chair, looks back to be certain Prowl sits there, and doesn't know how to stop and turn back: there isn't time, Megatron won't hold up an invasion plan for one Neutral, and besides, he wouldn't know what to say.

::I'm on my way,:: Optimus sends to Megatron.

"We've got Autobot ships on the horizon," Jazz says behind him, as Starscream steps into the airlock. The doors cycle shut.

"Don't move unless the Decepticons do," Prowl says.

The door cycles open. Optimus looks at the bridge, a last lingering glimpse of the crew before he's swept away into invasion plans - Prowl in his captain's chair, everyone at their consoles - and he steps into the airlock.

He's left items behind, excuses to come back as soon as he can - Primus, Swindle's going to show up on Earth in time to find out he missed the invasion - but Optimus steps out of Omega Supreme and into Starscream's waiting hands more than willing to go.

"Think you overdid it in there?" Starscream asks as they fly through Cybertron's airspace, crossing the distance to the _Victory._

"No," Optimus says, searching the skies for the incoming ships, the first of many Autobots he'll have to try and save, if he can. "Prowl needs the freedom of being captain to get through this. Rodimus already has it."

"You might be right," Starscream says, skimming the edges of the _Victory's_ shielding as he aims for an airlock. He shifts Optimus in his arms as he flies, hovers on his thrusters when he has Optimus turned around.

"Why are you stopping - "

Starscream kisses him then, under Cybertron's sky, under an impending Autobot threat, in the company of a Decepticon fleet, and makes a showy gesture that Optimus should have been anticipating.

His grin, when he pulls back, is wicked - and after a moment Optimus returns it.

"Frag you, Starscream," he says with a laugh. "Take me inside. Megatron's waiting."

"As you command, Prime," Starscream says, the words not entirely a joke. He catches him in a second kiss, then fires his thrusters, resuming their journey into the _Victory._

The airlock is open when they approach - invitation and impatience all in one, and when it cycles shut behind them Optimus almost expects Megatron to be on the other side when the doors open.

He isn't; but he is on the bridge when they reach it, attended by Shockwave, Lugnut, and Blitzwing, each at a console: optics move to confirm who's entered the bridge, then return to vastly more important monitors. Starscream parts from Optimus' side as he did before, going to a console that's noticeably vacant.

So he's reunited a crew - or perhaps that's wishful thinking.

Megatron nods to him when he joins him at his side, doesn't direct him to stand anywhere else.

"Can you fleet disable those Guard ships without destroying them?" Optimus asks, still uncertain where he fits in the command structure but damn certain he needs to keep a finger on its circuitry. If an Autobot life can be spared - that has to be Megatron's business as well as his.

"Yes," Megatron says. "The fleet has orders to neutralize Autobots. If you want to review the invasion plan, look here."

A holographic display springs to life at waist level, files open and laid out around them as if they were datapads on a desk. There is the tactical view of the fleet, there are the surrounding scans - Optimus picks out all of the essential pieces, information reserved for Megatron's optics only.

He is directed to one file, reads it while Megatron conducts the fleet. There isn't a need for a clumsy verbal command, not at this level, and by the time Optimus looks up from the orders he understands the length and breadth of the gap between these war-trained Decepticons and the Autobots once again, a gap that has only grown with the centuries between them and the war, as the Elite Guard couldn't maintain the focus and training that comes naturally to these warbuilds. For Primus' sake, he had thought the Decepticons a legend until he had met one, and he had thought Cybertron safe.

The Elite Guard ships are sent crashing to the planet below as the fleet passes overhead, overwhelmed by swarms of the smaller craft, their las-fire unfocused, their commanders likely in a panic.

"You didn't need me," Optimus says quietly as they enter Iacon's airspace. "You didn't need the space bridges, either."

"This only seems easy thanks to decades of work," Megatron says, indulging his questions. "Autobots en masse are capable of defeating us. Their orbital cannons can wipe this fleet from space. When they have time and the inclination to build guardians like Omega Supreme, we can't match them."

Outside, more ships are grounded. A spaceport is turned into a crater, an action Optimus doesn't dare comment on. Other critical buildings are brought down, the destruction surgical.

"Pathetic," Lugnut comments.

"Indeed," Megatron says. "Stay alert. If they have developed a better class of Omega Sentinels, they will deploy them now."

"They don't have any," Starscream says, fingers flying over his console, information being traded between his and Shockwave's consoles. When Optimus looks closer, it's intercepted communications on all levels of Cybertronian society: the fruit of Shockwave's labor, that they know what to listen to and how to classify it. Important information is plucked from the chatter, relayed to Megatron's displays if it becomes relevant to his tactical commands, left in Shockwave's claws if it isn't.

::You were right,:: Starscream sends to Megatron, a private admission Optimus knows he isn't welcome to comment on. Megatron doesn't answer it, instead directing the fleet into a new pattern as they approach the center of Iacon.

Now Megatron turns to him.

"Address the Council, and order them to surrender. Advise them that my Decepticons will level this city if they do not."

"Only couch it in less threatening language," Starscream says. "We don't want them so terrified they can't think, after all."

::If you can't figure out what to say, I'll feed you words,:: He adds. ::I'd do it myself, but this is going to take careful maneuvering if you want a transfer of power that doesn't involve all of their deaths.::

"Yes," Optimus says, denying nerves, the realization that here he is little more than a tool in Megatron's hands at this juncture, another weapon brought to bear on the Autobots.

"Shockwave," Megatron says.

"I'm sending the hail now, Lord Megatron," Shockwave says.

A visual appears in front of Optimus - the Council, the successor of the Senate. The most influential mechs on Cybertron. Optimus fights the urge to grin, to reach for a cy-gar, to laugh in their faces.

"Autobot Council," he says as formally as he can - 

"You aren't Megatron," says one mech.

"Congratulations, your optics are functional," Optimus says. "I am Optimus Prime, bearer of the Matrix. I'm speaking to you from the bridge of the Decepticon warship _Victory,_ and if you feel insulted, don't be: Megatron is listening in on this conversation. He and I would like to know when you'll surrender Iacon to his forces."

The comm chatter must be thick in that room, as at least a dozen mechs sit in silence, not a one responding to him, until: "What are the proposed terms?"

"Stand down Autobot forces immediately," Optimus says. "Warn them that firing on Decepticons will result in Decepticons firing back."

There's another long section of silence as a collection of intelligent and influential mechs discuss - Optimus assumes - the implied guarantee that the Decepticons won't murder them all. The validity of the messenger Megatron has given to them.

"We want to speak to Megatron." The same speaker as before, bedecked in green and gold plating.

"You're going to surrender, stand down your forces, and submit to the Decepticons before I lose my patience and tell Megatron that I want every mech in that room dead." Optimus' voice is level, for all he wants to shout that they need to look at the situation tactically, see that they've lost.

Except that they won't see it that way, because Megatron has sent him to talk to them, and from their perspective they know they hold all of the cards, that they have something Megatron wants badly enough to leave them alive.

"We need proof that you have the authority for this," says that same mech. "You must understand, this could be a trap."

Ultimatum. Optimus could call Megatron over, let the council see him. He could do the same with Starscream, with the Matrix - but that would be cheating, wouldn't it? Admitting that he can't convince a group of mechs to trust him when the stakes are sky-high.

"You're going to have to trust me, Councilors," Optimus says. "I'll throw in some information for free: Megatron wouldn't bother talking to you if not for me."

"And who are you?"

Finally, a question he can answer with confidence - even if it is an insult, that they've deliberately ignored his introduction earlier.

"I am Optimus Prime, bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. I unlocked the All-Spark and gave it to Megatron, I was present when he terminated Ultra Magnus, and most importantly to you, I've been given a mission by Primus to see to it that Decepticons _and_ Autobots co-exist on Cybertron at the same time." A beat. Optimus puts a hand over his chest-plates. "For the sake of the lives you're supposed to protect, you need to surrender."

Everything but the tangible proof they need to believe his claims. Optimus prepares to ask Shockwave to move the camera, still stubbornly hoping that at least one of them will see reason.

After all, it doesn't matter who he is: what matters is that they surrender and save Iacon's civilians from the unchecked destructive power of this fleet.

"Very well," says the speaker. "We surrender."

Optimus cycles his vents, a soft gust of relief, then puts aside his emotions and gets down to the business of making their words a reality, finally willing to invite Megatron in on the conversation.

He gestures to Megatron, reaches out for him.

"Help me make their words a reality."

//

_Word of the surrender goes out on all channels, on all frequencies, carrying Autobot and Decepticon signatures alike. It won't be believed, not at first, not until Autobot fleets spend months in transit, regrouping around Cybertron, discovering ship by ship that the Decepticons remain in the airspace over Iacon, over Kaon, over Polyhex, a warship over every major city._

_Surrender is demanded: one by one units break, even the most stubborn units forced to admit that the cost of fighting will be too high. Ship after ship is turned over to the Decepticons, their crews deposited to the surface._

_In the halls of government, the Prime is confirmed, accompanied by his Protector and Airlord, restored to their traditional positions of power through the persuasive power of divine mandate and Decepticon guards._

_Thus ends one set of Unicron's schemes, shifting the balance of power back into Primus' hands, where it will remain - until the Chaosbringer forges a new set of tools, and upends the peace once more, over and over -_

_'til all are one._

//


	17. Chapter 17

" - and then I discover they've not only built a space bridge to Cybertron, they've used it, and there I am, _stranded_ in a backwater system, _months_ out from Cybertron even with the top of the line stardrives - which I could sell to you at a low, low price - "

"Get on with it, Swindle," Lockdown says.

"Are you sure? They are exceedingly fast, built to take a mech from the backwater of Sol-3 all the way to Cybertron in less than half a year!" Swindle holds his gaze for a moment, grinning, then deflates and gets back to his story. "I couldn't believe it. Nearly posted a bounty on Optimus right then and there so I could make him pay up on every discount I've ever offered him - but I didn't. I know a bad deal when I see one - " Lockdown gives him a look, which he ignores. " - And after I scoured the area for parts, well! I hit jackpot around Sol-3's moon: an intact transwarp drive, right off an Omega Sentinel unit! I imagine it was left there are some kind of debris, they're notoriously tricky bits of machinery seeing as they look just like cooler units for some Primus-forsaken reason, but nothing a canny mech like me wouldn't recognize - "

"You found a transwarp drive and put it on your ship," Lockdown says. "And this relates to why you're calling me now at your cost."

"Well, yes! The thing works splendidly, but - " here Swindle grimaces. "I can't get it to _stop_ working. I've 'warped to Cybertron at least four times now, but - "

"Wouldn't you have a device that could fix it?"

"Well I would, but it's disrupted my connection to my personal storage dimension, and I'm afraid I need you to access that dimension, get this device, and bring it to me - think of it as a bounty!"

Lockdown stares into Swindle's pleading optics, considers the abundance of bounties he's been racking up on rogue Autobots who don't want to surrender, considers Swindle's ongoing reliability as a good source of mods and weapons, and....

"Sure, I'll fish you out," he says, a smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth. "But you've got to answer me honestly, Swindle: how much is your freedom worth to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....And that's the end! Thank you all for reading this fic of mine, and thank you especially for commenting/kudos/putting up with my off-kilter posting schedule. I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> Now - while I know the ending is open-ended, I'm afraid it was the best possible stopping point at the time, as summer was ending and economics class was looming. Now that it's nearly over, however, I have plans for some sequel fics - hopefully!
> 
> In conclusion: thank you again for reading!


End file.
